La Bôgossitude, cours particuliers avec Mr Malfoy
by The Malfoy Team
Summary: HEY TOI ! Oui, TOI là bas devant ton ordinateur ! C'est quoi cette coupe de cheveux ! ET CES FRINGUES ! Oh my Dray ! T'as sérieusement besoin d'un cours de "bôgossitude", et encore plus que POTTER ! Viens apprendre l'art suprême ! Finie, suite prévue
1. AH CE POTTER !

_Auteur : _ The Malfoy Team

_Titre_ : La bôgossitude, cours particuliers avec Mr Malfoy.

_Genre_ : **SLASH ! DONC HOMOPHOBE PASSE TON CHEMIN ! Romance/Humour**

_Rating _: **M **

_Couple_ : **Harry-Draco**

_Disclaimer _: Tout est à JKR... On a bien essayé de lui piquer Draco ... Mais cette méchante elle a pas voulu ! Pour écrire cette fic, nous nous sommes également inspirée d'une chanson intitulé « ultra beau gosse » pour l'écouter, aller sur notre blog : **themalfoyteam.**

_Statut_ : **Multiparter **: nombre de chapitres encore inconnus.

_Note _: SALUT TOUT LE MONDE ! Nous voici de retour dans une nouvelle fic complètement déjantée ... Enfin vous nous connaissez ! Lol ! Cette fic est un peu la synthèse de toutes les conneries dites depuis 3 ans sur Draco Malfoy ... Donc **si il y a des fans de Harry Potter dans l'assistance, passez votre chemin, nous sommes TRES méchantes avec lui...** (bah quoi on ne s'appelle pas de The Malfoy Team pour rien). Sinon, **on cherche de nouveaux membres, pour plus d'infos rendez vous sur notre blog dont l'adresse se trouve sur notre PROFIL !!**

Sur ce BONNE LECTURE !!

La bôgossitude, cours particuliers avec Mr Malfoy.

By 

The Malfoy Team

Prologue 

Ou 

Juste l'histoire de ma vie

La bôgossitude … Un très grand nombre d'esprits limités se demandent ce que c'est. Cependant seul ceux qui la possèdent peuvent répondre à cette question, et malheureusement, nous ne sommes que très peu sur Terre. Mais, heureusement, pour la population Poudlarienne, moi, Draco Malfoy, je la possède au plus point.

Vanité, narcissisme, égo démesuré … Prenez le comme vous voudrez, car il est vrai que seule la vérité fâche. Si malgré tout le dégout que je vous inspire, oui à vous, VOUS qui n'avez pas la bôgossitude, vous pouvez continuer de lire cette histoire pour tenter de comprendre cet art de vivre …

I/ AH CE POTTER ?!

Ou 

Que faire pour qu'un sale _ça_ devienne ça ?

« ESPECE DE SALE EGOCENTRIQUE DE MERDE ! me hurlait Harry Potter

- EGOCENTRIQUE ? Bravo, Potty, tu as réussi à dire un mot de plus de deux syllabes ! C'est un véritable MIRACLE ! Peut-être qu'après cet exploit, Merlin consentira ENFIN à nous débarrasser de toi, hein _Survivor ! _répliquais-je aussitôt »

Vous vous demandez certainement pourquoi moi, Draco Lucius Malfoy, deuxième du nom, Dieu du Sexe ET (futur) héritier de la plus grande fortune de Grande Bretagne, étais-je en train de me disputer avec machin Potter, ou _Survivor_ pour les intimes. (Non pas que Potter et moi soyons intimes, (_YEURK _!), c'est juste que j'adore l'embêter !) . La réponse était simple : rattrapage en Sortilèges.

La vieille bique, qui servait de directrice à la maison des Gryffis, et accessoirement de directrice adjointe de cette école, et, j'en étais certain, de vidoir à Dumbledore lorsqu'il était en manque, avait –ENFIN- remarqué que mes notes en Sortilèges étaient LARGEMENT en dessous de la moyenne, et, elle avait décidé de me faire prendre des cours particuliers. (C'est bien ma veine ... D'habitude elle ne remarque jamais rien car mes notes sont plus qu'excellentes en Potions ! Juste parce que j'ai eu un E pour cette fichue potion anti machin chose, et on remet ma suprématie intellectuelle en question … Non mais je vous jure ….)

Et qui était le seul « number one » en Sortilège de Poudlard disponible : Potter. Je sais que rien n'est du au hasard dans la vie, mais, comme DE par hasard, il fallait que ça tombe sur ce Gryffondor LA. Le seul que je ne peux pas blairer, le seul dont la vue me donne envie de vomir, le seul dont … Enfin bref, il fallait que ça tombe sur HARRY POTTER !!

J'ai essayé de protester (mais si si, je vous assure, j'ai usé de mon regard noir et de mon air dédaigneux en masse), mais Mac Go a insisté et à prétexter que cela améliorerait les relations entre Gryffondors et Serpentards … Excusez moi, mais : QUELLES RELATIONS ? Je ne vois rien à part la haine mutuelle que l'on se voue depuis des siècles. Si elle parlait de ça, ma relation avec Potter doit être plus que profonde alors … _YEURK ! _A mon avis, si elle veut régler le problème entre nos deux maisons, il lui faudrait un bon retourneur de temps, pour régler les histoires entre Godric et Salazar !

DONC, pour pouvoir dire que j'avais contribué aux idéaux de paix de Mac Gonagall et tout le tralala (parce que quand elle me parlait, ça faisait : BLA … BLA … Mr Malfoy … BLA … BLA), j'avais accepté.

Honnêtement, vous voulez savoir pourquoi j'ai accepté ? J'avais le choix entre _ça (_je désigne Potter) et des cours particuliers avec tonton Sevy. Non pas que je n'aime pas mon parrain, non … Mais je dois avouez que, comme le commun des mortels, je ressens un léger frisson lorsqu'il rentre dans une pièce !

Comme si je n'avais pas assez de tracas ! Non mais franchement ! Je suis Draco Malfoy ! J'ai une vie (sociale) en dehors des heures de cours, j'ai des choses plus importantes à faire que de me souvenir de quelle formule j'ai besoin si je veux envoyez un livre à la figure de Potty (j'ai une solution BEAUCOUP plus simple : le lancer … WOW ! Eh oui, j'ai trouvé ça MOI, TOUT SEUL !), j'ai un emploi du temps chargé ! C'est dur d'être le plus beau mec de l'école, et NON, contrairement aux idées reçues, il ne suffit pas JUSTE de claquer des doigts pour être aussi sublimississible (c'est plus fort que sublimissible) que MOI ! Sinon se serait beaucoup trop facile, tout le monde pourrait être comme moi ! Même Londubat … _YEURK ! _

Tout cela demande un entretien quotidien :

- Entraînement de Quidditch pour muscler ce corps de rêve qui est mien (eh oui, même si ça étonne, je suis composé d'un mètre quatre vingt cinq de purs muscles)

-Shopping pour être au top du top question style (moi, porter un vêtement de la saison dernière ? JAMAIS !)

-De longues, grandes, et philosophiques discussions avec Blaise pour savoir quel mec, à part moi, a le plus beau fessier. (Oui, parce qu'au cas où je ne l'aurais pas mentionné, je suis gay …)

Narcissique moi ? Non, simplement réaliste. Est-ce de ma faute si je suis ce que l'on peut appeler un « Bô gosse » ?

Quoi qu'il en soit revenons à nos sombraux : j'étais désormais obligé d'être coincé 4 fois par semaine pendant 2 heures avec le Balafré ! Comme si sa m'intéressait de connaître la formule pour savoir allumer un feu ! Si au moins j'apprenais des choses utiles, comme … Comment changer un thon en un gars mignon et sexy ! ça au moins, ça serait utile. Comme ça je pourrais marcher dans les couloirs en voyant un peu plus de gens qui possèdent ce que j'appelle : « la bôgossitude ».

Mais revenons à ma dispute avec Potter :

« Oui, toi tu es égocentrique, me répondit-il, tu passes tes journées à te regarder dans le nombril sans même te rendre compte que le monde continue de tourner SANS toi. Tu es pathétique, Malfoy ! »

Pardon ?! Il lui arrive quoi à Monsieur-j'ai-sauvé-le-monde-des-sorciers-du-gros-vilain-Voldy-DONC-je-me-crois-supérieur-aux-autres-alors-que-je-ne-le-suis-pas ?! Vous êtes témoins là, il m'a cherché ! Or on ne cherche PAS un Malfoy. Pourquoi me direz vous : mais parce qu'on finit TOUJOURS par le trouver. C'est donc m'apprêtant à annihiler (réduire à néant) Potter grâce à mes répliques cinglantes, que je rétorquai :

« Excuse moi d'avoir à te le rappeler, mais, c'est toujours mieux d'être pathétique à souhait en étant moi, qu'en étant _toi._ Tu penses vraiment être devenu quelqu'un juste parce que tu as eu la chance d'éliminer un sorcier un peu moins stupide que les autres ?! Tu sais, en y réfléchissant bien, Voldy mis a part, tu es un sorcier (et faute de meilleur terme j'emploie celui-ci) tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Enfin si on omet ton look plus que ringard et ton air de chien battu ! »

...

WOW ! Mesdames et Messieurs, vous avez l'autorisation de m'applaudir ! Je viens de rabattre son caquet à Saint Potter. J'ai bien vu qu'il s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir, mais il a vite vu qu'il ne faisait pas le poids …

C'est qui le maître maintenant ? C'est moi ! Qui est-ce qui vient de clouer le bec de Survivor ? C'est Moi. Donc qui est-ce qui peut effectuer la danse de la victoire ? C'est moi.

Allez, c'est parti, danse de la victoire : HA OUAIS ?! HAN HAN ! HA OUAIS ?! HAN HAN ! HA OUAIS ? HAN HAN ! HA OUAIS ! HAN HAN!! … Alala … Je pourrais continuer comme ça des heures …

( Vous aussi devant votre ordinateur joignez vous à Draco. ALLEZ ! On se lève de sa chaise, on lève les bras en criant : HA OUAIS ! Et on remue les fesses en ramenant ses bras en disant : HAN HAN ! ALLEZ C'est parti : HA OUAIS ?! HAN HAN ! HA OUAIS ?! HAN HAN ! HA OUAIS ? HAN HAN ! HA OUAIS ! HAN !! )

J'exécutais DONC ma danse de la victoire, (je tiens à le re-préciser, juste au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué), et me tournais en même temps vers Potter, afin de voir ce merveilleux air de défaite que j'aimais tant s'étaler sur son visage. Mais si … Vous savez, ce petit air déconfit, qui prouve que J'AI gagné.

Mais lorsque je me tournais, je ne vis pas Potter la mine totalement déconfite comme il aurait du l'être, mais assis sur une chaise en train de pleurer.

…

**WOW !**

…

…

Pourquoi est-ce que « ça » était en train de pleurer ? Ce n'était tout de même pas à cause de ce que j'avais dit ? Non ? Je sentis alors un sentiment de culpabilité m'envahir la poitrine. Okay, je détestais Potter (quel doux euphémisme …), mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le faire pleurer. Il était vrai qu'on se haïssaient mutuellement (encore un euphémisme …) …

La vérité c'est que : à chaque fois que je le vois, j'ai une sale envie de le faire disparaitre, là, maintenant ET tout de suite … Est-ce normal de ressentir ce genre de choses pour quelqu'un ? Il faudrait que je demande à Blaise (il est en quelque sorte mon psychologue perso …). Quoi qu'il en soit ce n'était pas très « bô gosse » de ma part de faire pleurer un … un … un Potter. Il fallait que j'essaye de rattraper le coup.

Je m'assis donc à côté de lui sans trop savoir quoi faire, et je lui tendis mon mouchoir, dans lequel il se moucha sans aucune retenue.

…

…

Attendez, avais-je rêvé ou Potter s'était vidé les sinus dans mon mouchoir, au lieu de tranquillement essuyer ses larmes ?

…

**EH DIS DONC POTTER ? TU SAIS COMBIEN ÇA COUTE UN MOUCHOIR EN SOIE NATURELLE AVEC BRODÉ DESSUS LES ARMOIRIES DE LA FAMILLE MALFOY LE TOUT RELEVE PAR UNE TOUCHE DE CACHEMIRE ? ! **

Je m'apprêtais à lui lancer cette réplique cinglante, quand je me souvins qu'il fallait que j'agisse en « bô gosse », DONC, au lieu d'évoquer la façon peu civilisé dont il venait de se comporter à l'égard de mon (pauvre petit ) mouchoir, je dis poliment :

« Est-ce que ça va ?

- A ton avis Malfoy, me répondit-il d'une voix pâteuse »

A mon avis, a mon avis ?! TU VEUX SAVOIR MON AVIS ESPECE DE _bip _DE _bip_ ! Si je suivais mon avis, il y a longtemps que je me serais tiré !

Calme Draco … Calme …

Avec un effort surhumain, je parvins à me dominer et je réussis même à afficher un sourire sur mon visage et à dire :

« Si c'est à cause de ce que j'ai dis, je suis désolé. »

WOW ! Moi m'excusant auprès du Balafré … Et contrairement à ce que je pensais, ça ne m'avait pas écorché la bouche … WOW ! Il faut en faire des sacrifices pour être un « bô gosse », dis donc !

« C'est bon Malfoy, pas la peine de faire semblant, murmura Potter, tout ce que tu as dis est vrai : je n'ai absolument rien d'intéressant,Voldemort mis à part, et c'est pas comme si j'étais mignon … »

VOUS VOYEZ ! J'ai toujours raison, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je me suis fatigué à m'excuser … (bah oui c'est vrai quoi … J'aurais pu me démettre la mâchoire ou un truc dans le genre … S'excuser ça peu être fatal …)

Mais plus sérieusement, Potter a raison. Enfin je veux dire : regardez le ! Aucun style, toujours cette même vieille dégaine d'ado qui vit au sous sol chez ses parents et qui sort de temps en temps pour manger de la pizza ! Et en plus d'après lui ses cheveux en bataille semble dire : jme suis levé ce matin, et je suis tellement sexy, que je n'ai pas à me coiffer … Ce qui est FAUX, vu que Potter n'est même pas sexy, ni même désirable, ni même mignon ... Le pauvre … En plus ses lunettes ne lui rendent pas service …

J'étais pas censé lui remonter le moral moi ? Me voilà en train d'énoncer tous ses points négatifs (et croyez moi j'en aurai pour un bon bout de temps …)

« Je pense que le plus important c'est que tu es des amis qui crois en toi, dis-je avec ferveur »

MAIS COMMENT JE PEUX SORTIR DES TRUCS AUSSI NIAIS ?! C'est pas digne d'un Malfoy … Note à moi-même : trouver des nouvelles répliques de la mort qui tue …

« Tu sais, même les amis peuvent être hypocrites envers nous, répliqua machin Potter »

Des amis hypocrites envers nous …

MAIS C'EST QU'IL A RAISON EN PLUS !

Re-note à moi-même : me méfier de tous mes amis … Eh mais attendez, ça signifie me méfier de la moitié de la population Poudlarienne. Vous imaginez : tous les jours, cloîtré dans ma chambre de préfet sans voir personne … L'horreur totale. Enfin comme on le dit si bien : les bons comptes font les bons amis . Je vais quand même rester sur mes gardes au cas où, surtout que ces temps ci Blaise part faire des trucs louches la nuit sans rien dire … Enfin bon.

« Si tu tiens tant que ça à être remarqué pour autre chose que tes sois disant « puissants pouvoirs de sorciers », tu n'as qu'à faire des efforts, proposai-je à _ça_ (je désigne encore Potter)

- Si tu crois que je n'ai pas essayé »

EH BAH ESSAYE ENCORE. (YOU LOSE ... TRY AGAIN ! )

Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait que je lui dise ? Tout Poudlard est à ses pieds juste parce qu'ils lui sont redevables d'avoir éliminer la « menace » que représentait Voldemort, et tout le monde se moquent de lui par derrière à cause de son absence de style, et lui, il reste là à s'apitoyer sur son sort … Si c'était à moi que ça arrivait …

Rectification, je ne peux pas imaginer ce genre de situation, vu qu'en ma position de roi de la « bôgossitude » personne ne peut se moquer de moi … Ha … Comme cela doit être dur d'être moche …

Soudain une idée traversa mon esprit. (Oui, je vis LA lumière !) Potter me donnait bien des cours de Sortilèges, alors pourquoi est-ce que je ne lui donnerais pas des cours de « bôgossitude ». Après tout il avait réussi à capter mon attention pendant quelques secondes, et me faire retenir quelques formules, alors pourquoi est-ce que je ne lui apprendrai pas à être un « bô gosse » ?

« Potter, dis-je tout excité par la brillante idée que j'avais trouvé MOI tout seul, tu me donnes des « cours » en Sortilèges, alors pourquoi est-ce que je ne t'enseignerais pas la « bôgossitude » ?

- La quoi ? Fit-il

- La « bôgossitude » Potter, répétai-je avec agacement, comme ça tu ne seras plus Le-Garçon-qui-A-Survécu mais celui-qui-a-survécu-avec-de-la-classe-et-du-style !

- Moi je veux bien, répondit immédiatement machin chose, mais toi tu y gagnes quoi ?

- Eh bien tu iras voir MacGonnagal, et tu lui diras que je n'ai plus besoin de leçon particulières ! »

Potter me jeta un regard plus que dubitatif, comme pour me signifier qu'il réfléchissait à mon offre. (Genre, il est capable de REFLECHIR !!)

« C'est d'accord Malfoy, je veux bien que tu m'enseigne ta bô-machin-quelque-chose …

- LA BÔGOSSITUDE POTTER, répétai-je »

MAIS QUAND EST-CE QUE LES GENS ALLAIENT ENFIN COMPRENDRE ?

Enfin j'étais assez content de moi.

Moi, Draco Malfoy avait une nouvelle mission.

En plus d'apporter la « bôgossitude » dans cette espace essentiellement composé d'être pré-pubère boutonneux qui tentent d'apprendre, alias Poudlard, je devais à présent inculquer cette « bôgossitude » à Harry Potter. J'étais investi d'une grande mission, je devais passer le flambeau au cas où je n'arriveras plus à assumer mon rôle de « bô gosse ».

…

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Comme si ça pouvait arriver ?

_Saurons nous enfin ce qu'est la bôgossitude ? _

_Harry en sera t-il digne ?_

_Et Draco arrêtera t-il d'être aussi ... Draco avec lui ?_

_... _

_( ... Faut pas rêver, non plus ...)_

_Toutes les réponses à ces questions et bien plus encore, _

_dans le prochain chapitre de « La bôgossitude par Draco Malfoy »_

_!_

_PS : Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de notre nouvelle fanfiction ? _

_The Malfoy Team. _

N'hésitez pas à jeter un œil à notre tout nouveau blog, sur lequel vous pouvez nous laisser toutes vos impressions, bonnes ou mauvaises et nous donnez des suggestions, ainsi que vous informer sur les nos Ô combien nombreux petits malheurs !! (Quelle longue phrase !! Je m'impressionne !)

L'adresse est sur notre PROFIL...


	2. Lundi : se vendre !

_Auteur : _ The Malfoy Team

_Titre_ : La bôgossitude par Draco Malfoy

_Genre_ : **SLASH ! DONC HOMOPHOBE PASSE TON CHEMIN ! Romance/Humour**

_Rating _: **M **

_Couple_ : **Harry-Draco**

_Disclaimer _: Tout est à JKR... On a bien essayé de lui piquer Draco ... Mais cette méchante elle a pas voulu ! Pour écrire cette fic, nous nous sommes également inspirée d'une chanson intitulé « ultra beau gosse » pour l'écouter, aller sur notre blog !

_Statut_ : **Multiparter **: nombre de chapitres encore inconnus.

_Note _: Merci a toutes les reviewers et aux gens qui nous ajouté dans leur « Story Alert « ( **mais par pitié laisser des reviews !) ! BONNE LECTURE !**

**PS : Nous recherchons toujours des nouveaux membres !!  
**

Réponses aux reviews : 

_fanoch : _Merci de surveiller notre fic ! Lol ! Mais tu devrais créér un compte sur comme ça tu serais tout de suite au courant de nos mises à jour !

_Hermoni : _Arme toi vite de ta plume et de ton parchemin car le premier cours de bôgossitude est arrivé ! lol ! Et entre parenthèse l'élève ne dépassera JAMAIS, je dis bien JAMAIS, le maître !

_Patdrue : _Non ta review n'était pas merdique puisque c'était la première lol ! Régale toi avec ce second chapitre !

La bôgossitude, cours particuliers avec Mr Malfoy 

By 

The Malfoy Team 

II/ Lundi : Savoir se vendre 

ou

Toujours faire pour qu'un sale _ça_ devienne ça !!

18H30 ... Mais que faisait Potter ?!

Je lui avais donné rendez-vous (non ce n'est absolument pas ce que vous imaginez, sinon, ce serait trop ..._ YEURK _!) à 18 heures dans mes appartements privés, et comme je venais de le faire remarquer, il avait déjà une demi-heure de retard. Comme quoi la ponctualité n'est pas une vertu gryffondorienne ! En même temps, ils ont déjà le courage et la curiosité, donc on ne peut pas trop leur en demander. Comme quoi, il fait bon d'être à Serpentard : chacun pour soi, et les hippogriffes sont bien gardés.

Bon en attendant que notre petit prince (HAHAHAHA !) se pointe, il faudrait peut-être que je revois le programme d'aujourd'hui. Car oui j'ai un programme, ces prochains jours seront les jours les plus intensifs de la vie de Potter, eh oui, je compte quand même lui enseigner le savoir ultime, le véritable fruit de la connaissance, le ... Enfin, je vais lui enseigner : « la bôgossitude »...

J'en étais tout ému .. Enfin comprenez moi, cet art, seul quelques amis proches le possèdent, l'enseigner à Potter, se sera comme ... comme démocratiser ce mouvement symbolique ! (Non mais est-ce que je m'entends parlez des fois ? On dirait un de ces politiciens crapuleux qui essayent d'appâter leur électeur.)

Soyons sérieux deux secondes ... (car oui, je PEUX être sérieux et arrêter de dire des bêtises ! ... Enfin ... Pendant quelques secondes !) Le programme de ce soir c'est : apprendre à se vendre ! ( Comme si quelqu'un pouvait avoir envie d'acheter Potter ... Je suis sur que même si il était à 99,9 pour cent de réduction, personne n'en voudrait ...) Pour être plus précis, je vais tenter de trouver les qualités de Potter et lui apprendre à les faire ressortir ...

Potter et qualité ... Ce ne sont pas des antonymes ces mots là, déjà ? ( C'est dans ces moments là qu'on a besoin d'un petit dictionnaire ... )

On tapa enfin à la porte, que j'ouvris immédiatement pour voir _ça_ (je désigne Potter) complètement essoufflé.

« Tu as plus d'une demi-heure de retard, annonçai-je

Je sais ... J'ai eu du mal à trouver une excuse valable ... pour arrêter l'entraînement plus tôt, répondit-il en reprenant son souffle. »

Ah c'est vrai, j'avais oublié que Survivor était aussi « Capitaine » de l'équipe de Quidditch de ses bouffons vêtus de rouge et or, alias les Gryffondors ; si vous voulez mon avis, ce poste est un attrape nigaud. On vous demande de prendre en charge une demi-douzaine d'enclumes et de les motiver à bouger leur graisse. Personnellement, il y a longtemps que j'y ai renoncé ... Sérieusement ... vous avez vu l'équipe de Serpentard ? A part Blaise, Théo et moi, il n'y a personne pour relever le niveau question bôgossitude. Mon équipe est essentiellement constitué de types taillés comme Crabbe et Goyle AVEC le quotient intellectuel de Crabbe et Goyle ... Pas étonnant qu'on perde pratiquement tout nos matchs ! (Mais je m'en fiche ! Quand on perd, j'organise toujours une fête gigantesque, pour remonter le moral de tout le monde, et SURTOUT pour me réveiller avec un, ou des, mecs sexy dont je ne me souviens pas du tout les noms au réveil ... Comment ça je suis un détraqué sexuel ? Non, je m'appelle juste Draco Malfoy !)

En plus, je ne sais PAS motiver les gens, tout ce que je sais faire c'est les rabaisser, les insulter, et à l'occasion, les mépriser. Et là, on peut dire que je suis assez bon dans ce domaine. ( C'est pas de ma faute, c'est comme ça que j'ai été éduqué ... Passez donc vos vacances d'été avec Tonton Sevy et vous en saurez plus sur la manière d'humilier un être humain et d'exploiter ces points faibles que de quelle manière on réalise des potions !)

Je laissais donc entrer Potter dans mes appartements privés et ce dernier s'installa aussitôt dans un des fauteuils, sans que je lui en donne l'autorisation... Note à moi-même : apprendre la politesse à Potter, quelques règles de bienséance ne le tueront pas ...

Quoi qu'il en soit une fois que _Survivor_ s'était bien assis dans mon fauteuil, je pus l'examiner et voir tout le travail qui m'attendait. Comme à son habitude, Monsieur n'avait même pas pris la peine de se coiffer, il portait toujours ses _agaçantes _lunettes, ainsi qu'un T-shirt et un jean. Avais-je préciser que le dit T-Shirt était collé à la peau de _ça_ (Survivor), parce que Monsieur, dégoulinait de sueur sur mon fauteuil ?

Oh my Dray ... Je crois que je vais vomir...

« Alors Malfoy, me dit-il en levant vers moi son regard vert émeraude, par quoi on commence ? »

Ah je hais ces yeux ! Et puis, c'est quoi cette façon de parler Potter ?! Ça m'horripile ! On t'as pas appris à t'exprimer clairement dans ton trou à rat de moldus, à faire des phrases simples : sujet-verbe-complément ! Je soupirai bruyamment ... Il fallait vraiment que je me calme sinon je sentais que j'allais péter les plombs d'ici la fin de la soirée (Et laissez moi vous dire que quand je pète les plombs ce n'est PAS DU TOUT, mais alors PAS DU TOUT, beau à voir ...)

« Premièrement Potter, je vais faire l'impasse sur ta, ô combien odieuse, façon de t'exprimer; deuxièmement, ici c'est moi qui pose les questions, et c'est toi qui y répond; et troisièmement, aujourd'hui je vais t'apprendre à te vendre, finis-je pas répondre

Me vendre ? Qu'est-ce que tu entends par me vendre ? Demanda aussitôt machin chose

Potter, tu n'as rien compris à ce que je viens de dire ou quoi ? JE pose les questions.

Bien, bien, fit-il en se renfrognant et en se calant un peu plus dans le fauteuil »

...

Je suis en plein cauchemar ! Non seulement, avant-hier, Monsieur me ruine mon mouchoir en soit naturelle avec les armoiries de la famille Malfoy le tout relevé par une touche de cachemire, ET MAINTENANT, il prends ses aises dans mon fauteuil en cuir ! MON fauteuil en cuir vert ! Avec écrit : D.M sur les accoudoirs ! ( Bah quoi ? On est riche, ou on ne l'est pas !) Re-note à moi même : brûler ce fauteuil !

Il fallait absolument que je me retienne de pétrifier Potter, de le démembrer, et ensuite de le tuer... Pourquoi me direz vous ? Parce que sinon cet abruti ne pourra pas aller dire à l'autre vieille que je n'ai plus besoin de cours particuliers. Je soupirai DONC profondément une fois encore avant de reprendre :

« Potter, est-ce que tu t'es déjà demandé pourquoi est-ce que tu étais moche ?

Je ne suis .. Enfin je veux dire ... Je ne pense pas être aussi , balbutia Potter visiblement choqué par ma franchise

Quoi qu'il en soit (Non, parce que sinon, on va en avoir pour des heures !)... Sache que être moche, Potter, c'est un état d'esprit ! »

On y était enfin ! L'apprentissage de la bôgossitude allait débuter ! J'en suis tout retourné ! Pour un peu, je me mettrais presque à pleurer, tiens ! (Et puis j'essuierais mes pitites larmes très nobles, avec mon nouveau mouchoir, que Mère a eu la bonté de m'envoyer hier soir.)

Il faut pourtant que je reste concentré surtout que machin chose, n'a pas du tout l'air de voir où je veux en venir :

Pardon ? (dit machin Potter)

Oui, tu m'as très bien entendu, Potty. Être moche c'est un état d'esprit. Tu veux être quelqu'un que l'on remarque, quelqu'un de si extraordinaire qu'on ne fera que parler de lui, commence d'abord par te croire extraordinaire, et ensuite tu pourras l'être ! »

Je savais parfaitement que cela semblait bête à première vue, mais honnêtement, tout est une question de mental ... Par exemple : avoir froid, c'est un état d'esprit. Avoir peur, c'est un AUSSI état d'esprit. Avoir faim, c'est ENCORE et TOUJOURS un état d'esprit. (Je connais même d'ailleurs beaucoup de personne qui sont abonnés à CET état d'esprit, Crabbe, et Goyle, enfin je dis ça .. Je ne cite personne bien évidemment !)

Mais, Potter me regardait à présent comme si je venais de débiter la plus grosse ânerie du monde... C'est bon c'est pas comme si je venais de dire que j'aimerais coucher avec Londubat ou que ... Attendez une seconde .. Qu'est-ce que je viens juste de penser à l'instant ? Coucher avec Londubat ... _YEURK _! (Zapper cette image de mon esprit ... Tout de suite ... MAINTENANT !!)

« Attends ... essaya alors de comprendre _ça_ (Potter), tu veux dire que si je me dis que je suis beau, je vais le devenir ?

Ne mets pas la charrue avant les hippogriffes Potter ! Je n'ai jamais dis que ce serait aussi simple ! On va juste dire que c'est le commencement !

Le commencement de quoi ?

De la bôgossitude ! Allez debout Potter ! »

Je tapai dans mes mains, faisant sursauter la larve humaine gryffondorienne qu'était Potter. Il s'extirpa avec difficulté du fauteuil, l'air un peu perdu. Je me plaçai alors devant lui, les mains sur les hanches :

« Bon imaginons Potter, tu croise un mec aussi sublimissible que MOI, (et laisse moi te dire que, en dehors de Poudlard, tu n'auras pas cette chance ), qu'est-ce que tu te dis ?

Qu'il se prend un peu trop au sérieux, répondit _ça_ (Potter)

Exactement ! Et à ton avis qu'est-ce qui le rend aussi sur de lui ?

Euh ...

Mauvaise réponse ! Fis-je sèchement (espèce d'ignare, va !) Je répète donc : qu'est-ce qui le rend aussi sur de lui ?

Il sait qu'il est exceptionnel ? Tenta le Gryffondor

Oui et ...

Et j'en sais rien Malfoy !

C'est pourtant simple : il sait qu'il est exceptionnel ET il sait ce qui le rend exceptionnel !

Si tu le dis Malfoy ...

Bon laisse moi te montrer ! »

J'ordonnai à Potter de se pousser, et j'allais à l'autre bout de la pièce, Potter me regardant d'un air dubitatif. Je me mis ALORS à marcher vers Potter avec toute la bôgossitude qui était mienne, c'est à dire : le dos bien droit, la tête haute, l'air hautain, mes hanches se balançant a un rythme régulier, mes mains se baladant autour de ma taille ... J'étais parfait.

( Je vous laisse imaginez le tout : une scène vide, plongée dans le noir. Et LA, un SEUL et UNIQUE projecteur, braqué sur MOI, s'allume. Je m'élance alors, illustrant parfaitement la musique qui retentissait, en faisant : « BO GOSSE STYLE ! ...BOOOOOOOOOOOO ... BO, BO ... BO, BO, BO GOSSE ! ENCORE ! BOOOOOOOOOOOO ... BO, BO ... BO, BO, BO GOSSE ! ...)

Je fis DONC plusieurs allers-retours tout en disant :

« Tu vois Potty, moi je suis magnifique, et évidemment, je le sais déjà. Et tu sais ce qui me rend magnifique ? Mon corps de rêve mis à part, bien entendu, c'est que je suis intelligent, raffiné, cultivé, j'ai un goût plus que sur et prononcé, et surtout j'adore embêter les gens ... Tu vois où je veux en venir Potter ? »

Je me tournais vers machin chose pour entendre sa réponse, et je me rendis compte que quelques secondes auparavant, ce dernier, était en train de lorgner mon postérieur ... _YEURK_ ... Je savais que j'étais magnifiquement magnifique et que je faisais tourner des têtes à mon passage, mais, de là à ce que Potter me matte ... _YEURK _...

« Je ne vois absolument pas où tu veux en venir, Malfoy, me répondit je-te-matte-allègrement-le-cul-Potter

Tes qualités Potter ! M'écriai-je exaspéré (et aussi à la fois dégoûté), Tu dois les trouver et les faire ressortir !

Ah ... (Si seulement il pouvait voir la lumière UN PEU PLUS souvent !)

Rassure moi, il y a bien un domaine, à part « sauver le monde des Sorciers » dans lequel tu es doué, non ?

...

Non ?? (Je ne suis pas du tout en train de paniquer, je vous assure)

Eh bien ... Je suis assez doué au Quidditch ...

Une qualité Potter, J'te demande de chercher une qualité, pas un quelconque passe temps de collégiens !

Tu dis seulement parce qu'on mets une raclée à Serpentard à chaque fois !

ENFIN BREF ! M'exclamai-je en lui lançant un regard noir ET meurtrier (si il continue comme ça, je vais faire autre chose que lui lancer des regards noir !!) ,il y a bien un truc que tu saches faire Potter ! Je sais pas moi ! N'importe quoi !!

Je sais faire la cuisine ! S'écria t-il

Parfait ! On peut travailler là dessus, quoi d'autre ?

Euh ... j'aime bien me rendre utile, aider les autres quoi ... En ce moment, je travaille pour le journal de l'école et Colin dit que je suis plutôt doué donc ... voilà c'est tout ...

En résumé : tu es un cuisinier hors pair, tu es aimable, un peu serviable sur les bord, et tu écris.

Euh ... On va dire ça comme ça ... »

Whaouh ! J'arrive à résumer la vie de Harry Potter en une seule phrase ! ... Je n'aurai que trois mots à dire : pa-thé-tique ... Mais enfin, poursuivons :

Tu vois Potter, ça c'est le genre de chose qui intéresserait quelqu'un qui croit te connaître , c'est le Harry Potter que personne ne connaît que tu dois montrer à la face du monde !!

T'es sur de toi Malfoy ?

Évidemment, un Malfoy ne doute pas ! Affirmai-je automatiquement

C'est fou comme la modestie t'étouffe, Malfoy !

Je sais ! Bon passons à la deuxième étape, la mise en situation !

La quoi ?

Bon Potter , imaginons que toi et moi on ne se connaisse pas, oui je sais, ce serait vraiment merveilleux, je t'aborde dans la rue et je te dis : « hey tu serais pas Harry Potter ! » Tu réponds quoi ?

Que je suis bel et bien Harry Potter !

Mais non, idiot, il faut garder une part de mystère ! Si c'est une personne qui ne te plaît pas, tu lui dis qu'elle a du se tromper, mais si au contraire la personne te plait tu lui sort un truc du genre : « Je peux être tout ce que tu veux que je sois! »

Franchement Malfoy ... tu crois vraiment qu'une phrase aussi débile peut marcher avec un mec ?

Évidemment Potter ... Mais pourquoi tu voudrais draguer des mecs ? Me dis pas que tu es ...

Gay ... Si Malfoy, je suis gay ! Je crois que tu dois être l'une des seules personnes qui n'est pas au courant à Poudlard ! Pourquoi toi t'es quoi ? »

OH MY FUCKING DRAY !

Potter est gay ! Alors c'est pour ça que tout à l'heure il était en train de me ... de me reluquer ... _YEURK ! _Si ça se trouve en plus je lui plaît, et il a accepté que je lui enseigne le bôgossitude, juste pour pouvoir passer quelques heures avec moi ! _YEURK ! _Ne pas vomir ... Ne pas vomir ...

« Ouh ouh ! Malfoy !

Hein ? Quoi ?

Ça va ?

Euh ... A part le traumatisme lié à la terrifiante nouvelle que je viens d'apprendre, tout va bien, fis-je avec un sourire hypocrite

Pourquoi ? Tu es homophobe ? S'inquiéta Potter »

PARDON ?! Si être homophobe signifie être tellement accro aux hommes au point de se réveiller pratiquement chaque matin avec un ou deux très beau spécimen à son chevet, ALORS, oui, je suis homophobe !!

« Bien sur que non, abruti ! Finis-je pas répondre

Cool, alors !

Ouais, répétai-je, Cool ... »

Surtout ne pas lui dire que je suis gay ... Surtout ne pas lui dire que je suis gay. Avec son esprit tout mielleux de détraqué (avec les Gryffondors, on n'est jamais trop prudent !), il pourrait s'imaginer des choses ... Du genre, faire des trucs pas très nets sur mon fauteuil, ou sur mon lit .. Oui, un Gryffondor, ça peut être très dangereux ! ( ET NON, je ne dis pas ça parce que je l'ai déjà fait sur le dit fauteuil !)

Quoi qu'il en soit, Potter avait les yeux fixés sur moi à présent. Visiblement, il attendait la suite de la leçon, et moi j'étais là, comme le parfait bô gosse que je suis bien évidemment, ne sachant pas quoi dire ... Comprenez moi, la révélation de Potter vient juste de me faire tout mon latin ... Alala ... MAIS J'Y PENSE ! C'était à son tour de défiler, de me montrer, si il est bel et bien capable de défiler comme le bô gosse que je suis ... Qu'est-ce que je raconte ?! PERSONNE ne peut marcher aussi bien que MOI ! Mais bon .. Laissons une petite chance (comprenez AUCUN ESPOIR) à Potter ...

« Malfoy ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme _ça ?_ Est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter ?

Non Potty, répondis-je avec un GRAND sourire, tu vas juste défiler ...

Défi... QUOI ?! S'exclama _ça (_machin Potter) tandis que ses yeux verts (je les hais) s'ouvraient comme des soucoupes

Tu es venu ici pour apprendre, oui ou non ? ALORS, vas-y défile !

Euh ... Okay ... »

Je crois bien que c'est la première fois depuis que j'humilie Potter, autrement dit la première fois en sept ans, que je le vois aussi mal à l'aise : il était plus rouge que jamais et ses mains tremblaient, et lorsqu'il s'avança pour aller à l'autre bout la pièce, là où je me tenais quelques minutes avant, je vis que ses genoux tremblaient également ... Alala ... Dire que c'était MOI qui provoquait toute cette nervosité chez Potter ... J'ADORE ÇA !

Pas très sur de lui, le dit Gryffondor mal à l'aise et torturé par MOI, se mit à marcher vers moi ... Oh my Dray ! Il faisait absolument TOUT de travers : ses mains étaient dans ses poches, sa tête était baissée, son regard fuyant, comme si il avait voulu se trouver autre part ... ET SES GENOUX !! ... Mais je crois que le pire c'était la musique qui résonnait dans ma tête à cet instant, ça faisait : MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOCHE !... ,MO, MO ... MO, MO, MO GOSSE ! ENCORE ! MOOOOOOOOOOOO ... MO, MO ... MO, MO, MO GOSSE ! ...

ET, c'est à ce moment précis, que J'AI pété les plombs :

« **STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP ! **»

Potter leva vers moi un regard apeuré et osa demander :

« J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? »

Ne pas l'assassiner ... Ne pas l'annihiler ... Ne pas le démembrer ... Ne pas le tuer.

Je soupirai ENCORE UNE FOIS, avant d'ajouter :

« Bon Potter, on reprend tout depuis le début, et cette fois, OUVRE GRAND TES OREILLES ! »

Je sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que la soirée va être TRES TRES longue ...

_Machin chose (Harry) arrivera t-il à acquérir la connaissance ultime ? _

_Deviendra t-il lui aussi un bô gosse? _

_Pourra t-il détrôner, Draco ?_

_... _

_(COMME SI ÇA POUVAIT ARRIVER !!)_

_Toutes ces réponses et bien plus encore dans le prochain chapitre de _

_« La bôgossitude par Draco Malfoy »_

_!_

_PS : Dites nous ce que vous en avez pensé _

_The Malfoy Team ._

_**SI VOUS LAISSEZ UNE REVIEW , DRACO APPRAITRA TOUT NU DANS VOTRE SALLE DE BAIN ! **_


	3. Grâce,charme, élégance

_Auteur : _ The Malfoy Team

_Titre_ : La bôgossitude, cours particuliers avec Mr Malfoy

_Genre_ : **SLASH ! DONC HOMOPHOBE PASSE TON CHEMIN ! Romance/Humour**

_Rating _: **M **

_Couple_ : **Harry-Draco**

_Disclaimer _: Tout est à JKR... On a bien essayé de lui piquer Draco ... Mais cette méchante elle a pas voulu ! Pour écrire cette fic, nous nous sommes également inspirées d'une chanson intitulée « ultra beau gosse » pour l'écouter, aller sur notre blog !

_Statut_ : **Multiparter **: nombre de chapitres encore inconnus.

_Note _: **Voilà enfin le troisième chapitre très attendu ! ENJOY ! DESOLEE POUR TOUTES CELLES QUI ONT ATTENDU DRACO, IL ETAIT DANS MA SALLE DE BAIN ! ... Et il avait amené Harry ... snif ...**

Réponses aux reviews : 

_Drakky : _Merci de tes compliments, voilà le troisième chapitre !

_Fanatique de The Malfoy Team : _Ma très chère L. sache que je t'ai tout de suite reconnue, merci pour toutes tes reviews qui m'ont toutes fait chaud au cœur, et merci pour le good avec 23 « o » !

_Mirumo : _Lol, ne t'inquiète pas, JE VAIS continuer cette fic !

_Fanoch : _Mais non je ne te prend pas du tout pour une perverse ? Lol ! Sache que le lemon arrive ! Patience ! Et puis c'est meilleur quand on attend !

_ : _Merci pour ta review ! Voici la suite !

_Tangerine maléfique : _Pourquoi est-ce qu'on met toujours Dray et Ry ensemble ? Excellente question. On va juste dire que j'aime la magnificence de Draco et je trouve qu'il brille encore plus à côté d'un déchet de la société tel que Potter ... Est-ce que cela répond à ta question ? Merci encore pour ta review !

_Nalya : _Ne t'inquiète pas, cela ne me dérange absolument pas. Tout le monde ne peut pas tout aimer dans ma fic !

_Mevanoui : _**JE TE FAIS UN GROS BISOUS SPECIAL ET MERCI D'AVOIR LU TOUTES LES FANFICTIONS DE THE MALFOY TEAM ! T'ES LA MEILLEURE ! PS : J'ai fait une pitite allusion à la « bôgossitude » de ton très cher Ronnie ! **

_Jeel : _Merci d'avoir rigoler devant ton ordinateur (moi aussi je me marre beaucoup en écrivant cette histoire ) !

_leticia79 : _Est-ce qu'on peut mourir d'une crise de fou rire ? Hmm ... ton cas mérite d'être étudié très sérieusement ! Confions cette affaire au Docteur Draco Malfoy !

La bôgossitude, cours particuliers avec Mr Malfoy 

By 

The Malfoy Team 

III/ Mercredi : Grâce, Charme, Élégance

ou 

TOUS Les concepts qui échappent totalement à Potter 

91 ...

« Hey, vous ne trouvez pas que Potter a un côté un peu ... »

« Un peu quoi ? »

92 ...

« Bah, je sais pas moi ... Comme si il voulait conquérir le monde »

« N'IMPORTE QUOI ?! »

93 ...

« Non la véritable question, c'est : pourquoi tu mates Potter ? »

94 ...

« Comment ?! Je ne mate pas Potter ! »

« Potter et mater c'est pas incompatible ça ? »

95 ...

« Putain, Théo ta gueule ! »

« Non sérieux, Draco, tu ne crois pas que notre jeune ami a un problème ? »

Je sens alors les regards de mes deux meilleurs amis posés sur moi.

Je ne prends pas la peine de leur répondre. J'ai horreur, je dis bien HORREUR, qu'on me dérange lorsque j'effectue mes pompes, cela faisait parti d'un long rituel silencieux que j'accomplis seul afin d'entretenir ce corps de rêve qui est mien ... MAIS EST-CE QUE BLAISE ET THEO PEUVENT ME FOUTRENT LA PAIX PENDANT CINQ SECONDES ?! (pure question de rhétorique, cela va de soi !)

Bien sur que non ... Je soupire alors ...

Heureusement que ce sont mes deux meilleurs amis, sinon je sens que j'en assassinerai un là tout de suite sur le terrain de Quidditch . Oui, parce que au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas compris là, c'est l'entraînement de Quidditch des Serpentards.... Enfin entrainement, le mot est peut-être un peu trop élevé... EN GROS les gars du genre Crabbe et Goyle tentent TOUJOURS de comprendre le fonctionnement d'un balai ( LES GARS C'EST SIMPLE FAUT MONTER DESSUS ! ET NON SE LE FOUTRE DANS LE C... Hey ! Quoi que ça pourrait être très intéressant ...mais vraiment TRES intéressant ...), Théo et Blaise discutent de tout et de rien, et moi je fais mes pompes...

Enfin, je faisais mes pompes ... (moi me plaindre ... JAMAIS ! )

Théo et Blaise avaient toujours les yeux fixés sur moi, et semblaient visiblement attendre une réponse. Je me relevais donc, essuyais la sueur sur mon torse ( attention ! Je ne transpire que la bôgossitude ! Bah oui évidemment ... sinon ce serait trop ...._ YEURK ! _) , bus une gorgée d'eau et finis par répondre :

« Je pense que la vrai question c'est : comment en êtes vous venu à parler de _ça ?_

Tu sais il a un prénom Draco, répliqua aussitôt Blaise

Et depuis quand on s'en soucie, surenchérit aussitôt Théo ( Merci, cher Théo, de dire exactement ce que je pense. Cela me permet de m'économiser au cas où je voudrais effectuer une quelconque autre activité buccale comme ... MANGER PAR EXEMPLE ! ... Non ... Oubliez ce que je viens de dire.)

C'est juste que ... Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il a un peu changé ces temps ci ...

Changé ? Tu veux dire qu'on est passé d'une larve à une limace ? (là c'est moi)

C'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

Trouve vite tes mots mon potes ... Parce que tu t'enfonces à une vitesse ... ça fait peur !

En parlant d'enfoncer, Théo, comment va ton petit copain ? ( On remarque à peine le changement de sujet, Blaise, à peine !)

Ce n'est pas mon petit copain !

Techniquement si, vu qu'il a deux ans de moins que toi !

Ouais, pédophile va !

Détraqué mental !

Les gars, arrêtez !

Enfant de vice et de débauche ! (Et de luxure)

Ouais, homosexuel !

Euh ... pourquoi tu m'insulte de gay ? Depuis quand ça c'est une insulte ?

Ouais, c'est pas ton deuxième prénom ça ! »

Nous échangeâmes un regard et éclatâmes de rire.

La conversation revenait enfin à des sujets sains et bien Serpentard : Théo et sa victime de quinze ans avec qui il s'envoie en l'air tous les soirs ... (Quoi que vu comment sa chère victime est faite, on peut tout à fait lui pardonner ... Ce mec, dont nous ne citerons pas le nom pour ne pas avoir un quelconque problème avec la justice, a tout simplement un de ces FESSIERS ! ...)

Ah j'adore ma vie ! Non mais sérieusement, parler de Potter ... et puis quoi encore ? ....

Mais je souriais intérieurement ... Plusieurs personnes m'avaient déjà fait des remarques sur le nouveau comportement de Potter, et moi je me disais, si ils étaient épatés maintenant, ils seraient tous sur le cul quand j'aurai fais de Potter un bô gosse !

Alala ... Y a pas à dire ! J'adore ma vie ...

_**Ah ... Jsuis trop un bô gosse ... Ah ouais ! Oh putain .. Trop un bô gosse ... **_

AH PUTAIN ! Je suis en retard !

Il ne faudrait pas que je montre le mauvais exemple à Potter ... MAIS C'EST PAS MA FAUTE ! Si Blaise et Théo ne s'étaient pas mis à parler de la taille de leur ... Enfin, ne nous égarons pas, quoi que, je tiens JUSTE à préciser qu'en tant que roi que la bôgossitude (oui, vous avez le droit de vous prosterner, de vous agenouiller ... oh oui, si vous voulez, vous pouvez aussi vous déshabiller !), c'est moi qui possède la PLUS grosse saucisse bien juteuse ... Non ce n'est pas de la vanité, juste la réalité ! (ET NON VOUS N'AUREZ PAS LES DIMENSIONS EXACTES DE MA GROSSE SAUCISSE BIEN JUTEUSE ! NON MAIS ! FAUT PAS POUSSER NON PLUS ! Déjà que je vous révèle le secret de la connaissance ultime ... Faut quand même pas pousser Mammy Malfoy dans les artichauts ! )

Quoi qu'il en soit ... Je ne trouve jamais mes fringues quand il faut moi ... Bon prenons un truc au hasard dans mon placard. Oui, mettons par hasard le nouveau slim noir que j'ai acheté samedi dernier et qui me fait des fesses absolument superbes (même si mes fesses sont TOUJOURS superbes) et aussi par hasard une chemise blanche, et comme je suis pressé je suis OBLIGE de laisser les deux premiers boutons ouverts, mettons des chaussettes noires et mes chaussures en cuir noir .... Pas le temps de me coiffer ... PAS GRAVE ! Je me passe vite fait la main dans les cheveux, histoire d'avoir une coupe genre coiffée- décoiffée !

J'entends alors qu'on tape à la porte ... Merde ! Il pouvait pas arriver en retard comme la dernière fois lui ! Bon un dernier regard dans le miroir ( ... mais oui je suis un bô gosse! ) et j'ouvrai la porte pour laisser la place à :

« Salut Malfoy ! Pour une fois je ne suis pas en retard ! »

Je gratifiais quand même Potter d'une grimace ( moi, puérile ? BIEN SUR QUE NON !) auquel il répondit par un maigre sourire, pour enfin le laisser rentrer dans mes appartements. Comme la dernière fois, il s'installa DANS MON fauteuil, sauf que cette fois ci il eu le dos bien droit, les jambes croisées et les mains nonchalamment posées sur les accoudoirs ... IL A ENFIN RETENU LA LECON ... ça me donnerait presque envie de pleurer ... mais l'heure n'est pas au manque de virilité ... (bah oui, Potter est déjà dans la pièce, on ne va pas en plus en rajouter!)

« Bon Potter, commençai-je, la dernière fois tu as appris que avoir confiance en soi était l'une des premières étapes de la bôgossitude. Et je dois avouer, même si ça me tue de l'admettre, que tu t'en sors plutôt bien, et que tu as fais une forte impression auprès de certains de mes camarades et ...

Ah ouais ? Lesquels ?! Osa m'interrompre le _ça_ international avec des yeux remplis d'espoirs ... »

Je dus me retenir à grands peines de l'étriper, car il venait une fois de plus de m'interrompre, ,et surtout parce qu'il me regardait avec des étoiles dans les yeux comme si il espérait avoir une touche avec quelqu'un ... _YEURK ! _

Note à moi même : HORS de question, mais alors HORS de question, de révéler à Potter que mon meilleur pote, Blaise a comme qui dirait, un peu flashé pour lui... _YEURK ! _ Rien que le fait de l'avoir pensé me donne envie de vomir... Non mais sérieusement, vous imaginez Potter et Blaise se tenant la main dans Poudlard, se bécotant dans les couloirs, pour ensuite passer dans NOTRE salle commune pour ... _YEURK ! _

_« _Personne que je connaisse , Potter, finis-je par répondre

Mais tu viens juste de dire que ...

ENFIN BREF ! (non, je ne m'énerve pas du tout facilement ) Je disais donc, que tu avais réussi à assimiler la base de la bôgossitude, Mais malheureusement, ce n'est pas tout. Un bô gosse, comme moi par exemple, possède des atouts que n'importe quel autre mortel rêverait de posséder.

Et quels sont ces atouts ?

J'attendais justement que tu me poses la question. La réponse est simple : le charme, la grâce, l'élégance ... et surtout le plus important de tous : être sexy dans n'importe quelle situation !

Pourquoi, Malfoy, être sexy ce n'est pas un état d'esprit ! »

Je le gratifiai d'un regard noir ... Mais en plus il se croit drôle, _Survivor _! Bouffon, va ...(EST-CE QUE JE L'AI AUTORISE A FAIRE DE L'HUMOUR ? NON ! Grrrrrrrrrr ........... Vais finir par m'énerver !)

« Non, Potty être sexy ce n'est pas qu'UN état d'esprit, DONC malheureusement pour TOI, tu vas devoir retenir deux ou trois choses essentielles !

Comme ?

Tu ferais mieux de prendre des notes car je ne répéterais pas deux fois.

Des notes ? Tu veux dire comme en cours ?

(Mais c'est qu'il est intelligent, le Potter !) Exactement ! »

Le _ça _International me jeta un regard plus que dubitatif, puis il extirpa un cahier de son sac ainsi que plume et encre. (Qu'il ne s'avise SURTOUT PAS de mettre de l'encre sur MON fauteuil ... Parce que je vous jure que cette fois-ci je l'annihile ! Et CE, juste par la simple force de mon regard )

Bon bref passons ... Une fois que le _ça _International fut passé en mode : élève studieux, je me mis à faire les cent pas dans la pièce tout en disant :

« Commençons d'abord par le charme, du verbe charmer.

Je pense que tu n'avais pas besoin de le préciser, Malfoy, j'aurais deviné tout seul.

Silence ! (Non parce que j'adore m'écouter, parler ... Quoi, vous ne l'aviez pas encore remarqué ?) Je disais DONC, charmer signifie littéralement envoûter une personne, la séduire, en d'autre terme se rendre désirable. Car même si cela t'étonne Potter, n'importe qui peut se rendre désirable !

Je suis censé le prendre mal ? Me demanda alors Potter en levant le nez de sa prise de note

Prend le comme tu veux, répondis-je alors d'une voix taquine »

Potter rougit comme une tomate et murmura un « espèce de pervers » avant de remettre le nez dans ses notes.

HAHAHAHAHAHA ! ( Rire suprême de la joie suprême !) C'est tellement facile de le faire rougir, une simple allusion et hop ! La tomate est de retour ! Alala ... Les Gryffis sont trop innocents ! (Ils sont aussi trop niais, trop stupides, trop je-me-suis-levé-ce-matin-et-comme-j'aime-pas-le-cours-de-potion-j'me-suis-dit-qu'à-la place-j'allais-tuer-un-mage-noir-ou-deux ET comme-je-suis-trop-puissamment-puissant-j'y-vais-tout-seul-pour-que-personne-d'autre-ne-soit -blessé ... Enfin bref ... Ils sont tous beaucoup trop POTTER !)

Reprenons ...Reprenons ... (Mais non, je ne m'égare pas !)

« Je disais donc se rendre désirable ! Pour y arriver : il faut tout d'abord réunir grâce et élégance !

Et pour y arriver on fait comment ? S'inquiéta Potter (oh comme tu as raison de t'inquiéter ! Car oui, tu vas souffrir !)

Premier étape, dis-je tout en n'affichant ABSOLUMENT pas un sourire de sado-masochiste, tout d'abord Potter, tu vas apprendre à parler

Mais je sais parler, s'indigna le _ça _international

NON ! Potter tu ne sais pas parler ! Pour toi faire une phrase sujet-verbe-complément doit être aussi compliqué que de réussir une potion ! Tu ne sais PAS adapter ton vocabulaire à la situation qui convient ! Je suis sur que tu adresserais la parole au Ministre de la Magie de la même manière que tu t'adresses à Weasmoche ! (Hey oui je le nomme ainsi à cause de son absence TOTALE de bôgossitude ... quoi que lui il arrive encore à se serrer des filles de temps en temps ... Et je ne sais franchement pas ce qui est le plus désespérant ! )

Pas la peine de t'énerver ! Fit aussitôt Potter avec une lueur de peur dans le regard ( Il a raison de paniquer, surtout que la dernière fois il m'a vu en mode pétage de plomb puissance dix mille)

On dit : « Tu n'as pas besoin de t'énerver » Potter ! Ou encore mieux : « Tu ne devrais pas prendre la peine de t'énerver pour si peu ! »

Euh ... D'accord, Malfoy, (il prend une voix de fausset) tu ne devrais pas prendre la peine de t'énerver pour si peu ! »

Je vais le tuer ! Je le gratifie d'un regard noir tandis que le _ça _osait rire !

Je respirai un grand coup ...

Tout en ignorant Potty qui continuait de rire sans je ne lui ai demandé la permission, j'allais chercher les livres que j'avais mis de côté pour lui. Avec un sourire sadique, je lui tendis 3 gros volumes d'au moins 800 pages chacun :

« Euh ... C'est quoi ça Malfoy ?

Ta punition ... je veux dire tes devoirs.

Hein ? (dit- il en affichant l'air suprême d'incompréhension de l'homo sapiens de base qui n'a visiblement pas compris ce que l'on attendait de lui ...)

C'est simple, Potter. Tu vas me lire ces trois livres pour la semaine prochaine et me faire un résumé complet de chacun d'eux.

Oh ... Facile.

C'est ce que tu crois, sachant que tout ces livres ont été rédigés aux dix septième siècle, et que ton vocabulaire est comme qui dirait ... limité, je te souhaite tout simplement du plaisir, Potter. »

Sur ce, je laissai tomber les livres, qui, par une ô combien malencontreuse méprise, atterrirent sur les pieds de Potter :

« Ooops, désolé, dis-je à mon tour avec une voix de fausset

Pas grave Malfoy, murmura le _ça _international en se massant le pied »

Fallait pas te moquer de moi Potter ... N'oublie jamais que la vengeance est une garce ... On devrait vraiment leur apprendre ce genre de choses à Gryffondor ! ( Au lieu de leur enseigner la mielositude ! COMMENT ?! Vous ne savez pas ce qu'est la mielositude ?! Mais si vous savez ... L'air je-suis-un-saint-immaculé-de-perfection-et-je-suis-venu-vous-aidez-parce-que-même-quand-je-fais-caca-ça-sent-bon ... enfin bref, l'air potterien ! )

« Bon, ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas t'embêter, Potter, mais ... si nous reprenions ? (sans attendre sa réponse je continue ... parce qu'entre nous, je me fiche de savoir si il est d'accord ou pas !) Donc à par le fait de savoir s'exprimer correctement, un bô gosse est également poli. Ce qui signifie, toujours employer les mots « s'il vous plaît ET merci », et en outre ne pas interrompre les gens, n'est-ce pas, Potter ? (dis-je d'une voix tout à fait innocente ... Bon je vous le concède, Draco Malfoy et innocence ne vont définitivement pas bien ensemble !)

Oui, Malfoy, je pense que j'ai saisi, se contenta d'ajouter Potter

Être poli ça va bien plus loin tu sais ? C'est faire un tas de petites choses qui font toujours plaisir aux autres.

Comme par exemple ?

Dire bonjour le matin, avec un grand sourire, et ce même si on est de bonne humeur. Tenir les livres d'une fille, lui ouvrir la porte ...

En bref toutes les vieilles manière du siècle dernier, résuma Potter

(regard noir suprême) _Ces vieilles manières du siècle dernier_ comme tu oses les appeler Potter, répliquai-je aussitôt, sont tous ce qui fait la classe d'un gentleman anglais, et un être tel que _toi _pourrait être content si il arrivait à la chevilles d'un de ces dit gentleman anglais

Me fais pas croire que être un gentleman anglais t'aide pour te taper quelqu'un , Malfoy ! »

Mais quel vocabulaire ?! Je suis outré !

Et puis je peux savoir AU NOM DE QUOI je devrais répondre à cette question ! Il est bien entendu évident que je n'ai JAMAIS eu, et que je n'aurai JAMAIS de problème pour m'envoyer en l'air avec quelqu'un ! Mon physique et mon charisme hors du commun font tout pour moi ! Mais je le dis, et je le répète : AU NOM DE QUOI je devrais répondre à cette question !

Ah oui c'est vrai ... Parce que je suis en train d'enseigner à Potter la bôgossitude ... ( PUTAIN FAIS CHIER !)

Résigné au plus au point, je dis donc :

« Pour répondre à ta question, Potter, sache que faire le gentleman anglais n'est pas tout. Il faut aussi savoir être sexy, et c'est sans doute en cela, qui est le plus difficile. »

Le _ça _international avait le nez replongé dans ses notes, en train d'écrire absolument tout ce que je disais. Mais si il ne me regardait pas, il allait louper la leçon la plus importante.

Je lui ordonnais donc de lever les yeux vers moi, et je me retrouvais avec ces yeux verts émeraudes, que je détestais , droit sur moi.

Bon, les prochaines minutes sont à passées sous silence, car MOI, Draco Lucius Malfoy, m'apprête à montrer au _ça _international de quelle façon il faut être sexy, DONC pour se faire je vais devoir être sexy, en d'autre terme je vais devoir chauffer Potter.

(POURQUOI ??? DIEU QU'AI JE FAIT POUR MERITER PAREIL CHATIMENT ! Je n'ai rien fait ... Bon à part posséder l'art ultime, est-ce pour cela que vous me punissez chaque jour un peu plus ... Que c'est dur d'être un bô gosse.)

Bon il faudrait peut être que j'agisse car Potter est quand même en train de me fixer depuis quelques secondes déjà.

Je respirai un grand coup ...

Je m'avançai alors vers Potter de la manière la plus indécente qui soit : c'est à dire en me mordant les lèvres et en balançant les hanches. Lesquelles Potter fixait avec une très grande attention. Une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, je lui pris cahier et plume des mains et je m'installai le plus naturellement du monde sur ses genoux. Potter déglutit avec difficulté, car la positon dans laquelle nous étions était des plus ... comment dirais-je effet, mon visage n'était qu'a quelques centimètres du sien, je pouvais distinguer clairement toutes les nuances de vert de ses yeux, mes fesses étaient pressés contre ses genoux, et nos virilités n'étaient ... hum ... séparées que par quelques misérables morceaux de tissus...

« Euh ... Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques, me murmura Potter, qui cette fois ci était _**vraiment **_rouge »

Je me penchai vers l'oreille de Potter. A ce geste, mon torse se retrouva négligemment appuyé contre celui de Potter, et je l'entendis retenir un grognement.

J'eus alors un sourire aux lèvres. Parfait ...

« Je te montre quelque chose. »

J'avais dit ces mots dans un murmure, presque d'une voix coquine, qui fit soupirer Potter.

Mais il se reprit bien vite :

« Quoi exacte.... »

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase car il venait de se rendre compte de ce que j'étais en train de faire avec ma langue. (ET là la question que tout le monde se pose c'est : mais que fait ce très cher Draco avec sa langue ? Lisez la suite.)

Eh bien pour répondre à votre question, j'étais en train de passer, d'une manière tout à fait innocente, cela va de soit, ma langue sur ma lèvre inférieure, puis, très lentement, sur ma lèvre supérieur. Potter semblait être paralysé face à ce tout petit bout de chair, et je sus en mon fort intérieur que j'avais gagné. Je posai alors ma main sur mes épaules, et alors que nos lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques dixièmes de millimètres, je lui dis :

« Prend moi.

Euh .... Pardon ? Fit Potter qui vu sa tête, devait sérieusement se demander si, MOI, j'étais sérieux.

Tu m'as très bien entendu, répétais-je à mi voix, prend moi ici, maintenant.

Euh ... là tout de suite ? Demanda t-il

Oui, dans ce fauteuil, maintenant, implorais-je de cette même voix pleine de désir

Euh ... C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

Évidemment que non ! »

Je venais de reprendre mon air froid et hautain, celui qui est réservé au _ça _international, et je me levais aussitôt de Potter, non sans effectuer une grimace de dégoût.

_YEURK ! _Ah ça va BEAUCOUP mieux ...

« euh ... tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Me demanda alors un Potter plus que dérouté

C'est simple Potter, ça c'est moi qui vient juste de te montrer comment être sexy. Bon leçon terminée pour aujourd'hui, allez dégage ! »

Je sais parfaitement que le ton n'est pas très poli, mais je venais ouvertement de draguer _Survivor_, donc j'avais besoin de un, qu'il dégage en vitesse, de deux, d'un bon remontant !

Potter rassembla ses affaires en vitesse et se tourna vers moi :

« Tu sais Malfoy, tu étais plus que convaincant.

Et tu sais Potter, toi tu es plus que désespérant, mais est-ce qu'on peut changer quelque chose à ça, NON ! Alors du vent ! »

Il sortit et je lui claquais la porte au nez .

...

Est-ce que c'est juste MOI, ou Potter crois que je suis physiquement attiré par lui ?

...

ça doit être moi. Bah oui, sinon ce serait trop ... _YEURK ! _

_Est-ce que le ça international est physiquement attiré par le maître de la bôgossitude ?_

_Si oui, _

_aurez vous enfin droit à une scène , _

_« rating M »?_

_Toutes ces réponses et bien plus encore dans le prochain chapitre de _

_« La bôgossitude par Draco Malfoy »_

_!_

_**INFORMATION URGENTE : LAISSER DES REVIEWS, CE N'EST PAS UN ETAT D'ESPRIT !**_


	4. Savoir s'entretenir

_Auteur : _The Malfoy Team

_Titre_ : La bôgossitude, cours particuliers avec Mr Malfoy.

_Genre_ : **SLASH ! DONC HOMOPHOBE PASSE TON CHEMIN ! Romance/Humour**

_Rating _: **M**

_Couple_ : **Harry-Draco**

_Disclaimer _: Tout est à JKR... On a bien essayé de lui piquer Draco ... Mais cette méchante elle a pas voulu ! Pour écrire cette fic, nous nous sommes également inspirée d'une chanson intitulé « ultra beau gosse » pour l'écouter, aller sur notre blog !

_Statut_ : **Multiparter **: nombre de chapitres encore inconnus.

_Note _:Bon ... Vous avez le droit de m'en vouloir, je sais ça fait depuis longtemps que je n'ai pas publier de chapitre (depuis très longtemps !) MAIS nous nous sommes concentrés sur notre recueil de drabbles (que vous pouvez aller lire) et notre recueil de OS (que vous pouvez aller lire)

Sur ce **BONNE LECTURE ! **

IV/ Samedi : L'entretien du « bô gosse »

Ou 

Est-ce que Potter connaît l'existence des mots « douche » et « savon » ?

Aujourd'hui, c'est samedi.

Samedi, le premier jour du week end, le premier jour de _liberté ... _

Et il fait agréablement beau pour le mois d'octobre : le ciel est bleu, on a même le droit à quelques rayons de soleil et au chant des oiseaux.

Je suis vêtu très simplement : sous pull en cachemire bleu nuit, et pantalon noir.

J'en profite car il fait doux.

...

WHAT THE FUCK ?!

...

...

Vous vous demandez certainement pourquoi est-ce que JE suis en train de divaguer sur la couleur du ciel et autre _niaiseries ?_ (ça tombe bien, parce que moi aussi). Non, je vous rassure tout de suite je ne suis pas malade, (non je ne suis pas atteint d'une quelconque déficience mentale ... rassurez vous ... mes neurones vont bien ... OUI ! FAIT ÉTONNANT ! J'AI DES NEURONES !), et non je n'ai pas non plus viré Pouffsouffle ! ( Je suis un Serpentard, tout ce qu'il y a de plus vrai !)

Je trouve juste que cette journée est calme ... Beaucoup trop calme ... Et puis aussi parfaite ... Beaucoup trop parfaite ...

Tout le monde souriait ce matin au petit déjeuner tout en élaborant des plans pour la journée ...

C'en était tellement vomitif ( SI ... je vous assure ... ça suintait la mielositude de partout ... _YEURK ! _) que j'ai eu envie de briser l'équilibre du jour et de donner une leçon de bôgossitude à Potter aujourd'hui ...

Vous devez certainement penser que c'est très généreux de ma part de m'occuper du _ça _international le week-end, et que je serais un jour récompensé pour mes bonnes actions...

NE VOUS Y TROMPEZ PAS ! Il y a un motif tout à fait serpentardien derrière tout ça ! (Sinon vous vous imaginez ... cela voudrait dire que je deviendrais mielleux et que ... _YEURK !) _

J'avais dit à Potter de me retrouver au terrain de Quidditch , là où je me trouve en ce moment même , pas pour faire acte de grande bonté mais pour le détruire !!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Pour lui faire passer une journée pourrie qui va lui ruiner son week end !! (MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! )

...

Ah ... Que c'est bon d'être méchant ! (ET oui être méchant c'est un état d'esprit !)

Quoi ?? Qu'est-ce que j'entends ? Comment ça, c'est mal ! Tout de suite ! Si on a même plus le droit de s'amuser maintenant ? Mais, je pose la question, est-ce de MA faute si mon bonheur dépend seulement de la souffrance des autres ?

Ah tiens ! Potter est là. Il affiche un air beaucoup trop serein que j'ai envie de briser .

« Alors Malfoy ? Je croyais que tu donnais pas de cours le week end !

–J'ai décidé de faire une exception pou toi !

–Je suis censé être flatté ?

–Non, parce que sinon cela voudrait dire que je t'ai fait un compliment, ce qui était, crois moi, nullement le but recherché.

–Trêve de plaisanterie, Malfoy, c'est vraiment _ici _que tu vas m'apprendre à être sexy ? »

...

QUOI ?! (Je suis choqué !)

...

Excusez moi, Potter pense que je vais lui apprendre à être sexy, là, tout de suite, maintenant ? Apprendre à être sexy ça se mérite d'abord, ça ne tombe pas du ciel, non mais !

C'est donc, le plus choqué du monde que je repris :

"–Pardon ? Ne mets pas la charrue avant les hippogriffes, Potty, qui a dit que j'allais t'apprendre à être sexy ?

–Toi même !

–Aaah ... Je le ferais ... Mais pas aujourd'hui !

–Et aujourd'hui on fait quoi ? »

Tiens, Potty à l'air déçu. Je savais qu'il avait apprécié le fait que je lui monte dessus quelque jours plus tôt, petit coquin va ! (Je viens de traiter Potter de coquin ... Il y a vraiment un truc qui cloche chez moi !)

"–Je t'apprends à t'entretenir, répondis-je avec le plus grand sourire du monde

–A me quoi ? (heureusement, il m'a épargné le HEIN ?! Mais si vous savez ce fameux « HEIN ?! » , l'air d'incompréhension de l'homo sapiens qui n'a visiblement PAS compris ce que l'on attendait de lui, sans oublier le visage ravagé par la connaissance qu'il ne connaît PAS ! ... ouh ! J'ai réussi à dire tous ça sans m'arrêter !)

–L'outil du plus important du « bô gosse » c'est son corps, donc l'une des choses les plus importantes, c'est de savoir s'occuper de son corps. C'est pour ça que nous sommes sur le terrain de Quidditch. Là, tu vois où je veux en venir ?

–Non. (Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis même plus étonné ! Remarquez en même temps c'est de ma faute, je devrais arrêter de lui poser des questions ... AH SI J'AI COMPRIS ! C'était une question de rhétorique ... Alala ... Je suis trop puissamment puissant !)

–Dis moi Potter, à quand remonte la dernière fois que tu as effectué un bon jogging.

–Je cours à chaque entraînement.

–On va voir ça. Tu vas courir Potty, et à chaque fois que je vais souffler dans ce sifflet, tu vas accélérer . Simple non ? »

Potter commença à courir le sourire aux lèvres, pensant sûrement que pour une fois je n'allais pas l'humilier ... Pauvre petit être perdu dans de douces illusions ... Il n'a toujours pas compris que Draco Malfoy est un gros méchant loup !

...

Je laissais Potter effectuer tranquillement un tour de terrain à son rythme, puis, après m'être racler la gorge (avec élégance et bôgossitude, évidemment) je sifflai. Il accéléra alors légèrement son rythme .

Je comptais jusque à dix, puis donnais un coup de sifflet, puis un autre puis encore, un autre, un encore un autre ... Et le Potter n'avait plus qu'à accélérer.

« Malfoy ... Je ... peux ... pas ... courir ... à ... cette ... vitesse .... dit-il à bout de souffle, au bout du douzième tour qu'il effectuait

–Pardon tu as dis quelque chose ?

–Arrête ... cinéma ... Malfoy ...

–Je suis d'accord avec toi Potter, tu cours vraiment trop lentement ! »

Je donnai un autre coup de sifflet et Potter me lança un regard noir ...

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ... (rire intérieur)

Que c'est bon d'être méchant !

Si seulement il se voyait ! De grosses gouttes de sueur dégoulinaient de son front, de son torse et du dessous de ses bras venant imprégner son t-shirt ( et je ne pense VRAIMENT pas que Potter transpire la bôgossitude ...), il faisait un bruit affreux pour reprendre son souffle, et il semblait avoir mal aux jambes à cause de l'effort qu'il effectuait ...

...

Ne rigole pas Dray, ne rigole pas ...

Moi, un sadique ? (QUI a dit ça ? ) Jamais !

Enfin je pourrais, si je sortais l'appareil photo que j'avais dans mon sac ... Et puis zut, sortons le !

CLIC !

L'appareil venait de faire un bruit monstrueux alors que j'immortalisai Potty dans un moment de honte extrême. Ce dernier stoppa net sa course effrénée ( vous le verriez, on dirait qu'il a le feu au cul ! .... _YEURK ! _image plus que répugnante ... Note à moi même : ne plus évoquer les fesses du _ça _international !) , et tourna sa tête vers moi ...

Ne rigole pas Dray ... ne rigole pas

« Je peux savoir ce que tu viens de faire, demanda t-il d'une voix tremblante

–Moi ? Absolument rien, dis-je avec une voix fausset »

Si Harry Potter avait eu sa baguette magique dans ses mains à ces moments là ,je n'aurais pas donné cher de ma peau ... (quoiqu'à la réflexion faite ... PS : si vous voulez vous faire un max de blé, vendez d'abord mes fesses, enfin je dis ça ........ je dis rien !) ! Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, Potter n'aurait RIEN pu faire il a besoin de moi, et oui ... Comment parviendra t-il à maîtriser la bôgossitude sans moi ?

Ahhh ... Ayant, pleinement confiance en moi (comme d'habitude quoi !) je m'autorisais à lancer un sourire à Potter, qui, face à tant d'indifférence, de condescendance, de mépris, et j'en passe et des meilleurs, bref face à un Draco Malfoy, s'écria alors :

« J'en ai marre de courir Malfoy !

–Tu as raison Potter, cette plaisanterie ... euh je veux dire, cet exercice, n'a que trop duré, passons donc aux pompes !

–Si tu le dis avec un grand sourire ça veux dire que je vais souffrir?

–Si tu le sais Potty, pourquoi est-ce que tu poses la question ? »

Il me lança un regard désespéré ... Il devait clairement se demander pourquoi il était là et pourquoi il ne pouvait pas me mettre un coup de poing dans la figure ... AH ... Mais tu as besoin de moi Petit Pote Potter, n'oublie pas ça .... MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !

« Bon allez, Potter les pompes ! Tu sais comment on fait des pompes ? Demandais-je avec un ton qui frisait l'innocence la plus pure (hmmm ... Draco Malfoy et innocence ??? NON !)

–Espèce de (il s'interrompit avec difficulté) .... Bien sur Malfoy que je sais faire des pompes, répondit le ça international avec un sourire d'ange ( qui était à PEINE hypocrite)

–Parfait alors ! Commence par en faire cinquante ! »

Le ça international me gratifia d'une grimace et commença à faire des pompes à une allure assez vive ... Pfff ... A ce rythme là, il allait en faire cinquante en moins de cinq minutes ! ZUT ! Moi qui pensais que ce bouffon (comprenez Potter), allait galérer ....

MAIS un Malfoy est toujours plein de ressources, et il ne se laisse pas abattre pour si peu ! Reprenant ma mimique d'enfant sage pur et innocent, qui n'a pas du tout été élevé dans un monde de vice et de débauche, je sortis négligemment un livre de runes anciennes de mon sac. Vous êtes sûrement en train de vous dire : pas de quoi vous inquiétez ! C'est que vous connaissez mal Draco Malfoy et que vous n'avez pas compris que le but de cette fanfiction était de purement et simplement humilier Potter ?! (Tsss .... bande d'ignares !)

DONC je reprends, sachez pour votre information que le livre de runes anciennes que j'ai emprunté à la bibliothèque est comment dire ... Le livre le plus gros, le plus volumineux, le plus lourd ... que possède notre très chère école !

Et là, en tant que lecteurs dévoués et attentifs, vous devez très certainement vous demander : mais pourquoi Draco a-t-il emprunté ce livre ? A-t-il l'intention d'apprendre, lui, les runes anciennes ? NON ! Bien sur que non ...

Mais laissez moi vous résumer la situation pour que vous puissiez comprendre pendant 2 secondes, la façon de penser d'un Serpentard : Potter est en train de faire des pompes ( merde ... il en est à 39 .... Pfff .... Même pas marrant ...) et MOI j'ai un livre HYPRA MEGA SUPRA énorme dans mes mains et le Potter en vue ... DONC LA vous avez compris ? (N'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas ... Pfff... Laissez tomber ...)

Et c'est à ce moment précis, que, comme par le PLUS GRAND DES HASARD , le livre, non par l'effet d'une quelconque volonté malfoyienne ou autre, s'échappa de mes mains et tomba sur les frêles épaules du petit pote Potter.

« PUTAIN MALFOY !

–Surveille ton langage Potter !

–Je t'emmerde ! Et puis-je savoir quelle est cette chose sur mon dos ?

–Oh ça ... Tu n'es pas obligé de te mettre dans des états pareils pour si peu Potter, c'est juste un livre ...

–Juste un livre Malfoy ? Juste un livre ?! Ce livre comme tu dis pèse des tonnes !

–Ce n'est qu'un livre de runes anciennes ! Qu'est-ce que tu as contre les langues mortes !

–Malfoy, si tu continues comme ça il n'y aura pas que cette langue qui sera morte !

–Potter soit réaliste et continue à faire tes pompes !

–Ou sinon quoi ? Franchement ... Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait m'arriver de pire ?

–Je pourrais juste t'obliger à faire 50 pompes de plus !

–Je pourrais juste te faire remarquer que c'est totalement injuste !

–Ouais et tu sais quoi Potty .... J'en ai rien à faire ! »

Sur ces bonnes paroles je retournai m'asseoir dans les tribunes tout en fixant (ma très chère victime) le Potter effectuer ses pompes péniblement.

Ahhhhhhhhhh

Que c'est bon d'être méchant....

–

_**Ah ... Jsuis trop un bô gosse ... Ah ouais ! Oh putain .. Trop un bô gosse ... **_

« Bon et maintenant quoi ? » me demanda alors Potter

« Comment ça quoi ? Répliquai-je aussitôt

–Je veux dire c'est fini c'est tout .... »

Je réfléchissais : Potter avait environ couru une dizaine de kilomètres, effectué (AU MOINS) 200 pompes, ET sûrement perdu deux fois son poids en sueur ET en transpiration ( _YEURK !). _Je pense que Potter a assez souffert, non ? (NON ! Fait une petite voix dans ma tête !)

Enfin regardez le : il a l'air complètement vanné, enfin je veux dire ... ce serait mal de l'embêter .... (Oh ... c'est tellement tentant !)

C'est alors que j'eus une idée : une terrifiante, sordide, machiavélique, sournoise idée ... (MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! ) qui avait pour but d'humilier ... pardon je veux dire d_'enseigner _la bôgossitude à Saint Potter ...

J'affichai alors un grand sourire et le ça international poussa un énorme soupir (que je comprend tout à fait) :

« Bon vas y Malfoy, envoie ...

–Ne te mets pas dans un état pareil Potter, je veux juste te montrer quelque chose dans les vestiaires.

–Dans les vestiaires ?

–Oui.

–Hmmm, je crois que ça ne coûte rien d'y jeter un cou d'oeil. »

Nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers les vestiaires, moi, le sourire aux lèvres (ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aussi vous allez bientôt sourire » et le Potter, qui je pense, devait VRAIMENT commencet à s'inquieter en voyant l'étendue de ma joie.

Je lui ouvris la porte et le laissai passer (ah ... les bonnes manières ... on doit les appliquer, même si cela concerne un _ça _international ...), puis je me dirigeai vers les douches suivi de Potter. Je me tournai alors vers lui.

« Euh ... Malfoy, fit-il, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu m'as emmené _ici_ ?

–_Ici_ comme tu le dis Potter, ce sont les douches, et, tu dois sans doute l'ignorer, mais, les douches c'est le lieu où les gens comme moi, c'est à dire des bô gosse empreint de bôgossitude à l'état pure, se _lavent._Dis moi Potter, tu sais en quoi consite l'opérationde se laver, n'est-ce pas ?

–J'apprécie pleinement le fait que tu te paye ma tête Malfoy, mais sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ?

–Eh bien, au cas où tu ne l'aurai pas remarquer Potter, tu as fait du sport ... enfin ... tu as pratiqué une activité physique et comme la nature est très mal faite ...tu as _transpiré _et la bienséance voudrait que tu prenne une douche, pour ne pas infliger ça (je montrai son t-shirt mouillé) à de tiers personne .

–Attends Malfoy ! Je vois parfaitement où tu veux en venir et ...

–Ah ouais vraiment ?! Alors ferme là et déshabille toi ! »

Potter me regardait à présent avec des yeux ronds et je dois admettre que je venais également de me surprendre moi même.

« Malfoy ... Il est hors de question que ...

–Que quoi ? Tu ne veux pas le faire ? Parfait je m'en vais !

–Okay, okay ! »

C'est donc avec la plus mauvaise foi du monde que Potter fit passer son t-shirt par dessus son épaule, et je me retournai aussitôt. Il y avait des limites que je n'étais pas prêt de franchir, et il était clair que je n'étais ABSOLUMENT pas prêt (physiquement , mentalement et tout le barda) à voir Potter à poil !

Je me retournai donc pour échapper à la vue d'un_ça _international tout nu (il ne manquerait plus qu'il me fasse un strip tease ... _YEURK ! _).

« Malfoy, fit la chose derrière moi, je te préviens tout de suite : je garde mes sous vêtements.

–Evidemment ! Répliquai-je aussitôt, on n'est pas obligé (mais alors absolument PAS DU TOUT obligé) de devenir intime toi et moi. »

A ma plus grande surprise, _Survivor _ricana, et moi après avoir prié mes ancêtres pour qu'il me donne la force et le courage nécessaire, (je sais que ce sont des valeurs typiquement gryffondorienne, mais croyez moi ... j'en ai vraiment besoin là tout de suite!), je me tournai de nouveau pour faire face à Potter.

...

Bon ça aurait pu être pire .

...

(je penchai légèrement la tête.)

Oui, effectivement ça aurait pu être _beaucoup_ plus pire ...

Au moins le Potter a des muscles, et okay son caleçon est complétement ringard (note à moi même : revoir le look de Potter), mais il n'est pas désagréable à regarder, je dirai même que Potty est plutôt bien f...

WOW WOW WOW ! STOP !

Est-ce que MOI, Draco Lucius Malfoy troisième du nom et patati et patata, suis-je en trian de reluquer Harry Potter, alias le _ça _international, ou bien les lecteurs se font des idées ?

...

Ce doit être les lecteurs ... Alalala ... Je vous jure ... Toute cette bande de frustrée devant leur ordinateur ... Je commence à en avoir marre de devoir gérer les pulsions de tout le monde !

...

ENFIN BREF, après avoir fait abstraction du physique assez avantageux (j'ai bien dit ASSEZ) de Potter, je m'emparai de la trousse de toilette que j'avais laisser à l'intention de Monsieur.

Je sortis le premier instrument de torture.

« Ceci, Potter, dis-je d'un ton posé, est une éponge. Et cette chose que tu vois là, c'est du savon. Je sais tout ça est très nouveau pour toi, mais ne panique pas, c'est très simple. Sache que le bô gosse les utilise tous les jours pour entretenir ce qui doit te servir d'arme de séduction massive : ton corps. Pour cela, la douche est la première étape, et, je tiens à te préciser que tu dois te laver 2 fois par jour, c'est à dire matin et soir! Des questions ? Non, parfait. Action ! »

(J'adore commander.)

Je lançai l'éponge et le savon à Potter qui les attrapa en plein vol ( pff ... réflexe d'attrapeur à la noix ...), et qui ensuite me regarda d'un air interdit.

« Quoi Potter ! Je pensais pourtant avoir été clair : lave le truc qui te sert de corps. Décrasse toi! (vous remarquerez au passage, à quel point je ne suis pas du tout autoritaire ...)

–Je le fais seulement si tu le fais avec moi !

–Je ... PARDON ?! »

Non sérieux : il a dit quoi ?!

...

Je fixais les yeux verts du Potter pour être sur d'avoir bien entendu, mais il se contenta de soutenir mon regard : j'avais donc très bien entendu.

...

Il veut vraiment que je me ... Avec lui juste à côté !

HORS DE QUESTION !

Je m'apprêtai donc à dire à Potter d'aller se faire gentiment mettre par des hippogriffes de la manière la plus douce et la plus suptilienne qui soit, lorsque je fus stoppé par l'intensité du regard de l'autre bouffon.

C'était un défi qu'il me lançait : clair et précis. D'un côté je savais que je devais refuser, mais d'un autre côté ... Un Malfoy ne baisse PAS les bras face à un défi, surtout pas quand l'enjeu est d'humilier Potter !

...

Bon je fais quoi ?!

...

Oh et puis merde, stupide fierté malfoyienne va !

C'est donc sous les yeux ébahis d'un certain Griffy, que je fis passer mon sous pull en cachemire par dessus mes épaules moi aussi. (Surtout ne pas penser à qui est à côté de moi ... Pensez à des choses positives ... La mort très prochaine et imminente de Potter, par exemple ...). Je dus me retenir pour ne pas vomir et pour ne pas étrangler Potter, mais je défis quand même la braguette de mon pantalon et je l'enlevai.

...

En d'autres termes, il ne me restait que pour seul vêtement mon boxer noir, et je me trouvai à côté d'un mec (on va dire ça) qui avait manifesté du désir pour moi il y a de ça quelques jours.

...

Je vous le demande : qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? POURQUOI il faut toujours que des trucs pareils m'arrive à MOI ?! Je sais pas ça doit être pour me faire payer de toute cette bôgossitude que j'ai naturellement acquise, histoire d'équilibrer la balance ...

...

Que faire ?

Une petite voix dans ma tête criait vengeance. Il fallait que j'obéisse à cette voix, ma conscience, qui m'ordonnait de faire le mal, car dans le fond; qui étais-je pour ne pas écouter ma conscience.

J'ouvris alors le robinet qui actionnait la pompe de douche qui se trouvait juste au dessus de la tête de Potter, et, le résultat fut qu'il fut tout aspergé d'eau ... _froide. _

« **MALFOY ! **Elle est glacée !

–Ooops ! C'est pas moi, c'est ma main. »

Puis me tournant vers la dite main j'ajoutai :

« Tu n'aurais pas du faire ça : c'est mal. »

Voilà je m'étais excusé (à ma manière certes .... mais excuser quand même), mais Potter, me jetait toujours un regard mauvais et avant que j'eus le temps de réagir, il ouvrit mon robinet.

...

Je n'ai qu'une seule chose à dire : c'est froid !

Je lui jetais moi aussi un regard meurtrier auquel il répondit d'une façon tout aussi meurtrière , et je sais qu'à cet instant précis, nous pensâmes exactement la même chose : « ce n'est pas fini, c'est juste le commencement ... »

...

_Un... Deux ..._

Eau chaude !

« MALFOY! Je vais te tuer, tu veux me brûler ?!

–Quoi ?! Faudrait savoir ... Toujours en train de se plaindre ! »

–Ah ouais, prends ça ! »

_Encore de l'eau chaude ! _

« Ah ouais, tiens toi prends ça ! »

_Eau froide !_

« Tu n'es qu'un gamin ! »

_De l'eau froide pour moi ..._

« Et toi un bouffon ! »

_De l'eau chaude pour Potty ..._

« Le bouffon t'emmerde ! »

_Encore de l'eau froide pour moi ..._

« Et le gamin aus... »

Je ne pus malheureusement pas achever dans ma phrase car dans ma quête d'asperger Potter d'eau froide (ou d'eau chaude ... Je ne sais plus ... Je vous avoue que je suis un peu perdu ...), j'avais effectué un faux mouvement. Mais vraiment un _faux _mouvement, du genre qui montre que vous avez _vraiment _la poisse, mon pied glissa et de la façon la plus tordue qui soit je perdis l'équilibre et je tombais, et j'entraînais Potter avec moi dans ma chute. (Je tiens bien à souligner à quel point JE souffre depuis le début de cette histoire.)

Non seulement, mon corps ô combien sublimissime de bô gosse suprême tomba sur le carrelage froid mouillé (et ouch ! Laissez moi vous dire à quel point ça fait mal !), mais en plus le Potter tomba sur moi !

ET Ai-je besoin de vous rappeler que nous sommes tous les deux en _sous vêtements _et que de ce fait, comme nous portons très peu de vêtements sur nous, nous avons atteint un degré d'intimité TRES ELEVEE ?!

...

Bon okay, Dray respire ... Surtout ne pense pas au torse de Potter contre le tien et à son souffle près de ton oreille, ne pense surtout pas à ça. Et oubli, qu'une certaine partie de ton anatomie et situé prés d'une certaine partie de s_on _anatomie ... Oui, fais abstraction ... Ne lève même pas les yeux vers lui, continue de fixer ce magnifique plafond ...

« Euh .... fit le _ça _international

–Ne dis rien Potter, par pitié ne dis rien ... Contente toi de simplement te relever.

–Okay, je ne dis rien. »

Par miracle, il se releva et je me mis debout en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, pour ensuite enfiler mes vêtements d'un geste rageur : rien à faire que je sois complètement trempé, je n'avais qu'une seule pensée en tête, et c'était de purement et simplement fuir les lieux du crime.

Je finis pas sortir sans un seul regard pour Potter.

Note à moi même : faire en sorte que ce genre de chose ne se reproduise plus jamais.

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ?! Ce genre de chose va forcément se reproduire vu que je dois _lui _apprendre à être sexy dans les jours à venir.

...

Par la barbe de Merlin : mais dans quels draps me suis-je encore fourré ?

_Est-ce que vous aurez enfin le droit à une scène rating M ?_

_Draco va t-il apprendre au ça international à être sexy ?_

_Aurez vous un chapitre dans les temps cette fois ci ??? (dans 2 semaines environ) _

_Toutes ces réponses et bien plus encore dans le prochain chapitre !!_


	5. Etre sexy Partie 1

_Auteur : _The Malfoy Team

_Titre_ : La bôgossitude, cours particuliers avec Mr Malfoy.

_Genre_ : **SLASH ! DONC HOMOPHOBE PASSE TON CHEMIN ! Romance/Humour**

_Rating _: **M**

_Couple_ : **Harry-Draco**

_Disclaimer _: Tout est à JKR... On a bien essayé de lui piquer Draco ... Mais cette méchante elle a pas voulu ! Pour écrire cette fic, nous nous sommes également inspirée d'une chanson intitulé « ultra beau gosse » pour l'écouter, aller sur notre blog : **themalfoyteam.**

_Statut_ : **Multiparter **: nombre de chapitres encore inconnus.

_Note _: Salut tout le monde voici enfin la suite tant attendue de la bôgossitude ! Alors, je profite de l'espace note pour dire certaines choses **importantes : **

**1- Oui nous sommes 6 à la Maloy Team, MAIS SEUL UN AUTEUR, Nymphadora Burd, écrit la bôgossitude, c'est pour cela que les chapitres mettent du temps à arriver. **

**2- La scène de M arrive, mais comprenez moi, Dray ne va pas sauter sur Harry, si ce dernier n'est pas un bô gosse n'est-ce pas ? **

**3- Avez vous remarquez ? Les chapitres sont de plus en plus long ? **

**4-Edward Cullen ne vas pas débarquer dans cette fic, mais si vous le voulez, allez lire notre OS, Summer Love (co-écrit par Moi, Nymphadora Burd et un autre auteur de The Malfoy Team)**

**5- Prochain chapitre : Mardi Prochain **

**6- BONNE LECTURE !!!!!!! **

_**V/ Etre sexy en quelques leçons (Partie 1) **_

_**ou **_

_**LE FAC **_

_**(= Fringues. Attitude. Cuztomisation) **_

« Malfoy … tu es sur que ça va ? Me demanda Potter pour la énième fois »

Je me contentais de finir ma vodka tonic sous ses yeux ébahis (bah quoi ? Il a jamais vu quelqu'un se bourrer la gueule ou quoi ? Si sa continue comme ça je vais devoir refaire TOUTE son éducation) et de lui faire un doigt d'honneur.

Très mature … Je sais ! Mais le _ça _international devrait savoir que tout bon Malfoy qui se respecte tient TRES bien à l'alcool (surtout quand le dit Malfoy passe tous ces étés à se bourrer la gueule avec ses meilleurs amis depuis l'âge de ses quatorze ans … enfin je dis ça ! … je dis rien, évidemment …)

Bon passons.

Je suppose que je devrai être flatté que le machin Potter se soucie de moi, que ça prouve que notre relation a évolué, que nous nous respectons mutuellement et gnangnan … ( je vous ressors les bêtises de McGonagall ! Elle a une vision disons très OPTIMISTE des choses...)

Mais dans l'immédiat absolu, j'éprouve juste une profonde répugnance à son égard. (Pourquoi dans « l'immédiat absolu » ? j'éprouve TOUJOURS une forte répugnance à son égard.) Surtout depuis le fameux INCIDENT dans les vestiaires la semaine dernière.

HEY OUI ! Ça m'avait pris une putain de semaine pour faire abstraction !

…

COMMENT ÇA ?! Qu'est-ce que j'entends ? Comment ça je suis trop sensible ? Vous pensez peut être que de se trouver à quelques millimètres, QUE DIS-JE, à QUELQUES, nanomètre de _HARRY JAMES POTTER (YEURK !) _est une expérience enrichissante peut être ? Que c'est le genre de truc que j'aimerais avoir écrit sur mon CV ?! (« Alors oui, Monsieur Malfoy, possédez vous des aptitudes particulières ? » « Oui bien sur ! Un jour ma virilité s'est retrouvé juste à côté de celle de mon pire ennemi, qui est aussi un sauveur de l'humanité attitré ! » Non mais vous imaginez un peu ?!)

Si vous pensez que OUI, ça vous regarde ! Mais, MOI (individuel, soussignée moi-même, Draco Lucius Malfoy troisième du nom) j'ai passé une semaine atroce, okay ?

…

..

Bon … Peut être pas si atroce que ça … Parce que je suis quasi-certain que la définition du mot atroce n'englobe pas le fait de boire whisky pur feu sur whisky pur feu et manger des marshmallow grillés tous les soirs, pour ensuite dormir en cours d'histoire de la Magie parce que vous être TROP déchirés, non ? (Je tiens à remercier Blaise et Théo pour la super semaine qu'ils m'ont fait passé ! Y'a pas à dire … Eux ce sont des potes !)

Et juste en passant, je ne cautionne pas ce genre d'attitude, je suis préfet, c'est juste que là … j'avais BESOIN d'un remontant.

ENFIN BREF, j'avais finalement décidé de donner sa dernière leçon à Potter, à savoir comment être sexy, car plus vite il aura tout appris, plus vite je retournerai à ma petite vie tranquille, non ? (Par pitié, par Merlin, faites que si ! Faites que si !)

J'avais donc dit à machin Potter de me rejoindre à Pré-au-Lard dans mon bar préféré, le _Vice _(… Je pense que vous aurez tous compris POURQUOI c'est mon bar préféré ! Non mais plus sérieusement, ils font des cocktails trop bon avec des olives dedans !!! Et oui, Draco Malfoy aime les olives ! ), pour lui annoncer la fin de mon cauchemar, euh … de son APPRENTISAGE, approchait enfin.

Mais depuis tout à l'heure je tournai autour du pot en buvant vodka tonic sur vodka tonic ( pas mauvais d'ailleurs … POUR UNE BOISSON MOLDUE !) et en débitant des âneries.

« Au fait Malfoy, dit alors Potter, encore désolé pour la semaine dernière. »

...

PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE !

Il avait vraiment l'intention de ramener le sujet sur le tapis ! Faire abstraction, c'est aussi un concept qui lui échappe ou quoi ?

« Euh ... De quoi tu parles ? (ma voix se voile légèrementet un _léger _frisson me parcourt ... moi, paniqué ? Non !)

- Bah ... Tu sais .... (Tiens il a l'air mal à l'aise ... Comme moi d'ailleurs. Sauf que MOI je ne le montre pas. Ah ... Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ... C'est ça la puissance malfoyienne.) Dans les vestiaires ... Quand on s'est retrouvé l'un sur ....

- Potter, nous ne sommes pas obligés (MAIS ALORS VRAIMENT PAS !) de revenir sur cette fâcheuse erreur, pour ma part, sache que c'est déjà oublié, alors on passe à autre chose, okay ?

- Okay. Accepta t-il, visiblement soulagé. Alors tu vas enfin m'expliquer pourquoi tu m'as demandé de te retrouvé ici.

- Eh bien ... (Petit suspens) Étant donné les progrès considérables que tu as effectué en si peu de temps ( OUI ! Je suis en train de faire un compliment à Potter et OUI ! Ça ne m'a pas écorché la bouche !), je pense qu'il est temps de passer à l'étape finale des choses. »

...

Bon maintenant observons sa réaction ...

Il ne sautait pas au plafond, il ne s'était pas mis à effectuer la danse de la victoire ( ... est-ce qu'il la connaît d'abord ?), mais je voyais le sourire en coin qu'il abordait ...

...

Oui, Potter souriait.

Et je pensai immédiatement qu'il me fallait détruire ce sourire purement et simplement ...

..

Mais on verra ça plus tard ! Pour l'instant la leçon !

« Donc tu vas m'apprendre à être sexy ? Voulut se rassurer Potter, pour de vrai, tu ne vas pas essayer de te moquer de moi encore une fois ?

- Oui, Potter pour de vrai ! Mais enfin tu me prends pour qui ?

- Juste pour le Malfoy que tu es, rien d'autre.

- Ahhhhhhhhhh ... Je poussai un profond soupir, c'est tellement vrai ce que tu dis là ! Mais sérieusement, on est pas là pour dénombrer les nombreuses qualités qui font ma magnificence, non parce que sinon on en aurait pour des heures, ( Potter haussa les sourcils ... QUOI ?! Genre ce que je viens de dire, n'est pas la stricte vérité ! ) on là pour t'apprendre à être sexy. (Petit raclement de gorge ... QUOI ?! Le premier qui critique mes effets je le fusille du regard.) Alors, une petite question, (en plus elle est facile) pour toi être sexy c 'est quoi ?

- Je ... commença Potter de nouveau mal à l'aise (en plus il était devenu tout rouge ... je vous l'ai dit : TROP FACILE !) , je pense que c'est être capable de faire baver les gens.

- Baver les gens hmmm ? Pas mal comme idée mais un peu trop faible. Être sexy Potter c'est tout simple : il faut savoir provoquer une attirance sexuelle chez les gens, de faire en sorte qu'il ai envie de t'arracher tes vêtements quand ils te voient. (Je me rapprochai légèrement de lui.) Il faut que tu hantes leur pensées jour et nuit de manière qu'ils t'obéissent au doigt et à l'œil pour pouvoir leur faire ce dont tu as envie quand tu en as envie. »

Ma voix s'était transformée en un murmure et je savais que Potter buvait mes paroles, là preuve, lui aussi s'était penché vers moi et il respirait très faiblement ... Ah .... C'était décidément trop facile.

Je me relevai brusquement et il en fit de même, très, très, très rouge.

Mais pourquoi rougissait-il ? Aurait-on eu de vilaines pensées à l'instant même Monsieur Potter ? Tsss ... C'est très _mal ..._

(Soit disant en passant, je ne désire pas DU TOUT connaître la réponse à cette question, mais alors absolument pas DU TOUT !)

Le ça international déglutit bruyamment (_YEURK !) _et finit par dire :

« ça à l'air très simple quand tu le dis ... mais ... en pratique je suis sur que c'est beaucoup plus dur

- Oh arrête de faire ton ... Potter ! Protestai-je, t'es un Gryffondor, oui ou merde !

- Oui !

- Sur ce regarde et pleure ! »

Potter me lança un regard qui voulait dire « moi pleurer ? Pfff .... ! ».

Je tiens quand même à lui rappeler qu'il a CHIALE COMME UNE MADELEINE QUAND JE L'AI INSULTE IL Y A QUELQUES SEMAINES !!! (Non mais oh !!! Il a une mémoire TRES sélective !!!)

Bon. Passons ...

Je voulais juste montrer mes nombreuses aptitudes à Potter là, tout de suite (LE PREMIER qui a une pensée, non, qui PENSE à avoir une _pensée _déplacée, je lui jure sur la tombe de mon grand père Abraxas Malfoy qu'il ne pourra pas s'asseoir pendant AU MOINS 6 MOIS !!! ... Non mais ....)

Je m'explique, un serveur, plutôt mignon dont j'ignore le nom (hey hey hey ... pour l'instant !) s'apprête à nous resservir le _ça _international et moi. Dans ... Disons environ cinq secondes.

5 ...

Je mis un coup de pied à Potter.

4 ...

Il me lança un regard noir, et je lui fis un bref signe de la tête.

3...

Il ne semblait pas comprendre ! (Pfff .... MAIS QUEL BOULET ! ... **MAIS QUEL B.O.U.L.E.T !!!**)

2 ...

Un air de compréhension s'afficha enfin sur son visage. Ou alors il réagissait juste à l'autre coup de pied que je venais de lui mettre, qui sait ?

1...

Bon plus le temps de réfléchir, le serveur, qui soit dit en passant était un mec, au cheveu châtain et aux yeux bleu, plus que craquant est là. (BORDEL DE PUTAIN DE MERDE ... Pourquoi est-ce que MOI je suis obligé de me coltiner des spécimens tels que ... que ... POTTER ?! HEIN ?! Pourquoi ?) Et nous demandait déjà :

« Alors je vous ressers ?

- Pour moi, ce sera quelque chose d'assez long de dur et de surtout très chaud, répondis-je aussitôt en passant la main dans mes cheveux d'un geste très négligé ( comprenez TRES travaillé ! Oui ... Tout est dans le doigté ... XD!) »

- Le Potter s'étouffa alors dans le reste de sa boisson, mais je fis totalement abstraction, car le serveur éclatait déjà de rire. TROP. MIGNON. (Pfff ... Et moi je dois me taper le rire de Potter ... ya pas de justice dans ce monde !!!)

« Je vois que tu ne manques pas d'audace, dit le sexy-serveur en s'appuyant légèrement sur notre table (là aussi geste très travaillé .... )

- On va juste dire que j'ai ce qu'il faut là où il faut. (Petit haussement de sourcils)

- Et tu me montrerais ? (Et je peux affirmer qu'il avait l'air PLUS qu'intéressé ...) »

Je fis semblant de réfléchir à ma réponse pendant quelques secondes. Durant ce laps de temps, je me mordis la lèvre inférieure ( ... LE GESTE INFAILLIBLE !) tout en le dévorant le sexy-serveur des yeux.

Je lui fis finalement signe de s'approcher, ce qu'il fit aussitôt. Je plantai mes yeux dans les siens et je lui murmurai :

«Seulement si tu es _très _sage.

- Alors passe me prendre vers 8 heures et je te montrerai à quel point je peux être sage. »

Il me gratifia d'un dernier regard (Oui ! Je sais que je suis magnifique) avant de partir d'une démarche très marquée.

...

...

Alala ...

JE

SUIS

TROP

FORT !!!

YEAH !!!

ça mériterait même une petite danse de la victoire.

Ahhhhhhhhhh ......

Je reportai alors mon attention sur le _ça _international. Il avait l'air plus que ... sidéré.

« Euh .... finit-il par dire (AAAAH ! NON ! Le Euh est de retour !!!) c'était quoi ça ? Enfin je veux dire comment t'a fait ça ? Il ne connaît ni ton nom, ni ton âge, ni ...

- OH ! Potter ! Respire ! (Hey Bah .... Je savais pas qu'il pouvait parler autant ?!) Je sais que tu es plus qu'impressioné et tu sais quoi ? Quand j'en aurais fini avec toi, tu pourras faire la ma même chose ! »

...

...

...

...

...

..

**OU PAS ! **

_**Ah ... Jsuis trop un bô gosse ... Ah ouais ! Oh putain .. Trop un bô gosse ... **_

« Bienvenue Potter, AU PARADIS ! »

Je me tournais vers lui tout sourire.

Mais lui, il ne souriait pas.

...

...

POURQUOI est-ce qu'il ne souriait pas ?!

Il me regardait d'un air plus que dubitatif, et cet abruti là, ne voyait pas la beauté de l'endroit.

Je poussai un profond soupir.

Franchement ...

Des étagères de jean à pertes de vue : des délavés, des tailles basses, des dénims, des low boots.

Sans oublier les tonnes de cintres avec vestes, chemises, T-Shirt, manteau. Et aussi les chaussures : en cuir, en daim, en toiles ... Et aussi les accesoires à savoir : ceintures, bonnets, sacs, montres, bracelets ...

Mais ...

Mais ...

MAIS BORDEL COMMENT POTTER NE POUVAIT-IL PAS VOIR LA BEAUTE DE L'ENDROIT ???!

Je l'emmenais dans ma boutique préférée et ... Et rien. Comprenez, je suis un mordu de shopping, j'adore les vêtements et j'adore m'habiller, la quasi totalité de mon argent de poche en veste, jean, chaussures et autres ...

Et lui, la chose là, ça le laissait complètement de marbre.

Je m'apprêtais à littéralement le crucifier sur place (OUI ! LE CRUCIFIER !) lorsque mon vendeur préféré alias Jeremy venait déjà vers nous.

Et là vous vous demandez tous POURQUOI est-ce que c'est mon vendeur préféré (mais si vous mourrez d'envie de le savoir !) ? Eh bien c'est très simple. Jeremy est au courant d'ABSOLUMENT toutes les tendances, question mode, il n'y a pas plus pointu que lui. C'est donc un expert.

Et je pense qu'avec un cas comme ... Potter. Il nous faut un expert.

Donc, Jeremy, vêtu aujourd'hui d'un sweat violet en cachemire avec écrit dessus « I'm so ... » en jaune et d'un slim dénim d'un bleu royal et des chaussures en cuir également jaune, venait vers nous. (J'adore comment il est habillé ! Et moi, vous voulez savoir ce que je porte aujourd'hui ??? Alors une chemise blanche avec un grand aigle noir dessiné dans le dos, mais attention la chemise légèrement entre-ouverte, et également un slim mais délavé, et mes nouvelles basket blanches d'une certaine marque dont nous tairons le nom. (Oui ... Chut !)

Je m'avançai vers lui mais il me sauta dans les bras. (Oui ... Il est un peu ... comment dire ... expansif ?)

« DRACO !! C'est si bon de te voir, tu sais que j'ai reçu les nouvelles chaussures que tu m'avais demandé, elles sont arrivées ce matin !

- NON ! Sérieux ! (Mon péché mignon : les chaussures ... ) Je passerai les prendre plus tard !

- Pas de problème ! Alors qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Tu veux refaire le plein de pull en cachemire, comme je te l'ai dit on en a jamais assez, ou bien tu veux déjà choisir tes lunettes de soleil ? Quoi que les lunettes en plein moi de décembre c'est tellement IN ! (Oui il a un vocabulaire bien à lui ! )

- Non je pense que je repasserai plus tard avec Blaise, en fait, si je suis là, c'est pour le petit problème dont je t'ai parlé tu sais ... »

- Nous nous tournâmes tous les deux vers le petit problème qui nous contemplait avec des yeux rond. Aujourd'hui Potter était vêtu comme tous les autres jours. C'est à dire n'importe comment ... Chemise pas repassée, cheveux mal peigné, chaussures pas cirées ...

« OH MON DIEU ! S'écria alors Jeremy exprimant le cri intérieur que je tentais de retenir, tout est à refaire !

- Tu penses qu'on pourra y arriver ? »

Jeremy me regarda avec un grand sourire, comprenez le, il adorait les défis. Il passait son temps à servir des clients qui savent déjà exactement ce qu'ils veulent, alors la je lui apportai un énorme défi sur un plateau d'argent.

Il fit le tour de Potter, le regardant sous tous les angles et revint vers moi :

« Dur, mais pas impossible ! »

Je lui lançai un énorme sourire : nous étions sur la même longueur d'onde.

« Bon, reprit Jeremy, laisse moi annulez tous mes rendez vous de cet après midi et je m'occupe de vous ! »

Sur ce, il fit énorme bisous sur la joue de Potter et partit d'une démarche très saccadée, consulter son emploi du temps.

(Hey oui ... C'est le genre de boutique où il FAUT prendre rendez vous pour venir acheter des vêtements ... Ai-je besoin que je n'ai JAMAIS besoin de prendre rendez vous ?)

Potter, qui entre temps avait rougi, me dit alors :

« Dois-je en conclure qu'on peut tirer quelque chose de moi ?

- Évidemment Potter ! Pourquoi est-tu si pessimiste ? »

Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de jeter un bref cou d'œil à Jeremy, qui faisait des pieds et des mains pour se libérer.

« Quoi, on a peur de Jeremy ? (Mwahahahahahahahaha ...)

- Hahaha ... Très drôle Malfoy ... Il est juste un peu ... Spécial ...

- Et c'est toi qui dit ça ? Enfin bref, on s'assoit, s'il te plaît ? »

Il s'assit à mes côtés dans l'un des nombreux canapés en cuir rouge présent dans la pièce.

« Bon alors, nous sommes ici pour faire de ton corps une arme de séduction massive, okay ?

- Euh ... Okay ???

- Pour se faire, nous appliquons un concept que j'appelle le FAC !

- Le FAC ?

- Arrête de m'interrompre, s'il te plaît ! Donc le FAC, le F, correspond à Fringues, ce qui explique notre présence ici. Afin de te créer un style inimitable et inégalable ... Enfin je dis ça ... Tu ne peux pas avoir un style aussi parfait que le mien !

- Juste une chose, Malfoy ?

- QUOI ?

- Ne me fait rien porter d'oser, okay ?

- Ohhhh .... Tout de suite ... Tu sais je suis pas si dépravé que ça, et puis le but, c'est que tu te sentes à l'aise dans tes vêtements et que tu les portes, pas que tu les enfermes dans ton placard et que tu les regardes !

- ALORS VOUS ETES prêt ?! nous interrompit une voix »

Nous levâmes tous les deux les yeux : Jeremy arrivait vers nous avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Je connaissais ce sourire.

...

Par contre Potter ...

_**Ah ... Jsuis trop un bô gosse ... Ah ouais ! Oh putain .. Trop un bô gosse ... **_

« Déshabille toi ! Lança Jeremy à l'adresse de Potter »

Je me retins à grands peines d'éclater de rire, et étant donné que j'avais déjà fait le coup à Potty la semaine dernière c'était encore plus drolissime ! Mais attention, Jeremy ne voulait absolument pas mater Potter, (attendez il se fait draguer pratiquement toutes les deux nanos secondes et vous pensez qu'il va s'abaisser à ... Pfff ... Franchement ! ) , non il voulait juste avoir un aperçu de la silhouette de Potter pour savoir quels vêtements lui choisir.

Potter sembla l'avoir compris car il s'exécuta sans rechigner... Merde ... Moi qui voulait le titiller un peu ... Ah ... Je vais devoir trouver une autre distraction ce week-end ...(Oui, car torturer Potter EST une distraction à part entière !)

Je me tournai pour ne pas voir l'affligeant spectacle de Potty mi-poil (je pense qu'une fois dans toute une vie c'est LARGEMENT suffisant) et finissait d'un seul trait la vodka tonic que Jeremy avait eut la bonté de m'apporter. (Oui je deviens accro et alors ?! )

« Oh Mon Dieu ! S'écria alors Jeremy, mais il est magnifique ! »

Je me tournai aussitôt pour voir Potter mi-poil (_YEURK !_ Par Merlin faites que ce soit une image que j'arrive à gommer de mon esprit ) et Jeremy, un mètre ruban dans les mains, juste à côté du _ça_.

...

Je devais avoir mal entendu. Jeremy ne pouvait pas avoir qualifié Potter de magnifique, personne en voyant Potter ne pouvait penser qu'il était magnifique.

Mais à mon plus grand désespoir, Jeremy reprenait de plus belle :

« OMG ! (Comprenez : OH MY GOD !) Draco pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas dit qu'il était aussi bien foutu ! Je sais exactement comment il faut l'habiller ! »

Sur ce, ni une, ni deux, il disparut dans les rangées de vêtements.

Quant à moi, je regardais Potter d'un air plus que dubitatif, et lui aussi avait l'air assez étonné.

Non mais sérieux, sérieux. Essayons de suivre un raisonnement logique et à la limite du crédible, s'il vous plaît. Okay, Potter n'était pas moche, on pouvait même aller jusqu'à dire qu'il était mignon, et même à la rigueur un peu craquant (... wow ! Je lui fait des compliments ... On va mettre ça sur le compte de toutes les vodka tonic que j'ai bu !) mais de là à dire qu'il est magnifique et bien foutu ...

Je tiens quand même à rappeler au passage que JE suis censé incarner la magnificence à l'état pur ! NON MAIS ! (Moi, susceptible ? Oui et alors ? .... ça aussi on va dire que c'est la faute au vodka tonic !)

Enfin bref !

Je n'étais absolument, et, positivement pas là pour m'énerver mais pour chercher un nouveau style, à Potter, c'est donc sans lui prêter la moindre attention que je m'assied dans l'un des canapés en cuir rouge (ouais, yen a partout, ) et me mets à feuilleter les magazines.

Hmmm ...

Alors réfléchissons, le look je-suis-un-pur-bô-gosse-et-je—le-sais n'irait définitivement PAS à Potter, ni le look premier-de-la-classe ... Est-ce qu'un slim irait à Potter ? Faut voir ... (Mais comment en suis-je venu à me poser de telles questions ... il y a quelque jours de cela rien que le fait d'imaginer le _ça _international porter un slim m'aurait rebuté ...)

J'étais complètement perdu dans mes pensées, quand Jeremy, qui lui n'avait pas eu besoin de réfléchir plus que ça, arriva avec une tonne de vêtement, et part une TONNE de vêtements, je voulais vraiment dire UNE TONNE DE VETEMENTS ! Le genre que vous ne voyez que dans les rêves !

Ahhhhhhhhhh ... Le Potty ne connaît pas sa chance !

_**Ah ... Jsuis trop un bô gosse ... Ah ouais ! Oh putain .. Trop un bô gosse ... **_

Dans l'ensemble, on pouvait dire que l'après midi avait été longue, ou courte, enfin tout dépend du point du vue dans lequel on se place, parce que que pour MOI (donc de MON point de vue, c'est à dire, le PLUS important !) l'après midi avait été plutôt courte. Tout simplement parce que je savais exactement ce que je voulais de Potter !

...

Euh, oubliez ça.

...

Reformulation : je savais exactement quel style conviendrait à Potter ! (Ah bah oui, c'est moi ou c'est pas moi !!! et en l'occurrence, il se trouve que c'est MOI !)

Mais Jeremy a voulu s'entêter, et il avait fait essayé des trucs immondes à Potter, qui ne lui allait pas du tout.

Maintenant que j'y pense, j'aurais du prendre mon appareil ! Zut ! (Pourtant je devrais savoir que pathétique et Potter se valent ! Bah oui, ça commence par la même lettre, alors ...)

Résultat, Jeremy avait balancé (oui, balancé) Potter dans une cabine d'essayage et lui avait fait pratiquement essayé toutes les fringues du magasin.

Au début, il avait opté pour un style, que je qualifierai de « jeune cadre dynamique ».

A savoir : un pantalon de toile noire, une chemise blanche et très simple, et des chaussures de cuir noir.

Bon je devais bien l'avouer, voir Potter avec une chemise REPASSEE était très très choquant. Mais ça ne lui allait tout simplement pas ! Enfin mais , le _ça _international ne correspondait tout simplement pas à l'idée que je me faisais des jeune cadre dynamique.

Sans compter, que je craque totalement pour les hommes en chemises. Vous pouvez trouver ça très bête, mais moi je trouve ça sexy, et je ne pouvais donc pas associer Potter à mes fantasmes les plus pervers !

(Si vous saviez tout ce qu'on peut faire avec une chemise.... Hé,hé,hé ...)

La deuxième tenue était tout simplement ridicule. Attendez, je sais que Potter a un petit côté rebelle avec ses cheveux en bataille et son entaille au milieu du front ...

Au pardon sa _cicatrice._ (Vous auriez vu le regard noir qu'il avait osé me jeter quand je le lui ai sorti, c'était à mourir de rire.)

Mais Jeremy avait osé l'affubler d'un T-shirt à l'effigie des Rolling Stones, (YEAH ! ROCK AND ROLL !!) et d'un slim délavé. Potter avait vraiment l'air mal à l'aise dans le tout (hmmm ... doux euphémisme). Non, le pire je crois, c'est quand Jeremy a décidé de lui donner un côté « sexy gay » (dixit Jeremy himself) en affublant Potter de chaîne.

Et là, il y a eu un tilt dans mon cerveau, et tout ce que je pouvais penser c'était :

OH.

MON.

DIEU.

J'aurais pu rire, j'aurais pu tourner Potter au ridicule, mais après avoir échangé un bref regard avec le _ça _ (tsss ... genre on est intimes ... _YEURK ! _), je préférais m'abstenir. Si même lui voyait que Jeremy était allé trop loin, c'était qu'il était vraiment allé très loin.

Potter avec des chaînes ! Non, mais n'importe quoi comme idée, et pourquoi pas Potter avec des menottes, des tongues, et un string léopard, hein ?

...

WHAT THE FUCK ?

_YEURK ! _(puissance plus l'infini !)

Gomme cette image de ton cerveau, Draco !

...

Voilà ça va beaucoup mieux !

Enfin, mieux ...

Le musée des horreurs avait continué.

La troisième tenue était comment dire ... Originale !

Elle aurait pu aller à quelqu'un d'autre ... Mais elle n'allait tout simplement pas à Potter ! C'est tout ! Je vous explique ... Il avait habillé Potter comme un « fils à Papa » comme Blaise et moi aimions si bien le dire.

Mais si vous savez, ce look que les enfants de multimilliardaires (à savoir MOI, Blaise, Théo, et d'autres bouffons ...) STUPIDES (vous pouvez tout de suite m'enlevez de cette catégorie) se sentaient tous obligés de copier.

Pantacourt Jaune, chaussures de tennis blanches, avec une chemise rose, le tout relevé par un pull en cachemire vert !

MAIS ... MAIS .... ETAIS-JE LE SEUL A VOIR QUE CE LOOK CRAIGNAIT ??

Enfin je veux dire ! Potter portait tout de même un pull en cachemire, LES PULLS EN CHACHEMIRS ETAIENT DES DIEUX ! Et Jeremy osait les souiller de cette façon !!! (Je vous jure que je me suis mis à piquer une crise quand j'ai vu Potter, surtout quand il a commencé à se regarder dans le miroir en souriant. GENRE ! CE LOOK LUI PLAISAIT !!)

Au final, je pense que Jeremy a vu ma tête, et a demandé très vite à Potty de se changer.

Il me fallait une pause. (Oui, croyez moi voir de telles crimes de mode en direct live est épuisant !)

J'ai demandé qu'on m'apporte une vodka tonic, que j'avais vidé d'un trait, tandis que Potter s'était remis à feuilleter les magasines avec Jeremy qui virevoltait à ses côtés.

Mais le _ça _international avait l'air d'apprécier d'être le centre de l'univers.

Je poussai un gros soupir. (Je m'en fous complètement, JE suis le centre de MON univers)

La saleté en plus il appréciait ça ... Comment j'allais l'humilier maintenant (Hein, comment ?) ... Franchement si même le _ça _ international se met à apprécier les choses qu'il est censé détester mais je vous dis : où va le monde ? DANS MA SALLE DE BAIN PEUT- ETRE ?!!! Enfin bref.

L'après-midi s'était poursuivi, et Jeremy m'avait pourtant assuré qu'il avait compris ce que je voulais , et bah ... Il avait continué à faire n'importe quoi ... Comme si il éprouvait un malin plaisir à me voir en colère et à insulter Potter, ce qui faisait désormais entièrement parti de mes attributions. (Peut-être que Jeremy trouve que je suis sexy quand je m'énerve ... Quel idiot ! Je suis tout le temps sexy !)

Tout ça pour dire que Jeremy avait finalement décidé d'opter pour un look plus « rétro », et je tiens à préciser que les guillemets ne sont pas là pour faire jolies, il avait vraiment fait des guillemets avec ses mains ! (Mais qui fait encore ça ? Qui ?)

Donc Potter était sorti de la cabine tout de noir vêtu ! La veste noire, le sous pull en cachemire noir, les bottes noires, et ... Vous ne devinerez jamais : un pantalon en cuir.

Oui, moi Draco Lucius Malfoy j'ai vu Potter en pantalon de cuir.

C'est d'ailleurs une expérience que je vous recommande.

Il avait l'air aussi à l'aise qu'un hippogriffe déguisé en père noël pour le jour de la Saint Valentin ! (Oui, désolé pour l'image mais nous n'avions rien à faire le 14 février dernier avec Blaise, et comme il se trouve que j'ai HORREUR des hippogriffes ... )

C'est pour dire que même MOI je m'était retenu pour ne pas dire quelque chose de méchant, et pourtant, qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu ! Pfff ... Je commence à avoir une conscience. C'est officiel, si je continue à trop fréquenter Potter, je vais virer Pouffsouffle. (_ YEURK ! _)

En définitive le look gothique n'allait pas du tout à Potter et ce même si Jeremy s'obstinait à répéter que cela faisait ressortir ses yeux et BLA ... BLA ... BLA .... (Vous remarquerez que j'ai une mémoire très sélective !)

Après, pour la tenue suivante, j'avais vraiment envie de me prendre. Littéralement et simplement. Et je m'étais alors demandé : Jeremy était-il aller chercher toutes les fringues AFFREUSES, MOCHES ET HORRIBLES du magasin juste pour m'emmerder ou quoi ?

Okay, je sais bien que quand je viens je j'embête un peu (comprenez BEAUCOUP) Jeremy, mais bon ... Était-ce une raison suffisante pour habiller Potter comme un Weasley ?

COMMENT ? Vous ne connaissez pas le look Weasley ?

Laissez moi vous expliquez en quelque mot : le Weasley étant un être inférieur de part sa réputation, sa fortune, et surtout point très important, de part sa (faible) intelligence, il sent obligé de nous communiquer à nous autres êtres humains civilisés son désespoir, et son besoin plus que primitif de la nature. En résumé, le Weasley, lorsqu'il se lève le matin, prend les premières fringues qu'il trouve dans son (très vide) placard : une chemise à carreau type bucheron bien chiffonné , pas repassé, et assurément pas lavé, son seul jean de marque qu'on se demande tous comment avait-il fait pour se l'offrir, le tout complété par des chaussures de randonnées naturellement pleine de boue !

...

...

..

Je vous assure : j'avais hurlé. Et ça donnez quelque chose à peu près comme : « NON MAIS CA VA PAS ! TU L'AS REGARDE ! Tu as vu comment tu l'as habillé, sérieux Jeremy tu veux ma mort ou quoi ? Je t'ai dit que j'avais l'intention de faire un bô gosse et TOI ! Toi ... Toi ... Tu oses commettre de tels crimes de mode ! Tu mérites ... Tu mérites d'être enfermé à Azkaban, ça y est, je décrète officiellement qu'il faut te livrer aux Détraqueurs et ... »

J'aurais même pu lui jeter un sortilège impardonnable (bah quoi ?) si à cet instant précis Potter ne s'était pas mis à rire.

Oui, il riait.

Et je vous assure que ma première pensée a été : qui t'as autorisé à rire créature infâme, t'as t-on seulement autorisé à respirer ?

Bon là après Jeremy avait dû me calmer parce qu'il paraît j'aurais pu me mettre à tuer Potter à coup de cintres ou même hyperventiler ... QUOI ? Oui je sais, vous et moi nous n'avons pas les mêmes problèmes ... (Bah quoi ? Je suis un Malfoy ....)

ET ! Finalement au bout de recherches et quelques autres crises d'hystérie (oui, je suis susceptible et ALORS ? Ça fait parti de mon charme !), j'avais fini, oui moi tout seul, à trouver un look qui convenait à Potter.

...

Je crois que je vais devoir me brûler le cerveau pour avoir oser pensé ça, mais, j'ai même fini par le trouver mignon...

...

Oubliez toute suite ce que je viens de dire !

Au final, Potter portait un slim délavé pour cacher ses genoux cagneux, et des Converses noires. Il avait un T-Shirt Blanc avec un énorme Smiley jaune dessus (très important les T-Shirt à messages, c'est tendance !), avec par dessus une longue veste bleu de marin avec des boutons jaunes pour rappeler la couleur du Smiley. Sans oublier, des énormes lunettes pour lui donner un look encore plus fashion !

...

Et ouais, je l'avais fait : trouver un style à Potter.

Là, Jeremy et lui étaient en train de chercher d'autres vêtements dans le même optique, et moi, assis sur le canapé en cuir rouge, je me disais qu'une autre bataille venait d'être accomplie.

...

Maintenant le seul problème, c'est que je vais devoir emmener Potter chez le coiffeur.

...

Pourquoi est-ce que ça tombe toujours sur moi ? (Ne répondez pas à cette question, c'est de la pure rhétorique !)

_**Ah ... Jsuis trop un bô gosse ... Ah ouais ! Oh putain .. Trop un bô gosse ... **_

"Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de ça ?" s'exclama pour la énième fois Miranda, ma coiffeuse

Merci, voilà enfin quelqu'un qui exprimait mes pensées profondes, je suis rassuré : ainsi c'était normal d'éprouver une telle chose en voyant Potter. Le problème ne venait donc pas de moi et de mes hautes exigences, dixit Blaise, mais bel et bien des autres.

Franchement, ça me rassure de le savoir. (Non, je ne dormirai pas mieux ce soir, parce que d'une part, je dors très bien, et d'autre part, ça fait juste plaisir de l'apprendre.)

"Est-ce que tu prends la peine de te coiffer le matin ? Demanda alors Miranda"

Potter se mit alors à marmonner quelque chose dans sa barbe, très rouge.

...

Ne rigole pas Draco... Ne rigole pas ...

"Draco, évite s'il te plaît de me ramener de telles catastophes capillaires, je suis une coiffeuse, pas Merlin !"

Sur ce, ni une, ni deux, elle nous laissa, sans doute pour se préparer physiquement et psychologiquement à l'épreuve qui l'attendait.

Je tournai la tête vers Potter, et là je vous assure que j'ai essayé de me retenir, j'éclatai de rire. Il me lança un regard noir et cela me fit encore plus rire.

"Rigole autant que tu veux Malfoy, mais crois moi, tu vas payer".

Je ne sais pas s'il espérait me faire peur ou autre chose mais à ces mots je me mis à rire de plus belle.

Me faire payer, hmmm ?

J'aimerais vraiment voir ça Potter, j'aimerais vraiment.

_Le ça international va t-il enfin être sexy ?_

_Notre Draco va t-il enfin voir en lui un bô gosse et lui arracher ses vêtements avec les dents ?_

_Toutes les réponses à ses questions et bien plus encore_

_DANS _

_le prochain chapitre de la bogossitude !_

_DISPONIBLE MARDI PROCHAIN !!! _


	6. Etre sexy Partie 2

_Auteur : _The Malfoy Team

_Titre_ : La bôgossitude, cours particuliers avec Mr Malfoy.

_Genre_ : **SLASH ! DONC HOMOPHOBE PASSE TON CHEMIN ! Romance/Humour**

_Rating _: **M**

_Couple_ : **Harry-Draco**

_Disclaimer _: Tout est à JKR... On a bien essayé de lui piquer Draco ... Mais cette méchante elle a pas voulu ! Pour écrire cette fic, nous nous sommes également inspirée d'une chanson intitulé « ultra beau gosse » pour l'écouter, aller sur notre blog !

_Statut_ : **Multiparter **: nombre de chapitres encore inconnus.

_Note _:** J'espère que tout le monde a passé une bonne semaine, sinon, voici ce petit chapitre de bôgossitude pour illuminer votre journée, et d'autres fanfictions (absolument géniales disponibles sur notre profil), sur ce BONNE LECTURE !!!**

**ATTENTION : PROCHAIN CHAPITRE DISPONIBLE JEUDI 6 AOUT !!! **

_**VI/ Etre sexy en quelques leçons (Partie 2)**_

_**ou **_

_**LE FAC **_

_**(= Fringues. Attitude. Cuztomisation) **_

« Eh Malfoy ? C'est moi qui ai rêvé ou bien ce mec m'a regardé ?

- Hmmm ... me contentai-je de grogner

- Non, mais sérieux et .... Oh ... Cette fille, elle m'a fait un clin d'œil ! Hey ... »

Je grognai encore en me contentant d'avancer.

Potter était littéralement en train de me taper sur le système. Et encore, quand je dis taper sur le système, le mot est faible. Mais comprenez moi quoi ...

Depuis qu'on était sortis de chez le coiffeur Monsieur n'arrêtait pas de se regarder « et que cette coupe me va bien » et que « je suis sur que personne ne va me reconnaître » et GNAGNAGNA .... Comme si quelqu'un en avait quelque chose à foutre de sa tronche de _BIP_ de mes _BIP_ !

**OUI, JE SUIS EN COLERE ET ALORS ?**

...

On a pas tous les mêmes problèmes et il se trouve que moi mon problème, là tout de suite se résumait en un seul mot : POTTER !

...

Grrr ...

...

Non, mais sérieux ...Vous voulez savoir pourquoi je suis vraiment en colère ?

Parce que non seulement la coupe que Miranda lui avait faite lui allait très, bon okay TRES bien (elle avait réussi à dompter la tignasse de Potter et à lui donné un air coiffé/décoiffé très travaillé ... ça ne vous rappelle pas quelque chose ... BAH SI ! C'est MA coupe de cheveux ... C'est MA marque de fabrique ... Et cette coupe va mieux à Potter qu'à moi ... Demain je vais me raser la tête ... C'est décidé !) et mais qu'en plus depuis que nous étions sortis du salon TOUT LE MONDE dans la rue, s'était mis à zyeuter Potter.

Oui, absolument tout le monde.

Comprenez mon désarroi.

Normalement, la star c'est moi, celui qu'on fixe et qu'on adulte, qu'on admire et surtout celui devant lequel on bave c'est moi. Pas ... Pas ... (Allez Draco tu peux le dire !)

Eh bien ... PAS POTTER !

En plus l'autre bouffon aimait ça ! Tu m'étonnes, il a tellement pas l'habitude qu'on lui prête attention pour autre chose que ces soit disant puissants pouvoirs de sorcier.

Pfff ...

Bouffon ! Bouffon !

« Hey ! Il est mignon celui et, tu crois que je peux aller lui parler et AIE ! »

Potter me jeta alors un regard coupable.

« Malfoy, je peux savoir pourquoi tu viens de me marcher sur le pied ?

- Oooops. J'ai pas fait exprès, je te jure, me contentai-je de répondre avec toute la mauvais foi du monde

- ... Et je suis censé te croire ? »

...

Attendez ! Il lui arrive quoi à Potter, ça y est on lui fait une coupe de cheveux stylé, on lui ...

...

**JE LUI AVAIS APPORTE LE SYTLE SUR UN PLATEAU D'ARGENT ET TOUT CE QUE JE RECOLTAIS C'ETAIT SON INSOLENCE !**

...

...

Non mais ho ! (J'irai même plus loin : ho ho ho ! )

Potter avait franchi la limite infranchissable, il avait VRAIMENT fini par me mettre en rogne.

Je m'avançai donc vers lui ,avec je crois bien, une expression meurtrière sur le visage.

« Alors écoute moi bien Potter, lui murmurai-je, tu vas remballer ton égo de bas étage et tu vas s'il te plait reprendre le peu de fierté et de bon sens qu'il te reste, sinon je te jure sur la tombe de mon grand père Abraxas, que je vais utiliser ma baguette magique contre toi, et non ! Pour te jeter un sort, mais crois moi quoi que je fasse tu le sentiras passer ET tu ne pourras plus t'asseoir pendant une semaine. Okay ? Des questions ? Non ! Parfait, maintenant, on y va ! »

Grrrr ...

Je tournai déjà les talons et me remettait à avancer. Je sentis à peine Potter à ma hauteur, mais par contre, je sentais son regard sur moi. Et j'avais une furieuse envie de me retourner et de lui demander pourquoi il braquait ses gros yeux verts sur MOI !

Calme ... Draco ... Calme ...

Dès que tout ce cirque sera terminé, je n'approcherai, plus jamais, JAMAIS, je n'approcherai un Gryffondor.

Ils sont trop nocifs pour la santé des autres.

Surtout celle des Serpentards.

_**Ah ... Jsuis trop un bô gosse ... Ah ouais ! Oh putain .. Trop un bô gosse ... **_

« Malfoy ?

- Hmmm ?

- Je peux te poser une question. (Je lui fis un bref signe de tête) Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est revenu ici ? »

J'eus alors un sourire.

C'était la question que JE voulais que Potter pose.

(Oui, je sais j'excelle dans l'art de la manipulation. Je l'ai d'abord terrorisé, et ensuite je l'ai amené dans un endroit où il se sentait plus ou moins en sécurité, pour pouvoir ensuite l'amener où moi je veux ! ... Comment ça c'est une technique de psychopathe ? Non, monsieur, c'est une technique typiquement malfoyienne !)

Oui, Potter devait très certainement se demander pourquoi est-ce que je l'avais ramené au _Vice_, mais la réponse était toute simple, honnêtement. Même un esprit aussi lent que le sien aurait pu trouvé la réponse, elle se résumait en quelques mots : sexy serveur.

« Eh bien, nous sommes là pour ton rencart, Potty ! Aurais-tu déjà oublié !

- Mon rencart ? Répéta t-il en leva les sourcils, je te rappelle que ce matin tu as promis au serveur de ... Oh !

- Alléluia, il a finit par comprendre !

- Attend, attend, Malfoy. Tu veux que moi, je prenne ta place c'est ça ? Me demanda le _ça _international

- Eh , bah plus ou moins ! (Mais plutôt plus que moins ...)

- Hors de question ! Rétorqua t-il de but en blanc

- (QUOI ?! Genre je lui avais demandé son avis ) Comment ça hors de question Potter ? Tu veux apprendre à être sexy, oui ou non ? Alors on passe à la partie suivante du F.A.C, le A correspond à attitude et ....

- En d'autres termes, je dois savoir comment me conduire devant les gens que je veux séduire ? M'interrompit le _ça _international

- (Ahhhhhhhhhh ... Il est mignon quand il m'interrompt ! Il recommence et je le démollis !) Même si ça m'étonne Potter, tu as compris. Et tu vas pouvoir t'exercer dès ce soir.

- Je ... je ... je ne saurais pas quoi lui dire, balbutia Potty qui s'était mis à rougir

- Je sais Potter ! Je sais ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, le surhomme que je suis va encore trouver une solution à tes problèmes. »

C'est donc sous le regard plus que «mais -t-as-fini-de-me-prendre-pour-le-demeuré-que-je-suis-bien-malgré-moi » du _ça _international que je sortis les petits gadgets que j'avais achetés quelques jours auparavant.

« Malfoy je rêve ou c'est une oreillette ?

- Bah ... oui pourquoi ?

- Draco Malfoy utilise des appareils moldus ! S'écria t-il en riant, t'as pas peur de te brûler ? Ajouta t-il avec un regard soudain très concerné pour ma propre personne ( _YEURK ! ) _

- Premièrement Potter, je t'emmerde, et deuxièmement, je n'utilise pas d'appareils moldus, il se trouve juste que celui était le mieux adapté pour la situation, ET, je tiens à préciser que j'y ai ajouté ma petite touche personnelle !

- Hmmm ... Ta petite touche personnelle ? Quelque chose me dit que ça ne va pas être bon pour moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Grand sourire de ma part.

Mais c'est qu'il commence à devenir méfiant le petit pote Potter ... Genre, je le terrorise ! (Pfff ... Genre !)

« Mais non Potter ... Tu me connais !

- Justement, Malfoy !

- Enfin Bref ! Tu vas placer ceci dans ton oreille (je lui tendis une petit oreillette noire), et grâce à mes nombreux talents, on ne pourra pas la voir! Quand à moi je vais placer ceci (je lui montrais l'oreillette équipée du micro), dans mon oreille et ainsi je pourrais tout entendre et te donner des conseils en direct ! »

- Potter s'exécuta et placer l'objet dans son oreille, j'en fis de même et je vis qu'il me fixait toujours.

« Quoi ?

- Tu es sur que ça va marcher ?

- Tsss ... Évidemment ! »

Le _ça _international se contenta d'hausser les épaules face à tant d'assurance. (Pfff ... Il devrait commencer à prendre l'habitude pourtant ...)

« Bon eh bien c'est le moment où je m'éclipse ! Annonçai-je tout sourire

- Quoi ? S'écria alors Potter, tu ne restes pas l'attendre avec moi le temps que ... PUTAIN MALFOY REVIENS ! »

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ...

Trop tard petit pote Potter, j'étais déjà sorti du bar à la minute où il avait commencé à l'ouvrir.

Bon maintenant trouvons un endroit pour observer le Potty, tout en lui disant de la merde pour pouvoir le déconcentrer ... Euh ...

L'aider je veux dire, l'aider bien évidemment !

« Malfoy ? Malfoy tu m'entends ? Fit alors une voix dans mon oreille

- Oui, demeuré je t'entends pas la peine de hurler ! Répliquai-je en portant la main à mon oreille

- Si tu n'étais pas parti en courant aussi ...

- Et t'aurais fait quoi ? Et puis je te signale Potty, que là, tout de suite t'as l'air d'un mec qui parle tout seul !

- Ouais bah ... »

Il se tut aussitôt et je ne pus n'empêcher de sourire.

En même temps si Potter voulait avoir l'air stupide, c'est lui que ça regardait...

« Oh ! Putain merde ! S'écria t-il (OUCH !!! Mon oreille ! Dès que toute cette histoire sera fini, je le tus ... ) Il arrive ! Je fais quoi !

- Premièrement, Potter tu arrêtes de geindre comme une fille, et deuxièmement tu détournes ton regard ! Je t'interdis de le fixer, c'est simple, si il te veux, c'est lui qui doit venir à toi.

- D'accord, murmura Potter. »

Il avait dû suivre mes instructions à la lettre, car quelques instants plus tard, j'entendis sexy serveur (oui, j'ai bien l'intention de l'appeler comme ça toute la soirée) dire à Potty :

« Excuse moi, est-ce qu'on c'est déjà vu quelque part ? »

Tsss ...

La technique du « on ne s'est pas déjà vu quelque part » ... Elle était vieille comme le monde.

Aussi j'ordonnai à Potty de dire que non, et au passage de complimenter sexy serveur.

« Je ne crois pas, répondit le _ça _international, sinon je m'en souviendrai. (Mais c'est qu'il a compris en plus !)

- Alors ça ne te dérange pas si je m'assois ici, mon rencart m'a plus ou moins laissé tomber.

- Absolument pas, dit Potter. »

J'entendis alors le bruit de chaise qu'on bouge, puis plus rien. Le silence total.

Hmmm...

Le silence, le pire ennemi du rendez vous. Enfin, c'est ce que Blaise n'arrêtait pas de me dire, personnellement je trouvais ça bien, en particulier quand on voulait capturer sa proie.

« Ne dis rien, ordonnai-je à Potter, regarde autour de toi comme si tu t'ennuyais ... Laisse le doucement venir à toi, et si il te pose une question, répond de la manière la plus simple possible. »

Les minutes s'écoulèrent et je dois bien avouer, que même moi, je sentais la tension entre le _ça _international et le sexy serveur. Mais c'était ce dernier qui était venu à Potty, alors si il le voulait il allait devoir faire beaucoup mieux que la technique du « on s'est pas déjà vu quelque part ».

C'est cruel, mais la vérité est là : un bô gosse ne rampe pas, ce sont les autres qui rampent devant lui.

« Alooors ? Fit enfin sexy serveur, tu traînes souvent dans le coin ?

- Pas vraiment, répondit Potter d'une voix trainante (... Hmmm ... Monsieur Potty essaye de m'imiter, tsss ... Jeune insolent ! Il lui reste encore beaucoup de travail à faire avant de pouvoir arriver à mon niveau)

- Tu es étudiant ? Renchérit sexy serveur, tu ne serais pas à Poudlard et ... Oh mon Dieu ! Tu es Harry Potter ! »

...

Zut.

...

Je m'étais figé, et je suis sur que Potter en avait fait de même.

Ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu au programme, je n'avais pas prévu que sexy serveur le reconnaîtrait aussi facilement, j'avais l'intention de jouer un peu sur le suspens.

Eh bah ... Tant pis !

Un Malfoy ne se laisse jamais impressionner.

Jamais.

Je dis donc à Potter ce qu'il devait faire : c'est à dire se pencher lentement vers sexy serveur, poser une de ses mains sur une des siennes, faire lentement glisser son index sur la main du sexy serveur et murmurer :

« Et si je répond oui, j'ai le droit à un prix ?

- Euh ... C'est à dire que ... »

GAGNE !

Tsss, le sexy serveur très sur de lui il y a quelques instants ne savait à présent plus quoi dire ! On est déstabilisé hein ! Et tout ça grâce à qui, grâce à .... Hey ! Une seconde ! Pourquoi est-ce que je m'excite ! Tout ça c'est grâce à Potter ... Tout d'un cou, c'est moins marrant.

Pfff...

Je dis à Potter de rassurer notre sexy serveur (attends, le pauvre il va finir par hyperventiler) et de lui confirmer qu'il était bien _Survivor. _

« Hey ! Fit alors le _ça_, je sais que je suis génial mais quand même ...

- On m'avait dit que tu étais modeste Potter ! Répliqua le serveur

- Il ne faut pas les écouter ! Seul ceux qui me connaissent _vraiment _sont autorisés à parler, plaisanta le _ça _international _»_

Le sexy serveur se racla bruyamment la gorge.

Et je savais bien qu'il devait se poser la même question que moi : est-ce que Harry Potter venait, oui ou non, de faire un sous entendu sexuel ? ( _YEURK ! _En temps normal, je ne me poserais JAMAIS, ce genre de question ... Attendez, petite rectification, en temps normal je n'aurais même pas prêté attention à ce que Potter aurait dit ou pas.)

« Harry Potter est un débauché, fit alors sexy serveur

- Et encore tu n'as rien vu, répliqua aussitôt Potter »

Euh ...

Il était en train de passer quoi là ?!

D'une Potter se révélait être doué pour quelque chose, à savoir la drague, de deux, il me piquait toutes MES répliques, et je vous jure, que c'était flippant. C'était exactement ce que j'aurais fait si sexy serveur c'était retrouver à quelques centimètres de moi. Je l'aurais taquiné et ensuite je l'aurais embrassé et ...

MAIS OUI ! (Putain, je suis trop con !)

« Embrasse le ! Murmurai-je alors à Potter

- Quoi ? Dit-il entre ses dents

- Discute pas, Potty, embrasse le maintenant ... Quoi me dit pas qu'en plus tu ne sais pas comment on fait pour embrasser quelqu'un ? On vous apprend quoi dans les vestiaires des Gryffondor de nos jours ? C'est pas compliqué, tu poses ses lèvres sur les siennes et ... »

Mais avant que je puisse finir mes explications (ce qui, entre parenthèses s'apprêtait à être l'un des moments les plus _YEURK !_ De toute ma vie), un bruit de succion parvint jusqu'à mes oreilles.

ALLELUIA ! Potter était en train d'embrasser sexy serveur. Potter avait posé ses lèvres sur celles du très mignon serveur, et devait très certainement avoir introduit sa langue dans la bouche de l'autre et ... Un grognement parvint à mes oreilles : Potter était doué.

...

...

._Fucking._Dray.

MAIS _YEURK ! _

A quoi surprend t-on Draco Lucius Malfoy ? A imaginer Potter et un autre homme en train de ...

J'étais en train de tomber bas, et ce même dans ma propre estime (et merlin seul sait à quel point j'étais haut !).

Enfin bref, Draco reprends toi !

Bon maintenant que Potter avait réussi à « éblouir » sexy serveur, il ne lui restait plus qu'à partir. Bah oui, il n'allait tout de même pas passer toute la soirée avec sexy serveur.

Toujours laissez la proie sur sa fin, toujours.

_**Ah ... Jsuis trop un bô gosse ... Ah ouais ! Oh putain .. Trop un bô gosse ... **_

« T'es sur qu'il va venir ? Me demanda pour la cinquième fois Blaise

- Mais oui ... C'est juste que Monsieur commence à se prendre pour une princesse !

- Tiens, ça me rappelle quelqu'un. »

J'ignorai complètement la remarque de Blaise, parce que de UN, Potty et moi on ne se ressemble pas, et de DEUX, est-ce que j'ai dit que Potter et moi, on ne se ressemblait pas ?

...

Tout ça parce que Monsieur se permet d'arriver en retard le jour de sa dernière leçon, Blaise se permet de faire des remarques FAUSSES, DEPLACEES, et DESAGREABLES ! (Lançons lui un regard noir pour qu'il comprenne) .

Mais honnêtement, je ne comprends pas Potter, personnellement je me suis levé très en avance ce matin, afin d'arriver également très en avance pour pouvoir en finir, le plus vite possible !

...

Bon bah tout ce qu'il me reste à faire, c'est aider Blaise à compter les moutons en espagnol.

...

...

Cinq six moutons plus tard (ouais parce que franchement ... ça n'a rien de marrant), Potter osa enfin pointer le bout de son nez.

« La ponctualité, Potter tu connais ? Ou bien il faut aussi que je l'ajoute à la TRES longue liste des concepts qui t'échappent ?

- Désolé, désolé, c'est juste que ... Oh et puis laisse tombez ...

- ça tombe bien, ça ne m'intéresse pas ! Tu as de la chance aujourd'hui c'est ta dernière leçon, sinon on aurait pu trouver des morceaux de Gryffondor égarés un peu partout dans Poudlard ! Dis-je avec un grand sourire »

Potter déglutit tandis que Blaise derrière moi riait.

Je me tournais alors vers lui : okay c'était mon meilleur ami, mais rien ne m'empêche de l'annihiler quand il riait au mauvais moment.

En voyant le regard que je lui jetai (genre arrête-de-rire-tout-de-suite-ou-bien-étouffe-toi-avec-ta-langue-en-silence), Blaise me fit une grimace et je reportai mon attention sur Potter.

« Bon, alors je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, ça va être simple, bref et rapide ! Nous sommes là, Blaise et moi-même, pour t'enseigner la dernière étape du F.A.C, le C ! (Je me tournai alors vers Blaise) Blaise, pourrais-tu poursuivre s'il te plaît ?

- Avec plaisir Draco ! (Il s'éclaircit la gorge avant de reprendre d'une voix sérieuse.) Le C, de F.A.C correspond au mot Cuztomisation. Tu te demanderas alors : mais qu'est-ce que la Cuztomisation ? Eh bien la réponse est simple, dans le cas présent il s'agit de prendre quelque chose d'exceptionnel, et grâce à Draco ici présent, on peut te considérer comme quelque chose d'exceptionnel (MERCI A QUI ? HEIN ?) , et de lui donner les pistes pour être encore PLUS exceptionnel !

- Merci Blaise, je n'aurais fait pas mieux.

- Je sais ! C'est pour ça que tu as fait appel à moi ?

- Dis donc c'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe, toi !

- Et c'est toi qui dit ça Draco ?

- C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, renchérit Potter »

Blaise et moi nous nous tournâmes vers le _ça _international.

Est-ce que quelqu'un l'avait autorisé à parler ?

« Enfin ... fit-il aussitôt, je dis ça, je dis rien !

- (Eh bien ne dis rien alors !) Enfin bref ! M'exclamai-je, que disions nous ?

- La Cuztomisation ! Me rappela Blaise

- (Merci ! ) Ah oui donc ! Dans ton cas précis, ça consiste juste à t'apprendre deux ou trois trucs qui vont te rendre ... disons ... mieux !

- D'accord, dit Potter.

- Alors pour ceux qui est des fringues, commença Blaise, si tu mets des chaussures, ne met jamais de chaussettes bleu ou autres avec du noir, mets du blanc avec du noir, ou du noir avec du blanc ! Et, sache le Potter, on a jamais assez de paire de chaussures alors n'hésite pas à en acheter, chaque mois, voir chaque semaine si il le faut !

- Euh ... Okay ? Fit le _ça _international

- C'est la même chose pour les lunettes de soleil, et n'hésite pas à les mettre en soirée, ou même le matin quand tu es trop bourré pour montrer ta tête ...

- Attend, m'interrompit Blaise, là tu parles de toi Draco, arrête de prendre ton cas pour une généralité !

- Enfin bref ! Si tu t'habilles pas plus de 3 couleurs à la fois, évite de ressembler à un clown !

- Oh ! S'écria Blaise, si tu vas en soirée, n'hésite pas à te faire faire un costume sur mesure. C''est trop sexy ! Et tu peux aussi mettre un pantalon en cuir, même si certaine personne pense que ça fait gay ... N'est-ce pas ? (Il se tourna alors vers moi !)

- QUOI ? Tout le monde n'est pas obligé de savoir que tu l'es dès que tu rentres dans une pièce ! En plus, ajoutai-je, ce n'est absolument PAS pratique pour danser.

- Mouais, là tu marques un point, admit Blaise

- De toute façon, fit Potter, ce n'est pas comme si je savais danser !

- Ouais et ... QUOI ? »

...

IL A DIT QUOI ... Non, j'ai mal entendu.

Blaise se tourna alors vers moi, outré :

« Draco est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ? Il ne sait pas danser ? Et comment tu veux faire de lui un bô gosse si il ne sait pas danser ?

- Premièrement on se calme, et deuxièmement, il ne l'avait pas mentionné, et enfin, il doit sûrement exagérer. (Je me tournai vers le _ça_). Hein, que tu sais danser, HEIN ?

- Euh ... Honnêtement ? Non !

- Alors il faut qu'on t'apprenne ! S'écria aussitôt Blaise un grand sourire aux lèvres »

- Qu'on lui ... QUOI ?"

Attendez ... Attendez ...

C'était censé être une matinée cool, simple, relax ... On ne devait passer qu'une heure, une toute PETITE heure, à expliquer quelques concepts de base à Potter, et partir !

Et maintenant j'apprends que Monsieur ne sait pas danser ?

Pfff ...

Après cette histoire, je vais tuer du Gryffondor.

**Ah ... Jsuis trop un bô gosse ... Ah ouais ! Oh putain .. Trop un bô gosse ... **

« Vas -y Potter, fit Blaise, danse !

- Euh ... fit alors le _ça _international, vous êtes sur ? Non parce que quand je dis que je sais pas danser, c'est genre ... »

Je lui lançai alors un regard danse-maintenant-ou-meurs.

« Moi, je veux bien, mais déjà, il n'y a pas de musique ! Répliqua Potty »

Pfff ... Si il pensait que Blaise n'avait pas penser à ce genre de détail, c'était vraiment mal le connaître. Il fit négligemment tourner sa baguette magique et sa chaîne hifi s'alluma.

_**EVERYBODY DANCE NOW ! **_

_**...**_

La musique retentissait dans toute la pièce et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en voyant que Blaise avait déjà commencé à se déhancher en rythme.

... Alalalala ... Mais qui est-ce qui m'a fichu un meilleur ami pareil, hein ? (Bon c'est vrai qu'on s'amuse bien de temps à autre ... ^^)

Je me tournais pour voir Potter en train de ...

De ...

What the ...

Honnêtement, je ne pense pas pouvoir vous décrire ce que Potter était en train de faire.

Etait-ce de la danse ?

NON ! Ça ne pouvait pas être de la danse, ça devait être un langage codé que les êtres inférieurs, tels que _lui,_ utilisent pour communiquer secrètement entre eux.

Non ...

Ce n'était pas de la danse.

C'était _quelque chose. _

Je donnais un grand coup de coude à Blaise, pour qu'il se concentre, et surtout, et avant tout, pour qu' il regarde ce que _faisait _Potter.

Ça allait être une très longue matinée.

Et peut-être même une très longue après midi.

...

_**Ah ... Jsuis trop un bô gosse ... Ah ouais ! Oh putain .. Trop un bô gosse ... **_

« Vous êtes sur ? Redemanda pour la troisième fois le professeur McGonagall

- Oui, répéta Potter, également pour la troisième fois »

McGonagall me lança alors un regard plus que dubitatif.

_Ne rigole pas Draco, ne rigole pas ... Ne pense pas à Potter en train d'essayer d'apprendre à danser ... Ce n'est _pas _le moment. _

Mais je ne voyais pas pourquoi la vieille, euh pardon, le professeur McGonagall était en train de tergiverser. Potty a dit que je n'ai plus besoin de cours ALORS je n'ai plus besoin de cours DONC la vie peut reprendre un cours normal !

C'est à dire : vanner Potty, manger, vanner Potty, danser, vanner Potty, sortir, vanner Potty, acheter des fringues, vanner Potty, se bourrer la gueule, vanner Potty, être un bô gosse et vanner Potty.

En bref, une vie normale.

« Mr Malfoy, dit alors la vieille -euh pardon- _le professeur _McGonagall, vous devez me promettre de garder une moyenne exemplaire

- Oui, Madame, répondis-je aussitôt avec un grand sourire un peu -BEAUCOUP- hypocrite

- Et bien entendu, votre comportement envers Mr Potter sera lui aussi exemplaire.

- Oui, M... »

...

PARDON ?

M'arrêtant en plein milieu de ma phrase, je me tournai vers Potter, qui me souriait.

Tsss ...

Il a bien préparé son coup, le Potter. J'étais obligé de dire oui, sinon la vieille -oui, la vieille, parce que, zut quoi, elle est VIEILLE- allait me tenir la jambe et j'allais être obligé de suivre des cours avec Potty jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

...

_YEURK ! _

« Oui, Madame, ajoutai-je aussitôt, horrifié par la perspective de passer encore des mois et des mois avec le _ça _international.

- Bien, fit-elle visiblement convaincue par ma réponse (en même temps l'horreur en personne s'était emparée de mon visage, alors ... !) Alors Mr Malfoy, vous n'êtes plus obligé de suivre des cours avec Mr Potter. »

YES !!!

YES !!! YES !

...

Hmmm, je veux dire : c'est bien.

Je fis mon possible pour ne pas sortir du bureau de la vieille en dansant, Potty sur mes talons. Mais une fois arrivé dans le couloir, je laissais éclater ma joie.

Oh, FREEDOM !

FREEDOM !

FREEDOM !!!

YEAH FREEDOM !

Allez on enchaîne avec la danse de la victoire !

HA OUAIS ? HAN HAN ! HA OUAIS ? HAN HAN ! HA OUAIS ? HAN HAN ! HA OUAIS ? HAN HAN ! HA OUAIS ? HAN HAN !

Je tournayais donc sur moi même (il faut quand même le re-préciser pour tout ceux qui n'aurait pas compris) quand je m'aperçus que le _ça _international était toujours là, et qu'en plus il m'observait.

« QUOI ?

- Rien Malfoy, rien.

- Que les choses soient bien claires, tout ce que j'ai dit dans le bureau de la vieille ne compte pas, je compte toujours t'humilier et te rabaisser jusqu'à la fin de l'année. »

- A mon plus grand étonnement, Potter éclata de rire.

- Est-ce que j'avais dis quelque chose de drôle ?

...

Quelqu'un vous dit qu'il va vous humilier toutes les manières possibles et vous vous ... riez ... Non là franchement, j'ai dû louper un épisode, parce que moi pas comprendre.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?

- Rien, juste à part le fait que maintenant, moi aussi j'ai des armes pour me battre. »

...

Des armes pour se battre.

Mais de quoi est-ce que ce demeuré congénital parlait-il ?

Des armes pour se battre contre qui ?

Quand même pas pour se mesurer à m...

Et là, je compris.

Le sourire du _ça _international grandit.

Je le regardais encore, comprenant ce que j'avais fait. Les cheveux savamment décoiffé, ses lunettes de geek sur le nez, vêtu d'un t-shirt happy smile, d'un slim bleu délavé et de converses blanches, Potter avait tout simplement le style.

« Merci, encore Malfoy. »

Il me fit un clin d'œil avant de partir d'une démarche très appuyée.

...

OH.

MY.

FUCKING.

DRAY.

...

QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI FAIT ?

J'ai .. J'ai ...

_J'ai créé un bô gosse. _

_Ouh ... _

_Alors est-ce que la guerre va être déclarée entre_

_Notre Cher Draco Malfoy et _

_le tout nouveau bô gosse _

_Harry Potter ?_

_Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre !_

_(Disponible jeudi 6 Août ) _


	7. Le règne de Potter

_Auteur : _The Malfoy Team

_Titre_ : La bôgossitude, cours particuliers avec Mr Malfoy.

_Genre_ : **SLASH ! DONC HOMOPHOBE PASSE TON CHEMIN ! Romance/Humour**

_Rating _: **M**

_Couple_ : **Harry-Draco**

_Disclaimer _: Tout est à JKR... On a bien essayé de lui piquer Draco ... Mais cette méchante elle a pas voulu ! Pour écrire cette fic, nous nous sommes également inspirée d'une chanson intitulé « ultra beau gosse » pour l'écouter, aller sur notre blog !

_Statut_ : **Multiparter **: nombre de chapitres encore inconnus.

_Note _: Merci pour votre patience à tous ! Donc sans plus de bla bla le nouveau chapitre !!

**BONNE LECTURE ! **

**VII/ Le règne de Potter (YEURK ! )**

_**ou **_

_**He's got the Power ! **_

Bon.

Ce n'était tout de même pas si grave que ça, non ? Potter était devenu un bô gosse et alors ? Ce n'était pas comme si tout le monde allait se mettre à le reluquer, à s'extasier devant son sex-appeal, et le vénérer, hein ?

(Je n'arrive pas à croire que je viens d'utiliser tous ces verbes pour parler de Harry Potter ... Oh my Dray ... Ma vie est devenu un véritable ... N'importe quoi ! Un grand et énorme n'importe quoi !)

J'essayais de me rassurer du mieux que je pouvais, et c'est donc, en ne pensant, pratiquement plus, à un _certain _Potter, que je m'assis à la table de Serpentard, comme tous les autres matins. Pour déjeuner et dire des conneries avec Blaise et Théo, comme tous les autres matins.

...

Oui, ma vie pouvait revenir à la normale.

...

Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais.

...

Alors que Théo nous nous étions lancés dans la construction d'une maison avec des pancakes (les pancakes : c'est l'avenir ! ), Blaise, mon _cher _ami Blaise, me donna un grand cou de coude.

« Ouch ! (Oui, parce les bô gosses ne disent pas « Aïe ! ») Blaise ! Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

- Oh ... Mon ... Putain Draco lève la tête ! »

J'espérais pour Blaise qu' il avait une bonne explication, sinon j'allais le démembrer pour ensuite le plonger dans une solution à base d'acide et ensuite le donner à manger à des hippogriffes géants (oui je sais, j'ai beaucoup d'imagination), je levai donc la tête en direction des portes de la Grande Salle, quand je _le _vis.

Et ...

Oh.

Mon.

Dieu.

...

Que ... Qui ? Quoi ? Où ? Comment ?

...

Ce n'était tout de même pas Potter.

...

Je me donnai une gifle mentale.

...

Si.

C'était Potter qui se dirigeait vers la table des Gryffondors comme si il était le roi du monde, c'était Potter qui ne portait pas son habituel robe de sorcier, mais une chemise blanche -dont il avait laissé deux boutons ouverts- , sa cravate rouge et or et un pantalon noir qui ...

Je penchai ma tête.

Mais ça ne pouvait pas être possible. Potter ne pouvait pas être en train de marcher de la manière la plus indécente et de la plus sexy qui soit tout en abordant un immense sourire.

...

Ce n'était pas possible.

...

« Euh ... Draco ? »

Je me tournai vers Blaise qui me faisait des signes depuis trente secondes au moins.

« Quoi ?

- Je rêve où tu étais en train de mater, Potter ? Demanda t-il avec un grand sourire

- Excuse moi ? (Je sentis mes yeux sortir de leur orbites) Premièrement, _YEURK ! _Et deuxièmement : excuse moi ?

- Oh allez Draco ... Fit Alors Théo, admet au moins qu'il te plaît !

- QUOI ? »

Je fixai alors mes deux meilleurs amis. Ils me regardaient tous les deux avec de grands sourires.

Euh ...

Attendez.

Moi ? Avec ... _YEURK ! _On redescend sur terre et on reprend ses esprits s'il vous plaît. Parce que je n'étais pas en train de mater Potter, je n'ai jamais maté Potter, ET, je ne materai jamais Potter. (Voilà, comme ça au moins c'est dit !)

Non ... J'étais juste en train d'observer le résultat de mon expérience.

A savoir le transformer en bô gosse.

Et c'est tout.

...

(Vous croyez que j'arrive pas à vous entendre dans le fond. Arrêtez de vous marrer, PARCE QUE JE NE MATAIS PAS POTTER !)

« Bon écoutez, je dis alors à Blaise et à Théo, il n'y a rien, et il n'y aura jamais rien entre Potty et moi d'accord ?

- Il ne faut jamais dire jamais, répliqua aussitôt Blaise

- Oui, et en plus si il ne te plaisait pas, je peux savoir pourquoi tu l'as aidé à devenir un bô gosse, voulut savoir Théo

- Parce que ... Mais parce que c'était une abomination pour les yeux de voir un truc pareil se balader sous nos yeux en permanence ! Je me devais de faire quelque chose !

- Oui, et maintenant, tes yeux l'apprécient n'est-ce pas Draco ? Me taquina Blaise »

Je me contentai de leur lancer un regard noir.

Quoi que je dise, quoi que je fasse, ils penseraient toujours : Draco veut se faire Potter.

Ce qui est totalement faux, je ne veux pas me faire Potter.

Maintenant qu'on a rempli tous les deux notre part du marché, je voudrais juste qu'il disparaisse de ma vie, une bonne fois pour toute. Il commençait sérieusement à me taper sur le système avec ses gros yeux verts, qui n'étaient pas du tout absolument « magnifiques » comme le disait certain, et les trucs qui lui servait de cheveux et ...

...

Oh. .

Même mon propre esprit me trahi.

Oh my Dray, j'ai maté Potter.

...

Je jetai discrètement un regard à la table des Gryffondors : Potty était en train de discuter avec Granger et Weasmoche. Un de ces deux sous-fifres dut dire quelque chose de drôle car la seconde d'après, il souriait. Un demi-sourire très _sexy _qui révélait une fossette et ...

...

Je me tournai aussitôt vers mon assiette. Je venais juste de reluquer Potter ou pas ?

_Bordel de putain de merde._

Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai fait de _ce _mec_ là _un bô gosse, hein ? Pourquoi mon pire ennemi ?

(Pfff ... Que personne ne réponde à cette question. On sait tous que si je ne l'avais pas fait, il n'y aurait plus d'intrigue... Alalala ... Saleté de fanfiction ! )

**Ah ... Jsuis trop un bô gosse ... Ah ouais ! Oh putain .. Trop un bô gosse ... **

_Tu as une vie normale, tu as une vie normale, tu as une vie normale, tu as une vie normale, tu as une vie normale ...._

Voilà ce que je m'étais répété en vain tout au long de la journée.

Et je voulais désespérément y croire ! OUI J'AVAIS UNE VIE NORMALE ! (enfin ... JE POUVAIS AVOIR UNE VIE NORMALE !)

...

Hmmm .... ça sonne bien faux tout ça...

Pfff ...

De toute façon c'est de la faute de Potter ! (Oui, le comportement Serpentarien consiste à TOUJOURS rejeter la faute sur les autres ! Même si vous venez de dire que 2 et 2 font 5, ce sera toujours de la faute de votre voisin .... VIVE SERPENTARD !)

Maintenant je vais vanner qui, hein ? Je vous le demande ? Les pauvres Pouffsouffles ? Hors de question, ils résistent à peine 30 secondes à la douleur, et se mettent à appeler leur maman au moindre sarcasme ... Les Serdaigles même pas la peine d'y penser, ils vous répondent en utilisant des mots de plus de trois syllabes qui, j'en étais certain, ne sont même pas dans le dictionnaire ! (Me faites pas croire que métempsychose est dans le dico ! Pourquoi pas réticulum endoplasmique granulaire pendant que vous y êtes !)

Tout ça pour dire que j'avais passé la matinée à me faire royalement chier.

Okay, être un bô gosse est une activité à part entière pour un Serpentard moyen, mais MOI ! C'est comme une seconde nature chez moi, (je transpire même la bôgossitude), alors que faire de mes heures de cours, hein ? (Comment ça suivre ? Pfff ... Mais-n'importe-quoi !)

Heureusement, je me dirigeai, avec ma suite (c'est-à-dire Blaise, Théo, Vince, Greg, Pansy et Millicent), pour mon cours de Sortilèges, quand, je vis avec horreur, Potty, la belette et Miss Je-sais-tout, entrer dans la salle de classe ...

ZUT ! C'est vrai qu'on a cours de Sortilèges avec ces bouffons aujourd'hui.

...

Alors j'avais le choix entre : rentrer dans la salle de cours et vanner Potter ET ainsi prouver à tout le monde (à savoir Blaise et Théo) que je ne suis PAS DU TOUT intéressé.

Ou bien ....

On s'en fout de la deuxième option ! Je reste sur la première !

Je rentrai à mon tour dans la salle de classe avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Blaise me lança un regard, qui voulait clairement signifier : qui vas tu donc faire souffrir, jeune et insolent Malfoy ? Je me contentai de hausser les épaules, et d'afficher un air innocent tout en m'installant.

(Bon okay, mon air innocent ne convint jamais personne ... Allez savoir pourquoi ! Je peux tout à fait être pur et ... Hmmmm ... Je crois que je viens de comprendre pourquoi est-ce que ça ne marchait jamais.)

Le nain -euh ... pardon le Professeur Flitwick – commença son speech, et déclara que aujourd'hui nous allions commencer à pratiquer la magie sans nos baguettes.

Pfff .... Ai-je besoin de préciser que je SAIS DEJA LE FAIRE ?! (Bah non, ça va de soit ... Attendez, c'est moi ou c'est pas moi !)

Puis le professeur décréta que nous allions commencer par la base, c'est-à-dire faire s'envoler des plumes comme en première année ( _Wingardium Leviosa !!_), avant d'ajouter que nous devions nous mettre en binôme : à savoir Serpentard et Gryffondor.

En temps normal, cette dernière consigne m'aurait dégoûté. J'aurais très fortement protesté, aurait jeté une ou deux répliques cinglantes à l'intention du professeur, puis quelques unes à l'intention de Potter, avant de rejoindre Blaise et les autres dans le fond de la salle pour jouer au Poker.

Mais aujourd'hui, un grand sourire vint orner mon visage, et tandis que le nain -euh pardon ... le professeur Flitwick- était parti chercher des plumes, j'allais m'asseoir à côté de Saint Potter.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais, Malfoy ? Me demanda t-il une fois que mes merveilleuses fesses se furent posées sur la chaise que la belette venait de libérer (_YEURK ! Les microbes de la belette ! _Note à moi même : ce soir, prendre un bain purifiant.)

- Au cas où tu aurais mal entendu, Potty, on doit se mettre en binôme, lui expliquai-je très lentement

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, et tu le sais, tu aurais pu t'asseoir à côté de n'importe quel Gryffondor, cracha t-il

- Oui mais quitte à choisir un déchet, autant prendre le meilleur, répliquai-je

- Donc ... Tu admets que je suis le meilleur ? Merci, Malfoy. »

Je serrai mes points sous la tables, tout en continuant de sourire.

Espèce de sale petit arrogant qui se croit sexy alors qu'il ...

Hmmm ...

Je jetai rapidement un cou d'œil à Potter, celui ci me fixait toujours. Je dus faire un effort considérable pour ne pas que mes yeux dévient vers sa pomme d'Adam, ni vers le bout de peau qui était visible grâce à sa chemise entrouverte et qui ...

Hmmm ...

Je me raclai bruyamment la gorge avant de lever les yeux.

« Alooors ? Fit Potter

- Quoi ? Je ne vais pas faire la conversation avec toi, juste parce qu'on doit travailler ensemble.

- Okay. Alors moi je vais parler, et ne te sent vraiment pas obliger d'écouter.

- Rassure toi, ce n'était absolument pas mon intention.

- Parfait. Bon, même si tu ne veux pas le savoir, le sexy serveur s'appelle en vérité Ryan. Il travaille au _Vice _depuis environ 3 semaines et ...

- Je peux savoir comment tu sais tout ça ?

- Oh ! Tu étais en train de m'écouter !

- Potter, répond à ma question.

- Eh bien ... je l'ai plus ou moins vu ce week-end et ...

- Plus ou moins ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre, Malfoy ?

- C'est toi qui a commencé à m'en parler !

- Mais tu n'écoutais pas ...

- Apparemment si ,puisque ta voix disgracieuse est parvenue jusqu'à mes oreilles.

- Premièrement, ma voix n'est pas disgracieuse, deuxièmement, elle t'emmerde, et enfin, oui, j'ai eu un autre rendez vous avec « sexy serveur » ce week-end. Satisfait ?

- Ououh ! Si tu savais à quel point ces informations ont changé ma vie, dis-je avec tout le mépris dont j'étais possible

- Je t'emmerde.

- Tu l'as déjà dit.

- Possible, mais je t'emmerde toujours.

- Merci. Alooors ? Vous sortez ensemble ? »

Potter pivota alors sa chaise, me faisant complètement face, toujours souriant.

...

Je fis totalement abstraction de la fossette qui était apparu sur son visage (mais comment j'ai fait pour ne pas le remarquer avant ? Tel est là question.), ainsi que du bout de torse que sa chemise révélait, sans oublier la façon dont ce pantalon mettait en valeur sa braguette, ni comment la dite braguette semblait elle-même mettre en valeur le ...

...

.. Il y a décidément quelque chose qui clochait chez moi.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça ?

- Excellente question Potter ! Mais laisse tomber, je me fiches totalement de ta vie sociale, et tout le monde se porte très bien ainsi, alors passons à autre chose.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord, Draco, dit-il en posant sa main sur ma cuisse. »

...

...

...

...

...

...

Draco Malfoy est indisponible pour le moment, veuillez laissez un message après le bip sonore, il vous répondra dès qu'il aura annihilé Harry Potter. Merci.

...

...

Que ? Quoi ? Qui ? Où ? Comment ? WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE ?

Je regardai la main de Potter avant de lever les yeux vers lui.

... Oh Putain je vais le tuer.

Je ne sais absolument pas quel était le but de la manœuvre (me séduire ? Me dégoûter ? Me rebuter ? Me donner l'envie de me suicider ?) mais en tout cas, j'étais en colère. Très en colère.

Non. Pas en colère.

Je bouillonnais littéralement de rage.

« Retire ta main tout de suite, murmurai-je entre mes dents

- Hmmm ... Nan !

- Putain Potter, retire ta putain de main de là ou sinon ...

- Ou sinon quoi ?

- Ou sinon tu risques tout simplement de regretter d'être venu au monde. Ou alors c'est ça que tu cherches ? Épargner du travail à ta pauvre mère, et lui éviter de crever à cause d'un simple crétin comme toi ? »

Je savais parfaitement que je venais de toucher un point sensible car une nano seconde plus tard, il avait retiré sa main.(Ouf ... Je peux de nouveau respirer.)

« Malfoy, retire tout de suite ce que tu viens de dire sur ma mère !

- Alors là hors de question ! Je peux savoir qui t'as permis de me toucher ! Je te signale que il y en a qui sont morts pour moins que sa !

- Malfoy ! Retire IMMEDIATEMENT CE QUE TU VIENS DE DIRE !

- HORS DE QUESTION ! Tu voulais toucher sa magnificence tu prends un ticket comme tout le monde !

- TU SAIS OU TU PEUX TE LE METTRE TON TICKET ?!

- OH OUI JE CROIS QUE JE SAIS POTTER ! J'en profiterai pour au passage toucher une partie de mon anatomie à laquelle tu n'auras JAMAIS accès !

- HA OUAIS ?!

- OUAIS !

- HAAA OUAIS ?!

- OUAAAIS ! »

Tout le monde devait avoir les yeux braqués sur nous, mais je m'en fichais complètement. J'étais à présent sur mes deux pieds, comme Potter d'ailleurs, et je hurlais à la figure de ce dernier.

« Tu veux savoir c'est quoi TON VRAI PROBLEME MALFOY !

- NON ! MAIS JE T'EN PRIE ECLAIRE MOI ! TOI QUI SAIT TOUT !

- Si tu as fait de moi, un bô gosse c'est pour la seule et unique raison que j'étais la seule personne dans TOUT POUDLARD qui pourrait dire NON à tes avances ?!

- Mais N'IMPORTE QUOI ?!

- Ah oui ? ALORS JE PEUX SAVOIR POURQUOI TU L'AS FAIT !

- EH BIEN TOUT SIMPLEMENT POUR QUE TES PARENTS PUISSENT **ENFIN **REPOSER EN PAIX EN VOYANT QUE LEUR TRUC RESSEMBLENT A QUELQUE CHOSE !

- PUTAIN JE VAIS TE TUER ! »

Sur ce Potter se jeta sur moi, nous projetant à terre tous les deux. Mon dos heurta violemment le sol tandis que le _ça _international, au dessus de moi, me martelait le torse de poing. ...

JE.

VAIS.

LE.

TUER.

C'est donc, gagné par une énergie nouvelle (à savoir tuer Potter), que je mis un coup de tête au machin Potter avant de le renverser d'un habile mouvement des hanches et de me retrouver au dessus de lui. Il tenta de se débattre mais je capturai ses mains et je les lui mis au dessus de la tête.

« Putain, lâche moi Malfoy !

- Plutôt crever ! Et je te signale que c'est toi qui t'es jeté sur moi ! T'as envie à ce point là de moi, Potter ?

- Pour l'instant c'est toi qui est sur moi et pas l'inverse ! »

Je réalisai alors dans quelle position compromettante nous nous trouvions. Hmmm ... Je pouvais sentir Potter qui ...

« _YEURK ! _Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ?! Non à la réflexion faite, je ne veux pas savoir ! »

Sur ce, je me relevai aussitôt pour réaliser que effectivement tout le monde nous regardait.

J'ignorai les sourires de Théo et de Blaise (attendez ... on se disputait ! Ça ne veut pas dire que je veux me faire Potter) avant de sortir de la salle de cours.

Oui, je sèche, mais c'est justifié.

Potter me tape VRAIMENT sur le système.

**Ah ... Jsuis trop un bô gosse ... Ah ouais ! Oh putain .. Trop un bô gosse ... **

« Euh ... Draco ? Fit faiblement Blaise

- QUOI ?! Répliquai-je aussitôt en m'enfonçant un peu plus dans mon fauteuil et reportant mon attention sur mon livre de potion »

Bon okay, je fixais la même page depuis au moins une demi-heure, et il est vrai, que ce comportement pouvait paraître suspect.

...

Mais à part cela, j'espère que Blaise a vraiment une bonne raison pour me déranger parce que je ne suis pas d'humeur pour de simples bavardages.

Tout simplement parce que le _ça _international m'avait vraiment mis en rogne ! De quel droit se permettait-il de me toucher ?! Et qui, avait autorisé cette chose infâme et immonde à poser la main sur moi ! En plus, ce crétin m'avait fait mal ! (Je sais bien que le but quand on tape quelqu'un c'est de lui faire le plus de mal possible mais là ... OUCH !)

Apparemment, Blaise devait avoir senti mon état d'énervement actuel, car il s'assit prudemment dans le fauteuil en face de moi et me demanda très lentement :

« Draco, est-ce que ça va ? »

Je levai un sourcils dans une expression de pure incrédulité.

...

Il venait vraiment de me poser _cette _question où bien était-ce qui avais rêvé ?

« Mais oui bien sûr Blaise ! Ne vois tu pas que ma vie est devenue un véritable conte de fées ! M'écriai-je avec toute l'ironie du monde

- Pas besoin d'être aussi ... _toi,_ répliqua t-il, je voulais dire, en dehors du facteur Potter, est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Je refuse d'écarter le facteur Potter, répondis-je d'un ton catégorique

- Ah oui ? Il parut surpris. Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

- (grand sourire) Tout simplement parce que je vais le détruire. »

Face à mon ton si serein, Blaise sourit à son tour, avant de s'installer plus confortablement dans son fauteuil, pour finir par véritablement éclater de rire.

« Si tu savais le nombre de fois que je t'ai entendu dire ça, Dray.

- Oui mais là c'est différent!

- Et en quoi ? Voulut-il savoir, parce que vous battez à armes égales cette fois ? (J'ouvris ma bouche pour répondre mais il poursuivit). Peut importe la raison, ça finira par une retenue comme à chaque fois. Mais je peux savoir pourquoi il, non pourquoi tu as réagi aussi violemment tout à l'heure ?

- Il ... (Je déglutis faiblement) Il m'a touché.

- QUOI ? »

Blaise me regardait à présent avec un air de pur effarement.

« Mais quand tu dis toucher, tu veux dire ...

_- YEURK ! NON ! _Il a juste mis sa main sur ma cuisse, expliquai-je précipitamment

- Oh, fit Blaise qui semblait un peu déçu. Au moins sa prouve qu'il veut vraiment s'envoyer en l'air avec toi ! »

QUOI !

C'était mon tout d'être effaré, et si je puis dire, totalement médusé.

« Que les choses soient claires Blaise ...

- Oui, oui, oui ! Je sais, je sais ! Potty ne t'intéresse pas, je sais ! (Il me fit un clin d'œil) Mais tu sais Draco, personne ne t'en voudras si tu changes d'avis. »

Par pure réflexe(je le jure !), je lui lançai mon livre de potion qu'il arrêta en plein vol, grâce à sa baguette. Mais je ne m'arrêtai pas là, j'enchainai avec tout ce qui ce trouvait à portée de main.

« Ecoute moi bien Blaise ! (je lançai un coussin) JE VAIS (mon livre de métamorphose) DETRUIRE (mon agenda) POTTER ! »

Je lui lançai alors mon livre d'Histoire de la Magie, et celui là, il ne parvint pas à l'éviter, et il se le prit en pleine figure .

...

..

J'éclatai de rire quand Théo arriva et se joignit à moi.

« Pfff ... T'es trop nul, Blaise ! Ajouta t-il

- J'aimerais bien t'y voir, répliqua ce dernier.

- Bon ... A part ridiculiser notre Blaise international, on fait quoi ce soir ? Demanda Théo

- Je pense qu'on devrait rester tranquille, dit notre Blaise international, Rogue a dit qu'on devait limiter nos sorties.

- Et depuis quand ce que dit Rogue est un argument pour ne pas sortir ? Répliquai-je aussitôt

- Ouais, en plus c'est lundi soir, il pensera qu'on osera pas sortir ! Renchérit Théo

- Okay, okay ! Fit Blaise, mais on rentre avant 2heures du matin pour être sûrs de ne pas se faire prendre !

- Imagine qu'on tombe encore sur la vieille ? »

Nous frissonnâmes tous les trois à cette pensée.

Okay, Rogue faisait peur, mais McGonagall avait ce petit quelque chose qui disait « ne m'obéissez pas, et ce sera bien la dernière chose que vous ferez dans votre vie.

« Bon c'est décidé, on va au _Vice_ ce soir, bon je vais prévenir tous les autres. »

Théo fila alors à travers toute la salle commune pour informer les membres de ma suite de nos plans, et Blaise me fixait toujours, un sourire aux lèvres. Tout dans son expression disait qu'il pensait encore à ce _truc _avec Potter. Je lui fis une grimace, et je montais me préparer, bien décidé à ne pas penser à Potter ce soir.

Oui, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, laissons mon esprit se reposer et concocter un plan machiavélique digne d'un Malfoy.

**Ah ... Jsuis trop un bô gosse ... Ah ouais ! Oh putain .. Trop un bô gosse ... **

« Pfff .... Et voilà, la soirée a commencé sans nous, se lamentait Théo

- Relax . Tu sais bien que les soirées ne peuvent pas commencer sans nous, répliqua Blaise

- Oui, mais on aurait pu arriver plus tôt si une _certaine personne _ne s'était pas éternisée dans sa salle de bain ! Fit remarquer Théo»

Je sentis tous les regards se tourner vers moi (là où, si vous voulez mon avis, tout le monde devrait regarder en temps normal), et je me contentai de hausser les épaules à la consternation générale.

...

QUOI ?

Vous croyez qu'on arrive à un tel degré de perfection en passant UNE SEULE HEURE dans sa salle de bain ? (Pfff ... N'importe quoi !)

Eh bien non !

Alors j'emmerde Théo, mais les 4 heures ( OUI 4 !) que j'avais passé dans la salle de bain ETAIENT nécessaires .... Sinon je me mets en mode « pur bô gosse » comment moi ? En entrant dans ma chambre et en criant « TRANSFORMATION ! » ? (Désolé pour ceux qui ont essayé mais ... ça ne marche pas !)

...

Étant donné que l'objectif de la soirée était : chasser (momentanément) Potter de mon esprit, moi, je voulais que n'importe quel mec en me voyant pense : « oh pitié, viole moi ! ». (Oui ... ne soyez pas aussi dubitatif ! Ça c'est tout à fait possible.)

J'étais donc tout de noir vêtu, car c'est une couleur qui fait ressortir mon superbe teint et mes sublimes yeux, avec un polo qui avait un col en V (histoire de montrer un bout de peau et de faire baver encore plus de monde) et mon slim noir (qui me faisait des fesses absolument divines), et mes nouvelles chaussures en cuir d'une marque dont nous tairons le nom .(... Oui ! Ce sont des Louis Vuitton.) Pour ce qui était de mes cheveux, je les avais tiré en arrière, dans un effet très travaillé, genre « je-suis-tellement-un-bô-gosse-que-je-passe-ma-main-dans-mes-cheveux-toutes-les-minutes ». Sans oublier, les lunettes de soleil (oui des Louis Vuitton également, le modèle Millionnaire) qui ont pour seul et unique but de me conférer du style et du pouvoir.

...

Ahhhhhhhhhh....

Ouais je vais m'envoyer en l'air trop facilement ce soir !

(HA OUAIS ? HAN HAN ! HA OUAIS ? HAN HAN ! HA OUAIS ? HAN HAN ! ...)

Sur cette heureuse pensée, moi et ma suite, (et si je le dis dans cet ordre précis, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison), nous entrâmes au _Vice. _

Je laissai mes troupes se diriger vers notre carré VIP (aaah ... C'est nous ou c'est pas nous, hein ?), et je me dirigeai vers le bar pour commander une bonne petite vodka tonic (avec des olives dedans ! Vive les olives !).

Arrivé à destination, et après avoir rangé mes lunettes dans mon col, je me penchai vers le bar et m'apprêtais à ingurgiter ma drogue préférée, lorsque j'entendis une voix, la plus désagréable des voix, dire :

« Tiens, tiens, Malfoy ... Comme on se retrouve. »

...

Je me figeai sur place.

ME DITES PAS QUE C'EST PAS VRAI !

Il fallait que je le retrouve _ici, _le jour de ma soirée : je _le _vire de mon esprit. Bon.

J'avalai d'un trait ma vodka tonic (c'est du courage à l'état pur ce truc) avant de me retourner.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, Potty ? » (Pas le temps pour les formes de politesses et autres parce que ... PARCE QUE !)

Vêtu d'un t-shirt à l'effigie du drapeau d'Angleterre, un jean délavé d'une certaine marque (oui, je reconnais les Levi's à vu d'œil), et un sourire au coin des lèvres, le _ça _international se tenait face à moi.

« Eh bien ... On m'a laissé entrer donc ...

- Arrête de te payer ma tête et répond à ma question. »

Son sourire s'agrandit.

...

_YEURK ! _

_« _Si tu veux tout savoir Malfoy, continua t-il, je suis venu ici pour voir Ry ... »

Mais avant que Potter ait pu terminer sa phare, et, à ma plus grande consternation, sexy serveur _himself _ le tirait en arrière et posait ses lèvres sur celles du ça international.

...

_YEURK ! _

...

Je crois que je vais vomir.

...

« Une autre vodka tonic ! M'écriai-je aussitôt »

Je vidai également d'un trait mon deuxième vers, et quand je me retournai pour voir si la scène qui venait de se produire n'était pas le fruit de mon imagination, je vis sexy serveur (oui il parait qu'il s'appelle Ryan mais j'en ai rien à battre !) les mains autour de la taille de Potter, et Potter qui lui murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille. Sexy serveur se décolla alors du _ça _et s'éloigna dans la foule, le _ça _international, se tourna vers moi.

...

Et je crois bien que le dégoût et la répugnance étaient visibles sur mon visage (ce qui, après ce que je viens de voir, est tout à fait compréhensible) car il éclata de rire.

...

Vas-y rigole autant que tu voudras Potty, tu finiras pas t'étouffer avec cette même langue.

...

« Bon maintenant on peut dire que c'est moi qui mène, dit alors Potty

- Excuuuuse moi ? (expression de profonde incrédulité de ma part )

- Ne sois pas si mauvais joueur Malfoy, expliqua le Gryffondor, admet au moins que c'est moi qui mène le jeu.

- Je n'admets rien du tout Potty, juste parce que tu as un semblant de bôgossitude et que tu as réussi à embrasser un seul mec, tu crois que tu m'as battu ?( petit rire) Alors regarde et pleure ! »

Avant que Monsieur-je-pense-que-j'-ai-réussi-à-battre-Dray-alors-qu'il-va-me-mettre-ma-pâtée-dans-2-secondes pense même à l'idée de penser dire quelque chose, je grimpais déjà sur le comptoir, j'amplifiai ma voix à l'aide de ma baguette magique, et je m'écriai :

« Votre attention s'il vous plaît, je m'adresse à la gente masculine, sachez que câlins, baisers et autres, sont distribuées par moi, Draco Malfoy au bar, à partir de ... maintenant. »

Potter me regarda descendre du comptoir en faisant la moue.

« Si tu penses que quelqu'un va venir ! » dit-il

Ah ouais Potter ? Tu remets en cause ma magnificence.

Comptons jusqu'à 4, et on verra.

Un ...

Deux...

Tr ....

« C'est toi, Draco Malfoy ? »

Je fis un grand sourire à Potter. Alors qu'est-ce que Monsieur disait il y a de ça trois secondes ?

C'est donc sous le regard effaré de Potter que je fis, câlins, bises et autres à 1,2,3,4 ... Je crois que j'ai arrêté de compter après 5. C'était beaucoup plus marrant de regarder le _ça _international prendre conscience de la réalité, et réaliser qu'il ne pourrait jamais, JAMAIS, atteindre un tel niveau de magnificence.

« Bon Potty, tu peux t'agenouiller maintenant, et reconnaître que tu as perdu, dis-je une fois que mon public se fut dispersé

- Dans tes rêves Malfoy ! Répliqua t-il aussitôt

- Potter tu n'es pas dans mes rêves, mais a en jugé par ta façon de te comporter plus tôt dans la journée, je crois que je suis dans les tiens, et oui, ça me donne envie de vomir, finis-je avec un sourire aux lèvres

- Va te faire foutre, Malfoy ! Dit-il entre ses dents

- Tu aimes vraiment entendre foutre et Malfoy dans la même phrase, n'est-ce pas ? Le taquinai-je

- Et toi tu vas aimer mon point dans ta face de petit con prétentieux ! - Il joignit le geste à la parole en serrant ses points.

- Essaye Potter. Pense même à essayer, on verra si tu pourras te relever après, murmurai-je en mettant une main dans ma poche, là où se trouvait ma baguette

- C'est une menace ? Voulut savoir le _ça._

- Prends ça comme un simple avertissement.

- Si tu crois que tu me fais peur Malfoy ... Voldemort a de bien meilleur argument que toi.

- Oh ... Et tu crois que c'est en prononçant le prénom du grand méchant loup que tu vas réussir à me faire peur ? Demandai-je en en faisant mine d'être terrifié

- Tu es pathétique, Malfoy !

- Hé ... Pathétique sa commence par un P alors ...

- Alors quoi ? Je te préviens si tu dis quoi que ce soit sur ma mère, je ...

- Tu ? N'oublie pas que nous sommes censées avoir des rapport tout ce qu'il y a de plus normaux !

- Il n'y rien de normal chez toi, Malfoy ! Cria alors le _ça _

- HA OUAIS ?

- HAN HAN !

- HA OUAIS ?

- HAN HAN !

- Excusez moi ?

**- QUOI ?** »

Potter et moi nous nous tournâmes vers la personne qui osait nous déranger pendant notre joute verbale, pour voir Charles, le patron du Vice en personne, nous lancer un regard mauvais.

...

Je déglutis faiblement.

Charles était un type assez sympa, il ne fallait juste pas l'énerver, et je crois que Potter et moi, nous venions de franchir la limite. Mais moi je m'inquiétais plus pour Potty, après tout il était nouveau au _Vice_, si on devait mettre quelqu'un dehors, c'était lui et personne d'autre ! (vive la mentalité Serpentarienne !)

« Vous pourriez faire un peu moins de bruit ? Nous demanda t-il, ou alors, réglez vos problèmes comme des VRAIS hommes.

- Ah ouais, et comment on fait ça ? Demanda Potter à brûle pourpoint »

...

Il sait jamais à quel moment il faut fermer sa GRANDE gueule celui ci ?

Je m'empressai de lui donner un coup de pied, et il me lança un regard meurtrier. (Il peut me regarder de travers autant qu'il veut, j'en ai TROP rien à battre.)

« Vous voulez vous affrontez comme des hommes ? Demanda Charles, alors suivez moi ! »

...

Pourquoi est-ce que je le sens très TRES mal ce coup là ?

**Ah ... Jsuis trop un bô gosse ... Ah ouais ! Oh putain .. Trop un bô gosse ... **

"Euh ....."

Je fixai les verres disposés devant moi. Ils contenaient un liquide noir, d'où s'échappait une épaisse fumée.

...

Sa ne m'inspire pas du tout confiance . Et le peu d'instinct de survie que j'ai me dit de fuir, LOIN, très LOIN des verres !

A l'autre bout de la table, Potty fixait les verres avec autant d'insistance que moi. Il devait très certainement se demander ce que notre ami Charles avait bien pu METTRE a l'intérieur de ces verres. D'ailleurs, je devrais arrêter de dire verres, c'est beaucoup plus petit que le verre normal, ça se rapprochait plus du dé à coudre ! Donc on aurait pu penser qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre, non ... le plus embêtant c'est qu'il y en a beaucoup trop devant moi ...

(Oui, j'ai arrêté de compter à 15, après sa devenait trop flippant.)

Je jetai un regard derrière moi, et Blaise et Théo me firent une grimace.

...

Vous parlez de potes! Je sais pas si c'était m'encourager ou pas, mais je peux vous dire que ça n'eut aucun effet positif sur moi.

« Bon, fit alors Charles (bizarrement mon attention se reporta vers la table et les « minis » verres). Les règles du jeu sont simples, chacun boit à son tour, et celui qui abandonne a perdu, compris ? »

Je hochai la tête et le Potter en fit de même.

« Euh ... Juste par simple curiosité, fis-je alors, je peux savoir ce qu'il y a dans ces « verres »?

- Crois moi Draco, tu ne veux _vraiment_ pas savoir. »

Il me lança un sourire étrange, et je fus tout de suite d'accord avec lui.

Je ne veux VRAIMENT pas savoir.

« Draco, comme tu as posé une question aussi intéressante, je pense qu'il est juste que tu commences. »

Que ... Quoi ...

...

HEIN ?!

MAIS HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE...

Je vis alors le regard que me lançait Potter.

Ah ouais ? Tu veux jouer à ça poule mouillée ?

C'est donc tout en fixant Potty, que je pris mon premier verre de la « mystérieuse substance » et je l'avalai cul sel.

...

...

Bon c'est pas si terrible que ... Je comprends pourquoi il y avait de la fumée, c'est pas brûlant, c'est BOUILLANT. Et ce dans tous les sens du termes.

Je sentis tous les yeux braqués sur moi, apparemment tout le monde attendait ma réaction, je fis donc de mon mieux pour ne pas hurler « AU FEU ! APPELEZ LES POMPIERS CHAUDS ET SEXY ! », je reposai mon verre sur la table, en faisant le plus de bruit possible.

« Je crois que c'est ton tour Potty, sauf si évidemment tu préfères partir maintenant. »

Il se contenta de lever les sourcils et d'avaler lui aussi son premier verre.

Je dus me retenir d'éclater de rire quand le rouge lui monta aux joues, et qu'il porta la main à sa bouche pour ne pas tout recracher. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! On a chaud Potter, hein ? (Comment diable en suis-je venu a me poser de tel question ?)

...

Il posa lui aussi, avec beaucoup plus de difficulté que moi, son verre, avant de me lancer le même défi que plus tôt dans la soirée ...

Oh non Potty, sa c'est une bataille que JE vais gagner.

Je saisis mon deuxième verre et je fis un clin d'œil à Potty avant de l'ingurgiter.

**Ah ... Jsuis trop un bô gosse ... Ah ouais ! Oh putain .. Trop un bô gosse ...**

« **POTTER VIENT ICI ET AGENOUILLE TOI DEVANT TON MAITRE !** »

Mais cet espèce de lâche, ce traitre, cet espèce de mouton rose, OUI CE MOUTON ROSE, fuyait déjà en direction du château. Alors sa c'était carrément exclu qu'il m'échappe, j'allais réveiller tout Poudlard si il le fallait, mais il allait reconnaître sa défaite.

PUTAIN MERDE QUOI ?! J'ai quand même avalé 17 VERRES de ce truc ! Et Charles n'a toujours pas voulu me dire ce que contenait ces maudits verres !

...

Le _ça _international fit brusquement volte face et s'écria : « DANS TES REVES MALFOY ! JE M'AGENOUILLERAIS DEVANT TOI QUAND TU SERAS TRANSFORME EN SCROUT A PETARD GEANT !

- HA OUAIS ? BEN YA QU'A DEMANDER J'AI MA BAGUETTE DANS LA MAIN UN SIMPLE SORT ET BAF !

- Putain arrête de dire des conneries, d'où t'as vu que quand tu transformes un truc sa fait « paf », je te signale que ça fait PLOUF !

- T'es sur de toi, Potty ?

- Aussi sûr que 2 et 2 sont des poulets !

- C'est toi le poulet !

- Tu crois que je suis à Gryffondor pourquoi ?

- Pour une fois Potter, tu viens de sortir un truc cohérent.

- Merci Malfoy.

- TU VEUX VRAIMENT ME REMERCIER? Sale balafré à lunettes ? A GENOUT DEVANT TON MAITRE !

- J'ai dit non ! Et non sa veut dire non ! Sa veut pas dire oui ! Si je voulais dire oui, j'aurais dit oui, mais il se trouve que j'ai dit non, hors non veut dire ? (HEIN ?! Il arrive a faire une phrase aussi longue en étant bourré ?!)

- Oui, non veut dire oui !

- MAIS NON ! Enfin je veux dire mais oui, enfin je veux dire ... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

Mwahahahahahahahahha !

Je venais de me jeter sur Potter et j'étais maintenant allongé sur lui, et j'en profitai pour bien l'écraser au passage.

« Putain Malfoy, t'es lourd !

- Rhoooo ! C'est bon ! Dis tout de suite que je pues aussi ! »

Sans laisser le temps à Potter de répondre, je me hissai sur mes coudes et le plantai mon regard dans le siens. Ses yeux verts cachés, derrière ses lunettes, me fixaient et j'avais la très nettes impression qu'ils me brûlaient. Et je n'aimais pas cette sensation.

Agacé au possible, je lui enlevai ses lunettes des yeux, et je rapprochai mon visage à quelques mètres du sien, en espérant qu'il allait tourner la tête. Mais il n'en fit rien, je sentais le souffle de Potter contre ma joue, et son nez contre le mien.

...

...

« Arrête de me fixer comme ça Potty, ça a le don de m'énerver.

- Ouais eh bah .... je te regarde si je veux ! T'as qu'à pas te mettre aussi prêt aussi !

- Je mets où je veux ! »

En entendant mes mots, Potty se mit à rire. Puis réalisant aussi ce que je venais de dire, je ris avec lui.

...

Ce n'étais VRAIMENT pas la meilleure chose à faire.

Je sentis son corps vibrer sous le mien,et la partie rationnel de mon cerveau se réveilla. Et elle me dit aussitôt « DRACO ! TU TE TROUVES A QUELQUES CENTIMETRES DE LA PLUS GRANDE ERREUR DE L'HUMANITE !! MAIS FUIS ! »

Je me mordis la lèvre, un geste qui n'échappa pas à Potter car il cessa de rire.

Non... Je n'avais pas envie de fuir.

Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, je posais mes lèvres sur celles de Potter.

Et, OMD, sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre car il enroula aussitôt ses bras autour de mon cou, et alla violemment à la rencontre de mes lèvres.

Je ne me fis pas prier.

Je lui mordis doucement la lèvre inférieure puis, alors qu'il tentait de reprendre sa respiration, je lui mordis l'autre lèvre, pour enfin passer ma langue sur ces dernières.

Et OMFD, le goût de Potter mêlé à celui de l'alcool s'était tout simplement divin.

Je fis pénétrer ma langue dans sa bouche pour aller capturer la sienne, et je fus récompensé par un grognement. Je grognai moi aussi dans la bouche de Potter, lorsque je partis à l'exploration de sa bouche grâce à ma langue.

Putain ... Qui aurait cru que Potter avait un tel goût ? PAS MOI ....

Apparemment mes attentions ne le laissaient pas de marbre, il était en train de grogner dans ma bouche de la façon la plus sexy du monde... Je le sentis passer ses mains dans mes cheveux, et je grognai aussi lorsqu'il tirait dessus, créant une délicieuse friction. Il mit alors ses mains dans mon dos, me caressant et me poussant vers lui, pour que nos bouches soient le plus proches possibles.

Je ne lui laissais aucun instant de répit. Nous respirâmes seulement lorsque nos lèvres osaient se décoller et que l'air pouvait arriver jusqu'à nous.

C'était comme ça que je l'avais décidé. J'avais les lèvres de Potter, alors maintenant, je les gardes.

Notre baiser devint de plus en plus violent, nos langues se battant pour dominer, mes mains caressant le corps de Potter sous moi, lui en faisant de même avec mon dos.

Je crus défaillir quand je sentis ses ongles à travers mon polo. Et là seule pensée cohérente qui me vint fut : _« oh oui putain marque moi ! » _

Bien décidé à créer le plus de friction entre nous, et à envoyer le plus de cette délicieuse électricité dans tout mon corps, je fis bouger mes hanches et les elles allèrent rencontrer celles de Potter. Nous grognâmes tous deux en sentant nos deux érections l'une contre l'autre. Potter mit une de ses mains sur mes fesses et les poussa pour accentuer encore le contact de ma virilité contre la sienne. Je souris contre ses lèvres et j'envoyais mes hanches avec plus de force contre les siennes, et je l'embrassais avec plus de voracité.

_C'est ça que tu veux Potty ? TIENS !_

A mon plus grand regret, je m'écartai enfin de ses lèvres, et, après qu'il ait poussé un grognement de frustration, je lui mordis les lèvres, et jouaient encore des hanches.

« Oh Putain Draco ... »

_Vas-y crie pour moi._

Il me tira encore les cheveux, comme pour me conjurer de le mordre plus fort, pour me continuer d'aller à la rencontre de _lui,_ pour lui donner plus de plaisir.

_Je peux tout à fait faire ça. _

« Hmmm ... Draco... Je ne vais pas... enfin si ...

- Potter, murmurai-je dans son oreille, je veux juste que tu cries mon nom, alors est-ce que pour une fois, tu pourrais faire ce qu'on te dit ? »

Pour avoir son consentement, je lui donnai un coup de langue à l'intérieur de l'oreille et il gémit mon prénom de plus belle.

_Mais c'est un bon Potty sa ! _

Je replaçai mes lèvres sur les siennes et grognai encore : leur goût étaient meilleur qu'avant.

C'est là que je sentis une des mains de Potty, _ouh la vilaine menotte,_ se glisser entre nos deux corps et venir titiller mon intimité.

_BORDEL DE PUTAIN DE MERDE._

Je sentis le sourire de Potter contre mes lèvres.

Je laissai ses lèvres, car il était hors de question que je vienne le premier (pur question de fierté malfoyienne), et je me remis à titiller son oreille.

« Draco ... Je sais pas ce que tu fais ... mais ... putain de ... ah .. ah ... »

Avec un sourire, je sentis Potter trembler sous moi, et je ne tardai pas à avoir la même réaction quelques secondes plus tard.

« Putain Potter ...

- Quoi ?

- Tu me dois un nouveau slim. »

_Draco aura t-il un nouveau slim ? _

_Harry et lui décideront t-ils d'arrêter de faire la guerre pour tout simplement _

_FAIRE L'AMOUR ?_

_Toutes ses réponses et bien plus encore, _

_dans le prochain chapitre ! _

_(disponible jeudi prochain)._

**LES REVIEWS CE N'EST PAS JUSTE UN ETAT D'ESPRIT === SA FAIT JUSTE BEAUCOUP PLUS DE RATING M !**

**Petite note : OMD = Oh my dray, et OMFD = Oh my fucking dray **


	8. Le combat des bô gosses

_Auteur : _The Malfoy Team

_Titre_ : La bôgossitude, cours particuliers avec Mr Malfoy.

_Genre_ : **SLASH ! DONC HOMOPHOBE PASSE TON CHEMIN ! Romance/Humour**

_Rating _: **M**

_Couple_ : **Harry-Draco**

_Disclaimer _: Tout est à JKR... On a bien essayé de lui piquer Draco ... Mais cette méchante elle a pas voulu ! Pour écrire cette fic, nous nous sommes également inspirée d'une chanson intitulé « ultra beau g

_Statut_ : _**Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien ! Peut-être dix ou douze chapitres ? QUI SAIT ?**_

_Note _: _HA OUAIS ? HAN HAN ! HA OUAIS ? HAN HAN ! HA OUAIS ? HAN HAN ! _Voilà c'était la danse de la victoire des 87 reviews ! Alors je **remercie tous mes lecteurs, vous êtes les meilleurs, **et sans plus de BLABLA !

LE NOUVEAU CHAPITRE !

**BONNE LECTURE ! **

**VII/ Le combat des bô gosses**

**ou **

**Gryffondor VS Serpentard **

... **BOOM BOOM **...

... **BOOM BOOM **...

... **BOOM BOOM **...

... **OUCH !!!! ... **WHAT THE FUCK ?!

Quel est le crétin, le mouton rose (_OUI LE MOUTON ROSE !)_ qui s'amuse à me frapper la tête depuis dix bonnes minutes ?! Hein, QUI ?! (Que j'aille lui maraver sa gueule, et OUI je suis de mauvais humeur au réveil !)

Je suis quelqu'un de fragile au réveil, j'ai besoin de douceur, de délicatesse, de ...

« Tu es réveillé ? »

...

**OUCH ! **

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il parle aussi fort ?! Il y en a qui sont malades ici !

Bon, je sais que c'est partiellement ma faute, je n'aurais peut être pas dû boire 17 verres du liquide bizarre, brûlant et fumant, mais ça ce n'est qu'un détail ! (Oui, mon mal de tête aussi, on va le considérer comme un détail !) Parce que le plus important c'est ....

Que J'AI gagné ! Que J'AI fait une méga-hypra-giga danse de la victoire au _Vice ! _(Hmmmm ... Les gens ont du très certainement se demander ce qui n'allait pas chez moi. Aaaaah ... Si seulement ils savaient !) Que J'AI dit à sexy serveur (okay ... _Ryan !)_ d'aller se faire foutre et de ME laisser Potty car il était à MOI ! Que J'AI coursé le dit Potty jusque qu'à Poudlard et que JE L'AI embrassé et ...

...

**QUOI ?! **

...

Bon réfléchis calmement Draco... Il ne s'est peut être pas passé ce que tu crois qu'il s'est passé... (C'est moi ou ... cette phrase ne veut rien dire ?) ... Peut-être que la dernière partie de la soirée n'est que le produit de ton imagination et de ton esprit ô combien dépravé.

...

On inspire, on expire, et on ne panique pas.

ZEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN ....

(OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM ....)

C'est donc respirant le plus calmement et le plus sereinement possible, que j'ouvris les yeux.

Grossière erreur de ma part.

La lumière du soleil me frappa violemment et je dus mettre mes mains devant mon visage pour me protéger. C'est dans mon mouvement que je constatai dans quelle étrange position je me trouvais et surtout dans quel endroit.

...

J'étais allongé dans l'herbe près du Lac, avec les mains de Potter autour de mon cou. Le dit Potter s'était blotti tout contre moi, sa tête contre mon torse, nos jambes entremêlés d'une drôle de façon. Et une de ses jambes, précisément, très près de mon ...

_En fait si Draco : PANIQUONS ! _

Je m'apprêtais à hurler (je vous le jure) et à partir en courant (et croyez moi, je peux courir très vite. Fuir est tout de même une des principales qualités de tout bon Serpentard), quand Potter leva les yeux vers moi. Et là, réaction très stupide de ma part je dois l'avouer, je rougis. MAIS j'avais été pris au dépourvu car Monsieur-et-que-je-me-colle-contre-toi-Potter n'avait pas ses lunettes et que ses gros yeux verts étaient braqués sur moi.

Et je préfère le dire tout de suite, plutôt crevez que d'admettre que les yeux de Potter sont absolument magnifiques.

(JAMAIS ! PLUTOT MOURIR !)

« Hey ... Bonjour toi » me dit-il

Avant que j'ai eu le temps de répondre, OU plutôt de demander à Potter pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'adressait à moi d'une manière aussi familière (... on a pas élevé les hippogriffes ensembles !), il se hissa jusqu'à mon visage, écarta les quelques mèches qui étaient retombée pendant la nuit et m'embrassa.

...

Et OMD ... je sus à ce moment là que hier soir n'étais définitivement pas le produit de mon imagination ...

Non, je ne pouvais pas avoir imaginé un goût aussi exquis et si ...

Je grognai quand il tira sur mes cheveux tandis que je passais mes bras autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher encore plus de moi. Mais je répliquai en lui mordant la lèvre inférieure, puis en attaquant langoureusement sa langue. Je fus récompensé par un grognement de la part de Potter.

Hmmm ... _Bordel de putain de ... _Hmmm ... Embrasser Potter, c'est mieux que la vodka tonic.

...

Mais malheureusement, car toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, la partie rationnelle de mon cerveau refit surface (DANGER ! DANGER ! TU EMBRASSE LE C_A _INTERNATIONAL !) et j'écartai, à contre cœur, mes lèvres de celles de Potter.

Je l'entendis grogner de frustration et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

« Au fait, dis-je avec toujours le sourire aux lèvres, tu réalises que j'ai gagné ?

- Quoi ? Tu veux toujours que je me mette à genoux ? Je crois que je peux faire ça, murmura t-il dans mon oreille avant de la lécher. »

...

OMFD ?! (Qui aurait cru que Saint Potter pouvait faire des trucs pareilles ?! Je remercie ceux qui lui ont donné une langue et des lèvres.)

Je retins un gémissement, et je fis abstraction de la réaction qu'avait eu une _certaine _partie de mon anatomie en entendant Potter.

...

...

(J'AI DIT COUCHEZ !)

« Si tu es prêt à le faire devant tout Poudlard, réussis-je à articuler, alors je suis partant.

- Tu veux qu'on nous regarde ? Demanda t-il avec étonnement et en me regardant cette fois encore droit dans les yeux

- Je parlai d'une humiliation publique, Potter.

- Excuse moi ? Fit-il toujours aussi étonné

- Où tu reconnais que JE te suis supérieur, expliquai-je avec un grand sérieux

- Alors ça (il se lécha les lèvres) jamais. »

Sur ce, il s'écarta de moi et se remit debout avec beaucoup de difficultés.

Hmmm ...

_On dirait bien que je ne suis pas le seul qui va avoir besoin d'un nouveau pantalon. _

Potter s'étira comme un chant avant de se tourner vers moi.

J'eus un sourire en voyant dans quel était ses cheveux étaient (et OUI c'était pire que d'habitude et OUI c'est possible) et aussi comment son T-Shirt était complètement froissé.

OMD. J'ai fait de Potter un vrai dépravé.

(ET OUI J'EN SUIS FIER ! )

« Toujours pas envie d'arrêter de jouer ? Me demanda t-il

Jamais.

Bon ... Fit-il en remettant ses lunettes sur son nez, on va dire que tu as gagné la première manche, mais pas la guerre, Malfoy. »

Potty me fit un clin d'œil avant de s'en aller vers le château.

...

ET OUI ! J'ETAIS EN TRAIN DE LE MATER ! OUI !

Parce que maintenant le nouveau plan c'est ....

...

(Roulement de tambour)

Me taper le seul bô gosse qui peut m'arriver à la cheville.

A savoir Potter.

(OH YEAH ! SA VA ETRE SAUVAGE !)

**Ah ... Jsuis trop un bô gosse ... Ah ouais ! Oh putain .. Trop un bô gosse ...**

Et si je ! ... Non mauvais idée ...

Hmmm ... Réfléchissons ...

Et si je m'arrangeais pour être collé avec lui et en profiter pour le violer ! .... (QUOI ?!) Bon okay pas vraiment violer au sens de violer ! Pfff ... Il va me résister, quoi ... 5 nano secondes ? Juste le temps que ses « putain ! Malfoy arrête ! » deviennent des « Oui, vas-y, baise moi, Draco ! ».

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ... (rire sataniquement maléfique, diabolique et malfoyien).

Bon maintenant, il faut que je réussisse à me faire coller. Potty lui c'est simple, il suffit juste qu'il pense à l'idée d'oser penser à regarder Severus de travers et hop ! En colle. (Je sais, c'est complètement tordu et complètement injuste ... VIVE SERPENTARD !)

Mais MOI ?! Tonton Sevy ne me collera JAMAIS ! Et puis je me vois mal lui demander. « _En fait j'aimerais bien me retrouver dans la même pièce que Potty pour lui arracher ses vêtements avec mes dents, le plaquer contre un mur et ... »_

Hmmm ... Sa par contre c'est une très bonne idée, écrivons la !

« DRACO JE PEUX SAVOIR OU TU ETAIS PASSE ?! »

...

Le dit Draco, alias moi, se tassa dans son fauteuil, rangea son carnet de plan machiavélique pour se faire Potter, et déglutit faiblement en voyant Blaise son meilleur ami qu'il aime à la folie (je devrais peut-être lui dire plus souvent) se diriger vers lui avec l'air très en colère.

« Bonjour Blaise !

- Je t'en foutrai moi du « bonjour » Blaise, répliqua ce dernier, on peut savoir où Potter et toi vous avez disparu hier soir ?!

- Ah ... Eh bien, balbutiai-je, je lui ai couru après et ... une chose en entrainant une autre ... je l'ai ... embrasé et ...

- Tu l'as QUOI ?! S'écria Blaise »

Je soupirai (il a vraiment l'intention de m'interrompre toutes les 5 secondes ?!) et lui fis signe de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil face au mien. Puis, je lui racontai tout dans les moindres détails.

Et à la fin de mon récit, il avait plutôt l'air ... perdu.

« Hmmm ... fit enfin Blaise après quelques minutes de silence, il faut que je demande à notre ami Charles ce qu'il y avait dans ses verres. Mais, passons. Tu vas sortir avec Potty ou un truc comme ça ?

- Pas du tout. Je vais juste le baiser comme personne ne l'a jamais fait, et il ne pourra plus marcher, ni s'asseoir pendant un mois entier, répondis-je avec un très grand calme

- Je connais cette tête Draco. Ne me dis pas que en plus tu es sérieux ? Me demanda Blaise

- Bien sur que si, dis-je avec la même sérénité.

- WOW ! S'écria alors Blaise, je n'avais pas réalisé que Potter avait un tel pouvoir sur toi !

- EXCUSE MOI ? Répliquai-je totalement estomaqué, Potter n'a jamais, n'a jamais eu, et n'aura jamais aucun pouvoir sur moi ! »

MAIS N'IMPORTE QUOI ?!

Genre Potter a la puissance ...

Je jetai un regard noir à Blaise : c'est peut être mon meilleur ami, mais de temps en temps, il devrait arrêter de dire des bêtises ... (PARCE QUE TOT OU TARD SA VA FINIR TRES TRES MAL POUR LUI ! Enfin je dis ça, je dis rien évidemment ...)

« Alors réponds juste à cette question Draco. Pourquoi est-ce que seul Potter arrive à te mettre dans des états pareils ? Je croyais que l'ignorance était le plus grand de tous les mépris, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'ignores pas, hein ?

- Eh bien, commençai-je, pour la bonne et simple raison que ... que ... (EUH ????)

- Que ? Répéta Blaise »

Ma bouche se ferma toute seule. Blaise venait de soulever un point assez important.

...

MAIS JE REFUSE DE L'ADMETTRE ! POTTER N'A AUCUN POUVOIR SUR MOI !

Je me tournai vers Blaise, plus énervé que jamais.

« Est-ce que j'ai besoin d'une raison pour le défoncer ? (et ce, dans tous les sens du termes s'il vous plaît )

- Non, admit Blaise

- ALORS voilà ! »

Je me levai d'un bond et je quittai la salle commune à grand pas.

Il m'énerve avec ces questions débiles : si j'ai envie de me faire Potter, je le fais un point c'est tout !

Pffff ....

_Blaise m'énerve, Blaise m'énerve, Blaise m'énerve, Blaise m'énerve ..._

...

...

....

(Quelques minutes plus tard)

Après avoir répété mon mantra pendant au moins dix minutes, je réalisai soudain que je n'avais pas fait du tout attention quand je marchais, et j'avais atterri devant la bibliothèque.

ZUT !

Bon, on tourne les talons et on marche en sens inverse pour aller jusqu'à ses appartements, et on n'oublie pas de lancer un regard bien noir, meurtrier et assassin à Blaise. (Du genre que me lance mon paternel quand il apprend que j'ai encore vidé tous mes coffres à Gringotts pour pouvoir m'acheter des fringues.)

Je passai devant la bibliothèque quand je vis Potter en sortir.

Immédiatement, je me rabattis dans le coin le plus proche pour qu'il ne puisse pas me voir.

Hmmmm .... Mais qu'est-ce qu'on est venu faire à la bibliothèque à l'heure du déjeuner Monsieur Potter ?

Bon suivons le ...

Il s'avéra qu'en réalité, Potty se dirigeait vers les toilettes les plus proches. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire : avec un peu de chance je pouvais le coincer et ...

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ...

Je courus (avec élégance et le plus discrètement possible) et j'entrais dans les toilettes à mon tour. Potter tourna aussitôt la tête, et en me voyant eut un sourire.

« Tu veux quelque chose, Malfoy ? »

Aaaaaaaah ... Si seulement il savait. Je voulais des tonnes et des tonnes de choses dans ma vie (mais que voulez vous le Malfoy est un éternel insatisfait ... ) mais en l'occurrence, il se trouvait que là, j'allais prouver à Blaise, et surtout à moi-même que Potter n'avait AUCUN pouvoir sur moi. Et que c'était même plutôt l'inverse.

_Oh oui, il allait crier mon nom dans les prochaines secondes qui allaient suivre. _

Très lentement, je me léchai les lèvres et je vis les yeux de Potter suivre ma langue. Bien, j'avais toute son attention. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure et j'avançai vers lui toujours aussi lentement. Le message était clair : si il voulait partir, c'était maintenant ou jamais. Cependant Potter ne dut pas saisir le message que je tentais de lui faire parvenir : ses yeux étaient à présent rivés sur mes hanches. Si seulement il savait tout ce que je pouvais faire avec elles.

J'esquissai un sourire et mon visage devait très certainement trahir mon désir, et mes intentions, car Potter recula. Si bien qu'il se retrouva coincé entre le lavabo, et moi.

OUPS ! Le hasard fait si bien les choses !

Je mis mes mains de part et d'autre de Potter, comme ça il ne pouvait pas m'échapper. Je l'entendis déglutir faiblement et, après avoir fixé mes lèvres, son attention se reporta sur mes yeux. Il semblait attendre la réponse à sa question.

Je me penchai vers son oreille et soufflai à l'intérieur. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre, il se rapprocha légèrement de moi, et grogna. Impatient n'est-ce pas ? Si seulement il avait la moindre idée de ce qui l'attendait, il saurait sûrement se contrôler. Mais je le torturai encore un peu en me rapprochant à mon tour. Je pressai mon torse délicatement contre le sien, et avec une de mes jambes, j'écartai les siennes. Puis je fis remonter mon genoux, de sorte qu'il touche Potter à l'endroit où il semblait avoir un très _gros _problème.

OMD ... C'est moi qui le mets dans un état pareil ? (Alors qui a le pouvoir sur qui, hein ?)

« Tu veux savoir ce que je veux, murmurai-je toujours tout près de son oreille, je pense que pour l'instant ce n'est pas très difficile à deviner. »

Il s'apprêtait à répliquer, sa bouche s'était ouverte, mais je le fis taire en déposant un baiser sur sa joue. Je continuai à l'embrasser en descendant vers son menton, en laissant bien traîner ma langue sur la peau de Potter. Il grogna, et il ferma ses yeux, comme pour se retenir de me sauter dessus.

_Alors ça, hors de question. Aucune retenue, Monsieur Potter, vous allez crier aussi fort que possible._

Je descendis encore et j'embrassai sa pomme d'Adam. Là, encore, j'allais très lentement, mes lèvres touchaient à peine sa peau, mais ma langue venait aussitôt le caresser. J'ouvris les deux premiers boutons de sa chemises et je m'attaquai à sa clavicule. Et là, il ne put se retenir, mon prénom franchit ses lèvres.

« Oui ? Demandai-je en remontant vers son visage

- Je peux ... savoir .. ce ... que tu fais ? »

Je ne répondis pas et je me contentai de l'observer. Et même si ça ma tue de l'admettre, il était définitivement très sexy à cet instant : ses joues avaient pris une jolie teinte rouge, sa joue, son menton et son cou portaient les marques de mes baisers et je sentais sa poitrine se soulever frénétiquement contre la mienne tandis qu'il tentait de reprendre une respiration normale.

_Hmmm ... déjà excité monsieur Potter... Dire que j'avais gardé le meilleur pour la fin ... _

Je lui ôtai ses lunettes pour que ses yeux soient complètement fixés sur moi, et rien d'autre, puis, je capturai ses lèvres. Je fus ravi de constater que ses lèvres avaient encore un meilleur goût que ce matin. Je fis rentrer ma langue dans sa bouche, et Potter grogna, envoyant une délicieuse friction contre ma langue. Je poursuivis mon exploration de sa bouche, allant toujours aussi lentement, bien décidé à savourer chaque recoin et à connaître tous les points faibles de Potter. Ce dernier d'ailleurs n'arrêtait pas de grogner, et je dois avouer, que c'était très (TRES) excitant, je sentis une de ses mains autour de ma taille et l'autre dans mes cheveux, me poussant vers lui.

Il en voulait plus, beaucoup plus.

_Parfait. _

Mes lèvres toujours scellés aux siennes, je fis bouger mon genoux, le frottant contre l'érection, plus qu'évidente, de Potter. Il dut le sentir malgré les quelques morceaux de tissus qui nous séparaient, car je le sentis trembler sous moi, et il me poussa encore vers lui. Je ne me fis pas prier. Je passai encore mon genoux entre nos deux corps, et je fus récompensé par d'autres bruits de la part de Potter. Et honnêtement, je ne savais pas si c'était des grognements ou des gémissements, mais ça avait un effet néfaste sur moi. Mais il était hors de question que je vienne.

_Non j'étais là pour torturer Potter ... _

Je quittai ses lèvres et j'embrassai la peau que révélait sa chemise. Je baissai mon genoux et je me mis à défaire la chemise de Potter. Arrivé au dernier bouton, je levai la tête : il me fixait toujours, et tout dans son expression disait « par pitié va plus vite ! ». Je lui répondis par un clin d'œil et je lui enlevai complètement sa chemise. Il poussa une autre plainte, puis une autre quand j'embrassais son torse.

Je dus me concentrer pour ne pas me laisser aller, mais ce n'était pas de ma faute. Potter sentait définitivement trop bon, et il était beaucoup trop _sensible _à tout ce que je lui faisais. Mon prénom lui échappa encore lorsque je lui mordis un de ses tétons. Je fis courir mes doigts sur son ventre, et je passai ma langue sur cet endroit qu'il semblait trouver particulièrement stimulant. Il haleta et une de ses mains me décoiffa encore et me poussa. Il voulait apparemment que j'aille plus bas.

_Oh mais je peux tout à fais faire ça ..._

Je me mis à genoux et je levai les yeux vers Potter. Cela semblait très dur pour lui, de me regarder comme ça, si près de _lui,_ et de ne rien faire. Mais tout vient à point à celui qui sait attendre, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors, je soufflai dans son nombril, et je l'entendis soupirer de contentement. Je fis courir mon nez sur le ventre de Potter, inhalant son parfum. (OMFD ... Il sent trop bon)

« Malfoy, murmura t-il, arrête ... de ... oh putain (je venais de lui mettre un coup de langue à l'intérieur du nombril) jouer avec mes nerfs, et fais ... quelque chose !

- Potter, ne sais-tu pas que la patience est une vertu ?

- J'emmerde la patience ! Répliqua t-il aussitôt »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en entendant son ton si pressé. Pour le faire taire, je passai ma langue sur son ventre toujours à la même vitesse, à savoir très, très, _très_, lente. Là, encore Potter grogna de frustration.

_Oui, je suis un sadique et je le sais. _

« Draco, putain, ... »

Une partie de mon anatomie se manifesta avec beaucoup de vigueur à l'entente de mon prénom (couchez !). Alors comme ça on était même pas arrivé à la partie intéressante et Monsieur hurlait déjà mon prénom ? Hors de question.

Je libérai enfin Potter en défaisant la braguette de son jean (et au cas où quelqu'un poserait la question, oui, c'est un Levi's), et, agrippant son boxer, je fis glisser le tout jusqu'à ses genoux et ...

...

...

..

OH.

PUTAIN

DE

BORDEL

DE MERDE

DE ...

Hmmm ... Je restai pendant quelque chose à fixer le membre dressé de Potter. Il n'y avait rien à redire, il était tout simplement parfait.

...

QUI aurait cru que Potter était doté de .. de ... de tels arguments ?! Définitivement pas moi.

Hmmm ...

_Dire que tout ça c'est pour moi._

« Malfoy ... FAIS QUELQUE CHOSE !

- Quelque chose comme ça ? Demandai-je d'une voix innocente avant de souffler sur l'érection de Potter

- Bordel de putain de ... (Il grogna) ne t'amuse pas à me torturer Malfoy ou ... OH MON DIEU ... »

Ou quoi, Monsieur Potter, ou quoi ?

Malheureusement, je crois bien que la fin de la phrase de Potty restera au creux de sa gorge, car je venais juste de prendre le bout de son membre ma bouche. Je lui fis un autre clin d'œil avant de faire glisser ma langue dessus. Je vis Potter rejeter sa tête en arrière et une de ses mains me poussa. Il voulait que je le prenne complètement.

_Non, non, non ..._

Je suçotai légèrement le bout de la hampe de Potter, et je la fis sortir de ma bouche. Puis, bien décidé a le torturer, je fis passer le bout de ma langue sur le reste de son membre. Je l'entendis haleter.

« Malfoy ... Arrête ...

- Tu veux vraiment que j'arrête ? »

Tout en posant ma question, ma main vint se joindre à ma langue et mes doigts caressèrent l'érection de Potty. Je le touchai du bout des doigts, ma langue venait ensuite sur les endroits que j'avais effleuré. C'en était trop pour Potter, il n'arrêtait pas de jurer. Le pauvre ... Il devait être _tellement _frustré. Et comme je suis un sadique (et fier de l'être), je _le _pris une nouvelle fois en bouche, introduisant cette fois là, un peu plus de Potter en moi. Il gémit encore et ses plaintes se transformèrent en véritable hurlement lorsque que je me mis à le sucer plus fort.

_Vas-y crie pour moi ... _

Mais comme je suis un sadique, je libérai une fois encore Potter, pour souffler sur son membre, pour le torturer un peu plus.

« Draco, pitié ... murmura t-il

- Je crois que j'ai mal entendu, dis-je avant de souffler encore sur le point faible de Potter

- Prends la ! Dit-il encore à voix basse

- Excuse moi ?

- PRENDS LA ! Cria alors Potter, pitié ! Prends la dans ta bouche ! »

...

(QUI A LE POUVOIR SUR QUI HEIN ?!)

Je donnai un rapide baiser sur le membre de Potter, avant de me relever. Je léchai les lèvres de Potter, et, contre celles-ci, je répondis.

« Non ! »

Et sous le regard effaré de Potter, je tournai les talons et je sortis des toilettes ...

...

**OH YEAH ! I'VE GOT THE POWER !**

(Je vous avez dit que la vengeance était une garce !)

**Ah ... Jsuis trop un bô gosse ... Ah ouais ! Oh putain .. Trop un bô gosse ...**

« Bon écoutez moi bien, dis-je aux six personnes qui se trouvaient en face de moi, que les choses soient bien claires : on va perdre ! Mais c'est pas grave ... Le plus important c'est que aucune autre maison ne sait perdre avec autant de classe et d'élégance que la notre, okay ?

- Ouais et puis ... On pourra toujours être deuxième, fit Blaise

-EXACTEMENT ! M'écriai-je, alors on se détend et ...

- Est-ce que si on perd dignement, mais vraiment dignement, tu nous invites à ce nouveau restaurant ? Demanda alors Théo

- Euh ... »

Vince et Greg me fixèrent avec plus d'insistance ... Je fusillai Théo du regard, quelle idée de parler de bouffe alors que les deux ventres sur pattes sont présents !

...

Bon adieu argent de poche du mois prochain.

« Okay, finis-je par dire, mais vraiment dignement ! »

Vince et Greg hochèrent la tête avec vigueur, et les autres membres de mon équipe acquièrent, tandis que Théo et Blaise se retenaient d'éclater de rire !

...

Je suppose qu'ils sont contents ! (Allez-y riez !)

Mais aujourd'hui, je ne vais pas m'énerver aussi facilement, non !

Et vous savez pourquoi, parce que j'ai réussi à prouver que Potter n'avait ABSOLUMENT aucun pouvoir sur moi. (Oui, l'épisode des toilettes restera à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire ! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !) Autre preuve : Potter a tout de même passé le reste de la semaine à littéralement m'éviter. C'est pour vous dire, à chaque fois qu'il me voyait rentrer dans le Grande Salle, lui il en sortait ! Si SA sa ne prouve pas que le maître c'est MOI ! Je ne vois pas ce qu'il vous faut de plus.

Donc, j'ai passé une semaine POSITIVEMENT géniale ! (ah c'est moi ou c'est pas moi) Blaise n'avait même pas réussi à me déstabiliser en me rappelant qu'on jouait contre les Gryffondors ce week-end.

Rien à battre.

J'entendis Madame Bibine appeler les capitaines. Je fis mon plus beau sourire à Potter tandis que celui ci se contenta de me jeter un regard noir. Il eut même l'audace de m'écraser les doigts lorsque Madame Bibine nous demanda de nous SERRER (oui, BOUFFON ! SERRER) la main.

Rien à battre, Potter ... Même TOI tu ne pourras pas faire partir CE sourire ... MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Madame Bibine siffla et, après enfourché mon balai dernier cri (il y a quand même mes initiales gravé sur le manche !), je m'envolai.

Je regardai quelques instants les poursuiveurs de Gryffondors marquer (M'EN FOUT SERPENTARD C'EST LA MEILLEURE MAISON), j'évitai quelques cognards (on essaye de se faire Malfoy, hein ?!) lorsque Potter entra dans mon champ de vision.

MWAAHAHAAHAHAHAA !

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire, Potter m'entendis, me lança un regard noir avant de déguerpir à l'autre bout du terrain.

Pfff ...

Il n'est pas d'humeur à plaisanter ! Quelqu'un a un problème ? Je dirai même un gros problème !

...

OH !

Blaise vient de marquer ! Note à moi même : le taper un peu moins souvent. (Mais ... Le taper quand même).

... La logique voudrait que je cherche le Vif d'Or, mais j'ai pas envie. C'est beaucoup moins fatiguant de laisser Potter le trouver, le poursuivre en faisant genre que moi aussi je veux l'attraper, et regarder Potter le prendre et dire : BAH ZUT ALORS ?!

En plus ça ne me rend que plus bô gosse, j'accepte la défaite avec grâce et élégance. Ça ne me rend que plus sexy aux yeux de certaines personnes, et en plus comme mon équipe a perdu, je suis tout triste et j'ai besoin de réconfort ... (Ne soyez pas choqué, cette combine m'a permis maintes et maintes fois de m'envoyer en l'air !)

...

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ... On dirait que Potty a vu le Vif d'Or, bon suivons le.

Je me penchai légèrement sur mon balai pour le faire avancer, et arrivé à côté de Potter, je vis moi aussi le vif. Bon ... Vas-y dépêche toi de l'attraper bouffon que je puisse allez préparer une soirée d'enfer avec mes amis.

... En fait non.

Si j'ai vraiment un tel pouvoir sur Potter, je pouvais gagner.

...

OUAIS ! JE PEUX GAGNER !

« Hey Potter ! Lançai-je, sa va mieux depuis la dernière fois ?

- Va te faire foutre Malfoy, me cria t-il en prenant un virage très serré car le vif tournait

- Tiens, c'est Malfoy maintenant ? M'étonnai-je

- ET TU VOUDRAIS QUE JE T'APPELLE COMMENT ? Répliqua t-il en se tournant vers moi

- Je sais pas la dernière fois, tu semblais bien vouloir m'appeler par mon prénom. (Je m'éclaircis la gorge avant de poursuivre) _Draco pitié, Draco ... Prends la dans ta bouche, pitié, Draco ... _

- PUTAIN MALFOY VA TE FAIRE F... »

Mais avant que Potter ne finisse sa phrase, il se passa plusieurs choses. Vince, ou Greg, peut importe qui, venait d'envoyer un cognard dans notre direction, et Potter trop occupé à m'insulter ne l'avait pas vu. Donc moi, en toute logique je me baissai pour l'éviter, cependant le _ça _international n'eut pas cette chance, et se le prit ... EN PLEIN DANS LE VENTRE ...

...

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Je regardai Potter tomber, en me disant que je devais faire quelque chose.

NON ...

Je levai la tête : le vif d'Or était devant moi.

Et si .. Je ... ...

« **PRENDS LE CRETIN ! **» fit la douce voix de Blaise (Note à moi-même : taper Blaise BEAUCOUP PLUS souvent)

Je fis d'abord une grimace à Blaise avant de prendre le Vif D'Or. Un coup de sifflet retentit alors et, dans un silence total, j'atterris.

...

...

Blaise fixait le vif d'or dans ma main, je fixais Blaise. Théo arriva alors en courant :

« Putain, DRACO ON A GAGNE ! »

...

Mais non Théo on ne peut pas avoir gagné réfléchis, c'est pas comme si j'avais attrapé le ...

...

**OH MY FUCKING DRAY ! **

**ON A GAGNE !**

**... **

**DANSE DE LA VICTOIRE GENERALE : HA OUAIS ? HAN HAN ! HA OUAIS ? HAN HAN ! HA OUAIS ? HAN HAN ! HA OUAIS ? HAN HAN ! **

(Pour que vous rendiez bien compte de la situation : tous les Serpentards dans les gradins étaient en train de CRIER, mon équipe dansait, et pour ma part, coincé entre Blaise et Théo, je remuais mes fesses tout en exécutant la danse de la victoire !)

**Ah ... Jsuis trop un bô gosse ... Ah ouais ! Oh putain .. Trop un bô gosse ...**

_HA OUAIS ? HAN HAN ! HA OUAIS ? HAN HAN ! HA OUAIS ? HAN HAN ! HA OUAIS ? _

J'étais toujours en train d'effectuer la danse de la victoire, dans les vestiaires, sous la douche. Putain j'arrivais toujours pas à croire qu'on avait gagné ! J'allais définitivement inviter TOUT L'EQUIPE plus ma suite au restaurant ! Et après on y ira faire un tour au _Vice_ et on boira de la vodka tonic jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir tenir debout ...

Mais je crois que le mieux dans l'histoire, c'était la tête qu'avait fait Potter, après s'être réveillé, en réalisant que Serpentard avait gagné ... AAAAAH ! DANS TA TRONCHE BOUFFON ! QUI A LE POUVOIR ?

QUI A LE POUVOIR ? Hmmm ... Je crois que c'est un certain bô gosse nommé Draco Lucius Malfoy, non ?

OH QUE SI !

J'entendis alors un bruit ...

... BIZARRE ... Tout le monde avait quitté les vestiaires, il n'y avait que moi, CAR d'après Blaise je passais toujours trop de temps sous la douche, qui était resté.

Hmmm ...

Allons voir.

J'enroulai une serviette autour de ma magnifique taille (... c'est la stricte vérité), je sortis des douches et, alors que je me dirigeai vers les casiers, je tombai nez à nez avec Potter, baguette magique en main.

« Alors ... Beau match ? Me lança t-il »

...

Evaluons rapidement la situation : lui il a ses vêtements, et sa baguette magique, et moi ... j'ai ma serviette autour de la taille ...

_EUH ... QUI A LE POUVOIR MAINTENANT ? _

_Est-ce que Draco aura toujours le pouvoir ? _

_Est-ce que lui et Potter finiront ENFIN par s'arracher leur vêtements avec les dents ? _

_Toutes ses réponses et bien plus encore _

_DANS _

_le prochain chapitre de la bôgossitude !_

**Disponible Samedi 22 Août **

**Et croyez moi l'attente est justifiée ...**

**SA VA ETRE CHAUD ! **

**Nymphadora Burd, **

**membre de The Malfoy Team **


	9. Les bô gosses ne sont PAS normaux

_Auteur : _The Malfoy Team

_Titre_ : La bôgossitude, cours particuliers avec Mr Malfoy.

_Genre_ : **SLASH ! DONC HOMOPHOBE PASSE TON CHEMIN ! Romance/Humour**

_Rating _: **M**

_Couple_ : **Harry-Draco**

_Disclaimer _: Tout est à JKR... On a bien essayé de lui piquer Draco ... Mais cette méchante elle a pas voulu ! Pour écrire cette fic, nous nous sommes également inspirée d'une chanson intitulé « ultra beau g

_Statut_ : _**Je peux maintenant, vous dire qu'il y aura DOUZE CHAPITRE ! **_

_Note _: ** Désolée, désolée, petit problème d'ordinateur, j'ai été obligé de réécrire la moitié du chapitre ce matin, je m'en excuse. **

**Sinon ... 100 REVIEWS ! (J'ai déjà fait une méga danse de la victoire )**

**et je que dire de plus à part que vous êtes des super lecteurs ! **

**BONNE LECTURE ! **

**IX / Les bô gosses ne sont PAS des gens normaux **

**ou **

**The « Rendez vous »**

Je sentis le regard de Potter passer sur mon corps et je ne pus m'empêcher de déglutir une nouvelle fois.

...

_Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai la nette et très désagréable impression qu'il va me manger ?_ Peut être parce que je suis sans défense, plus vulnérable que je ne l'ai jamais été ...

Bon calme toi, Draco ce n'est peut être pas si grave que ça ...

...

Les yeux de Potter se posèrent sur ma serviette et il eut un grand sourire.

_EN FAIT SI DRACO ! C'est très grave. _

Réfléchis Dray, réfléchis. Peut être que Potter veut juste discuter calmement ? Hein ? (Pourquoi est-ce que TOUT LE MONDE rigole ... Bon okay, le mot discuter ne veut pas dire « m'enlever ma serviette et me faire des choses qui vont me faire crier très fort », sinon je suis sûr que Potter aurait très envie de discuter avec moi. )

Donc en résumé je suis vraiment dans la merde avec ma simple serviette ...

ET QUE PERSONNE NE ME PARLE DU POUVOIR DE LA SERVITTE ?! Vous voulez que je fasse quoi avec : l'étrangler ! Chouette ! Super idée. Il aura le temps de me stupéfier au moins 5 fois, et EN PLUS, il me verra tout nu.

...

QUOI ? Non, je ne suis pas pudique. C'est juste que Potter n'est pas obligé de connaître tous les détails de ma parfaite anatomie.

Le _ça_ international, toujours les yeux rivés sur ma serviette (si il pouvait AU MOINS cacher à quel point il a envie de MOI ... Pfff ... Alala les jeunes de nos jours !), s'appuya négligemment contre le mur et dit :

« Mais je ne pense pas que la victoire de Serpentard soit méritée.

- Pour une fois qu'on gagne Potter, tu ne vas pas nous retirer ce plaisir, répliquai-je aussitôt

- En parlant de plaisir, je t'en veux beaucoup pour la dernière fois. »

Il avait dit cela en faisant un pas vers moi, toujours la baguette à la main.

...

Hmmm ... Je peux toujours courir très vite vers mon sac et en sortir ma baguette magique et le ...

_Oh ! _

Le _ça _international venait encore de s'avancer vers moi, et de ce fait il était très près de moi, et j'irai même jusqu'à dire qu'il était _trop_ près. Il fit encore un mouvement et nos nez se touchèrent. (Je ne sais pas quel était le but de la manœuvre mais là Potter venait juste d'envahir mon espace personnel ... ON EST PAS INTIMES TOI ET MOI ALORS DEGAGE ! Enfin si on est intimes ... enfin non ... BREF !)

« Et tu vas faire quoi, Potter, murmurai-je ses lèvres à quelques millimètres QUE DIS-JE ? Quelques micro -nano-millimètres des miennes

- Revanche. Répondit-il simplement avant de capturer mes lèvres avec les siennes. »

...

Non, ne cède pas Draco, tu peux lui résister. Je t'interdis de lui ....

_Oh Bordel de putain de merde …._

Je grognai dans la bouche de Potter, lorsque sa langue entra en contact avec la mienne. C'était tout simplement enivrant (et carrément impossible de résister). Et je grognai une nouvelle fois lorsqu'il fit courir ses mains sur mon torse encore humide. Potter approfondit notre baiser en continuant de me caresser le torse, et je haletai littéralement lorsqu'il arriva à mon nombril.

Hmmm ... J'étais pas censé lui résister et ...

...

OMD.

Il fallait que ma serviette tombe à ce moment _précis._

Potter détacha ses lèvres des miennes.

_Ne baisse pas la tête, ne baisse pas la tête, ne baisse pas la tête, ne baisse pas la tête ..._

Et, évidement, il baissa la tête, avant de la lever vers moi avec un grand sourire.

( ... COUCHEZ ! Maintenant qu'il _l'a _vu, l'autre est en train de sourire comme un imbécile !)

« On dirait bien que je te fais de l'effet, commenta Potter

- Absolument pas, répliquai-je aussitôt

- Oui, et bien sûr tu vas me faire croire que tu es dans cet état là (il baissa encore la tête) en permanence.

- Bien sûr que oui. (ARRETE DE LA REGARDER !!!)

- Oh ... fit Potter l'air déçu, alors dans ce cas là je peux te laisser partir. »

...

...

...

QUOI ? Il veut me laisser PARTIR dans cet état- _là _?!

Je lui lançai un regard meurtrier avant de m'emparer de ma serviette et de me diriger vers mon casier.

(MAIS QU'IL AILLE SE FAIRE FOUTRE ! A CAUSE DE MONSIEUR JE VAIS ETRE OBLIGE DE PRENDRE UNE AUTRE DOUCHE FROIDE ! Pfff ... BOUFFON ! BOUFFON !)

De sombres pensées, de meurtres notamment, tournaient dans ma tête, et je pensais, honnêtement, que Potter était parti.

Honnêtement.

J'avais tort. (Oui, c'est une première, mais je l'admets, j'avais tort.)

Cependant je ne compris mon erreur, seulement lorsque je sentis la baguette de Potter contre mon dos.

...

Glups. (Bruit de déglutition, la mienne en l'occurrence.)

...

Je suis vraiment dans la merde, non ?

« En fait non, dit alors _Survivor,_ hors de question de te laisser partir. C'est moi qui t'ai mis dans cet état, il est juste que je m'en occupe, non ? »

Je m'apprêtais à lui dire d'aller se faire foutre et plus si affinité, mais, ce gros abruti, me pétrifia. Et, de ce fait, je tombai sur le sol la tête la première.

**OUCH !**

Évidemment, je ne pus pas crier car j'étais dans l'impossibilité de parler. J'entendis Potter rire, car BIEN ENTENDU, je ne pouvais pas le voir, vu que j'étais paralysé et que je ne pouvais pas me retourner.

...

Putain dès que le sort ne fait plus effet je lui fais sa fête. Je le découpe en petits morceaux et je mets le tout au feu. C'est décidé. Harry Potter va périr de ma main, et ce, dans d'atroces souffrances.

...

Le _ça _international, riant toujours aux éclats (qu'il s'étouffe ! Cela nous fera à tous des vacances), s'assit à califourchon sur mon dos.

...

DE QUEL DROIT IL SE PERMET DE S'ASSEOIR SUR MOI ? IL VEUT MOURIR ?!

« Oh oui ! s'écria t-il, il faut que je te rendes la parole, sinon tu seras incapable de crier mon nom. »

...

EXCUSEZ MOI ? Est-ce que je suis en train de rêver ? Non, suis-je en train de cauchemarder ? Si oui, j'aimerais vraiment me réveiller. Est-ce une blague de Blaise et Théo ? Parce que si oui, cela va avoir l'effet inverse je ferai de leur vie, ENCORE PLUS, un enfer. (Et je peux être TRES chiant lorsque je m'y mets !)

Je sentis la baguette magique de Potter contre ma bouche. (Hmmm ... Suis-je le seul à trouver cette tournure de phrase ... _très _perverse ? ... Bon fait comme si je n'avais rien dit !) Et je pus enfin bouger les lèvres.

« **ESPECE D'ENFOIRE ! LIBERE MOI IMMEDIATEMENT OU SINON JE TE JURE QUE JE TE FAIS BOUFFER TA BAGUETTE ET APRES JE TE FERAI SUBIR CE QU'IL Y A DE PIRE ! VOLDEMORT AURA L'AIR D'UN AMATEUR A COTE DE MOI ! **

- Wow, commenta Potter, je savais pas que tu avais autant de voix. Parfait. Elle te sera très utile pour me supplier.

- Les Malfoys ne supplient pas, rétorquai-je aussitôt

- Oh vraiment ? »

Il s'était penché vers moi : je sentais son souffle contre mon oreille et sa poitrine pressée contre la mienne.

...

(COUCHEZ !)

« Eh bien. (Il donna un coup de langue à l'intérieur de mon oreille) On va dire que tu seras l'exception qui confirme la règle.

**- DANS TES REVES POTTER ! JAMAIS ! TU M'ENTENDS JAMAIS JE TE ... **»

Malheureusement, le reste de ma phrase resta coincé dans ma gorge, car le Potter en personne, s'était mis à faire un truc avec mon oreille. Et qu'est-ce que c'était bon ...

MAIS il hors de question que je crie, ou que je hurle son nom, ou que je le supplie de continuer.

_Hors de question, hors de question, hors de question, hors de question, hors de ... _

Ahhhh ....

Il avait quitté mon oreille et s'attaquait à présent à l'arrière de mon cou. Il était en train de le lécher de la manière la plus indécente qui soit, le bruit de succion me parvenait très nettement. Je me mordis plus profondément la lèvre, bien décidé à ne pas céder. Potter passa alors sa main dans mes cheveux, les tirant et les ébouriffant. Ma respiration s'accéléra.

... OUI ! OUI ! J'aime ça quand il me tire les cheveux, cela ne fait pas si mal que ça en à l'air et ... OUI ! Je suis un peu maso.

Potter continua de me lécher l'arrière du cou, et descendit, arrivant à la base de mon dos. Il déposa dans cette zone des baisers humides, et je dus faire usage de TOUT MON PUTAIN de self-control pour ne pas grogner. Espèce d'enfoiré ! Je suis sûr qu'il n'a pas idée de ce qu'il est en train de me faire. Quand le sort va se dissiper je vais le retourner à la vitesse de la lumière et le ...

_Oh Putain ... _

Apparemment, je n'étais pas le seul à être excité, car Monsieur Potter frottait à présent, sans aucune gène, son entre jambe contre mes fesses et ....

_Hmmm ... _

« Excuse moi ? Tu as dit quelque chose, Draco ? »

Je le sentis sourire contre ma peau, tandis qu'il poursuivait sa douce torture, en embrassant ma colonne vertébrale et en accentuant les mouvements de son bassin.

OMFD... Si je pouvais bouger je serais certainement en train de trembler et de bouger mon bassin en rythme avec lui pour en avoir encore et encore et ...

_NE PENSE PAS A CA MAINTENANT DRACO ! _

Le Potter continuait de descendre, sa langue titillant toujours ma colonne vertébrale (note à moi même : la colonne vertébrale est une zone très érogène chez moi), et ses mains étaient venues le rejoindre. Et je grognai en sentant ses ongles s'enfoncer dans ma peau. J'allais très certainement avoir des marques. Mais une partie, une _certaine _partie de moi, s'en fichait totalement à cet instant.

Et je criai, oui JE CRIAI (... je sais : honte sur moi), quand la langue de Potty passa et repassa dans le creux qui séparait mon dos de mes fesses. Il était doué. Il était _putain _de doué. Et sa langue sur ma peau, c'était tout simplement stupéfiant, et électrisant et ...

**OMFD ! **

Il venait de poser sa bouche sur mes fesses et aussitôt, dans ma tête, je m'imaginai la scène ... Et qu'est-ce que c'était excitant ... Non mieux qu'excitant, définitivement et positivement, très _érotique. _

« Toujours pas envie de supplier, hein ?

- Va ... te ... faire ... foutre, réussis-je à haleter

- A une seule condition : que tu viennes avec moi. »

Tout en prononçant le dernier mot, il avait fait une chose, que je n'aurais jamais cru possible : il avait introduit un doigt en moi.

Oui, Potter, le Gryffondor niais et bavant par excellence avait un doigt en moi. J'aurais pu être choqué, j'aurais dû être révulsé ! (Je suis un Malfoy, que diable !) Mais j'étais dans un tel état d'excitation, que sentir Potter aussi prêt de moi : c'était de l'extase à l'état pur.

Il semblait bien l'avoir compris, car il en introduisit deux autres et les fit mouvoir en moi. Ce fut plus fort que moi, je ne pus retenir le véritable cri qui franchit mes lèvres. C'en était trop, après m'avoir torturé, dans tous les sens du terme, maintenant _ça. _Je sentais le plaisir monter en flèche en moi, et j'avais beaucoup trop chaud.

« Alors ? Me demanda t-il en augmentant la cadence »

Mes yeux roulèrent presque dans leurs orbites face à cette nouvelle sensation. Je fermai les yeux pour tenter de répondre.

« Je ... (j'inspirai profondément) t'emmerdes. »

Hors de question d'abandonner maintenant, ma fierté est en jeu. (QUOI ? Bon c'est vrai qu'il ne va plus m'en rester beaucoup après avoir crié comme une chienne en chaleur contre les doigts de Potter, mais je m'en fous!)

Visiblement contrarié par ma réponse, le Potter cessa de faire bouger ses doigts. Je parvins à retenir mon grognement de frustration, et me demandai quand est-ce que le sort allait cesser de faire effet. (Ahh ... Merde ! c'est vrai que le Potter a des puissants pouvoirs de sorciers, ça peut donc durer très longtemps ... zut !). Je pensais que Potter allait se relever, sortir une phrase bien cinglante (une des miennes évidemment), et me laisser là sur le sol, plus excité que jamais. Il n'en fit rien, au lieu de quoi, je sentis ses doigts sortir de moi et me ...

...

OMD ! Il n'allait, il n'allait tout de même pas me ... PAS A CET ENDROIT LA !

Non c'était pas comme si Potter savait qu'on pouvait ...

_Oh bordel de putain de merde ..._

Son prénom, _oui son prénom, _franchit mes lèvres lorsque sa langue passa à cet endroit _précis_. Il ne s'arrêta pas là non, je sentis sa langue continuer de titiller les bords de mon entrée tandis que ses doigts maintenaient mes fesses écartées.

Oh putain, c'était, bon, c'était putain de bon.

…

Au diable la fierté Malfoyienne ! Qu'il ne s'arrête pas !

A cet instant précis, plus rien de ce que je disais n'était cohérent. Je crois bien que tout ce que j'étais capable d'articuler entre mes plaintes (allez savoir si c'était des grognements ou des gémissements) c'était son prénom, c'était une simple litanie de « Harry, Harry, Harry... ». Et mon cœur fit un véritable bond dans ma poitrine quand je sentis sa langue me pénétrer. Je le conjurai, je haletai, je gémissais, et je le _suppliais, _de continuer à entrer et surtout à y aller beaucoup plus violemment.

Oh My Dr...

Juste au moment où je pensais que j'allais exploser, la langue de Potter, à mon plus grand regret, quitta cette _délicieuse _partie de mon anatomie et revint se nicher dans mon cou.

« C'est bien ce que je disais, (il déposa un baiser sur ma joue), tu es l'exception qui confirme la règle.

- Je t'emmerdes, lui murmurai-je alors qu'il se relevait. »

Un bô gosse ne perd jamais la face.

Jamais.

**Ah ... Jsuis trop un bô gosse ... Ah ouais ! Oh putain .. Trop un bô gosse ...**

« Euh … Draco ? »

Je levai la tête et vis Blaise sur le pas de ma porte. Je lui fis un signe de la tête, l'invitant à rentrer :j'étais pour l'instant incapable de parler.

…

QUOI ?

…

Après que le sort se soit dissipé, j'avais pratiquement rampé jusqu'à mes appartements. J'avais pris une douche froide, ce qui, vu mon état était tout à fait normal ET nécessaire. (J'AVAIS UNE DE SES … enfin bref. On va juste dire que c'était assez douloureux pour moi, et c'est tout ce que vous aurez le droit de savoir !). Puis, je m'étais emmitouflé dans mon nouveau pyjama, à savoir pantalon de soie et polo en cachemire (oui … c'est mon pyjama ! J'ai besoin de matières réconfortantes pour m'endormir ! Et OUI ! La soie et le cachemire sont des matières réconfortantes.), et je m'étais roulé en boule sous mes couvertures.

J'essayais de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer avec Potter.

...

NON MAIS SERIEUSEMENT ? Quelqu'un _sait _ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Est-ce qu'il m'a vraiment … (Je ne vais même pas le dire, sinon …. bah sinon ça risque d'être réel … Oui je sais que c'est réel mais bon …)

Blaise s'était assis à côté de moi sur mon lit et il me regardait comme si quelque chose clochait.

QUOI ? (Il a deviné rien qu'à ma tête que Potter m'a …)

Il m'interrogea du regard, et je me contentai de hausser les épaules.

…

« QUOI ? Demandai-je alors abruptement car je n'avais évidemment pas le temps de jouer aux devinettes

- Bah ...fit Blaise, tu n'es pas en train de faire la fête avec nous et …

- Et ? L'interrompis-je

- Et ça ne te ressemble pas beaucoup, conclut-il simplement. J'te signale qu'on a gagné !»

J'eus un sourire : il avait raison.

En temps normal, j'aurais forcé tout le monde à boire, à danser, à boire, à jouer au poker, à boire, à courir partout, à boire, et on aurait très certainement tous fini avec une énorme gueule de bois demain, et on aurait dormi en cours d'Histoire de la Magie. (Je mène une vie de dépravé …)

En temps normal. Là, quelque chose clochait.

Ou plutôt _quelqu'un _…

(Ou alors quelque chose ? Hmmm ... Tel est la question.)

« C'est Potter.

- Pourquoi est-ce que cela ne m'étonne pas, ironisa Blaise

- Blaise … (je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à entendre toutes blagues, sarcasmes et autres …)

- Qu 'est-ce qu'il a _encore _fait ? voulut savoir mon ami »

Je le regardai droit dans les yeux. Blaise n'allait pas se moquer de moi, il allait sûrement compatir à tous mes malheurs et m'aider à mettre sur pied un plan digne d'un Malfoy, pour détruire Potter. Je respirai un grand coup avant de tout lui raconter. (Absolument tout ! ) Il fit quelques « OMD ! », quelques « Non .. Tu plaisantes ? », et à la fin de mon récit, il avait un énorme sourire sur les lèvres.

…

Quoi ? Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ? Je ne pense pas du tout qu'il ait vraiment compris mon problème.

« Donc en résumé … dit alors Blaise, Potter t'a fait prendre ton pied comme jamais ?

- OUI ! … (Attendez, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire) Enfin, non ! Si ! … -J'eus un soupir- C'est compliqué

- Pas du tout, répliqua t-il. C'est juste Potter et toi qui rendez tout compliqué.

- Pardon ? »

…

Mais HEIN ?

Je regardais Blaise avec un air de total incompréhension. Il allait devoir m'éclairer, parce que aussi tordu et logique que son raisonnement soit : je n'avais strictement rien compris. (Vas-y Blaise, parle …)

Il me gratifia d'un regard qui signifiait clairement « mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi ? » avant de s'expliquer :

« Dray, est-ce que ce serait la fin du monde si tu admettais une bonne fois pour toutes que tu en pinces pour Potter ?

- Je ne …

- Oui, oui ! Fit-il visiblement agacé, je connais la chanson : « il ne te plaît pas et BLA BLA BLA ... » Mais réfléchis-y une toute petite minute. Tu penses que tu cesserais d'être aussi … (il eut un sourire) _toi, _si tu sortais avec lui ?

- Non, admis-je en me mordant la langue (OUCH !)

- Alors est-ce que tu pourrais te comporter comme un être humain civilisé ? »

Je grimaçai avant d'envisager cette possibilité.

… Hmmmm … Je n'allais pas mourir si j'étais sympa avec lui … Ni en me comportant comme si il me plaisait... (COMME SI !)

Je levai la tête vers Blaise.

« Bon okay … je veux bien essayer …

- Super ! S'écria ce dernier

- Ne t'excite pas, j'ai dit juste essayer … (Pas la peine de lui donner des faux espoirs …)

- Bon, où est-ce que tu vas l'emmener ?

- EXCUSE MOI ?

- Pour votre rendez vous, répondit-il aussitôt

- Que … quoi … HEIN ? »

Je me redressai d'un bond dans mon lit, tandis que Blaise, véritable pile électrique vivante, s'était mis à faire les cents pas devant mon lit.

WOW ! Stop, on redescend sur terre ! Être sympa, c'est une chose. Sortir, c'est carrément hors de mes compétences en ce qui concerne Potter, okay ?

Mais Blaise semblait être sérieux, et j'éclatai de rire.

« Hors de question, dis-je entre deux ricanements, cela n'arrivera jamais !

- Pfff … -il stoppa sa marche effréné- Dégonflé.

- Premièrement : va te faire foutre Blaise, et ensuite j'ai juste dit que j'allais être sympa avec lui, et enfin, je ne ferai rien d'autre que cela.

- Réponse à premièrement : Draco Malfoy, je t'interdis de me dire d'aller me faire foutre. Et ensuite TU vas être sympa avec lui, et enfin, TU vas inviter Potter, répliqua Blaise

- NON ! (Je lui balançai mon coussin qu'il évita … Pffff … Il commence à prendre l'habitude ce petit … )

- Oh que si !

- NON !

- Tu as si peur que ça qu'il te dise non ?

- QUOI ? »

EXCUSE MOI ? Personne ne m'a JAMAIS dit non, ALORS, Potter ne fera pas exception à la règle.

Énervé au possible, je sortis de mon lit et vins me planter devant Blaise.

« Je te signale que si je lui demande, il va dire OUI. Il sera même aux anges !

- Ha ouais ?

- OUAIS ! Ce sera même le MEILLEUR premier rendez vous de toute sa vie ! M'écriai-je

- Ha ouais ?

- OUAIS !

- Prouve le !

- Tout de ... »

… Je m'interrompis regardant Blaise qui souriait …

_Oh le fils de sa maman _… Tsss … Saleté de psychologie inversée.

(Je vous avais dit que les Serpentards obtenaient TOUJOURS ce qu'il voulait … Mais là pour le coup, Blaise m'a quand même bien eu.... )

Mais … J'ai dit que j'allais faire, non ?

ALORS, Je vais le faire.

**Ah ... Jsuis trop un bô gosse ... Ah ouais ! Oh putain .. Trop un bô gosse …**

Bon.

Je peux le faire. Je peux lui demander un rendez-vous. Un simple rendez-vous. (Pour faire TAIRE Blaise ... Pfff ... Lui et sa _saleté _de psychologie inversée ... Mais bon, vive Serpentard ! ) Je n'avais aucune raison d'être nerveux.

D'ailleurs, je n'étais PAS nerveux. Potter était un mec comme les autres ALORS il allait me manger dans la main comme les autres ! ... N'est-ce pas ? (Pure question de rhétorique, ne répondez pas.)

Bon. Inspiration, expiration. On y va. (Yeah ... It's showtime !)

« Ho ! Machin ! »

_... Génial Draco, super technique de drague. Tu vas réussir à l'inviter comme ça ... _

Mais aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, le Potter s'arrêta et pivota sur ses talons, et, après avoir vu qui s'adressait à lui de cette manière (genre ... Quelqu'un autre que MOI peut le rabaisser de cette manière), il me gratifia d'un immense sourire. Je chassai immédiatement les images de la vieille de mon esprit. Enfin, plutôt les sensations, je n'avais pas oublié à quel point cela avait été _phénoménal _de ...

Ce n'était PAS le moment de penser à hier, mais alors vraiment pas ...

Je fis abstraction, rangeais mes mains tremblantes (... pathétique, je sais ...) dans mes poches, et je me dirigeai vers lui.

« Oui Draco ? Tu permets que je t'appelle, Draco ?

- (Depuis quand est-ce qu'il demande la permission ?) Bien sûr, _Harry. _»

Il me fit un clin d'œil, et je passai une main dans mes cheveux.

Mon regard se posa sur ses lèvres.

OMD ... Ses lèvres... Dire qu'il y a quelques heures ces mêmes lèvres étaient très exactement sur mon ...

_Ce n'est pas le moment Draco, pas le moment ... _

« Tu ... tu as des plans pour samedi ? m'entendis-je demander »

Potter me regarda avec surprise.

Oh si seulement il savait ... Il n'était pas le seul à être surpris ... Je n'arrivais pas à croire que je venais de lui poser une telle question. On aurait été quelques semaines en arrière, j'avais une vie normale, et je n'aurais jamais songé à ce que Potter _faisait _de ses week-end ...

OMD.

« Non, pourquoi ?

- Eh bien ... (J'inspirai profondément) Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, j'aimerais bien enterrer la hache de guerre et ...

- Wow ! Toi tu veux ... Attends où tu veux en venir ? »

Ses yeux étaient écarquillés de surprise derrière ses lunettes, et je dois bien avouer que, ce vert était carrément sexy et ...

_On se concentre ! _

« Bon, écoute, commençai-je d'une voix qui se voulait séductrice ( ... pour Potter ... _YEURK !_), je sais que toi et moi on ne s'est toujours pas entendu, mais ...

- Pas bien entendu ? C'est un euphémisme ! Tu me détestes.

- (Au moins, il le sait) Ce n'est pas vrai, écoute, je pense qu'on ne se connaît pas assez et ...

- Qui êtes vous et qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de Draco Malfoy ?

- Putain tu vas arrêter de me m'interrompre toutes les 5 secondes ?

- Ah, le vrai Draco serait-il de retour ?

- Ecoute, Potter, je ...

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Un rendez vous.

- Ouais et bah ... Quoi ? »

Et là, cette fois-ci à ma plus grande surprise, Potter rougit. Apparemment, il ne l'avait pas vu venir celle là. Ça tombe bien ... moi non plus.

...

« On a perdu, sa langue Potter ?

- Je ... non ... enfin ...je ne m'y attendais pas du tout, je pensais que ...balbutia t-il

- J'étais encore venu te vanner ?

- Exactement.

- Les gens changent.

- Donc ... Les Malfoys aussi.

- Apparemment oui.

- Alors ... A samedi.

- A samedi, Potter, à samedi. »

Je regardai Potter partir, et je dois bien l'avouer, j'étais soulagé ...Et pas parce qu'il aurait pu dire non, pffff ... je savais qu''il allait dire oui, là n'est pas la question.

Non...

J'étais content.

**Ah ... Jsuis trop un bô gosse ... Ah ouais ! Oh putain .. Trop un bô gosse …**

« Wow, Draco ... Cet endroit est magnifique ...

- (petit sourire de ma part) Je sais, Harry, mais s'il te plaît ferme la bouche. »

Le Potter, euh pardon ... _Harry _(QUOI ? Il faut bien que je prenne l'habitude ... Les gens sympa entre eux s'appellent bien par leur prénom, non ?) me tira la langue et s'assit sur la chaise que je venais de tirer pour lui. (... QUOI ? C'est un rendez vous, oui ou non ? Je ne fais que me comporter comme tout bon _gentlemen _qui se respecte. Hé oui ... Les bô gosses sont des gentlemen. Et dans mon cas, on peut même dire que je respire, la « _gentlemen attitude._ »)

Je répondis à Potter ... (oups, c'est vrai) à _Harry, _en lui faisant un sourire et en m'installant à mon tour dans ma chaise.

Mais bon, je comprenais pourquoi il trouvait l'endroit magnifique. Je l'avais emmené dans ce nouveau restaurant, celui dont Blaise et Théo m'avaient tant parlé. (Au final, ils ne verront pas la couleur du menu ... Ça leur apprendra ...) C'était un restaurant spécialisé dans les plats français, qui se situait au dernier étage d'un grand bâtiment à Pré-au-lard. Et Potter ... Et _Harry _et moi avions la seule et unique table sur le balcon, nous avions donc une vue absolument stupéfiante des rues de Pré-au-Lard et du château au loin... (Normalement il faut attendre 3 mois sur une putain de liste d'attente pour avoir cette table ... Mais quand on s'appelle Draco Malfoy ... On va dire que les choses vont _légèrement _plus vite).

Pour l'instant mon « rendez vous avec Harry » se passait plutôt bien. On ne s'était pas encore mutuellement insultés, personne n'avait sorti sa baguette magique, et personne n'avait fait allusion à ce qu'il s'était passé dans les vestiaires de Serpentard ou même dans les toilettes près de la bibliothèque. NON... J'étais déterminé à ce que tout se passe bien... Je pouvais le faire. (Et j'emmerde toujours, Blaise...)

Négligemment, je pris ma serviette de table et la posai sur mes genoux. _Harry_ s'était lancé à la découverte du menu, et apparemment, vu son expression (que je qualifierai de « bavante » et de « salivante ») tout ce qui s'y trouvait avait l'air de lui plaire. J'eus un nouveau sourire. (Ouais, il ne devait de manger de la _vraie _nourriture souvent.)

« Tu as vu quelque chose qui te plaît ? Demandai-je

- Oh ... J'en ai vu des tas ... dit-il en relevant la tête, mais la seule que je veux _vraiment_ n'est pas sur le menu. »

En entendant le sous entendu, ô combien entendu de Potter ... euh de _Harry_, je rougis et je m'éclaircis la gorge. _Est-ce que c'était possible de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ?_ Se demanda une petite voix dans ma tête.

Apparemment non.

Mais face à ma réaction, _Harry _s'éclaircit lui aussi la gorge et dit précipitamment :

« Je suis désolé ... Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise.

- Ce qui n'est absolument pas le cas, répliquai-je en cachant mes mains tremblantes sous la table

- Oh ... fit-il visiblement déçu, eh bien ... toi tu me mets vraiment mal à l'aise. »

...

QUOI ?

C'est une blague ? Je pense pas qu'il réalise à quel point il a un effet néfaste sur MOI et mon parfait self control. Il est l'un des seul être (mis à part mon père) qui réussit à m'énerver, à m'irriter, et tout cela en me faisant douter. Oui je l'admets, le Potter ... euh _Harry _a une trop grosse emprise sur moi.

Mais, en parfait bô gosse que je suis qui ne se laisse jamais dépasser (et ce, quelque soit la situation), je me penchai vers la table, et me perdai quelques secondes dans ses yeux. (OUI ! J'aime ses yeux ! Maintenant que c'est dit, est-ce qu'on peut passer à autre chose ?)

« Excuse moi, mais ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu laisses paraître.

- On va juste dire que c'est une autre chose que tu m'a apprise.

- Pardon ? Fis-je ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir

- Tu ne montres jamais tes émotions sauf avec ...

- Toi. Concluais-je à sa place. »

Harry hocha la tête et je dois bien avoué que j'étais carrément sur le cul.

Je ne pensais vraiment pas que Potter ... (pardon ... _Harry) _aurait remarqué ce genre de détail à propos de moi, mais alors vraiment pas...

Mon expression devait le trahir, car il poursuivit aussitôt:

« Quoi ?

- Eh bien ... Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais remarqué ça. Révélai-je

- Oh ! Si c'était seulement ça.

- Quoi d'autre ? (Suis-je grillé à ce point là ?)

A part le fait que tu penses être le centre du monde, révéla _Harry _avec un sourire, j'ai remarqué que tu es quelqu'un de très intelligent, que tes amis sont comme ta seconde famille et ... (Il eut un moment d'hésitation). Je crois bien que je te plais. »

...

...

Il vient me marquer quelques point là.

« J'ai raison ? Demanda t-il

- Juste une chose : je ne pense pas être le centre du monde, JE suis le centre du monde.

- Donc ... J'ai raison pour le reste ?

- On va dire que oui. Admis-je en haussant les épaules.»

Le rouge lui monta aux joues tandis qu'il reprenait son menu.

Je venais juste d'admettre que Potter me plaisait, et comme Blaise l'avait prédit, cela ne m'avait pas tué.

Hmmm ... Je devrai peut-être écouter Blaise un peu plus souvent ...

_Peut-être ... _

**Ah ... Jsuis trop un bô gosse ... Ah ouais ! Oh putain .. Trop un bô gosse …**

« Eh bien ... Bonne nuit Draco » fit Potter négligemment appuyé contre la porte de ma chambre.

Je me contentai de soupirer et de le regarder une fois de plus dans les yeux.

...

Je crois bien que j'ai passé mon après midi à faire ça : lorsque nous étions au restaurant, lorsque nous nous sommes promenés dans Pré-au-Lard, et même lorsque nous nous étions assis sur un banc, pour discuter. Et aussi, incroyable (et impensable, et insensé) que cela puisse paraître : moi, Draco Malfoy, j'ai passé une très bonne après midi avec P... _Harry._ C'est vrai : mis à part le fait que j'étais un bô gosse, super riche, et à Serpentard et lui ... Harry Potter on avait tout de même un tas de choses en commun. Bon ... J'exagère peut être un tout petit peu (mais alors juste un tout petit peu), mais j'avais tout de même fait de Potter ... euh _Harry _un bô gosse, on pouvait maintenant avoir de vraies conversations avec lui.

On a tout de même passé une quinzaine de minutes à parler de ce qui se passait dans la bourse sorcière actuelle (oui ce sujet me concerne ... imaginez que je perde mon argent ! Oui je sais, totalement impossible), pour ensuite parler de mode, puis de Quidditch. (Attendez ... Il craque tout de même pour les mêmes joueurs de Quidditch que moi ... est-ce que vous croyez que cela veut dire quelque chose ? Hmmm ... Je demanderai à Blaise ...)

Et, Monsieur, avait décidé de faire lui aussi son gentlemen, et de me raccompagner jusqu'à mes appartements.

« Bonne nuit, Harry. » finis-je par dire après un long silence.

Il s'écarta de ma porte et j'entendis le bruit de ses pas s'éloigner. J'ouvris la porte et pénétrai à l'intérieur de ma chambre, légèrement boudeur.

...

QUOI ? Oui, une partie de moi, une _certaine _partie de moi, aurait aimé qu'il reste, pour que je puisse le balancer sur mon lit et ...

...

Tiens, on frappe à la porte.

J'ouvris aussitôt et me perdis (encore une fois) dans _ce _vert : Harry se tenait dans l'embrasure de ma porte.

« Je suppose, murmura t-il, qu'un bô gosse n'embrasse jamais au premier rendez vous. »

Je me rapprochai de lui et tirant sur son t-shirt, je répliquai « ne suis-je pas l'exception qui confirme la règle ? » avant de capturer ses lèvres.

Et ... OMD, qu'est-ce que ça m'avait manqué !

Je n'étais visiblement pas le seul dans le cas car les mains de Potter se pressèrent dans mes cheveux, approfondissant notre baiser. Je ne me fis pas prier. Je passais mes mains autour de sa taille, le rapprochant encore plus de moi, nos langues toujours liées. Il grogna dans ma bouche, et j'en fis de même : c'était tout simplement trop bon. Mes mains dévièrent dangereusement vers ses fesses et il soupira contre mes lèvres. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

« Tu comptes rester sur le pas de la porte ? Demandai-je. »

Il ouvrit ses yeux qu'il avait fermé durant notre baiser, et pour toute réponse, ferma la porte à l'aide de son pied et m'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

... OMFD ...

Ce baiser était encore mieux que le premier, la langue d'Harry était littéralement en train de me faire vibrer de l'intérieur. En voulant beaucoup plus, je tentai de le rapprocher encore plus de moi, et je grognai en sentant qu'il était aussi excité que moi.

Ses lèvres quittèrent les miennes, et il s'attaqua avec beaucoup de voracité (comme quoi ... Il n'est pas à Gryffondor pour rien ... _c'est mon petit lion à moi !_) à mon cou. Je gémis son nom. Et je le hurlai pratiquement lorsque ses mains se glissèrent sous ma chemise et que ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ma peau. J'allais avoir des marques le lendemain, mais rien à battre : il voulait me marquer ? Tant mieux ! Je n'étais pas en état de réfléchir.

Je le débarrassais rageusement de son t-shirt et il en fit de même avec ma chemise : cette fois-ci nous étions à égalité. Je capturai de nouveau ses lèvres. Ses mains passèrent sur mon dos, me caressant, _m'électrisant, _tandis que de mon côté je mimais ses gestes.

_OMFD ... C'est trop bon ... Oh comme je ne regrette pas du tout d'avoir écouté Blaise ..._

Tout en l'embrassant et le caressant je reculai, et je finis par tomber sur mon lit, Harry sur moi. Nous grognâmes tous les deux dans cette nouvelle position : nos érections se touchaient beaucoup plus vivement. Je repris mes baisers et mes caresses, bien décidé à ne pas le laisser partir.

_Il allait passer la nuit ici. _

Mes mains trouvèrent le chemin vers sa braguette, et je la défis aisément. Je glissai aussitôt ma main à l'intérieur et je pris le membre de Harry dans ma main. Je passais ma main dessus et il poussa une véritable plainte. Ses lèvres quittèrent les miennes et il me lança un regard si intense que je faillis défaillir ... Il me suppliait de continuer.

_Avec plaisir. _

Je le fis doucement basculer sur le côté,sa tête niché dans mon cou, ses mains toujours sur mon torse, et une des miennes toujours sur _lui._ J'y repassai ma main et mon prénom franchit ses lèvres. Je lui fis un rapide baiser avant de lui ôter ses lunettes. Je voulais qu'il me fixe, je voulais encore qu'il me supplie du regard. Je le caressai encore et il cria sans aucune retenue.

_OMFD. _

Je sentis ses ongles s'enfoncer une nouvelle fois dans ma peau, et je vis ses hanches aller à la rencontre de ma main : il en voulait beaucoup plus. Mon autre main vint rejoindre la première et je continuai de le torturer, observant la moindre de ses réactions. Il était tellement sexy à cet instant, si ... _vulnérable. _Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de crier mon nom, ni contrôler ses mains, ni ses hanches. Oui, c'était ça, il était totalement hors de contrôle.

Je lui suçotai le cou le faisant encore gémir de plaisir. Moi, aussi je voulais le marquer, je voulais qu'il se souvienne de cette nuit, qu'il n'oublie pas qui lui avait apporté ce plaisir, qui l'avait fait crier aussi fort.

C'était moi, moi, et personne d'autre.

« _Draco, oui ... Han ... Merde ! oh ... »_

J'eus un franc sourire en l'entendant jurer. Je lui mordis la gorge, et cela fut visiblement trop pour lui, car la seconde d'après, il avait éjaculé dans un bruit sonore. Je levai alors les yeux vers lui.

Il avait les yeux clos et mon nom était encore sur ses lèvres alors qu'il tentait de reprendre sa respiration. Il ouvrit les yeux et me fixa. Je sentis alors ses mains défaire ma braguette. Je réalisai alors à quel point cela m'avait excité de le voir comme ça.

Mais il n'était pas obliger de ... Il n'avait pas à ...

« Harry, attend, tu n'as pas ...

- Je te veux en moi, maintenant, murmura t-il son regard vert émeraude dans le mien. »

...

_Adieu le self-control, JE vais lui faire sa fête. _

Aussitôt je me débarrassais de ce qui me restait de vêtements, et j'en fis de même avec Harry. Je le vis se lécher les lèvres face à ma très apparente excitation. Je l'embrassai en veillant à ce que nos deux corps soient absolument liés et nous grognâmes tous les deux en sentant nos sexes frottés l'un contre l'autre.

Puis, très délicatement je lui écartai les jambes et les remontai légèrement : je me trouvai ainsi à quelques misérables centimètres de _lui. _

« Draco, s'il te plaît ... »

_OMFD. Mais pourquoi est-ce que je suis encore en train de réfléchir ? _

D'un mouvement fluide, je le pénétrai.

... _Et Oh mon ..._

_Oh mon ... _

_C'était bon, c'était bon_ ... Mon cœur battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine et j'avais l'impression que j'allais exploser de l'intérieur. Il était juste si ... serré. Je baissai les yeux vers lui et je vis qu'il me fixait toujours, une légère expression de douleur sur le visage. Je l'embrassai doucement, essayant de le détendre. Je l'entendis soupirer.

Je bougeai alors en lui. Nous grognâmes tous les deux face à la sensation, et je poursuivis, à un rythme plutôt lent, mes allées et venues. C'était bon, c'était bon... Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de grogner son nom et, me penchant vers lui, je l'entendis faire de même près de mon oreille. Il devait très certainement sentir la même électricité, le même plaisir. C'était la première fois que je ressentais quelque chose d'aussi intense. Il était si chaud et serré autour de moi ... _C'était indescriptible. _

Ses mains se nouèrent sur mon cou et je l'embrassai. Il grogna encore plus. J'étais encore plus près de lui de cette manière. Il était encore plus à moi. Possessivement, je fis pénétrer ma langue plus violemment dans sa bouche et j'accentuai mes coups de hanches. Il me rapprocha encore de lui, il semblait apprécier cela.

Je me détachai de lui pour avoir de l'air, et il poussa des plaintes plus fortes. Il me conjurait d'y aller beaucoup plus fort, de lui en donner beaucoup plus.

Je ne me fis pas prier et saisissant ses hanches, je le pénétrai encore plus fort. Encore plus violemment. Et je criai encore son nom lorsqu'il passa ses jambes autour de ma taille, me faisant aller beaucoup plus loin.

_A moi._

« Putain, Draco ... »

_A moi. _

« Draco... »

Je l'embrassai une dernière fois, et incapable de lui en donner plus, je me libérai en lui. Je fus récompensé par un formidable cri, et je m'effondrai sur lui, ma tête contre son cœur.

Je l'entendis reprendre une respiration normale et aussitôt, une de ses mains fut dans mes cheveux, les caressant, l'autre contre ma taille, comme pour m'empêcher de partir.

Il se faisait des idées, je n'allais partir nulle part.

Oui, Harry me plaît et je dirai même plus.

...

Et, oui, je sais que je suis (encore) dans la merde.

_Draco est-il vraiment dans la merde ? _

_Est-ce que Harry et lui vont passer le prochain chapitre à nous en apprendre plus sur l'anatomie humaine ?_

_Toute les réponses à ses questions et bien plus encore _

_DANS _

_Le prochain chapitre. _

**Rendez vous la semaine prochaine **

**Nymphadora Burd, **

**Membre de The Malfoy Team **


	10. À Propos du Chapitre Dix !

HEYYY , cher(e)s Lecteurs et Lectrice,

Vous allez surement être déçus par l'annonce que vous allez lire ci-dessous ! Bref, il se trouve que malheureusement, l'auteur de la très belle fic "La Bôgossitude", alias Nymphadora Burd, car c'est bien elle et seulement elle qui a la lourde tache (bien qu'elle s'éclate) de nous raconter cette histoire passionnante qui est celle de Draco Malfoy (Notre Dieu), donc il se trouve que cette auteur a un problème, un sérieux problème ! Un Harry Potter (YEUUUUUURK) a violemment et intentionnellement attaqué son outil de travail, son outil de publication, alias son ordinateur ! Oui, Lecteurs et Lectrices !** The Malfoy Team est attaqué par un dangereux virus ! LE HARRY POTTER !** C'est le comble, nous direz vous, pour The Malfoy Team, société de lutte contre Harry Potter !

Tout ça pour vous dire que, ne connaissant pas le délai d'extermination de ce virus, l'auteur, Nymphadora Burd, est dans l'obligation de retarder la publication des chapitres suivants, c'est à dire le chapitre 10 de "La Bôgossitude" !

Non ne pleurez pas ! ça ne sert à rien, et encore moins à faire partir Potter de l'ordinateur de notre collègue ! Pensez putot à nous mettre des rewiews de consolation dans ce tragique moment de faiblesse de nous, THE MALFOY TEAM !

PS : La maladie est partout ! Notre Béta est malade et doit se retirer du groupe ! Nous cherchons donc une autre béta qui soit délirante et complétement disjonctée !! Avis aux lecteurs passionnés !

The Malfoy Team !


	11. Les bô gosses ont parfois la vie dure

_Auteur : _Nymphadora Burd de The Malfoy Team

_Titre : _La bôgossitude, cours particuliers avec Draco Malfoy

_Genre : _Romance /Humour

_Rating: _**M ! (Homophobes et âmes sensibles … PASSEZ VOTRE CHEMIN !)**

_Couple : _**Draco/Harry**

_Diclamer : _Tout est à JKR (Je vous assure un jour, on réussira à lui piquer Dray …)

_Statut : _**12 chapitres … Et oui l'histoire est bientôt finie ... **

_Note de l'auteur : _**I'M BACK ! **HEY OUI ! (ptite danse de la victoire : HA OUAIS ? HAN HAN ! HA OUAIS ? HAN HAN ) Mon ordi a survécu au vilain virus Potter (_YEURK ) _et je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre de la bôgossitude et encore plein d'autres surprises. Bon j'ai plusieurs choses à dire, alors si vous vous lire, sautez ce paragraphe.

1- **BONNE RENTREE A TOUT LE MONDE ! **Ouais je suis en retard et alors … C'est pas ma faute … Quoi qu'il en soit, cette année c'est la **Terminale S, SVT **pour moi... Donc je ne suis pas au bout de mes peines, heureusement qu'il y a ce merveilleux site pour tous nous sauver.

2- Oui j'ai pu récupérer mon ordi. Pfff … Mes parents qui voulaient rien comprendre et m'en acheter un autre … est-ce que j'ai dit que je voulais un nouvel ordi ?! NON ! ZE VOULAIS JUSTE MON ORDINATEUR ! (^^ !)

3- Pour ce qui est de notre **future beta reader, nous n'avons pas encore pris notre décision, continuez de laisser vos candidatures, l'heureux gagnant sera compté personnellement dans les prochains jours. **

4- Merci pour toutes vos **reviews d'encouragements, mon ordinateur en avait bien besoin. **Vous êtes les meilleurs !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Spéciale dédicace : à une certaine M. qui a adoré ma fic, et à Seven Nana ! **

**Sur ce **

**BONNE LECTURE !!!!!!!!**

**X/ Les bô gosses ont parfois la vie dure **

**ou **

**VIENS ICI POTTER !**

AOOUAuauhhAUOUH !

(Bruit d'un pur bô gosse, à savoir,le seul vrai et unique présent dans Poudlard, alias MOI, Draco Malfoy, qui baille.... Ouais, même moi, je baille, ET contrairement à TOUT ce que vous pensez, c'est très très _très _sexy … Je suis un Malfoy que diable !)

Ayant gardé mes pitits yeux fermés, je souriais déjà et je m'étirai comme un chat.

OMD …

Qu'est-ce que je suis crevé moi ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait au moins 10 000 tours du stade de Quidditch et d'être parti en cours de Métamorphose juste après. (Je plains la personne qui devrait subir ce genre d'expérience … mais alors vraiment !).

Mais en réalité on sait tous pourquoi je suis fatigué.

N'est-ce pas ?

_Oh ouais … Le sexe … OH YEAH ! _

Les images de la veille me revinrent en mémoire, et mes pitits yeux toujours fermés, mon sourire s'agrandit, et une certaine partie de mon anatomie se réveilla très vivement.

_Patience, patience …_

Tiens, je prendrai un peu de Harry au petit déjeuner moi, hein ? Et pourquoi pas même au déjeuner, et allez soyons gourmand, au dîner. (Hmmm … C'est pas une mauvaise idée.)

Je pivotai donc sur moi même, bien décidé à avoir ma part de tarte (et au diable les régimes … je suis tout à fait prêt à devenir obèse ! Hé oui … Potter le vaut bien …), et je tendis les mains en avant, pour rencontrer ... du vide.

…

Attendez une petite minute.

…

Il y avait un truc à côté de moi....

Mais si ! Dans les un mètre soixante quinze, brun, yeux vert, un corps assez chaud et une énorme … (bon là, je m'égare complètement du sujet. Je saliverai sur cette partie du corps de Harry plus tard, là ce n'est vraiment pas le moment) … Enfin bref ! Il y avait quelqu'un à côté de moi.

…

Bon, ne paniquons pas …

J'ouvris les yeux : Harry n'était pas là.

…

…

PUTAIN OU EST-IL ?

OH NON…

La nuit dernière n'était donc qu'un rêve ? Le produit pervers de mon imagination de débauché ? (Je n'aurais jamais pu ima... Quoi que … A la réflexion faite …) Pitié faites que non, faites que ce ne soit pas un rêve.

C'était forcément vrai.

L'intensité avec laquelle il m'avait regardé, le désir avec lequel il m'avait demandé de lui faire l'amour, et la façon dont il criait mon nom … Je ne pouvais pas avoir tout inventé ?!

… Si ?

Désormais, plus que paniqué, (et je dirai même quasiment au bord de l'infarctus), je sortis de mon lit, ignorant ma propre nudité (on s'habitue à tout … même à la magnificence), et je cherchai les preuves évidentes que Harry avait bien passé la nuit ici.

Mais rien …

…

Pfff …

Je me rassis sur le lit, dégoûté plus qu'au possible.

En admettant qu'il est effectivement passé la nuit ici, cela voudrait dire qu'il est parti, sans dire au revoir, sans même un mot gentil … Pfff …

Quel bouffon, il ne sait même pas ce qu'il loupe. Déjà, un réveil made in Malfoy, avec la formule spéciale qui inclus : un petit déjeuner dans les règles de l'art, servi par mon elfe de maison personnel, un massage, effectué par mes soins, des bisous, des câlins, et plus si affinité.... Je le répète, mais quel crétin.

Je fis mollement pivoter ma tête, regardant dans toutes les directions.

Peut-être que j'avais rêvé ? Et que …

…

_Mais c'est quoi ce bout de papier sur ma table de chevet ?_

…

Je le saisis et je lus la missive suivante :

_Draco, _

_On a été trop vite la nuit dernière. J'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir. _

_Harry. _

…

…

…

Je relus son message juste pour être sur que j'avais bien tout compris.

…

Puis, je pris ma baguette magique et je le réduisis en cendre, une expression meurtrière sur le visage.

…

…

…

…

**JE.**

**VAIS. **

**LE. **

**TUER !!!!!!**

**GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! **

_« Alors, hier j'ai eu la meilleure partie de jambe en l'air de toute ma vie, mais je préfère partir parce que je suis un gros TROUILLARD en plus d'être un lâche. » _

Moi, c'est ce que je viens de comprendre.

(Et ON S'EN FOUT SI C'EST PAS SA QU'IL A VOULU DIRE !)

Personne, je dis bien personne, ne part après avoir fait l'amour avec Draco Malfoy.

ET ENCORE MOINS, en laissant des mots pourris, remplis de miellositude, et dénués de véritable sens, qui se veulent rassurants et gentils, alors qu'ils produisent l'effet inverse.

…

Potter (oui, c'est fini, lui et moi on est plus intimes, il redevient un Potter), n'a visiblement pas compris où se trouvait sa place.

Et en l'occurrence, c'est à genoux devant moi, ou encore à quatre pattes.

Je vais me faire un plaisir de le lui rappeler, et tout de suite même.

**Ah ... Jsuis trop un bô gosse ... Ah ouais ! Oh putain .. Trop un bô gosse …**

« OU EST POTTER ? Demandai-je environ une demi-heure plus tard à Blaise

- Euh … Quelque chose me dit que pour la sécurité du dit Potter, je ne devrai pas répondre à cette question.

- Et on peut savoir pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- A cause de l'expression que tu as sur le visage, Dray. On dirait que tu t'apprêtes à jeter un Avada à quelqu'un. »

J'adressai mon sourire le plus machiavélique à Blaise tout en m'installant à côté de lui.

Si seulement il avait la moindre idée … Quand j'en aurai fini avec Potter, un Avada Kedavra aurait l'air du Paradis pour lui.

Je jetai distraitement un coup d'œil à la table des Gryffondors, tout en croquant rageusement dans un pancake. Évidemment, là encore, aucune trace de Monsieur-J'ai-Décidé-De-Me-La-Péter-Potter. Pfff …

Et moi qui pensais que les Gryffondors étaient courageux...

(Godric n'était en fait qu'un gros …)

« Aloooors, fit négligemment Blaise (je me tournai vers lui), c'était comment hier ? »

…

Il fallait qu'il me pose cette question _la_, _maintenant. _C'est vrai quand on y pensait, il aurait pu me demander absolument n'importe quoi ! Quel jour on est aujourd'hui ? Est-ce qu'on a des devoirs à faire pour demain ? Est-ce que je suis capable de trouver une asymptote oblique à la représentation graphique de la fonction carré ?

N'importe quelle question aurait fait l'affaire.

Mais : « c'était comment hier ? » … NON !

Je respirai un grand coup, histoire de ne pas envoyer chier Blaise, oui parce qu'il est tout de même mon meilleur ami (bah oui, je l'aime bien quand même), avant de répondre :

« Pas envie d'en parler, marmonnai-je simplement

- Ow … Il fit une grimace, c'était si horrible que ça ?

- Je répète : pas envie d'en parler.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ENCORE fait ? Lança Blaise, je t'avais dit de te comporter comme un être humain civilisé, tu pouvais pas t'empêcher d'être …_ toi _pendant au moins une après midi. Franchement, Draco tu me d...

**- MAIS TU VAS LA FERMER OUI OU MERDE ! JE TE SIGNALE QU'ON A PASSE UNE SUPERBE APRES MIDI ET QU'APRES ON S'EST BAISE COMME DES MALADES ! ET, JE TIENS A PRECISER, QUE C'EST MONSIEUR POTTER LUI-MEME QUI S'EST TIRE EN ME LAISSANT UNE NOTE DEBILE !** »

…

…

Blaise me regardait avec des yeux ronds et je saisis ma tasse de café, et la vidai d'un trait.

Je réalisai alors que tous les gens présents dans la Grande Salle (depuis quand il y autant de monde le dimanche matin, hein ? … Ah non, il est plus de 13 heures … C'est moi qui suis à la bourre …) avaient les yeux braqués sur moi.

…

…

**QUOI ?! **

**GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR … **

Je les gratifiai tous (oui, tous un par un) d'un regard meurtrier, et ils retournèrent vaquer à leurs occupations, aussi insignifiantes soient-elles.

« Draco ? Fit alors Blaise à voix basse

- Quoi ? Répondis-je aussitôt toujours aussi sur les nerfs, tu as encore envie de me dire ce qui ne va pas chez moi, ou bien juste souligner à quel point je suis un crétin ?

- Écoute, je suis désolé. Mais si tu me racontais ce qui s'était passé peut-être que ...

- Il est parti, un point c'est tout. »

Honnêtement, il n'y avait pas de quoi tergiverser.

Il avait choisi de partir, maintenant, il allait devoir en assumer pleinement les conséquences.

… MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH....

_Toutes _les conséquences.

« Dray … Je n'aime vraiment pas _cette _expression. Tu me fais un peu peur comme ça.

- Tant mieux, murmurai-je à Blaise, de toute façon, tout c'est la faute de cette stupide note.

- Quelle stupide note ? »

Distraitement, je sortis le papier de ma poche et le tendis à Blaise.

Oui, je l'ai emporté avec moi. Pathétique, je sais.

Mais rien à foutre du pathétique, là tout ce que je veux, c'est le crétin qui a réussi à me mettre dans des états pareils, à savoir : Harry Potter, le Crétin par excellence.

Je sentis alors la main de Blaise sur mon épaule : **QUOI ENCORE ? **

(Je vous jure, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me mettre en colère contre lui, mais il ne fait vraiment rien pour m'aider. Absolument rien).

Je levai les yeux vers lui, et à ma plus grande surprise, je l'entendis dire :

« Quoi que tu ais envie de faire Dray, fais-le.

- Pardon ? (Le Blaise normal et rationnel que je connais ne dirait jamais des trucs pareilles. Il me dirait de me calmer, d'essayer de parler avec Potter, et de lui demander comment on pourrait arranger les choses … Il est passé où mon meilleur ami? OUOUOUH ? Quelqu'un aurait-il vu le VRAI Blaise Zabini ??? )

- Ça (Il montra la note) c'est vraiment dégeu. Même moi, quand je choisis de ne rester qu'une seule soirée, je trouve une meilleure excuse, poursuivit-il, alors fais ce que tu as à faire.

- Euh … okay ? »

C'était tout ce que je pouvais dire.

… WOW …

Décidément, tout le monde se comportait d'une manière vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui : Blaise, la voix de la raison, était d'accord avec un de MES plans foireux, et MOI, je me donnais littéralement en spectacle devant la Grande Salle.

Et à cause de qui, hein ? Je vous le demande !

Pfff …

Alors que mes pensées avaient encore viré à comment détruire Potter, Weasmoche entra dans mon champ de vision, et il y eut un véritable tilt dans mon cerveau. J'avais inspecté tous les endroits où j'étais susceptible de trouver Potter, mais évidemment, si Monsieur ne voulait pas que je le trouve, il était allé dans un endroit inaccessible, même pour moi.

Donc … (Non, vous voyez pas, c'est pas grave, moi je viens à peine de percuter).

Traduction pure et simple : Monsieur Potter était allé se réfugier dans la tour des Gryffondors.

Bon, et là vous voyez pourquoi, j'ai besoin de Weasmoche.... Non … Toujours pas ? (Pfff … Tout le monde a quelque chose aujourd'hui.) Bah tout simplement parce qu'il me donne le mot de passe, bardis ! …

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'entends ? Mais je m'en fiche de percer à jour un des secrets des Gryffondors, c'est pas comme si j'allais dans leur antre par plaisir ! J'y vais juste pour demander des explications à celui qu'ils considèrent comme leur dieu.

Je me levai donc d'un bond et, certainement à la plus grande surprise de Blaise, je me dirigeai vers la table des rouges et or.

« Ho Weasmoche ! »

La dite chose stoppa l'activité qu'elle pratiquait, à savoir manger, quoi que en voyant toute la nourriture qu'il venait d'introduire dans sa bouche on pouvait se poser des questions (OMD … Comment en suis-je venu à me poser de telles questions ?), et « il » leva les yeux vers moi.

« Quoi Malfoy ? »

…

_Calme Draco, respire calmement._

Fait abstraction de l'envie naissante que tu as de lui fracasser la figure parce qu'il ose s'adresser à toi d'une façon aussi familière …

Je déglutis faiblement.

« Bon on va pas y aller par quatre chemin, donne moi le mot de passe pour accéder à votre salle commune.

- Et, je peux savoir pourquoi, je ferai une chose pareille ? Me demanda t-il en me regardant comme si j'avais perdu la boule (si seulement il savait)

- Parce qu'il faut que j'aille défonc... Parler à P... à _Harry, _réussis-je tant bien que mal à articuler

- Et qui a dit qu'il avait envie de te parler ? Répliqua la chose rousse en face de moi. »

Et à ce moment là, mon cœur faillit louper un battement.

…

**EXCUSEZ MOI ?**

Je m'étais réveillé ce matin en pensant qu'aujourd'hui allait être l'une des meilleures, que dis-je LA MEILLEURE, journée de toute ma vie, alors qu'en fait le gros lâche avec qui j'ai couché hier soir n'a même pas eu la décence de s'expliquer, que ENSUITE, mon (soit disant) meilleur ami ose me sermonner alors que pour UNE fois je n'ai strictement RIEN fait.

Et je dois en PLUS me coltiner un Weasmoche qui croit qu'il a le devoir de protéger la lopette qui lui sert de meilleur ami ?

…

Alors là, je dis **STOP**.

**TROP.**

**C'est TROP. **

Avec un sourire angélique sur le visage, du moins, il se voulait angélique (même si la seule et unique chose que j'ai envie de faire la tout de suite c'est d'enfoncer de la nourriture dans le gosier de Weasmoche jusqu'à ce qu'il étouffe, et qu'il me supplie d'arrêter …), je me penchai vers le dit Weasmoche. Et là, mon visage à quelques centimètres du sien (je sais, _YEURK !)_, étant bien certain que lui seul puisse m'entendre, je murmurai :

« Écoute moi bien, crétin, parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de me répéter. Tu vas me donner le mot de passe du foutu trou à rats qui vous serre de salle commune, ou sinon, tu sais ce qu'il va se passer ? On pourra compter un rouquin de moins dans la famille Weasley, parce que je peux t'assurer que, lorsque j'en aurais fini avec toi, il ne restera plus rien de ce cher Ronald. »

Je me redressai et j'ajoutai.

« Alors ? Le mot de passe ? »

…

Weasley déglutit bruyamment, je ne pus retenir l'expression de dégoût qui s'afficha sur mon visage (honnêtement, je ne veux plus JAMAIS, ô grand JAMAIS entendre ce bruit- _là_), et une fraction de seconde plus tard, il me donna le mot de passe à voix basse.

Et bah voilà ! Est-ce que c'était si compliqué ?

Je le gratifiai d'une tape sur l'épaule et je réalisai alors que Weasley tremblait.

… (Hmmm … J'ai été beaucoup plus effrayant que je ne le pensais … OUPS ! Pas fait exprès !)

Mais il n'avait plus rien à craindre, ce n'était pas contre lui que j'allais m'énerver.

_Oh que non … _

**Ah ... Jsuis trop un bô gosse ... Ah ouais ! Oh putain .. Trop un bô gosse …**

…

QUOI ?

…

QUOI ?

…

Je sais que je suis magnifique mais tout de même ! Pourquoi ont-ils tous les yeux rivés sur moi ? Ils peuvent m'admirer comme tout le monde dans la Grande Salle, pas besoin de faire ses mines de ratons laveurs (oui de ratons laveurs) parce qu'ils me voient d'aussi près.

Aaaaaaah...

Le choc sans doute …

Ou bien alors …

Hmmm...

C'est vrai que Draco Malfoy dans la salle commune des Gryffondors c'est pas quelque chose qui arrive tous les jours ...Mouais … Ça doit surement être ça … (Mais je n'en reste pas moins magnifique !)

Je jetai un regard par dessus mon épaule, alors que je montais les escaliers qui menaient au dortoir des garçons : Finnigan avait les yeux rivés sur mon postérieur.

AHAHA ! Je le savais ! Ils veulent juste leur part de tarte Draco comme les autres, ils savent tous que cette tarte est toujours _chaude_, _énorme_, et _délicieuse_ …

…

Moi ? M'égarer ? Mais pas du tout.

…

Alors le dortoir des septième année … Voyons … AH ! C'est bon !

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH.... Les enfants, l'heure de la vengeance a sonné.

Je poussai la porte du dortoir et cette dernière grinça. (Ouuuuh … Ambiance film d'horreur des années 80... ) Lentement je pénétrai dans la pièce, et aussitôt, mon regard se posa sur la seule autre personne présente dans le dortoir.

J'ai nommé, Harry James Potter.

D'un pas rapide, j'allai à hauteur de son lit pour constater que Monsieur dormait.

…

…

…

**PUTAIN MAIS IL SE FOUT DE MA GUEULE ?**

Il s'est barré comme un lâche de ma chambre, et alors que MOI, je suis en train de LITTERALEMENT me torturer les méninges, Monsieur Potter, DORT.

Je l'ai déjà dit, mais je vais me répéter :

**TROP, **

**C'est TROP. **

…

_Calme toi Draco, tu ne vas pas le détruire tout de suite … Calme … _

Je le parcourus rapidement du regard :il avait toujours ses lunettes sur le nez ; il s'était glissé dans un pantalon de pyjama en lin blanc (comment je sais que c'est du lin ? Mais parce que je suis Draco Malfoy) et avait enfilé un t-shirt également blanc sur lequel il y avait écrit : « _I don't bite»_(comprenez : je ne mords pas). J'eus un maigre sourire, c'était moi qui l'avais convaincu d'acheter ce t-shirt, et je dois avouez que j'avais encore eut raison car il épousait très bien ses …

ON SE CONCENTRE !

J'inspirai une nouvelle fois.

Hmmm …

_Peut-être que Potter ne mord pas mais moi si …_

Oh oh oh …

J'ai une idée … Non … Je ne peux pas faire ça ….

…

Quoi que …

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH...

Avec un sourire machiavélique sur le visage (ça va très bientôt devenir ma marque de fabrique), je sortis ma baguette magique de ma poche et je reportai mon attention sur Potter...

…

_Oh que si je peux tout à fait faire ça. _

Niarf niarf niarf …

Je m'assis à califourchon sur Potter, en faisant bien attention de ne pas le réveiller.

Grossière erreur.

CAR Monsieur ne portait pas de sous-vêtements, et GRACE à ce foutu et maudit pantalon en lin qui avait une épaisseur inférieure à 5 millimètres (j'en étais certain), je sentais absolument TOUT!

Et … OMFD....

… COUCHEZ !

Parce que ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de devenir dur … (ET, comme vous pouvez le constatez, Harry Potter n'a aucun effet sur moi … PAS DU TOUT … )

…

Bon, j'arrivai tant bien que mal à reprendre mes esprits (non mais sérieux … Qui aurait cru que Potter avait une aussi grosse… ENFIN BREF !), je pris doucement les mains de Potter et je les mis au dessus de sa tête. Puis je fis tapoter ma baguette sur ces dernières.

…

Et vous vous demandez tous, mais quel sort ce coquinou de Draco vient-il de lancer à ce vilain Potter qui mérite une énorme punition ? (… S'il vous plaît, faites comme moi, et ignorez le sous entendu que je viens de faire.)

Mais surtout, chères lectrices et chers lecteurs, ne vous inquiétez pas, vous allez avoir la réponse à cette question dans les prochaines secondes qui vont suivre...

Pour l'instant, il faudrait que je réveille notre très cher _ça _international, et il se trouve que j'ai la méthode qu'il faut pour réaliser cette opération.

…

Je fis un léger mouvement des hanches.

…

Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Il poussa un grognement et ses yeux s'ouvrirent aussitôt. Je le vis parcourir la pièce du regard, ses yeux se posant à plusieurs reprises sur moi, analysant la situation. Comme cela devait être surprenant … Il s'était endormi en toute innocence se sentant en sécurité dans sa misérable petite tour pour Gryffondors …

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH....

NE jamais sous estimer un Malfoy.

Jamais.

« Malfoy ! S'écria t-il, qu'est-ce que tu fiches _ici _? »

Tout en proférant ses paroles, ô combien douces à mes oreilles (moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de te voir, connard !) il essaya de bouger. Et là, réaction très naturelle de sa part, il voulut se servir de ses mains pour se redresser.

…

_OUPS !_

Ai-je mentionné que le sortilège que j'ai jeté il y a de ça quelque secondes a lié les mains de Potter aux barreaux de son lit ?

_OUPS ! _

…

(_Mais quel abruti ce Draco !_)

Et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en voyant la mine déconfite de Potter … Aaaah .. Mais c'était décidément trop hilarant de voir qu'il ne voulait toujours pas retenir sa leçon.

« Putain Draco, qu'est-ce que tu m'a fais ?

- Oh moi ? Rien ! Répondis-je avec le plus de sincérité possible

- Arrête de te foutre de moi ! Lança Potter tout en continuant de gesticuler

- EXCUSE MOI ! Explosai-je alors, mais si il y a bien quelqu'un qui a osé se foutre de la gueule de l'autre, ce n'est pas moi. »

AH ?

On ne trouve plus rien à dire, hein ?

Potter cessa de s'agiter et ferma les yeux. Je le vis soupirer. Puis il finit par rouvrir les yeux, et les planta dans les miens...

Si il croit que je vais ciller et me barrer comme à chaque fois …

Il se met le doigt dans l'œil, et ce, jusqu'au coude.

« Draco tu fais tout ça à cause d'hier soir ? murmura t-il

- Ah ton avis ! Sombre crétin !

- Hey ! Protesta Potter, je t'interdis de m'insulter !

- Oh très bien, Monsieur le génie, rétorquai-je aussitôt, tu crois que ça m'arrive tous les jours de m'énerver contre mon meilleur ami, d'aller terroriser un Weasmoche pour obtenir votre foutu mot de passe qui soit dit en passant est nulle à CHIER, non mais vraiment, _Dumbledore _? C'était trop PUTAIN de prévisible. Ah ton avis pourquoi j'ai fait tout ça ? »

Je repris mon souffle après ma longue tirade...

Aujourd'hui n'était définitivement pas un jour pour me mettre en colère.

Mais alors pas du tout.

Et pourtant, ce crétin de Potter, me fixait toujours avec ses yeux verts, et ça avait le don de m'irriter. Pourquoi ?

Je sais pas.

« Tu as fais peur à Ron ?

- Attend … Dans tout ce que je viens de dire, la seule chose qui t'intéresse c'est WEASLEY ? »

Non mais suis-je en train de rêver ?

Ce type a vraiment le don pour m'énerver …

J'essaye tout de même d'avoir une conversation sérieuse avec lui, ce qui veut dire, qu'on peut mettre les choses inutiles de côté , à savoir les Weasley et le fait que j'ai dû l'attacher pour réussir à discuter avec lui (de simples détails, vous dis-je), et qu'on se concentre sur les choses plus importantes à savoir MOI.

EST-CE QU'ON POURRAIT FAIRE CA ?

(Non, je ne suis pas du tout en train de péter un câble, je suis juste un tout petit peu sur les nerfs …)

« Non c'est pas ça, ajouta précipitamment Potter, -qui devait sûrement sentir que j'étais au bord de la crise de nerfs, et même du pétage de plombs intégral et total-, je trouve juste que c'est très … gentil … de ta part.

- Pardon ? »

…

_YEURK !_ Puissance un million.

Draco Malfoy n'accomplit pas d'actes … _gentils_ … Il en fait seulement le minimum pour obtenir le maximum, le tout teinté d'une très forte hypocrisie. Et, accessoirement, il parle de lui à la troisième personne. Mais des trucs _gentils _?

OH GRAND DIEU NON !

Potter serait-il en train de sous entendre que je deviens mielleux ? (OMD ! Pas la miellositude !)

« Eh bien … fit Potter face à ma mine effarée, étant donné la façon dont je me suis comporté hier …

- Qui est tout à fait nullissime, murmurai-je entre mes dents

- ENFIN BREF ! Fit le _ça, _je suis étonné que tu sois venu me voir.

- Hmmm... Je veux juste la réponse à une question. Pourquoi tu t'es tiré en laissant un mot minable ? Je sais pas … On aurait pu discuter … Je sais que la situation aurait été bizarre, mais je te signale que toi et moi, on est les champions en ce qui concerne les relations bizarres! »

En entendant ma remarque, le Potter se mit à rire.

QUOI ?

Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, c'est juste la stricte vérité !

« Arrête de rire, dis-je en voyant sa poitrine se soulever.

- Non, fit-il en riant de plus belle

- Arrête de rire, répliquai-je en me penchant vers lui. »

Cette fois-ci, Potter m'obéit, et je vis ses yeux dangereusement dévier vers mes lèvres. Mais qu'il aille se faire foutre... Il est HORS DE QUESTION que je cède. Je suis venu ici pour avoir des informations... Pas pour profiter de lui. (A la rigueur, je pourrais le faire APRES avoir obtenu une réponse digne de ce nom … mais APRES !)

Fort de ma résolution, je m'apprêtais à ma relever, mais cet abruti, effectua un dangereux mouvement des hanches. Je grognai en sentant la friction de mon corps contre le sien, et, ayant été poussé en avant par son mouvement, ma tête désormais dans son cou, j'humai son parfum.

…

Noooooooooooooon... COUCHEZ !

_Draco, concentre toi, tu ne dois pas …_

Le Potter fit un autre mouvement des hanches ….

Grrrrrr...

_Bye bye concentration ! _

Je posai mes lèvres sur la pomme d'Adam de Potter pour lui faire payer : il ne devrait pas avoir une telle influence sur moi. C'est injuste. J'entendis sa respiration s'accélérer, et je continuais à titiller ce point très sensible. Il grogna vraiment. Mes mains agirent de leur propre chef, et explorèrent le torse de Potter tandis que ma bouche le torturait toujours. Il fit un autre mouvement des hanches.

OMFD... Ce mec allait avoir ma peau.

« Draco, réussit-il à articuler, je croyais que tu voulais parler.

- Hmmmmmmm...(Comprenez : quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?) »

Ah oui, c'est vrai …

Toujours collé à lui, je levai la tête, de sorte que nos yeux se rencontrent de nouveau et je lançai :

« Vas-y, réponds à ma question. »

Sur ce, je me mis à lui lécher la joue. Je le sentis trembler et il ferma les yeux, cherchant visiblement un moyen de formuler une réponse correcte. Mais, ne cherchant pas à lui faciliter la tâche, mes mains glissèrent sous son t-shirt et je lui griffai la peau. Il se mordit vivement la lèvre pour ne pas gémir, et après avoir déglutit faiblement, il parla enfin.

« Je … _putain de merde_, suis désolé de … _hmmmmm _d'être parti comme ça mais … _oh ! _Je ne … enfin …_ oh merlin … _c'était la première fois que j'allais aussi loin avec quelqu'un. »

Il avait prononcé la fin de la phrase à toute vitesse et me regardait à présent.

…

…

…

Attendez, attendez, attendez …

OMFFD ! (OH MY FUCKING FUCKED DRAY !!!!)

Potter n'était tout de même pas en train de dire que je lui avais pris sa … enfin non, il ne pouvait pas être …

Je jetai sur lui un regard alarmé et il me fit un maigre sourire.

…

OH PUTAIN NON !!

POURQUOI ?

POURQUOI ?

POURQUOI est-ce que ce genre de TRUC n'arrive qu'à moi ?

J'ai pris sa virginité à Saint Potter.

…

Je suis TROP dans la merde.

(Et ce, jusqu'au cou … Quelqu'un a une bouée ?)

**Ah ... Jsuis trop un bô gosse ... Ah ouais ! Oh putain .. Trop un bô gosse …**

« Draco, viens on sort ! »

HEIN ?

Sortir ? Dans mon état psychologique actuel ? C'est-à-dire, juste après d'avoir subi un énorme choc pour ne pas dire un grand traumatisme ?

HORS DE QUESTION ?

Je sortis la tête de mes couvertures pour tomber sur Blaise, vêtu de pied en cap, et par là j'entends jean taille basse Levis noir, soulier de cuir, pull en cachemire bleu avec une chemise noire en dessous, et tenant son Trench-coat à la main.

WOW … Je sais pas où il va mais quelque chose me dit qu'il ne va pas rentrer tout seul ce soir !

Oui, je trouve mon ami tout à fait appétissant vêtu ainsi, et il se trouve que Blaise sait que je le trouve appétissant … Si on peut même plus se faire des compliments entre amis … Et NON je ne veux pas me faire Blaise . De toute façon, même si je le voulais je ne peux pas, j'enfendrai le code d'honneur établi entre Blaise et moi. Ce code comporte trois règles simples : toujours dire la vérité, ne pas touchez aux fesses de l'autre, et ne pas touchez au copain de l'autre.

« NON ! Répliquai-je alors en rabattant mes couvertures sur moi, dans l'espoir qu'il fiche le camp et me laisse tranquille. Mais c'était mal connaître Blaise Zabini.

- Non ? Répéta t-il »

D'un simple mouvement, il m'enleva mes couvertures et les jeta à terre.

…

HEY ! Non mais ho ! Couvertures en soie et plumes de paon, made in_ Malfoy Incorporation _! Est-ce qu'il sait combien sa … A la réflexion faite, il sait exactement combien mes couvertures valent... Donc, il peut se permettre de les mettre par terre.

ZUT ! Voilà tout mon raisonnement à l'eau.

Quoi qu'il en soit, revenons sur notre Zabini, légèrement énervé.

« Draco Lucius Malfoy, tu vas bouger tes fesses et immédiatement sortir de ce lit !

- NON ! JE VEUX PAS !

- DRACO ! Ne m'énerve pas !

- Ou sinon quoi ?

- Ou sinon, je vais voir Pansy et je lui dis que tu as toujours des sentiments pour elle, et là, crois moi, tu pourras rester au lit, mais rien ne me garantit que tu seras seul. »

J'ouvrai grand la bouche, totalement estomaqué. Il n'oserait pas, NON ?

Puis je vis l'expression de détermination qui ornait son visage et je compris que j'étais vraiment dans la merde. Il était capable d'appeler Pansy, et cette dernière allait … _YEURK ! _

Je me levai aussitôt et Blaise eut un sourire.

« Aaah, je vois que tu reprends tes esprits, bon je te donne vingt minutes pour te changer, je t'attends dans la salle et INTERDICTION de se recoucher, compris ? »

Je lui fis une grimace et il sortit de ma chambre.

Pfff...

Mais où est-ce qu'il veut m'emmener ? Si je n'étais pas sorti ces deux dernières semaines, c'était bien pour une raison, en plus Blaise le savait.

J'avais pris sa virginité à Saint Potter.

…

Rien que d'y penser, ça me fait frisonner.

(Et pas le genre de frisson agréables, croyez moi ...)

C'était complètement et totalement surréaliste et pourtant c'était arrivé. Et je ne pouvais évidemment plus le regarder en face. Ni même me retrouver à quelques mètres de lui, ni même même à proximité d'un quelconque Gryffondor. Tout me rappelait cette nuit. Cette nuit qui, quand on y pensait bien, n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Oh que non …

Alors maintenant, le plan c'était : éviter Potter, finir tranquillement l'année, et dire bye bye à Poudlard et à Potter par la même occasion.

Mais apparemment mon nouveau plan n'était pas du goût de tout le monde, et Blaise voulait me faire sortir.

Je poussai un profond soupir en me dirigeant vers mon dressing. Je ne savais évidemment pas où est-ce que mon soit-disant meilleur ami voulait m'emmener, mais vu la façon dont il était habillé, c'était un endroit plutôt sélect. Bon, optons pour le costume noir : simple mais toujours efficace.

J'enfilai mon costume en cachemire,sur mesure s'il vous plaît,vérifiant que ma cravate était bien en place (je suis le champion des nœuds Windsor ! Et ce depuis que j'ai 5 ans), que ma chemise n'était pas froissée, puis je mis des chaussettes également noires, avant d'enfiler ma dernière acquisition : des chaussures Leboutin en cuir noir (oui, les chaussures sont mon pêché mignon, une nouvelle paire de chaussures vous remonte toujours le moral), et je descendis dans la salle commune des Serpentards.

« Wow, fit Blaise en me voyant arriver, pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas envie de sortir je te trouve plutôt bien habillé.

- Merci, mais je suis toujours fâché contre toi.

- Et on peut savoir pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu m'obliges à sortir.

- Oh Draco … Tu es trop sexy pour rester enfermer dans ta chambre. »

…

Hmmm, mais c'est qu'il a raison en plus.

Je gratifiai Blaise d'un immense sourire, mon premier depuis trop longtemps, et nous quittâmes la salle commune.

Le reste de notre trajet s'effectua dans le silence : je n'avais tout simplement pas envie de parler, et Blaise l'avait bien compris.

Aaaah … Ce cher Blaise qu'es-ce que je ferai sans …

HEY ! Attendez une minute !

Je jetai un regard soupçonneux à Blaise.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi est-ce que tu m'emmène au _Vice _alors qu'il n'est que 9 heures du matin?

- Hmmm … Je te propose de rentrer pour avoir la réponse. »

Il m'ouvrit simplement la porte et me fit signe de rentrer.

_Hmmm … C'est louche tout ça ..._

Je m'exécutai et je fus surpris de constater que le bar était plein à craquer. Je reconnus ma suite dans un coin et … en fait pratiquement tous les Serpentards de ma promotion étaient là, y compris des Pouffsoufles, des Serdaigles et des ….

**AH ! HORREUR ET PUTREFACTION !**

Des Gryffondors ! Mais que foutaient-ils ici ? Ils n'avaient tout de même pas découvert notre sanctuaire de vices et de débauches ! Merde ! Ils allaient tout cafter à MacGonagall, vite prévenir Blaise et …

…

Je regardai aux alentours.

OU EST BLAISE ?

Bon … Trouver Blaise et décamper, sur le champ, avant que tout ne dégénère ou pire que P...

MERDE … Potter est déjà là.

Je venais de l'apercevoir niché dans un coin, coincé entre Granger et la belette.

…

Bon tant pis pour Blaise... Il est intelligent, il se débrouillera.

Juste au moment où je m'apprêtai à fuir de la manière la plus possible (c'est-à-dire en essayant de passer inaperçu … oh c'est bon j'ai dit essayé … Pfff … je sais que la discrétion et moi sa fait deux mais bon … ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de le souligner.), j'entendis la_ douce _voix de mon (futur ex) meilleur ami Blaise.

« Très chers élèves de Poudlard, merci d'être venus à ce grand événement. Comme vous le savez tous, notre tâche aujourd'hui, sera très simple, notre jury ici présent, avec moi comme président, devra déterminer qui est LE bô gosse de Poudlard entre nos 2 candidats : j'ai nommé Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy. »

Je sentis tous les regards se poser sur moi.

…

QUOI ?

Pitié dites moi que c'est une blague …

_Est-ce vraiment une blague ?_

_Si non, _

_Quelles seront les épreuves ?_

_Draco arrivera t-il à garder sa couronne face au _

_ça international ?_

_Celui -ci représente t-il vraiment une menace ?_

_Toutes les réponses à ces questions _

_et _

_bien plus encore _

_dans _

_Le prochain chapitre de la bôgossitude !_

**Disponible dimanche prochain **

**Petit sondage :** **Qui serait prêt à lire un Draco Malfoy/Edward Cullen, plutôt bien écrit, d'environ 8 chapitres ? **


	12. Le plus bô gosse des deux

_Auteur : _Nymphadora Burd, membre de The Malfoy Team

_Titre_ : La bôgossitude, cours particuliers avec Mr Malfoy.

_Genre_ : **SLASH ! DONC HOMOPHOBE PASSE TON CHEMIN ! Romance/Humour**

_Rating _: **M**

_Couple_ : **Harry-Draco**

_Disclaimer _: Tout est à JKR...

_Statut_ : **Fanfiction en douze chapitres ...**

_Note _: **OMD ! L'avant- dernier chapitre ! **Que dire de plus à part que je me suis pliée en 2 pour l'écrire ? Sérieux, je ne plaisante pas entre : les cours, les devoirs, le sport ... C'est à se demander quand est-ce qu'on peut respirer ? (Si j'écoutais mon prof de maths, je passerais mon temps libre à faire des maths ... _YEURK ! YEURK YEURK !)_ Sinon à part ça, **allez faire un tour sur notre blog, **pour voir ce que vous réserve ce superbe mois d'octobre (le 19 c'est mon anniversaire, enfin de je dis ça je dis rien !). Et puis dites bienvenu à notre **nouvelle beta reader : Fusida ! **

Et

**BONNE LECTURE !!!!!!**

**XI / Le plus bô gosse des deux **

**ou **

**Qui aura la couronne ? **

**(Partie 1)**

**STOP.**

**STOP.**

**STOP.**

Je dis **STOP.**

On appuie sur pause et on recommence tout, parce que là, je ne suis pas certain d'avoir tout compris.

...

Oui, moi, Draco Lucius Malfoy, je suis complètement dépassé par la situation présente.

Sans compter que TOUT LE MONDE (mais alors vraiment TOUT LE MONDE ! De mes amis aux simples sous-fifres Gryffondoriens) semblait être au courant de ce coup foireux.

Pfff...

Note à moi même : ne plus jamais, JAMAIS, laisser Blaise tout seul avec les autres. Il lui monte de drôles d'idées à la tête, et il se sent obligé de mettre des plans machiavéliques sur pied. Personne ne lui demande de faire son Draco ... (Non, mais ...)

Je jetais des regards apeurés autour de moi.

Blaise discutait avec Charles.

Il m'avait planté là sur une chaise, sur une espèce de scène à la con (OUI ! À la con), et était parti discuter de la suite des événements avec Charles. Jusque là tout aurait été bien, j'aurais pu le supporter.

...

J'aurais pu.

...

Si, sur une chaise à quelques centimètres de moi, n'était pas placé le _ça _international.

Pfff...

En plus il ne fait aucun effort pour m'observer discrètement. Non ! Depuis au moins quinze bonnes minutes, il a les yeux fixés sur moi, et visiblement, il semble attendre que je tourne la tête.

N'importe quoi ... Comme si j'allais m'abaisser à ce genre de bassesses avec lui.

...

...

Bon si on considère le fait que j'ai couché avec lui je suis pas à ça près ... (Mais ce n'est qu'un détail que je vais GOMMER de mon esprit dans les plus brefs délais ! Ça ne me sert strictement à rien de me souvenir de quelles façons faire gémir un Potter ... MAIS A RIEN !)

Je le sentis me parcourir une fois de plus du regard, et je l'entendis déglutir. (_YEURK !_ Même si Potter arrive parfois à être sexy, les autres trucs qui se passent dans sa bouche sont absolument RE-PU-GNANTS ! Mais vraiment ... Dans le genre 15, sur une échelle de 1 à 10, le 10 représentant une Weaslitude à l'état pur ...)

IL A PAS FINI DE ME RELUQUER ? ... Dégénéré sexuel va ! (Quand on y pense c'est un peu ma faute ... OMD... j'ai fait de lui un monstre ...)

Je me mis à taper du pied, pour bien lui faire comprendre que son attitude m'agaçait (ouais, communiquons comme des singes ! Peut-être que là, il comprendra !), mais le Potter semblait n'en avoir strictement rien à foutre. Et au contraire, il me fixa avec plus d'intensité.

...

...

Si il ne tourne pas la tête dans trrrrrrrroiiiiiiiisss secondes je vais ... (Honnêtement, personne ne veut connaître la fin de cette phrase. Elle implique des menottes, quelques potions, et éventuellement des cris.)

_Un._

_Deux._

_Deux et un quart. Deux et demi ... Deux trois quarts ..._

_TROIS !_

« Quoi ? Lançais-je alors »

J'avais pivoté sur ma chaise pour lui faire face, et dans mon geste, nos genoux se touchèrent. Il ne s'en formalisa pas, au contraire, moi cette proximité me dérangeait (bon, vous me direz, j'ai été plus proche que lui, un _certain_ soir mais ... là n'est pas la question), mais je ne pouvais pas faire un simple mouvement car mon regard était fixé dans le sien.

Très mauvaise idée.

Parce que la dernière fois que j'avais vraiment fixé ses deux yeux verts-là, c'était quand j'étais _dans_ la personne à qui ils appartenaient, quand j'étais en train de faire _gémir_ cette personne et ...

**Wowowwowow ! **OMFD ! Stop !

Pas le moment de se faire un film porno perso ! (Un peu de concentration, s'il vous plaît.)

Je rangeais mes pensées, ô combien malsaines, dans un coin de ma tête, (quoi que à ce stade là, on appelle plus ça un coin) et je levais les sourcils pour faire comprendre au Potter que j'attendais sa réponse. Il haussa les épaules avant de lentement articuler :

« C'est plutôt moi, qui devrait te demander ça Draco. »

Pardon ?

Est-ce que pour UNE FOIS, mais juste une _putain _de fois, il pourrait répondre à mes questions simplement et ne pas TOURNER inutilement autour du pot ?

Potter et moi, on peut communiquer comme tous les autres êtres humains de cette planète, j'en suis certain. Il faut juste un peu plus de coopération de sa part.

C'est donc, plus qu'énervé que je répliquais aussitôt :

« Oh pitié, épargne moi tes simagrées. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu avais besoin d'organiser une telle mascarade pour pouvoir me parler. C'était si dur que ça pour toi de juste venir me voir. Ou encore mieux tout simplement m'ignorer.

- Excuse moi ? S'écria t-il. Je te signale quand même que tu as passé ces deux dernières semaines à m'éviter !

- Oh et devine sur qui j'ai pris exemple ? L'informais-je ironiquement

- Quoi qu'il soit ! Ce n'est pas MOI qui suis derrière tout ça, affirma t-il

- Oh oui et d'après toi, qui, pourrait avoir envie de me faire CHIER à ce point là ?

- Mis à part le fait que te faire chier est EFFECTIVEMENT une de mes spécialités, sache que ce n'est pas moi qui ait mis tout ceci sur pied. C'est l'œuvre de Blaise et Hermione.

- PARDON ? Alors là c'est la chose la plus ridicule que j'ai jamais entendue. »

...

Mais n'importe quoi. Blaise fréquenter Granger. Et pourquoi moi qui fréquente Potter, hein ?

_Hmmm ... _

C'est vrai que quand on y pense, on pourrait voir une certaine logique. Après tout, Blaise est tout de même le Serpentard le plus intelligent de notre promotion (eh oui ... je sais aussi être humble, l'intelligence de Blaise me dépassera toujours. Il a la sagesse que je n'ai pas.), et il est aussi le seul à être au courant de toute « l'histoire » (ouais on pourrait carrément écrire un roman là dessus) entre moi et le _ça _international.

DONC, en admettant, que Potter est tout raconté à Granger, qui elle aussi est supra-hypra-méga intelligente, nos deux ordinateurs vivants, euh pardon, nos deux amis, auraient pu s'allier.

OMD !

Note à moi même : surveiller les fréquentations de Blaise. (Certaines sont nocives pour ma paix intérieure).

Cependant, Potter n'avait pas suivi mon raisonnement, et il se contenta de dire :

« Eh bien, que tu veuilles le croire ou pas, nos deux meilleurs amis se sont alliés dans le but de nous réunir et ...

- Excuse moi ? (Autre surprise de mon côté.) _Réunir_ ? Toi ? Et moi ? Sache le Potter, ça n'arrivera plus jamais.

- Oh donc si je comprends bien, tu n'as pas l'intention de participer ?

- BIEN SUR QUE NON ! Pas besoin d'une stupide compétition pour savoir que je suis un meilleur bô gosse que toi. Je te rappelles que chez moi, c'est inné.

- Oh oui bien sûr, toi et ton égo surdimensionné ! Et si pour une fois l'élève surpassait le maître.

- Aha ! Même toi tu le reconnais, le maître ! Le maître ! Alors pourquoi vouloir contester cette évidence ?

- Oh c'est pas vrai moi qui pensais que tu avais changé !

- Arrête t'entretenir de douces illusions Potter : tu n'as jamais, et tu ne penseras jamais.

- La ferme !

- De quel droit tu me dis de la fermer ? Toi, la ferme.

- Bon écoute moi bien Draco, tu fais ce stupide concours, et si tu arrives à prouver que tu es effectivement un bô gosse incontesté, je te laisse tranquille.

- ... Tu disparaitras complètement de mon existence ?

- Complètement. »

...

Hmmm.

Est-ce que c'est une vraie proposition ou est-ce qu'il bluffe ?

Je lui jetai un rapide coup d'œil.

Bon.

On va dire qu'il est sincère. (Mais moi je dis que je devrais peut être lui faire passer un serment inviolable pour être sur ... QUOI ? Comment ça « imagine qu'il meurt ! » Tout de suite, vous envisagez le pire ... )

Mais je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, Potter ne semblait pas réaliser dans quel pétrin il venait de se fourrer.

On ne parie jamais avec un Malfoy.

Pourquoi ?

Eh bien, parce qu'il gagne toujours.

« Dans ce cas, j'accepte. Mais prépare toi, parce que tu vas apprendre la véritable signification du mot défaite.

- Dans tes rêves, Malfoy.

- Oh mais tu es dans mes rêves, mon très cher Potty, le plus généralement à quatre pattes devant moi. »

Je gratifiais Potter d'un clin d'œil aguicheur et il se mit à rougir nerveusement.

...

Dire dans quelques heures je n'aurais plus JAMAIS à revoir ce _truc_ en train de rougir.

....

**JE**

**VAIS**

**TROP **

**GAGNER. **

**Ah ... Jsuis trop un bô gosse ... Ah ouais ! Oh putain .. Trop un bô gosse ...**

« _Ladies and gentlemen, _fit Blaise qui nous avait rejoint Potter et moi, sur la scène, nous allons procéder à la première épreuve. »

A l'entente de ses mots, le public si je puis dire, (non parce que la quasi totalité de Poudlard était réuni dans le _Vice_, et entre nous, je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait faire entrer autant de monde ici, comme quoi ..), enfin bref les gens présents s'agitèrent et je vis Potter nerveusement se tortiller sur sa chaise.

...

Ah, pauvre petite chose fragile.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être au centre de toute l'attention, il n'était pas du tout dans son élément. Moi ? Je baignais dans mon élément. Je me passais négligemment la main dans les cheveux, et par négligemment comprenez bien : le plus sensuellement possible, et je lissais les pans de mon costume. Je gratifiais certaines personnes d'un clin d'œil, et je réussis même à déstabiliser quelques Pouffsouffles.

Alala .. Trop facile.

Je levais la tête et vis que Potter me regardait d'un air mauvais.

(TIENS ! DANS TA GEULE BOUFFON !)

Il. Va .Trop. Perdre

Et. Je-vais-trop-gagner.

Je lui fis un autre clin d'œil, histoire de bien l'énerver, et reportais mon attention sur Blaise, qui s'était remis à parler.

(Et même si j'ai réussi à tourner la situation à mon avantage, je vais quand même tuer Blaise pour avoir oser monter ce coup foireux en douce.)

« Comme vous le savez tous, et comme Draco s'est chargé de me le rappeler tout au long de notre belle et longue amitié (ouais ... ouais ... essaye de te rattraper comme tu peux !!!), un bô gosse se doit d'être parfait et ce dans tous les domaines. C'est pourquoi la première épreuve portera sur la culture générale. Les règles sont très simples, il y a sept questions, celui qui obtient le plus de réponses justes gagne. »

...

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH !

Trop facile ! La victoire est pour moi !

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Potter, et je lui fis un immense sourire.

Il ne peut PAS me battre sur un domaine de ce genre, je suis incollable.

Alalalalalalalala... ça mériterait même que je fasse une danse de la victoire en avance. Mais bon soyons humble( comme si je pouvais accomplir un tel acte) et attendons de voir les questions.

« Bon, chers concurrents, j'espère que vous êtes prêts car voici la première question. Si vous pensez avoir la bonne réponse, levez simplement la main. Surtout pas de triche, ni de coups bas, et pas d'usage d'une quelconque magie. (Blaise me jeta un regard lourd de sous entendus. Mais il se trompe complètement, je n'ai pas besoin de tricher pour battre Potter ... Surtout pas à ce jeu là.) Notre jury est là pour veillez à ce que toutes les règles soient respectées. »

... C'est bon Blaise pas la peine de me regarder avec des gros yeux, j'ai compris !

Pfff ... Je tournai rapidement la tête pour voir qui, ou plutôt de quoi, était composé le jury. Et je ne fus pas déçu : il y avait Granger en personne (ou la complice de Blaise ... Grrrrrrrrrr), un Serdaigle dont j'ignorais totalement le non, un Pouffsouffle dont le nom n'avait absolument aucune importance, et Charles. Je fis à ce dernier une grimace d'incompréhension : il était tout de même le patron d'un établissement sérieux, comment pouvait-il se livrer à de telles activités ? Il se contenta de me répondre par une grimace lui aussi.

Hmmm ... Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas eu tellement le choix en fait. C'est vrai que Blaise pouvait être _très_ persuasif.

Beaucoup trop pour son bien d'ailleurs.

« Alors première question ! Fit soudainement Blaise. -Le « public », qui s'était mis à chuchoter, se tut aussitôt, et il régna un silence bizarre dans le club. Le _Vice _était silencieux pour la première fois-. Question de géographie ! Messieurs, pouvez vous me dire quelle est la capitale de la Biélorussie ? »

Un murmure parcourut la foule et je levai aussitôt ma main.

Trop facile comme question,n'importe quel ignare connaît la réponse...

Je me tournai vers Potter, il me regardait, un air de totale incrédulité sur son visage. Il ne connaissait visiblement pas la réponse ... Pffff ... BOUFFON !

Blaise se tourna alors vers moi:

« Oui, Draco ?

- La capitale de la Biélorussie est Minsk, dis-je en ayant pris une voix de dictionnaire ambulant (... COMMENT ? Vous ne connaissez pas la voix du dictionnaire ambulant ? Mais si ... C'est la voix que prenne les gens qui savent ABSOLUMENT tout, et qui ne savent jamais quand il faut la fermer ...)

- Bonne réponse, Draco. »

Et un point pour moi.

Je lançai un grand sourire au Potty.

Aaaaah ... Pourquoi lutter ? Je suis un bien meilleur bô gosse que toi ...

« Question suivante, enchaîna Blaise, quelles sont les dix premières décimales du nombre pi ? »

Là encore, je levai aussitôt la main. (Ouais je sais, on dirait une parfaite imitation de Granger, mais ... Si c'est le prix à payer pour ne plus jamais revoir Potty de ma vie, alors ... J'ASSUME COMPLETEMENT).

Potter me lança un regard bizarre et même Blaise parut surpris.

Oui, il se trouve que j'ai une très bonne mémoire, pour ne pas dire excellente (mais c'est pas mon genre de me vanter, vous me connaissez ...), et je passe pratiquement les trois quarts de mon temps à emmagasiner des trucs qui ne servent à rien. Pour ce qui est des décimales de pi, j'ai juste entendu tonton Sevy les citer une fois ... Et oui, il avait une voix de dictionnaire ambulant lorsqu'il les a dites (Sauf que lui, il peut se le permettre et je me vois mal lui dire de se la fermer ... _Brrrr ... _Je frissonnes rien que d'y penser... ).

« Oui, Draco ?

- Les premières décimales de pi, dis-je avec ENCORE une voix de dictionnaire, sont : un, quatre, un, cinq, neuf, deux, six, cinq, trois, cinq.

- Euh ... (Blaise me lança un regard qui voulait dire : MAIS OU TU AS APPRIS CA ?). Bonne réponse. »

Je sais !

PAS besoin de le préciser.

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH. Donc là, je crois bien que nous en sommes à 2 pour moi et ... Combien pour Potter ?

Zéro.

Aaaaah. Je crois que la victoire n'a jamais eu un aussi bon goût.

(Ouais j'ai pas encore gagné, mais ce n'est qu'un détail ...)

« Bon, la prochaine question, Messieurs, portera sur votre culture musicale.(Ouais ! C'est bon, là aussi je suis calé ! ^^) Quel groupe de rock américain a chanté _Stairway to Heaven ? _»

AHAHA !

Je levais la main, et je constatais que Potter en avait fait autant.

_Baisse la main tout de suite abruti à lunettes... _

**GRRRRRRRRRR... **

Pfff, mes regards noirs n'ont plus aucun effet sur lui.( Note à moi même : Retravailler the killing eye.)

« Il semblerait que nos deux concurrents aient levé la main en même temps, fit remarquer Blaise.

- Si je puis me permettre Blaise, il me semble que j'ai levé la main un dixième de seconde avant Malfoy, lança innocemment Potter. »

**EXCUSEZ MOI ? **

Alors que je m'apprêtai à répliquer, à sous entendre gentiment que si Potter continuait il n'allait pas pouvoir être capable de lever sa main demain matin, un murmure se fit entendre dans notre public: plusieurs personnes étaient d'accord avec le _ça _international.

...

MAIS OU EST LA JUSTICE ?

J'ai levé la main avant lui, un point c'est tout.

Blaise, qui était rapidement parti consulter le jury (qui évidemment n'avait d'yeux que pour Saint Potter ... _YEURK ! _Ça me dégoûte ...), revint sur l'estrade et déclara :

« Désolé Draco, mais le public et le jury sont unanimes, Harry a levé la main en premier. »

...

Quoi ? Où ? Comment ?

Ah ouais ? Ah ouais ? Les gens ont décidé de se rallier de son côté. Parfait.

Ma victoire n'en sera que plus éclatante.

Je regardais donc, plus que dépité, Potter donner ma réponse. (Il faut carrément être un gros abruti, oui, un gros abruti, pour ne pas savoir que c'est _Led Zeppelin _qui a chanté cette chanson... Et pendant que j'y suis, vive Jimmy Page !).

« Bon, déclara Blaise, Draco mène toujours d'un point. Alors attention, la prochaine question est une question d'histoire... (Blaise fit un petit blanc, pour que le Potter se prépare. Bah oui, j'ai pas besoin de préparation, moi) Quand a eu lieu le grand incendie de Londres ? »

Je levais la main et Potter en fit de même.

_BAISSE LA MAIN CRETIN !_

« Euh ... fit Blaise en voyant de quelle manière moi et Potter nous nous fixions (si les regards pouvaient tuer, je vous jure ...) Désolé, mais là c'est Draco qui a levé la main en premier. »

Je perçus un murmure d'approbation dans le coin de Serpentard.

_C'EST MAINTENANT QUE VOUS VOUS REVEILLEZ BANDE D'ABRUTIS ! _

Note à moi même : Finies les fêtes, finies les sorties au _Vice,_ fini de faire sauter des retenues pour eux en allant voir tonton Sevy. FINI ! Mais quelle bande d'ingrats ...

« Le grand incendie de Londres a eu lieu en 1666, répondis-je d'une voix monocorde.

- Bonne réponse. Passons maintenant à la littérature anglaise : qui a écrit Les Hauts de Hurlevent ? »

Et là, même si ça me tue de l'admettre, Potty fut plus rapide que moi.

Mais d'un dixième de seconde.

Mais genre un _tout petit minuscule de chez minuscule _dixième seconde.

« Oui, Harry ?

- Emily Brontë. »

Gnnnnnnnnn ... _Emily Brontë ... _

Je t'en foutrais du Emily Brontë ... Et puis d'abord je peux savoir comment il connaît cette réponse ? C'est un livre pour FILLES ! ... OUI, il se trouve que je l'ai lu, mais là ça n'a rien à voir. Moi je ne l'ai pas lu pour le plaisir, quand vous avez quelqu'un d'aussi terrifiant que Lucius Malfoy, qui vous dit ce que vous devez faire : vous n'y réfléchissez pas à deux fois ! (D'ailleurs, j'aimerais bien voir la tête que ferait mon cher paternel, si il voyait à quels genre d'activités je me suis livré ces derniers temps... OMD !)

« Il y a donc une parfaite égalité. Et il reste deux questions pour départager nos deux concurrents. Alors, passons maintenant à la littérature française. »

AHAHAAHAHAHA !

Je peux trop pas perdre. (Cette phrase n'est absolument pas correcte grammaticalement, mais passons ... )

Pourquoi me direz vous ? Parce que j'ai découvert à une époque, que beaucoup de personnes, (mais quand je dis beaucoup, c'est vraiment beaucoup) trouvaient le fait de parler français très excitant. Ayant découvert ce fait plus qu'_intéressant_, je m'étais aussitôt plongé dans la langue de Molière. Aaaah... Vive le français.

« Quel poète français célèbre, a dit, en parlant d'un de de ses recueils, « tu m'as donné ta boue, j'en ai fait de l'or ? » »

MOI ! INTERROGE MOI BLAISE JE CONNAIS LA REPONSE !

...

PAS LA PEINE DE REGARDER L'AUTRE MOLLUSQUE INVARIE A LUNETTES, IL NE CONNAIT PAS LA REPONSE ! PAR LA !

(Je tiens à préciser que je fais passer ces messages grâce à mes yeux, et rien d'autre. Ouais je sais ... Trop fort le Draco ... )

« Oui, Draco ? Dit Blaise légèrement amusé (on va voir si tu vas rigoler quand je me serais vengé)

- C'est Charles Baudelaire qui a dit cela en parlant de son recueil Les Fleurs du Mal.

- Bonne réponse (pfff, je sais !) Alors voici la dernière question. (Il jeta un regard à Potter. Comme pour lui faire comprendre que c'était maintenant ou jamais. Pfff ... Lui, me battre, jamais ?) Quand fut inventée la crème chantilly ? »

HEIN ?

PARDON ? QUOI ?

C'est quoi cette question à la c...

POTTER BAISSE LA MAIN TOUT DE SUITE ! (dis-je avec mes yeux. Tout est dans le regard et dans le jeu de sourcils.)

« Oui ?

- En 1661.

- C'est exact. »

Potter se tourna vers moi, un sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres.

...

**GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR..........**

Si il croit qu'un Draco se laisse abattre aussi facilement ...

Oh. Que. Non.

Ça c'était juste le commencement.

Le commencement de la fin.

**Ah ... Jsuis trop un bô gosse ... Ah ouais ! Oh putain .. Trop un bô gosse ...**

_YEURK._

_YEURK._

_DOUBLE YEURK. _

Et je dirai même sans exagérer : _YEURK, YEURK, YEURK ! _

Mais qu'est-ce qui éveille la répugnance de Draco ? Mis à part le _ça _international, évidemment.

Évidemment.

C'est juste que, comme l'a fait remarqué notre _ami _Blaise, la prochaine épreuve, est une épreuve de physique, comme un bô gosse se doit d'être parfait, et donc d'avoir une parfaite condition physique et BLA BLA BLA ... (C'est bon je les connais les dix commandements du bô gosse ... C'est moi qui les ai fait ! Pfff !).

Enfin bref, moi et Potty nous avions dû nous changer. Car hors de question de ruiner mon costume hors de prix.( Et ce, même si j'en ai une dizaine, dans un tas d'autres couleurs, dans mon dressing. C'était tout simplement HORS DE QUESTION!)

Le seul problème, c'était les fringues, ou du moins les immondices qu'on avait osé appeler vêtements, que l'on m'avait fait mettre. Sans compter que Potter avait les mêmes que moi, et que jamais, ô grand jamais, Draco Malfoy n'aurait du porter les mêmes vêtements que le _ça _international.

Pfff ... Non mais franchement, j'ai trop l'air ridicule dans ce T-shirt beaucoup trop grand pour moi, et ce short kaki. Moi quand je fais du sport, je suis sexy ! (Même quand je transpire.) RECTIFICATION : moi, je suis tout le temps sexy! Eh oui ! (C'est quoi ces mines de gens sceptiques ! Oui je suis tout le temps sexy ! Même quand je suis aux toilettes ... De toute façon, c'est bien connu, les bô gosses n'ont pas BESOIN d'aller aux toilettes !).

Tout cela pour dire que je suis tombé bas, bien bas.

Trop bas.

Et quelqu'un va payer pour ça. Oh oui ... Quelqu'un paye toujours.

« Bon, fit Blaise qui était de retour parmi nous, chers concurrents, j'espère que vous êtes prêts. Pour déterminer lequel de vous deux a la meilleure condition physique, vous allez effectuer des pompes, celui qui arrête le premier a perdu, compris ? »

MWHAHAHAHAHAHHA ...

Et vous dites ça au champion des pompes toutes catégories ? J'en fais 200 à chaque entraînement, sur les mains, sur les poings, avec une main, sans les mains, les bras écartés, les bras resserrés.

Pfff ... Cha va être du gâteau !

« Bien sûr, ai-je précisé que les concurrents avaient le droit de se déstabiliser l'un l'autre, ajouta sournoisement Blaise. »

HEIN ? (Je sais, on dit COMMENT ?)

« Et ce, seulement en parlant. »

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ...

Potter me regarda et déglutit faiblement : je sais qu'il sait ce que je sais, à savoir, que je suis EGALEMENT le champion de la déstabilisation.

Mais quel emmerdeur ce Draco ! (AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH... Si vous saviez, ça sonne juste comme un énorme compliment pour moi.)

Blaise nous demanda de nous mettre en position, Potter et moi nous nous exécutâmes aussitôt.

« Attention. A trois, vous commencez. Un ... Deux ... Trois ... »

C'est parti !

Bon suivons le rythme de Potter, histoire de lui laisser croire qu'il a une quelconque chance face à moi. (Et même si il en a une, elle est toute _petite, petite, petite... _Je parle de sa chance ... évidemment)

« Alooooooooors, Potter, lançais-je le plus innocemment possible, je commence la déstabilisation maintenant ?

- Ta (il remonta) gueule, Malfoy.

- Tu réalises que ce que tu viens de dire ne vas absolument pas m'arrêter, et au contraire, va m'inciter à continuer.

- Oui, fit Potter sur un ton résigné, parce que dans ton esprit de dépravé, quand on te dit non, tu interprètes ça comme un oui.

- Mais attends... La dernière fois que je t'ai fait crier, ce sont des « oui » que j'ai entendu, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je vis Potter rougir et j'eus un sourire.

Trop facile.

« Tu as vraiment envie qu'on parle de ça maintenant, Draco ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Tout Poudlard n'a pas a savoir ce qui s'est passé entre nous.

- Oh pitié ... fis-je plus qu'agacé, arrête de prendre les gens pour des cons. Ils ont bien vu que tu étais passé d'une absence totale de style à quelque chose de décent. Alors excuse moi, je pense que tout le monde est au courant.

- C'est clair que si-tu-es-allé-le-crier ... sur tout les toits, déclara le _ça _international en effectuant une série rapide de 5 pompes.

- Excuse moi ? Tu pense que coucher avec toi est une expérience gratifiante ? Okay, tu étais plutôt un bon coup, mais ça s'arrête là.

- Qu .. Quoi ? »

Sur ce, alors que je le jure, je ne m'y attendais absolument pas, Potter se leva soudainement, quitta la scène et se dirigea vers les toilettes.

Pfff ... Pourquoi il se vexe pour si peu ? Franchement mais quelle espèce de mauviette et ..

WOW STOP ! J'ai gagné !

Je me relevai à mon tour et je me tournai vers Blaise.

« Euh ... fit ce dernier, Draco a gagné ? »

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait tourné sa phrase comme une question ? C'était évident que J'avais gagné.

Je devrais être content, et pourtant je fis à peine attention aux applaudissement du public (ce qui chez moi, est assez bizarre), beaucoup trop occupé à fixer la porte des toilettes.

Putain, merde.

J'avais trop besoin de ressentir ça maintenant.

Quoi, me direz vous ?

_La culpabilité. _

**Ah ... Jsuis trop un bô gosse ... Ah ouais ! Oh putain .. Trop un bô gosse ...**

« Potter ?

- Quoi ? Lança celui ci, sans même se retourner

- Bon ... (je déglutis faiblement) je vais certainement avoir envie de me tuer après ce que je vais dire mais, je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, finis-je à voix basse.

- Pardon ? Fit Potter en se retournant»

Okay, il a eu exactement la même réaction que Blaise quand je lui ai dit d'arrêter ce stupide concours pendant dix minutes, pour que je puisse aller m'excuser.

...

Surtout que personne ne me demande pourquoi est-ce que je suis en train de le faire ... Tout ce qui importe c'est que je le fasse, non ?

Mais maintenant, j'étais encore plus dans la merde, car le Potter avait cessé l'activité qu'il effectuait, à savoir se laver les mains, et me fixait, moi, qui me tenait devant la porte des toilettes.

...

De toute façon, toute cette situation, c'est la faute de Blaise. (Je vous jure celui là, si je le choppe, je vais lui faire une de ses fêtes ... Il va s'en souvenir très très longtemps !)

« J'ai dit que j'étais désolé, dis-je en haussant légèrement la voix.

- Désolé de quoi ? D'être un parfait connard ou juste me considérer comme un ..._comment tu as dit déjà ... _un bon coup !

- Tu vois ! Lançai-je alors, c'est exactement pour ça qu'on ne peut pas avoir une conversation avec toi ! Je suis venu m'excuser, point. Est-ce qu'on peut passer à autre chose ? »

Potter me lança un regard mauvais avant de s'essuyer les mains sur son t-shirt.

« Tu as raison Draco, je _vais _passer à autre chose. Tu me fais beaucoup trop perdre mon temps. »

Sur ce, Monsieur Potter avança jusque moi, certainement dans le but de sortir des toilettes, mais je n'étais pas de cet avis.

PARCE QUE, excusez moi, mais dans cette histoire, c'est LUI qui m'a fait perdre MON temps et certainement pas l'inverse.

C'est donc dans le but de le lui faire comprendre, (et rien d'autre, je tiens à le préciser), que je saisis le bras du _ça _international, le plaquai violemment contre la porte et que je me collai contre lui. Je le sentis alors trembler sous moi, et sa pomme d'Adam se souleva lorsqu'il déglutit. Je me rapprochai de son oreille et je dis très lentement :

« Écoute moi bien, sache que tout ce jeu, cette mascarade, ce stupide concours, je ne le fais pas par plaisir. Alors quand je viens m'excuser, je suis sincère, et quand je dis que tu es un bon coup, c'est la stricte vérité. Maintenant ... Si tu ne peux pas l'accepter... »

Ma voix devint presque un murmure et mes mains se placèrent sur le torse de Potter ; la respiration de ce dernier s'accéléra. Et il baissa la tête, pour voir exactement ce que je fabriquais. Mais je n'avais pas l'intention d'aller plus loin.

« Mais, repris-je d'une voix posée, il faut que tu te poses une question très importante. Quand toute cette histoire sera terminée, moi j'arriverai à t'oublier, assez facilement, crois moi. Et toi ? Est-ce que tu pourras m'oublier ? Moi, qui t'ai touché comme personne ne t'a jamais touché, moi qui t'ai fait gémir avec intensité. Moi, qui t'ai fait l'amour. Tu sais ... J'étais même prêt à recommencer. »

Potter releva la tête vers moi, mais j'étais déjà parti.

**Ah ... Jsuis trop un bô gosse ... Ah ouais ! Oh putain .. Trop un bô gosse ...**

« L'avant dernière épreuve ! Fit Blaise d'un ton enjoué (ouais ... sois enjoué ... ami indigne ! ), comme je l'ai déjà mentionné beaucoup plus tôt, un bô gosse se doit d'être parfait dans tout les domaines et surtout en ce qui concerne le sexe. »

Un « ouh ... » se fit entendre dans le public et je jetais à Blaise un regard perplexe.

Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai encore l'impression d'être dans la merde ? Mais que va t-il nous demander de faire ?

_Hmmmmm... _

Avec Blaise, on peut s'attendre à tout. (Mais genre absolument tout ...)

« Nous allons donc évaluer lequel de nos bô gosse embrasse le mieux. »

...

HEIN ?

Est-ce qu'il a bien dit ce que je crois qu'il vient de dire ou bien c'est moi qui ai cru entendre ce que je voulais entendre ?

Potter avait l'air aussi dépité que moi.

« J'ai ici, (Blaise nous montra un sac), des numéros. Chacun doit tirer un numéro, qui correspond à la personne qu'il doit embrasser. »

... Cette compétition prend des tournures très perverses ...

Non que je sois en train de me plaindre, je tenais juste à le faire remarquer.

Potter piocha son numéro le premier, il était tombé sur le 5, et une élève de Pouffsouffle, probablement en sixième année, se dirigea plus que surexcitée sur la scène.

Pfff ... Elle pense que c'est une bénédiction d'embrasser Potter ?

_IDIOTE !_

Moi ? Énervé ? Absolument pas.

Je piochais à mon tour un numéro.

Le 3.

Bon ! Amenez moi la personne qui a le numéro 3 que je l'embrasse comme personne ne l'a jamais embrassé, et qu'on en finisse.

...

Pourquoi Blaise me regarde comme ça ?

...

**OH NON.**

**OH NON.**

**PITIE NON. **

Je regardai, avec horreur (et encore, c'est un euphémisme) la personne qui portait le numéro 3, se diriger vers moi.

**OMFD !**

**NON !**

**S'il vous plaît, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !**

(Si je ne tenais pas tant que ça à ma dignité -et le premier qui dit « quelle dignité ? »je le tue- je me serais jeté à même le sol et j'en aurais poussé des hurlements.)

J'allais devoir ... **OMD !**

_J'allais devoir embrasser Ron Weasley._

Putain, je crois que je vais vomir.

_Est-ce que Draco va vraiment vomir ?_

_Ou encore pire, va t-il vraiment devoir embrasser Ron ?_

_Va t-il réussir à gagner la compétition ?_

**Rendez vous dans le prochain**

**et **

**Dernier chapitre de la bôgossitude. **


	13. Mais qui aura la couronne ?

**Auteur : **_Nymphadora Burd, membre de The Malfoy Team_

**Titre : **_La bôgossitude, cours particuliers avec Mr Malfoy._

**Genre : ****SLASH ! DONC HOMOPHOBE PASSE TON CHEMIN ! Romance/Humour**

**Rating : **M

**Couple : ****Harry-Draco**

**Disclaimer : **Tout est à JKR...

**Statut : **Le dernier chapitre !!!!

**Note de l'auteur : ****OMG === Le dernier chapitre ! **Bon déjà **désolée pour le retard** mais j'ai préféré (et tout le monde le comprendra) me concentrer sur mon travail scolaire, ce qui a d'ailleurs fini par payer (j'ai un bulletin d'enfer !) **Enfin bref !** Sans plus de blabla _le dernier chapitre avec en prime un extrait du Edward/Draco que je vous avais promis. !!!!_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Thirst you, Lust you, Love you : paring Edward Cullen/Draco Malfoy (extrait) **_

Le vampire soupira inutilement et s'installa plus confortablement dans le fauteuil de cuir qu'il occupait, avec le plus de précaution possible. Cela aurait été idiot de le casser par une simple erreur de jugement, juste en y appliquant une pression légèrement plus forte qu'à l'ordinaire. Le coude de la créature de la nuit s'enfonça donc le plus négligemment possible dans l'accoudoir du dit fauteuil, ses pieds bien à plat sur le sol. Là aussi, il devait faire de son mieux pour ne pas littéralement taper du pied, et ainsi détruire le parquet. Pourquoi me direz vous ? Eh bien parce là aussi, cela aurait été très idiot et surtout très gênant. Quand on y pensait, il était un paradoxe à lui tout seul. Libre et à la fois enchaîné, mais enchaîné par quoi ? Seulement par ses propres chaînes. Alors autant conserver les apparences, conserver un semblant d'humanité.

Pourtant, il était en colère, à vrai dire l'expression en elle-même était trop faible, et reflétait à peine son état d'esprit. Il était fou de rage, et même à deux doigts d'exploser. Cependant, véritable masque sur mesure, son visage de marbre n'exprimait rien. Oh oui bien sûr, on aurait aisément pu se laisser berner par la pureté de ses traits, leur grâce et leur charme, sans oublier le teint, ni blanc, ni crémeux, mais tout simplement parfait. Ni ces quelques mèches rebelles, qui tombaient sur son front, annonçant une véritable crinière d'un blond éclatant, d'un blond presque de sang. On aurait pu également se perdre dans ses yeux, véritable lave en fusion, où luttait un feu permanent, qui, à cet instant étaient d'un noir encre pétrifiant. Et là, en fixant ces deux orbes, on aurait vu un semblant de vérité. Le vampire était dans un de ses états les plus vrais, les plus pitoyables, et les plus dangereux : il avait faim.

Oui, Edward avait faim.

**Si cet extrait vous a plus, vous pouvez de ce pas allez lire les deux premiers chapitres de cette fanfiction == j'attends vos réactions !**

**

* * *

**

_Bon à présent LE DERNIER CHAPITRE !_

_**BOOOOONNNE LECTURE ! **_

**Le plus bô gosse des deux **

**ou **

**Qui aura la couronne (Partie 2) ?**

**ou**

**Le dernier chapitre **

Il arrive des moments dans l'existence d'un homme, où, quand il voit sa vie défiler devant lui, il remarque des détails auxquels il n'avait jamais prêté attention, des événements qu'il avait oublié, se rappelle de certaines personnes, et en général, il se pose cette question : MAIS COMMENT J'AI FAIT POUR EN ARRIVER LA ?

...

C'est vrai, si on s'arrête deux petites minuscules secondes et qu'on analyse la situation présente.

Je N'AI strictement rien fait pour mériter ce qui est en train de m'arriver.

Jusque là, ma vie n'était que douceur, purs plaisirs, délices et contentements ! (Je ne suis pas DU TOUT en train d'exagérer, ce que je dis est la PURE et STRICTE vérité.)

MAIS (oui, parce que, comme dans toute bonne histoire qui se respecte, il y a un MAIS), la vie ne serait pas drôle si tout était parfait, HEIN ?(qui a dit que j'avais besoin d'une dose de rire dans ma vie, qui ?).

Et il fallait que mon chemin croise celui d'une certaine personne.

D'un certain _Potter_.

Je tournai une nouvelle fois ma tête et mon regard se posa encore sur la chose rousse.

**OMFD !**

J'ai passé les dix dernières minutes à le fixer mais rien, pas un seul changement de sa part, pas une seule once de magnificence (je pousse peut être le bouchon un peu trop loin), il était toujours aussi ... _Weasley. _Heureusement, il semblait aussi gêné que moi (même si moi ce que je ressens c'est surtout de la répugnance). Il avait affreusement rougi, le sang lui était monté jusqu'aux oreilles (un truc que seuls les Weasley peuvent faire), et il regardait dans toutes les directions, évitant soigneusement de me regarder.

...

**OMFD**.

**POURQUOI EST-CE QUE J'AI ECOUTE BLAISE ? **

J'aurais dû rester bien sagement dans mon lit; il aurait appelé Pansy et alors ? Je lui aurais fait comprendre (avec tact et persuasion) que si elle ne se barrait pas dans les prochaines secondes qui allait suivre j'allais lui montrer un aspect de ma personnalité qu'elle n'avait jamais vu jusqu'ici. (Croyez moi ... J'aurais tout à fait été capable de faire ça).

Mais maintenant ... J'allais devoir embrasser un Weasley.

_YEURK YEURK YEURK ! _

Respire tranquillement Draco, pense à autre chose, pense à autre chose ...

Je jetai rapidement un coup d'œil aux alentours, et évidence parmi les évidences, mon regard se posa sur Potter. Et croyez le non ou pas, Monsieur semblait faire tout son possible pour ne pas éclater de rire...

**MAIS QUEL ESPECE DE **...

Vas-y rigole, on verra bien si tu afficheras ce sourire niais quand tu te rouleras dans la poussière de ta défaite.

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ... **

Je lui jetai donc un regard noir, (mais genre de la mort qui tue) avant de tourner mon regard droit devant, ne fixant aucun point en particulier. Autant les ignorez tous les deux, le Weasley et le Potter... Quoi que là tout de suite je n'aurais pas su dire lequel des deux m'exaspérait le plus. Potter avec son stupide sourire qui mériterait de mourir étouffer en avalant un pancake, tout ça parque que je lui avais accordé la bonté de coucher avec moi ? Ou bien Weasley, qui était beaucoup trop _Weasley_, et dont j'allais devoir enfoncer ma langue dans le truc dans lequel il se contentait seulement d'enfoncer de la nourriture ? (_YEURK YEURK YEURK YEURK YEURK _!)

_Calme, Draco, surtout n'oublie pas de respirer._(Respirer n'est pas ma priorité pour l'instant, là, j'essaye juste de me retenir de vomir ... Quoique si je vomis, ce sera toujours aussi classe et sexy ... OUI JE PEUX AUSSI ETRE SEXY LORSQUE JE VOMIS ! Et le premier qui prend une mine sceptique ou dubitative, je débarque chez lui et je lui prouve qu'il a tort !)

« Boooon, fit Blaise qui n'avait rien trouvé à dire pendant 10 minutes (il devait lui être aussi dépassé par l'ironie de la situation), alors Harry va d'abord embrasser la personne tirée au sort et cette dernière devra lui donner une note entre un et dix, okay ? »

Je vis la chose sourire à l'autre chose, comprenez la jeune fille de Pouffsouffle fit un sourire à l'adresse de machin Potter. Nyaaa... vas-y souris lui bouffon ! Cette idiote pense que c'est un accomplissement d'avoir la langue de Potter dans sa bouche en train de lui lécher les amygdales ? **EH BAH NON !** (Comment ça, il y a quelques jours je me suis retrouvé dans cette situation et j'ai apprécié ça, mais non, je ne vois PAS DU TOUT de quoi vous voulez parler ! Mais n'importe quoi ... Moi, embrassez Potter et apprécier ça ? Pfff ... n'importe quoi !)

La chose, euh pardon la jeune fille, rougit et Potter en fit de même, et le public fit un « Ooooh, ils sont trop mignons ! »

Mignons ? Mignons ? Vous trouvez que deux êtres qui transpirent la miellositude, c'est mignon ? _YEURK_ puissance dix milles, Potter est tout sauf mignon. Mais évidemment, les Malfoys ne pensent pas la même chose que la masse, sinon ce ne serait pas des Malfoys ? (Aaaaah ... Le dur destin d'un Malfoy ... Seul contre tous.)

C'est donc, avec la plus grande répugnance possible, que je regardais le Potter s'approcher lentement du visage de la jeune fille. Aussitôt, je tournai ma tête, hors de question d'assister à ça. Voir Potter embrasser quelqu'un d'autre et qui plus est une fille, très peu pour moi ... ET JE NE SUIS PAS JALOUX ! La jalousie n'a absolument rien à voir là dedans, Potter peut embrasser toute la population Poudlarienne, grand bien lui fasse ... (je n'en ai strictement RIEN A BATTRE !). Je ne pus malheureusement pas échapper à la réaction de la foule : plusieurs abruties femelles gloussèrent et certains même osèrent applaudir. Mais quel bande de bouffons ...

Juste au moment où je tournais de nouveau la tête, je vis Saint Potter (définitivement PLUS si Saint que ça ! Non mais !) s'écarter de la pauvre jeune fille. Ils rougirent tous les deux en se regardant. _YEURK DE CHEZ YEURK A LA PUISSANCE YEURK !_ (Si je pouvais vomir là tout de suite, croyez moi que je le ferai, mais ... je tiens un tant soit peu à ma dignité.) Nouvelle ovation du public... MAIS QUELLE BANDE DE BOUFFONS !

Blaise s'approcha alors de la jeune fille, bien décidé à avoir son verdict.

« Alooors ? Fit-il, Combien ?

- Euh ... -L'idiote rougit de plus belle (**GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR... **)- sept ! »

Là encore nouvelle ovation du publique, sans compter le Potter en personne qui me jeta un regard qui voulait clairement signifier « Dans tes dents, Malfoy ! »

...

EXCUSEZ MOI ?

Alors premièrement, on laisse mes dents en dehors de tout ça (est-ce de ma faute si elles sont bien proportionnées, à la bonne taille et d'une blancheur immaculée ? NON ! Alors voilà !), deuxièmement, de quel droit il me pique MES regards ! Hein ? (Et le copyright Malfoy enterprise, t'en fait quoi, crétin ?) ET, enfin, il pense que sept c'est bien ? Que fait-il du huit, du neuf ... ET MEME DU DIX ! (Oh suis-je bête ... C'est vrai qu'on ne leur apprend pas à compter au pays de la miellositude ... CRETIN !!!!)

« Sept ! Répéta Blaise, c'est une excellente note, est-ce que Draco pourra faire mieux ? »

**EVIDEMMENT** ! (Putain, si même mon meilleur pote se met à douter de moi ... OU VA DONC LE MONDE ? Dans ma salle de bain, peut-être ?)

C'est évident que je vais battre Potter, la question ne se pose même pas et ...

Je me tournai alors vers Weasley. Ah ouais ...

J'avais omis ce _léger _détail.

Je cherchai alors du réconfort au près de mon -soi disant- meilleur ami, et le gratifiai d'un regard qui voulait dire « POOOOOOURRRQUOI LUI ?! », Blaise se contenta de pitoyablement hausser les épaules. Pfff ... Lâcheur. Mes yeux tombèrent alors de nouveau sur Potter, avec sa SALETE de sourire sur le visage.

...

..

...

**GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR ....**

On ne provoque pas un Malfoy. **Jamais.**

« Weasley, dis-je alors avec toute la détermination que j'avais (c'est-à-dire beaucoup) j'espère que tu es prêt. »

Le dit Weasley, me jeta un regard alarmant, du genre « mais tu vas _TROP_ pas le faire ! » Je me contentai d'hausser les sourcils et de respirer un grand coup.

OH QUE SI.

JE VAIS **TROP** LE FAIRE.

Je jetai un dernier regard à Potter.

« Regarde ET pleure. »

Et je m'avançai vers Weasley et je ....

_**Petite pause : **_

**Vous pensiez voir le sublimissime Draco Malfoy embrasser le truc nommé Ronald Weasley ! Détrompez vous, l'auteur de cette fanfiction a pensé à vous et veux vous épargner cette image plus que choquante ! (Ca mériterait même un OMFD). En attendant nous allons vous parler du réchauffement climatique qui menace notre planète. **

_Type avec une voix de dictionnaire : « _Le réchauffement climatique, également appelé réchauffement planétaire, ou réchauffement global est un phénomène d'augmentation de la température moyenne des océans et de l'atmosphère, à l'échelle mondiale et sur plusieurs années. Dans son acception commune, ce terme est appliqué au changement climatique observé depuis environ 25 ans, c'est-à-dire depuis la fin du xxe siècle. »

**Voilà, vous avez réchappé à une scène ô combien horrible, et en plus vous vous êtes instruits. Alors, contents ? **

_**Fin de la Petite Pause **_

Et je m'écartai de Weasley.

...

...

Ne pense pas à ce que tu viens de faire, ne pense pas à ce que tu viens de faire, oublie les quelques secondes précédentes, oublies les .... IL NE S'EST RIEN PASSE !

J'inspirai et j'expirai à grandes bouffées d'air tout en évacuant les mauvaises pensées de mon esprit.

« Alooooors ? Fit aussitôt Blaise

- Euh ... neuf, répondit Weasley à voix basse. »

Murmures de surprise dans la salle, sourire de ma part à l'adresse de Potter.

Eh ouais ? J'y peux rien, je suis un Malfoy. J'ai embrassé ton pote et il a adoré ça ! (Hmmm ... Weasley est pas sensé sortir avec Granger .... SERAIT-IL UN GAY REFOULE ? OMFD ! ... En fait, rien à battre.)

Blaise reprit la parole et je constatai que le Weasley et l'idiote avaient quitté la scène (tant mieux ! Plus de place pour que le Malfoy brille !!!).

« Eh bien je pense qu'il est temps de rappeler les scores, Draco a gagné les 3 épreuves, donc pour l'instant, c'est lui qui mène le jeu. »

... TU entends ça Potter. C'est _Draco _qui mène le jeu. Pourquoi contester cette évidence ? C'est Draco qui mène ! C'est Draco qui mène ! (Non, je ne suis pas en train de danser sur scène, j'ai quand même un minimum de retenue et de dignité ... je danserai plus tard de toute façon.)

« Donc en toute logique, il serait inutile de procéder à la dernière épreuve et Draco serait le champion. »

EXACTEMENT !

Est-ce que le Potter a aussi entendu ça ? Draco et champion dans une seule phrase, ça sonne tellement ... _JUSTE ! _Mon prénom et ce nom commun mis ensemble représentent avec une infinie précision ce que je me suis efforcé d'accomplir pendant tant d'années ! (Houston nous avons un problème : Draco est parti trop loin dans le narcissisme ... COMMENT CA ENCORE ?)

« Mais ... continua Blaise »

... Oh oh ! Comment ça « mais » ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que je vais ENCORE me faire avoir ? Non, ça ne sent définitivement pas bon, mais pas bon du tout. (Comment ça Potter ? ... Mais non, l'odeur ne vient pas de lui !)

«Mais, le jury et moi pensons que cela ne serait pas très juste, car chacun sait ici que Draco est le roi dans son domaine. C'est pour cela que nous avons décidé d'accorder une dernière chance à Harry. En d'autres termes, le gagnant de la prochaine, et dernière épreuve, remporte la compétition. »

Le public applaudit chaleureusement les paroles de Blaise.

Mais moi ....

...

...

...

...

**WHAT THE FUCK ! **J'ai gagné à la loyale alors pourquoi vouloir changer les règles !

** ... **

Après cette histoire, je ne veux plus jamais approcher un Potter.

**Ah ... Jsuis trop un bô gosse ... Ah ouais ! Oh putain .. Trop un bô gosse ...**

**« BLAISE PASCAL ZABINI ! JE VAIS TE TUER !!! »**

**Oui,** je suis en colère.

**Oui, **Blaise, (mon « meilleur » ami) va mourir.

Et, **oui,** dans les pires et les plus atroces souffrances qu'il soit possible d'imaginer. (Et quand on a un esprit comme le mien ...Croyez moi : ça peut aller TRES TRES loin.) Et, **oui, **pour réaliser ma vengeance j'utiliserais une petite cuillère !

Non mais, comprenez mon désarroi. Oui ! Essayez trente secondes de vous mettre à ma place :

**1-** Je décide de participer à cette compétition complètement STUPIDE et INUTILE ! (Car on sait tous ici que JE suis le seul et unique véritable bô gosse de Poudlard.)

CAR

**2-** Potter décide de TOTALEMENT m'ignorer si je gagne. (Non mais vous vous rendez compte ? Le rêve ! Le rêve total et absolu ENFIN devenu réalité !)

ET enfin

**3-** Je GAGNE (oui je gagne) trois épreuves sur quatre. (Faut pas être un génie en math pour voir qu'il faut s'arrêter là !)

MAIS NON !

Le sort s'acharne contre moi ! (Comprenez : Une auteur de fanfiction _totalement _et _complètement_ déjantée) Et mon meilleur ami n'est même pas là pour me soutenir.

TROP, c'est TROP !

Je réclame vengeance !

**GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR !**

Blaise, alias Monsieur-le-roi-de-la-décontraction-et-je-suis-tellement-décontracté-que-je-n'ai-même-pas-peur-de-Draco-qui-s'avance-vers-moi-avec-la-ferme-intention-de-me-tuer, pivota négligemment sur son siège (oui ! Négligemment !), situé juste à côté de la scène, et me gratifia d'un immense sourire.

...

...

DITES MOI PAS QU'IL EST EN TRAIN DE SOURIRE !

...

Je vais TROP le tuer.

Et, comble du comble, il tapota sur le siège à côté de lui et dit gaiement :

« ô mon cher ami Draco, prends donc un siège à côté de moi et discutons »

...

Mon cher ami ... QUOI ?

De rage, je posai mes fesses (non mais sérieux, stop ... C'est le dernier chapitre de la fanfiction je vais arrêter de dire à quel point elles sont magnifiques ... je pense que TOUT LE MONDE commence à saisir le message subliminal de cette histoire, à savoir : Draco Malfoy est un Dieu, et tous les autres n'ont qu'à aller se faire foutre.), et je répliquai aussitôt :

« Je t'en foutrai moi du « mon cher ami Draco », je te signale que cette histoire va se payer très cher BLAISE ! Oui, _quelqu'un _va payer pour ça, et tu sais qui est ce quelqu'un ?

- Est-ce que j'ai le droit a un cadeau si je trouve la bonne réponse ? Demanda t-il avec encore plus d'enthousiasme

- TU VAS ARRETER DE TE PAYER MA TETE OUI OU MERDE ! Je te signale que j'ai gagné TROIS épreuves à la loyale. On aurait pu me déclarer gagnant, MAIS NON ! Il fallait que MONSIEUR ZABINI ramène sa fraise !

- Draco, s'il te plaît calme toi et respire. Je n'y suis pour rien si le jury aime plus Potter que toi. (OUCH ! Pas besoin d'énoncer aussi froidement une évidence ... Je ne suis pas qu'un être sans cœur, il m'arrive de ressentir, de temps à autres, autre chose que du pure égoïsme et de la répugnance à l'égard des autres !)

- Tu aurais pu essayer de jouer en ma faveur, fis-je remarquer en haussant les sourcils

- J'aurais pu ... admit pensivement Blaise. Mais, ajouta t-il une seconde après, sinon comment je te fais retenir ta leçon ?

- Quelle_ leçon _? (EXCUSE MOI ? Parce que cette immense et énorme farce a une _visée didactique_ ? .... Et puis-je savoir laquelle ?)

- Que Potter et toi, vous êtes faits pour vous entendre et plus si affinité ! Dit Blaise comme s'il énonçait une vérité générale, du genre que qu'il ne faut jamais essayer de rapprocher un Gryffondor et un Serpentard.... (JAMAIS !)

- Oh Blaise je t'emmerde ! Okay ? (CA aussi ça sonne un peu comme une vérité générale maintenant. )

- Draco si tu pouvais arrêter de répéter de telles évidences, fit remarquer Blaise, cela m'arrangerait beaucoup. Alors maintenant que j'ai répondu à tes questions est-ce que je peux retourner sur scène pour annoncer Potter ? Demanda t-il en amorçant un mouvement pour se lever.

- ... Vas-y mais ... pense bien à une chose Blaise : les Malfoy n'oublient pas. Alors même si ça doit me prendre une semaine, ou des mois ou même des années, je me vengerai. (Je sais que cette phrase fait ressortir mon côté psychopathe ... MAIS TANT PIS ! J'aurais ma revanche. Sur lui et sur Potter.)

- ... Donc si je comprend bien...(Blaise déglutit faiblement) Je dois dormir avec un œil ouvert à partir de maintenant ?

- Tu devrais même ne plus dormir du tout, répliquai-je à voix basse.

- Euh ... (Il me jeta un drôle de regard.) Okay, mais je peux partir quand même ?

- Vas-y ! »

Sur ce, je le regardai se diriger vers la scène.

Ai-je besoin de préciser que cette conversation n'a pas du tout apaiser ma colère ? Et que, en fait, elle a carrément eu l'effet inverse ? Pfff ... Blaise veut s'acharner à nous rapprocher Potter et moi ... Il n'a pas compris que le monde, (et ici, par le monde, comprenez moi) se porterait bien mieux si il y avait une distance entre Potter et moi d'environ 300 millions d'années lumières ? (Comment ça on ne peut pas voir cette distance en restant sur Terre ? Mais qu'il dégage, un point c'est tout !)

C'est donc, boudant plus qu'au possible, que je me renfrognai sur ma chaise, tandis que Blaise, toujours tout sourire, réclamait l'attention du public.

« Votre attention s'il vous plaît : la dernière épreuve. »

Ovation du public. (BANDE DE MERDE !!! Normalement, il ne devait PAS y avoir de dernière épreuve, tout ça c'est de votre faute !)

« Comme vous le savez tous, repris Blaise, le propre d'un bô gosse est de savoir se montrer, de bien parader, en d'autres termes de savoir défiler. »

HEIN ?

C'est _ça _la dernière épreuve ?

**MWHAHAHAHAHAHHA.... **

Potter va TROP perdre.

Je suis le ROI du défilé, je savais déjà me pavaner avant même de savoir marcher et avant même de savoir parler : c'est ce que les Malfoys font.

Tandis que je sombrais un peu plus dans la folie, ou la magnificence, (comme vous voulez. C'est juste une question de point de vue.), je sentis que les personnes assises à côté de moi changèrent de place. Ouups ... Je crois que j'ai effrayé quelques quatrième années. (M'en fiche ! ça leur apprendra à vénérer Potter.) Bon écoutons ce cher Blaise qui a repris la parole :

« Alors _Ladies and Gentlemen, _vous serez les prochains juges de cette épreuve. Si il vous plaît n'hésitez pas à crier, je vous demande d'accueillir Harry Potter. »

...

...

En tout bon Malfoy, je devrai jeter un sort à toutes les personnes qui se permettent d'applaudir actuellement. Mais ... y'en a trop.( Et moi je suis juste magnifiquement magnifique, pas trop puissamment puissant.)

Je me contentai juste de les ignorer et reportai mon attention sur la scène, là où toutes les lumières étaient braquées. (Potter ne mérite pas ce genre d'attention, c'est juste qu'il est trop ... _lui._) Et là, comme pour contredire ce que je venais de penser il y a quoi ? Quelques nano secondes, le Potter himself surgit de nulle part et accorda un large sourire au public et ...

...

...

Je le regardai bouche bée.

**OMFD. **

C'est moi qui ai créé_ ça_ ?!

Il était parfait. (Prenez bien note de cette phrase, parce que quand j'aurais retrouvé mon état normal, je dirai que je n'ai JAMAIS, ô grand JAMAIS, tenu de tels propos).

Ses cheveux étaient plus en bataille que jamais, dans un effet très travaillé et diablement sexy (oui, SEXY, je viens d'employer CET adjectif pour qualifier le Potter), il portait des lunettes Ray-Ban bleu (le modèle Way farer, pour être exact, comment est-ce que je le sais ? Eh bah ... Parce que je le sais !) qui semblaient faire ressortir encore plus le vert de ses yeux. Il avait une veste bleu marine par dessus un T-Shirt, sur lequel un jeune homme également en lunettes (on sait tous qu'il a fait exprès, c'est bon !) proclamait : Big Brother is watching YOU !, et un jean Levi's (je crois que je n'ai jamais autant aimé cette marque de jean avant aujourd'hui) et des Nike Air Max bleu et blanches.

Il avait l'air si ... _délicieux. Oui, délicieux. _Je vous assure que je tentai de reprendre mes esprits pour essayer de trouver une quelconque insulte à lui adresser mais ... je ne pouvais tout simplement pas. Je ne pouvais que fixer (totalement et complètement sidéré) le Potter, qui, pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps, avait un style qui lui était propre et qui lui allait (divinement) bien et semblait tout à fait à l'aise devant la quasi-totalité de Poudlard. Et il ne semblait pas du tout non plus être gêné par le fait que la quasi-totalité de la population Poudlarienne était en train de hurler, juste en _le _voyant. C'était même tout le contraire. Son sourire s'agrandit même et il se mit à marcher, à littéralement _défiler, _au son d'une musique inconnue, et ... Les cris redoublèrent. Évidemment, je ne criai pas (même si Potter est tout à fait appétissant, il n'en reste pas moins mon adversaire), beaucoup trop sous le choc d'ailleurs pour faire quoi que ce soit. Non mais regardez le ! Cette façon de négligemment bouger les hanches, cette attitude décontractée et nonchalante, sans vraiment trop regarder le public ... C'ETAIT MES MOUVEMENTS ! ET il les recopiait à la perfection.

**OMFD.**

Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Alors que j'étais au bord de la totale remise en question (le doute hyperbolique dira t-on... ), je sentis une main sur mon épaule, je me retournai et rencontrai le sourire de Blaise.

« Il se débrouille bien ce Potter, non ? Me murmura t-il à l'oreille. »

Puis, il me fit signe d'écouter le public et ajouta.

« Hmmm ... Je crois même qu'il pourrait gagner, t'en pense quoi, Draco ? »

Potter ? Gagner ? JAMAIS ! Ni ici, ni maintenant.

Je veux bien admettre qu'il est doué, bon okay, il est _putain _de doué, mais je vais me faire un plaisir de le remettre à sa place.

Je me levai alors et je lançai à l'adresse de Blaise.

« Peut être que oui. Mais le Malfoy n'a pas encore sorti toutes ses cartes. »

Blaise me lança un regard sceptique avant de m'indiquer l'endroit où je devrai aller me préparer. J'y allais sans rien ajouter, et je constatai que l'habituelle réserve à alcool du bar avait été envahi par des rangées, et des rangées de vêtements, ainsi que des chaussures et des accessoires. J'eus un grand sourire. Je n'avais pas besoin de tout _ceci_, car je savais exactement comme j'allais battre le Potter.

Oh yeah ... (Je vais TROP lui maraver sa gueule.)

Je fis passer ma veste en cachemire noire par dessus mes épaules et j'enlevai ma chemise avant de remettre la veste, où je ne fermai que le bouton central. Puis je choisis une montre et un bracelet en argent que je passai rapidement à mon poignet, avant de me saisir de mes lunettes de soleil fétiches : le modèle millionnaire de Louis Vuitton. J'aperçus un miroir et j'allais jeter un coup d'œil à mon reflet. Je rangeai discrètement ma frange sur le côté droit avant de pivoter sur moi-même.

J'étais prêt.

Juste au même moment, comme je suis le roi du timing, j'entendis la douce voix de Blaise parvenir jusqu'à mes oreilles :

« Eh bien, il semble évident que tout le monde ait apprécié Harry et par les cris d'enthousiasmes que j'ai pu entendre, on pourrait _presque _le déclarer vainqueur. (Blaise marqua une pause .) Presque_. Ladies and Gentlemen, _je vous demande un tonnerred'applaudissements pour mon meilleur ami, j'ai nommé, Draco Lucius Malfoy. »

...

On respire. Et on se concentre parce que pendant les 5 prochaines minutes qui vont suivre, tous les regards seront braqués sur MOI et uniquement MOI : l'un de mes plus grands rêves sera enfin réalisé, ALORS hors de question de tout faire foirer (compris ?)

...

Je vais **TROP **gagner.

...

J'attendis quelques minutes, 2 pour être plus exact (oui, j'ai compté les secondes et alors ?) et j'entendis les gens se mettre à murmurer. Mais où était le dit Malfoy ? S'était-il fait la malle en laissant la victoire à Potter ?

NON.

J'eus un grand sourire.

C'est juste que j'ADORE me faire désirer.

C'est DONC, à la grande surprise générale, j'obtins même quelques « oh ! », que je fis mon entrée sur scène et à ce moment-LA, un morceau de musique commença. Je me passais très _lentement_ la main dans les cheveux avant de passer ma langue sur mes lèvres.

Ouuuuuh ... Réaction très positive du public. Pour finir, j'enlevai tout aussi lentement mes lunettes de soleil et les rangeai dans la poche intérieure de ma veste. Wow .... Autre réaction du public.

Puis, je me mis à marcher. Et pour être plus exact à défiler.

_It's showtime. _

Tout était parfait, le projecteur était braqué sur MOI, mes hanches suivaient le rythme endiablé de la musique , et les gens ne cessaient de crier. Que dire de plus ? C'était parfait et je devais cacher mon excitation derrière mon maigre sourire. Je fis plusieurs tours de scène, afin que les gens admirent mon magnifique postérieur, et le public en redemanda. Aussi, arrivé une nouvelle fois en bout de scène, je défis ma veste et l'enlevait très lentement.

Et là ...

**WOW.... **

Je pense très certainement que si je n'étais pas aussi content, j'aurais pu avoir mal aux oreilles car les trois quarts de la foule (et j'irai même plus en disant une majorité de garçons) criaient, hurlaient comme une bande d'hystérique (**OMD** ! Les groupies de _Robert Pattinson_ à côté c'est du vent !). Mais, comme le parfait bô gosse que j'étais, je me contentai de sourire, et d'adresser un clin d'œil aux quelques filles de quatrième année devant la scène (histoire de bien les achever !), de faire glisser ma veste sur mon épaule gauche, et de sortir de de scène en marchant de la façon la plus indécente du monde.

Et en sortant, je croisais Potter à qui j'envoyais un immense sourire et un baiser.

Il fallait qu'il se rende compte de l'évidence.

J'avais **TROP **gagné.

**Ah ... Jsuis trop un bô gosse ... Ah ouais ! Oh putain .. Trop un bô gosse ...**

« Un peu de silence, s'il vous plaît ! » Répéta pour la énième fois Blaise

...

Rhooo ... Ce Blaise ! Il fallait bien qu'il essaye de comprendre ce pauvre public, il venait tout de même d'avoir un aperçu de la véritable magnificence, (dans mon esprit pervers et dans mon monde tordu, cela veut dire qu'il venait de voir un bout de mon torse), il n'espérait tout de même pas que les gens se remettent aussi rapidement ? Mais quel naïf !

Bon, il était évident que j'étais allé remettre des vêtements. Tout ceci sur ordre explicite de ce cher Blaise, qui m'a expliqué qu'il n'annoncerai pas le vainqueur tant que je n'aurais pas une tenue décente. Pfff ... N'importe quoi. Je lui signale quand même que maintenant tout poudlarien moyen peut dire qu'il a vu le torse de Draco Malfoy, quelque chose qui ne serait jamais arrivé sans le plan foireux d'une _certaine_ personne ? (Suivez mon regard discret vers Blaise.) Dooooooonc, je ne suis plus à ça prêt. Mais pour la bonne cause, j'étais allé revêtir un polo en cachemire noir et un jean Levi's (juste pour la bonne cause, ce n'est pas comme si j'aimais m'habiller ... Absolument pas.)

Je jetai un bref regard à Potter, qui continua de fixer le sol. Hmmm ... Étrange comportement ? Mais honnêtement, on s'en fiche ! Pourquoi ? Parce qu'une fois que Blaise aura prononcé quelques mots magiques je serais enfin débarrassé, de ce fléau, euh de ce _Potter. _

Le silence se fit enfin entendre et Blaise put enfin poursuivre.

« Je pense que tout le monde aura deviné qui est le grand champion, donc sans vous faire plus attendre, je vous annonce que le bô gosse incontesté de Poudlard et ce, dans toutes les catégories est .... .... .... ... ... (roulement de tambour)** DRACO MALFOY !** »

...

_Hmmm ..._

...

Il a dit mon nom, DOONC, c'est le moment où j'ai le droit de faire une méga hypra giga danse de la victoire ? Non ?

Comme pour répondre à ma question, je vis mes amis Serpentards se diriger vers moi en hurlant ... OH YEAH !!!

Danse de la victoire : HA OUAIS ? HAN HAN ! HA OUAIS ? HAN HAN ! HA OUAIS ? HAN HAN ! HA OUAIS ? HAN HAN ! HA OUAIS ? HAN HAN !

Juste pour que vous visualisez bien la situation, il y a environ une cinquantaine de Serpentards autour de moi, en train de danser avec moi, et de chanter à la gloire de MOI.

Tssss ... Je savais que j'allais TROP gagner et que j'allais rétamer Sa Sainteté Potter.

Tiens ... D'ailleurs en parlant du Potter, où était-il ? Ma victoire ne sera pas vraiment victorieuse tant qu'il n'aura pas admis, et de vive voix s'il vous plaît, que je lui suis supérieur. (Et je mets un point d'honneur à ce qu'il le fasse). Je m'éclipsai donc de la masse Serpentarienne (de toute façon, ils sont beaucoup trop euphorique pour remarquer mon absence) et retournai dans la réserve d'alcool. Je m'extasiai une fois de plus devant tout cet amas de vêtements, et m'apprêtai à aller retourner danser (parce qu'il n'y rien de plus gratifiant au monde que de remuer ses fesses, surtout lorsqu'on l'a bien mérité) lorsque je repérai le Potter, adossé contre des fûts de bière.

« Félicitations, dit-il tout simplement. »

Félicita-**QUOI** ? Il pensait vraiment que j'allais me contenter de minables et ridicules « _félicitations _». C'était vraiment mal me connaître.

« Je veux plus que de simples félicitations, Potter, dis-je en avançant vers lui avec un air qui se voulait menaçant. »

Il ne réagit pas le moins du monde (zut ! Mes regards menaçants ne marchent plus) avant de fermer les yeux et de les rouvrir brusquement de les planter dans les miens.

... Je déglutis faiblement.

« J'ai dit que j'allais te foutre la paix, lâcha t-il enfin, alors je vais te foutre la paix, content ?

- Non, répondis-je à brûle pourpoint

- Non ? Répéta t-il sans comprendre.

- Non, fis-je une nouvelle fois en m'avançant vers lui.

- Malfoy, ne ... »

Sa voix s'était transformée en murmure et le reste de sa phrase resta coincé dans sa gorge tandis que je plaquai mon torse contre le sien. Il leva vers moi un regard suppliant, me conjurant d'arrêter. Pour seule réponse, je lui enlevai ses lunettes avant de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je n'allais pas arrêter et il le savait très bien, parce qu'il savait aussi que si je ne m'arrêtais pas, lui non plus ne pourrait pas. Mais il n'avait qu'à sa prendre à lui même, je n'allais pas me contenter de simples félicitations j'allais beaucoup plus loin pour me venger. J'allais lui laisser un souvenir _ineffaçable. _

Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre, il m'ouvrit aussitôt sa bouche et ses mains entourèrent mon cou, en demandant plus. Pas besoin de me le dire une seconde fois. Je passai mes mains autour de sa taille, le ramenant vers moi, de sorte qu'il n'y ai plus un seul espace de libre entre nous. Je l'emprisonnai. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à cette pensée, sourire qui s'agrandit lorsque je l'entendis grogner. Il était totalement à ma merci. Ma bouche quitta la sienne, trouva son cou et se mit à sucer cet endroit-là, là où je pouvais sentir son pouls. Et il grogna, gémis, pantela sous mes coups de langue, en demandant encore plus. Je me permis de le mordre et mes mains vinrent même taquiner ses fesses. Et, il produisit un autre son tout aussi délectable. Je me vengeais pour tout. Je lui faisais payer notre premier rendez vous, je lui faisais payer notre seule et unique nuit ensemble, ses aveux tardifs, cette stupide compétition. Tout. Et je ne m'arrêtais pas là. Je capturai de nouveau ses lèvres et je me permis même de saisir son genou et de le faire glisser sur ma hanche, nous rapprochant encore plus. Il frémit contre moi et trembla véritablement lorsque mes hanches rencontrèrent les siennes, lorsque mon érection se frotta contre la sienne. Et même malgré les quelques barrières de tissus qui nous séparaient, je savais qu'il ressentait quand même le plaisir. Il grognait tellement contre ma langue, tirait tellement mes cheveux, il était totalement et positivement hors de contrôle, à cause de moi. Le faisant grogner et supplier une dernière fois, avant de m'écarter de lui, moi aussi chancelant et pantelant. Il s'apprêta à parler mais je sortis de la pièce non sans lui rappeler qu'il avait un marché à respecter.

La vengeance était une garce et cela allait bientôt devenir mon deuxième prénom.

**Ah ... Jsuis trop un bô gosse ... Ah ouais ! Oh putain .. Trop un bô gosse ...**

« Hey, salut Dray ? Comme d'habitude, je suppose ? Me demanda Charles

- Tu supposes bien, dis-je en le voyant revenir avec un verre et une bouteille de vodka, oh, s'il te plaît laisse la bouteille. »

Charles me lança un regard qui voulait clairement signifier : « tu as vraiment l'intention de te bourrer la gueule, tout seul, un jeudi soir ? » Auquel je répondis par un regard noir. Parce que de UN, j'avais déjà un père (et à ce stade là on appelle plus ça un père, mais un détraqué, un psychopathe, EN BREF : un mangemort !) et que de DEUX : oui je vais me bourrer le gueule TOUT SEUL et ce UN JEUDI SOIR !

Je regardai Charles s'éloigner tandis que j'avalai mon premier verre de la soirée. Le premier d'une longue série ... Je m'en servis aussitôt un deuxième, et je me retournai, m'appuyant contre le bar. Mon regard se porta vers la scène et j'eus un maigre sourire. Dire qu'il y a de ça trois semaine, je défilai sur la dite scène tout ceci (bien entendu) dans le but de rabattre le caquet de P...

_Oh oh ... Attention pente très glissante. _

Je vidai mon verre d'un trait, et je me rassis doucement.

Oui, vous avez bien entendu.

Deux semaines.

Deux PUTAINS de semaines. Et vous voulez savoir c'est quoi le pire ? C'est que Monsieur respecte sa promesse. (Triste, je sais ...) Comment ça, c'est normal qu'il la respecte ? Vous ne semblez pas bien comprendre mon problème. Avant lorsque le ça international et moi nous nous disputions, il se contentait de simplement m'éviter et de me lancer des regards noirs,avec toute la discrétion qu'il possède (disons ... quelque chose qui approche le zéro absolu) ET là je sentais que je l'irritais quand même, que j'avais une place, que j'avais de l'importance pour lui. MAIS LA !

Rien. Nada. Niete. Zéro. Zilch !

Il ne m'évite pas, non ! Il ne me jette pas de regard noir, non ! Il m'ignore complètement et totalement ... Non, oubliez ça, pour ignorer quelqu'un il faut d'abord se rendre compte de sa présence ... (Ne me regardez pas comme ça, on sait tous ce que c'est la pure et stricte vérité!) Il fait comme si je n'existais pas, comme si ces 7 ans de pure haine réciproque n'étaient que du vent !

C.O.N.N.A.R.D

Je vidai encore un autre verre tandis que mes pensées dérivaient dangereusement vers une certaine personne.... Une certaine personne qui semblait contente de m'avoir définitivement rayer de sa vie.

Parce que le PIRE dans tout cette histoire. Ce n'est pas le fait qu'il ne me regarde plus ou qu'il m'ignore complètement.

Non. Le pire c'est qu'il me manque.

...

...

OUI. IL ME MANQUE. OUI JE SUIS EN MANQUE DE POTTER !

Il n'y a plus personne pour me contrarier, plus personne qui n'ose me tenir tête, plus personne pour me dire à quel point je suis égoïste, narcissique et toute ces choses que je n'admettrais jamais. (JAMAIS !)

Je respirai bruyamment, tout en me resservant mon énième verre de vodka.

Deux semaines.

Deux putains de semaines. Pas un signe de vie, rien.

Finalement je comptais pas tant que ça pour lui. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'entends ? Comme ça c'est moi qui lui est dit de ne plus m'adresser la parole ? Je suis tout de même la personne qui lui a pris sa virginité, non ?

**C.O**.**N.N.A.R.D. **

« Euh Draco ? »

Le Potter avait pollué mon existence et je ne pouvais rien faire contre ça. L'espèce de ...

« Draco ? »

Je redressai enfin la tête, sortant de mon débat intérieur (mais je sonnais un tout petit peu trop torturé à mon goût ... On aurait vraiment dit un Edward Cullen ... YEURK !), et je vis Charles qui s'adressait à moi.

« Euh oui, désolé tu disais.

- Je voulais savoir si tout allait bien, me demanda alors Charles

- Je vais bien, répliquai-je automatiquement. »

Pourquoi automatiquement ? Parce que pendant ces deux longues et chiantes deux semaines, Blaise s'était amusé à me demander tout les jours de la semaine si j'allais bien. (EVIDEMMENT QUE NON ! CRETIN !) Alors maintenant, la réponse que tout le monde voulait entendre sortait automatiquement.

Cependant, en entendant ma réponse, Charles grimaça avant d'ajouter.

« Draco, quand on vide une bouteille de vodka tous les deux jours et ce _depuis un certain incident_ (il laissa sa phrase en plan et me jeta un regard accusateur, comme pour me faire comprendre que c'était MA faute si Blaise avait décidé d'organiser ce concours ce stupide dans son bar... Mais comment est-ce que ça peut-être de ma faute ? Ce petit a simplement TROP d'imagination et TROP de temps libre.), c'est que quelque chose ne va pas, finit simplement Charles. Est-ce que ton état à un quelconque rapport avec un certain, Harry Potter ?

- Je-vais-bien, répétai-je une nouvelle fois en articulant chaque syllabe. »

**TRADUCTION :** Ne-prononce-pas-le-nom-de-cet-enfoiré. (Rien que de l'entendre, ou même de simplement y penser, m'agace.)

« Oooh, fit alors Charles, donc Harry et toi vous sortez ensemble ?

- Bien sûr que non !

- Pourtant la dernière fois, il te dévorait littéralement du regard non ?

- Comme toutes les personnes saines d'esprit qui posent les yeux sur moi !

- Sauf que toi aussi tu le regardais comme si tu allais lui arracher ses vêtements avec les dents ...

- ABSOLUMENT PAS.

- Okay, alors tu n'as jamais été, tu n'es pas, et tu ne sauras jamais intéressé par Potter, c'est ça que tu es en train de me dire, Draco ?

- Exactement.

- Des clous.

- Pardon ?

- Des clous. Tu tiens à lui, n'importe quel imbécile qui vous voit peut au moins sentir ça, et j'irai même plus loin, il s'est déjà passé quelque chose entre vous.

- On a plus ou moins couché ensemble ...

- Sérieux ? Et c'était comment ?

- Normal.

- WOW ... C'était si bien que ça ?

- Je ne ... enfin pourquoi tu ... oui.

- Aha ! Je le savais. Et laisse moi deviner : tu en veux encore et comme le crétin que tu es tu n'oses pas l'approcher.

- Hey ! Premièrement je ne suis pas un crétin, deuxièmement, je n'approcherai plus JAMAIS Potter.

- Et donc ton plan c'est ... ?

- Finir ma septième année tranquillement, avoir des notes du tonnerre à mes examens et me tirer de Poudlard et ne définitivement plus le voir.

- Eh bah putain ... Je comprends mieux ton problème, tu es amoureux de lui.

- Je ne que ... QUOI ? CHARLES TA GUEULE !

- Draco ...Est-ce que tu sais que c'est la première fois que je te vois rougir ? Toi Draco, je-n'ai-aucun-principe-à-part-assouvir-mes-désirs-sans-que-mon-père-le-sache- Malfoy vient de rougir comme une adolescente prépubère. Toi qui danse torse nu sur ce bar avec Blaise tous les vendredis soirs, toi qui organise des concours de t-shirts mouillés, toi qui bois de la tequila sur le torse de parfaits inconnus, tu viens de rougir ! Potter doit être sacrément doué.

- Je ne ... PUTAIN MERDE ! Je suis censé faire quoi ? Lui sauter dessus et l'attaquer en public ? C'est plus facile de l'ignorer.

- Bon écoute, Draco, tu as deux solutions : soit tu passes le reste de ton année à te morfondre et à venir boire de la vodka chez moi tous les deux jours. Et ne t'amuse pas à aller dans d'autres bars sinon je préviens ton paternel, oui, je suis capable de le faire. Soit tu vas voir Potter, tu t'excuses, tu lui fais l'amour comme jamais, et tu lui dis ce que tu ressens pour lui et tu vis heureux, tout en sachant que tu pourras effectivement te faire rejeter.

- ... Qui êtes vous et qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de Charles, le barman ?

- Tu sais, avant d'être barman, j'ai pas mal vécu, alors réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dis. Et Draco ? Reviens me voir quand tu auras pris la BONNE décision."

**Ah ... Jsuis trop un bô gosse ... Ah ouais ! Oh putain .. Trop un bô gosse ...**

Prendre la bonne décision. Prendre la bonne décision.

...

...

...

...

...

MAIS C'EST QUOI LA BONNE DECISION !!!

Pour la énième fois ce matin, je me rassis rageusement dans mon lit, et j'envoyai valser un coussin qui avait le malheur de se trouver là.

Aujourd'hui : j'allais passer une journée de merde.

Je m'étais réveillé avec un mal de crâne d'une magnitude 9 points 5 sur l'échelle de Richter, c'est-à-dire que j'avais très très très (puissance dix milles) mal aux cheveux, j'avais donc décider de passer ce vendredi roulé en boule dans mon duvet de soie et me reposer.

...

Seulement voilà, mon cerveau, mon vil et traitre cerveau ne cessait de fonctionner et de me repasser en boucle les paroles de Charles. (Tsss ... Stupide cerveau ! Stupide Charles !) Quelle idée aussi d'avoir une conversation sérieuse pendant que je bois de la vodka ! En général, mes conversations/vodka se résument à : avec qui je vais rentrer ce soir, et qui ne dois pas boire pour ramener les autres. (Ce qui est d'ailleurs très rarement mon cas. D'ailleurs maintenant que j'y pense ... Cela n'a JAMAIS été mon cas. Comme quoi, c'est bon d'être le chef de la bande.)

Mais, enfin de compte, plus j'y repensais, plus je me rendais compte que Charles avait raison. Il fallait que j'arrête de me morfondre. Il fallait que je prenne une décision et que je m'y tienne, sans aucun retour en arrière. Alors qu'est-ce que ce sera ?

La vie tranquille, cool et distinguée dont j'avais toujours rêvée. A savoir pas de Potter, juste Draco et des gens qui idolâtre Draco. Draco qui va en fac l'année prochaine, qui fait la fête tous les soirs en couchant avec un mec différent sans se soucier des conséquences?

Ou bien alors: Draco qui sort avec Potter, qui doit être tout sympa et tout mielleux avec la Belette et Granger, qui perd sa crédibilité envers son père et certains de ses « amis » (comprenez serviteurs!) mais qui a enfin l'impression d'exister ?

...

...

...

_Choisis. Choisis. Choisis. Choisis. Choisis. Choisis._

_Oui mais si je me trompe !_

_Choisis. Choisis. Choisis. Choisis. Choisis. Choisis. _

Je poussai un grognement de rage et je me roulai un peu plus sous ma couverture, tandis que mon mal de tête s'accentuait. Je fermais un instant les yeux. Et là, comme à chaque fois d'ailleurs, je vis les _siens._

...

**PUTAIN MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE JE SUIS CON ! **

Plusieurs choses se produisirent alors simultanément : ayant pris ma décision, je me redressai aussitôt, beaucoup trop rapidement, regrettant aussitôt mon geste, tandis que la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrait à la volée pour laisser place à un Blaise plutôt furieux.

Je le regardai les yeux à moitié clos tout en me massant les tempes, essayant de stopper mon mal de crâne. Mais rien à faire. (Pfff ... ça c'est le genre de chose qui vous donne presque envie d'arrêter de boire de la vodka. ... Presque.)

« Draco, par la barbe de Merlin, est-ce que tu m'écoutes ?

- Évidemment que non Blaise, si je t'écoutais tu penses que j'aurais toujours autant de problèmes.

- Hmmm ...C'est vrai que formulé de cette manière ... Quoi qu'il en soit : je peux savoir où tu étais ce matin, j'ai dû me débrouiller tout seul en métamorphose, tu te souviens que c'était aujourd'hui qu'on était censé présenter nos exposés et je peux te dire que McGonagall n'était pas du tout contente mais alors pas du tout ... »

_MAIS OUI_ ! La métamorphose ! Il y eut aussitôt un déclic dans ma tête et je sautais littéralement sur Blaise, le prenant dans mes bras.

« Arrête tes âneries, Malfoy, il faudra plus que ça pour rattraper la sale note qu'on a failli avoir aujourd'hui, oui failli car j'ai réussi à nous sortir de cette situation et ...

- Blaise, je t'aime !

- QUOI ! »

Il s'écarta de moi et me regarda avec des yeux ronds. Quoi ? C'était pas comme si c'était la première fois que je lui disais que ... J'eus un maigre sourire. Je connaissais Blaise depuis tellement longtemps que je ne prenais même plus la peine de le remercier pour toutes les petites choses qu'il faisait pour moi (Et autant vous dire que sans mon super-hypra-giga-meilleur ami je serais bien dans la m... à l'heure qu'il est.)

« Draco, est-ce que tu vas bien ?

- Parfaitement bien ! Dis-je en enfilant mon uniforme

- Et on peut savoir où tu vas ?

- Rattraper la plus grosse bêtise de toute ma vie.

- Et dans le langage normal des humains ça veut dire ?

- Je vais récupérer ce qui est mien et ne plus jamais le laisser partir, à savoir : Harry Potter. »

Sur ce, je lançai un clin d'œil à un Blaise au bord de l'infarctus, et je sortis de ma chambre en courant.

**Ah ... Jsuis trop un bô gosse ... Ah ouais ! Oh putain .. Trop un bô gosse ...**

Le professeur McGonagall me regardait à présent comme si j'étais un aliéné. Bon ... Peut-être que j'en suis effectivement un. (Mais alors dans ce cas JE suis le roi des aliénés, car il HORS DE QUESTION, de me mettre dans leur groupe dans le cas contraire ... non mais.)

Mais une toute partie de moi, une _toute _partie de moi, espérait qu'elle change d'avis et qu'elle me dise oui.

_Croisons les doigts. _

Mais elle me regardait tout de même comme si ...

WHAT THE FUCK ! Elle peut pas juste répondre à ma question, au lieu de me laisser dans un état pareil. Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué : un simple _oui. _(Comment ça elle pourrait dire : non ? Pfff ... On dit tout mais pas non à un Malfoy.)

Surtout quand le dit Malfoy en question affiche _ce _sublime sourire depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes... Non, non, ne pensez pas à ce que je crois que vous êtes en train de penser. JE. N'ESSAYE. PAS. DE. DRAGUER. MACGONAGALL.

ABSOLUMENT. POSITIVEMENT. PAS. C'est juste que parfois, pour persuader quelqu'un, il faut faire appel à différentes techniques, certaines moins conventionnelles que d'autres. Et puis je suis sûr et certain que le professeur MacGonnagal est une femme, certes (hypra-supra-méga) vieille, comme les autres, et que, comme toutes les autres femmes elle a certains besoins et ...

OH.

OH.

OH.

STOP.

Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? Je peux savoir comment mon esprit pur, saint et innocent, peut dériver sur de telles ... ATROCITES.

Enfin bref, ne nous égarons pas !

J'en étais là de mes pensées lorsque que la vieille harpie, euh, le professeur McGonagall reprit enfin la parole. (DIEU MERCI !) :

« Est-ce que vous allez bien, Monsieur Malfoy ?

- Parfaitement bien, dis-je, la gorge sèche. Merci de vous enquérir de mon état, professeur.(ET HOP ! Une couche de flatterie en plus ! Je vous l'ai dit, le Malfoy sait TOUJOURS comment parvenir à ses fins.)

- Donc si je comprend bien, fit-elle, vous voulez de nouveau avoir des cours de Sortilèges, et ce, avec Monsieur Potter, mais vous ne voulez pas qu'il sache que c'est vous l'élève, du moins au début.

- Exactement. »

Elle me regarda encore bizarrement et je lui offris un autre sourire. _Pitié faites qu'elle dise oui._

Parce que lorsqu'on y réfléchissait bien, le début du pourquoi du comment de cette histoire, c'est tout de même moi qui suis des cours de Sortilèges avec Potter, c'est à ce moment là que TOUT a dérapé. Et il faut que je revienne à cet instant précis, pour être capable de tout recoller.

Oui, parce que J'AI pris ma décision.

Et j'aimerais vraiment être capable de tout recoller.

Enfin ... Si c'est possible ...

MAIS NE DESESPERONS PAS.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que rien n'est impossible pour un Malfoy.

« Je croyais que vous détestiez Monsieur Potter ? Attaqua alors le professeur MacGonagall

- Oui, mais ....

- Et que sa seule proximité vous répugnait au plus haut point ?

- Oui, mais ...

- Et maintenant vous voulez de nouveau vous retrouvez avec lui, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, mais ...

- Est-ce que tout ceci aurait rapport avec un_ certain_ événement qui a lieu dans dans un _certain _bar de Pré-au-lard ?

- Oui, m... »

Je m'interrompis brusquement, tandis qu'un sourire s'affichait sur le visage du professeur McGonagall.

Elle était forte, très très forte.

Je m'éclaircis bruyamment la gorge, avant de rapidement ajouter :

« Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

- Non, je suis certaine que vous ne voyez pas. Quoi qu'il en soit Monsieur Malfoy, je pense pouvoir accéder à votre requête.

- Vraiment ? »

CLING ! De véritables étoiles s'allumèrent dans mes yeux. Je devais avoir l'air d'un enfant la veille de noël. (Quoique, à noël, je ne suis pas trop excité. Parce que j'ai TOUJOURS ce que je veux. Et OUI, je pique des énormes colères dans le cas contraire.)

« Mais promettez moi une chose ?

- Tout ce que vous voulez professeur! (ABSOLUMENT TOUT... euh non ... enfin, pas ce genre de ... Merde)

- Faites absolument tout ce qui est nécessaire pour avoir Monsieur Potter.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas professeur, ce sera fait. »

Je quittais la pièce avec un grand sourire, mais légèrement effrayé. Elle avait bien dit tout ce qui était nécessaire ? ... Je crois qu'elle n'a pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle vient de provoquer. Mais il est trop tard pour faire marche arrière, non ?

**Ah ... Jsuis trop un bô gosse ... Ah ouais ! Oh putain .. Trop un bô gosse ... **

_Pitié faites qu'il vienne. Pitié faites qu'il vienne. S'il vous plaît, par Merlin qu'il vienne. _

Je pivotai sur moi-même et me remis à faire les cents pas, me tordant les doigts. Oui, je sais, j'avais l'air pathétique, et même au delà du pathétique, mais je n'en avais que faire à cet instant précis. Je voulais juste que ce gros débile à lunettes ramène ses fesses et ce, dans les plus brefs délais. Et oui, même si, le _ça _international me plaît, et pas qu'un peu s'il vous plaît, on ne perd pas ses vieilles habitudes.

OUI, IL ME PLAIT.

Il serait peut-être temps d'admettre ce fait indéniable et d'apprendre à vivre avec.

...

OMFG. Si mon père l'apprend.

Oh putain ... Je. Suis. Trop. Dans. La ...

Fort heureusement, à ce moment précis (comprenez, pour interrompre mon monologue intérieur qui allait virer dans le spleen le plus noir et le plus total) la porte s'ouvrit et je pivotai sur moi même pour faire place à ... à ... étrangement, aucune insulte ne me vint à l'esprit (oui, absolument aucune.)Je ne pus m'empêcher de le trouver absolument adorable avec ses lunettes à monture bleu sur le nez, qui faisait encore plus ressortir ses yeux verts émeraudes, ses cheveux encore plus en bataille que jamais, et sa cravate ...

_Hmmmmm ...._ Avant je fantasmais sur les hommes en chemise, maintenant, je pense très sérieusement que j'allais uniquement fantasmer sur Potter en chemise.

Mais évidemment, car toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, nos yeux se rencontrèrent et, évidemment, à cause de cet stupide accord que nous avons mis en place, il quitta aussitôt la pièce.

Merde ... Qui avais dit que ce serait simple ?

Je me lançai aussitôt à sa poursuite.

« Harry ! Dis-je alors lorsque je l'eus retrouvé dans mon champ de vision, Harry attends ! »

Est-ce que vous croyez que Monsieur va pour autant ralentir. BAH NON ! Sinon cette histoire ne serait pas aussi hilarante. Mais attendez, mais attendez un peu ...

Essayez de recoller les morceaux, okay !

Essayez d'arrêter d'être un con, okay ! (Bon, ça va être un petit peu difficile, mais ... I CAN DO IT !)

Essayez de lui faire comprendre qu'il pourrait peut-être y avoir un nous, okay !

Mais ... Lui courir après ? Définitivement pas okay. Aussi, je mis mes mains sur mes hanches, et, alors que Monsieur Potter s'apprêtait à tourner sur sa gauche et définitivement disparaître de mon champ de vue, je lançai :

« Honnêtement, je suis un peu déçu, Potter. Je te dis de ne plus m'approcher et toi tu le fais. Hmmm ... J'avais espéré un peu plus de combativité de ta part, mais hé ! Tu as déjà combattu Voldemort, on va en plus te demander le sublimissime Draco Malfoy. »

...

J'attendis nerveusement sa réaction. La manière normale et conventionnelle ne marchait jamais avec Potter et moi, alors on allait faire ça à la bonne vieille méthode. Parce que, dans le fond, j'arrivais TOUJOURS à attirer son attention. Et ce, en l'insultant.

... Et là comme par miracle, il s'arrêta. YEAH, je suis trop fort, ne nous arrêtons pas là.

« Mais honnêtement, moi aussi, je crois que j'aurais baissé les bras face à tant de ... (léger soupir de ma part) _moi. _»

Il se retourna alors brusquement et se dirigea vers moi.

Oh oh. Je crois que je l'ai énervé. YESSSSSSSS ! C'est bien la colère comme émotion on peut travailler dessus et ... Euh ... _c'est sa baguette magique qu'il vient de sortir ou bien c'est moi qui ... _Ah non. C'est bien sa baguette ...

Mais ne paniquons pas, ne paniquons pas.

Ouais, c'est juste le sorcier le plus puissant de notre génération qui se dirige vers moi, sa baguette en main et avec l'air plus qu'en colère et ... OMD. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai jamais remarqué AVANT que Potter était diablement sexy quand il était dans cet état là. Note à moi : l'énerver beaucoup plus souvent.

Je ne pus donc pas m'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il posa sa baguette magique sur ma pomme d'Adam, me faisait doucement reculer et de ce fait, me plaquant contre le mur le plus proche. Hmmm ... On aime ça plaquer des gens contre des murs, n'est-ce pas Monsieur Potter.

« Juste une question, ajoutai-je en faisant bien traîner ma voix, histoire de _bien _l'énerver. Si tu me tues, comment tu vas réussir à faire passer ça pour un accident. Non, parce que okay tu es un grand sorcier mais je ne pense pas que tu ais à ce point le soutien de la communauté magique et ...

- Ferme là, Malfoy. Ferme. Ta. Grande. Gueule. »

Ooooh ... Donc il est vraiment énervé, mais point plus que positif, il m'a enfin adressé la parole. J'affichai un sourire tandis qu'il tremblait littéralement.

« Et si j'ai pas envie, tu fais quoi ? Demandai-je toujours avec _cette _même voix

- Bordel de merde (il abaissa lentement sa baguette magique) _Draco, _qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? »

Il me lança un regard suppliant, ses yeux semblant véritablement vibrer. ... Je crois que je l'ai un peu poussé à bout.

« Un coup tu es genre « tiens si j'aidais Harry à devenir aussi magnifique que moi pour que je puisse le sauter après » et la minute d'après c'est « putain qu'est-ce qu'il me fait chier ce Potter, comment puis-je m'en débarrasser, je sais ! En lui faisant subir une véritable humiliation publique ! ». Alors, je te pose la question une dernière fois. Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ! »

...

Ça y est, c'est mon moment. Aucun retour en arrière possible. Il serait temps de lui dire que ça me tue lorsqu'il m'ignore, et que dans le fond, je ne peux pas véritablement l'ignorer, parce que la seule personne qui compte vraiment dans le fond : c'est lui. (... C'est tellement _gay _ce que je viens de penser, mais hey ! Autant s'assumer entièrement.)

Mais au lieu de ça, je suis bloqué. Je suis complètement incapable de sortir le moindre mot. Je ne peux pas. Pas avec ses yeux-_là _fixés sur moi.

...

Je poussai alors un soupir et il me jeta un regard étrange.

ON EN REVENAIT TOUJOURS A LA MEME CHOSE ! Il fallait que je me ressaisisse. Pourquoi ?

Parce que mon putain de nom c'était Draco Lucius Malfoy, et que j'étais le bô gosse de Poudlard. MERDE !

« Sors avec moi.

- Pardon ?

- Sors avec moi, Potter. »

Il s'écarta brusquement de moi, l'incrédulité visible sur son visage et surtout, lisible dans ses yeux. Il me fixa alors quelques instants avant d'éclater de rire.

...

...

_J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ? _

« C'est bon Malfoy, arrête ton char, tu peux dire à Blaise et aux autres de sortir de leur cachette.

- Excuse moi ?

- C'est encore un de tes plans foireux pour te foutre de moi, j'ai compris, arrête ça.

- Et si je disais la vérité ?

- Pitié Draco, tu ne sors avec _personne_. »

Je poussai un grognement de frustration, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne voulait PAS comprendre ?! C'était quoi son problème. Il ne se rend pas compte que je suis en train de faire un effort surhumain ! Non, laissez moi reprendre ça, je suis en train de faire un effort sur-Malfoyien, et lui il me ... il me ... MAIS MERDEUH !

...

Mais attendez, le professeur McGonagall a dit de recourir à tous les moyens et à absolument tous les moyens. Et Potter crois que je suis en train de me foutre de sa gueule ?

Okay bah alors ...

_OH ! _Je viens d'avoir une idée.

_MWAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAAHAHAHAAAAA ... _

« Draco, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! REPOSE MOI PAR TERRE TOUT DE SUITE ! »

Le Potter, que j'avais hissé sur mon épaule, commença à s'agiter, me donnant des coups de pieds. OUCH ! Mais quel espèce de cr... _héééé_ ... J'ai ses fesses en premier plan ! (=D !) J'y donnai un grand coup, et en profitai au passage pour le tripoter (parce qu'il n'y a pas de raison).

« Maintenant, c'est toi qui la ferme Potter.

- Hey de quel droit tu ... Aïe ! Et arrête de me tripoter ! Espèce de dépravé !

- Non ! Pas avant de t'avoir prouver que j'étais on ne peut plus sérieux !

- Mais je ... Dépose moi par terre ! Je peux savoir où on va ?

- Ooooh ... Dans la salle commune des Serpentards, dis-je sur un ton tout à fait détendu. »

Potter se mit à protester, mais je me contentais de le taper une nouvelle fois, avant de me diriger vers notre salle commune. (Mais à une vitesse plutôt réduite, vu que Monsieur était un petit peu lourd... Tsss ... Si il se met à manger en suivant l'exemple de Weasley, on est très mal barré.)

Quelques élèves nous lancèrent des regards plutôt choqués, auxquels je répondis par de grands sourires, tandis que Potter se contentait de grogner. (Il tient vraiment à ce que je le prenne dans un coin de couloir sombre et à l'abri d'aucun regard ? Pauvre fou ... ) Une fois que nous fûmes arrivés à destination, je murmurai le mot de passe, (ouais, il faut quand même qu'on garde un peu nos secrets), et nous pénétrâmes dans la pièce. Aussitôt, toute activité stoppa et tous les regards furent braqués sur nous. Je posai Potter à terre, tandis que Blaise me lançait un regard qui signifiait clairement « WHAT THE FUCK ? ». Et c'était exactement le même regard que sur les visages de Pansy, Théo, Vince, Greg et tous les autres ...

....

Je respirai un grand coup.

« Tu penses que je me fous encore de ta gueule, hein ? »

Potter me regardait bizarrement, et il eut l'air encore plus effaré lorsque je me mis à genoux devant lui. Il y eut un murmure dans la salle « mais qu'est-ce que Draco foutait ? Se mettre à genoux devant Potter, il a bu ou quoi ? ». Et il y eut de véritables spasmes d'étonnements lorsque je lui pris la main.

...

...

VAS-Y.

DIS LUI.

DIS LUI MAINTENANT !

_Mais lui dire quoi ?_

ABSOLUMENT TOUT CRETIN !

« Potter je ... Bordel de putain de merde, je sais pas comment dire ça. Je vais certainement pas dire que je t'aime ou que tu as changé ma vie, parce que ce sont deux choses que je ne suis pas encore prêt à admettre, et puis, ça te ferait beaucoup trop plaisir d'entendre ça. »

Il eut un sourire, et cela m'incita à continuer.

« Mais ... Ces dernières semaines ont été ... Un grand et énorme n'importe quoi et ... Maintenant on sait tous que je suis le plus beau de nous deux (j'eus un maigre sourire), et je sais aussi que ... _Merde ! _Je peux plus me passer de toi. Alors soit on essaye de faire un truc tous les deux ou alors, j'essaye carrément de passer à autre chose. Mais je ne pense sérieusement pas que j'y arriverais. Tu dois certainement me trouver affreusement pathétique, et ces temps-ci, je dois bien reconnaître que je ne me reconnais plus et que ... »

J'allais continuer. Je vous assure, j'allais continuer à m'apitoyer sur mon sort et à lentement, très lentement, accepté son rejet. J'aurais pu l'accepter en parti... Mais ... ça c'était avant que ses lèvres ne se posent sur les miennes et wooooooow, comme ça m'avait manqué.

Je ne restais que trois nano-secondes en état de choc, je lui ouvris ma bouche, ma langue allant aussitôt au contact de la sienne.

Oh putain ... Oh putain ... Il avait toujours aussi bon goût. Je crus défaillir lorsque ses mains trouvèrent mes cheveux et qu'il se mit à les tirer, approfondissant notre baiser. Je grognais dans sa bouche : il n'avait pas oublié que j'étais particulièrement sensible à cet endroit. Et puis merde ... Il m'en faut plus. Plus de tirage de cheveux, plus de cette langue, plus de ses lèvres, plus de Potter. Oh oui ... Beaucoup plus de Potter. C'est donc sur cette pensée, que j'entourais mes mains autour de sa taille, le rapprochant beaucoup plus de moi. Et je constatais deux légers détails : un, il était très dur, et deux, moi aussi.

Maintenant grande question : pourquoi est-ce qu'on a encore nos pantalons ?

Hmmm ... En grand scientifique que je suis, je propose de remédier à ce problème en l'éliminant, c'est-à-dire en enlevant les dits pantalons. N'est-ce pas une merveilleuse idée ? Ma bouche toujours littéralement en train de dévorer celle de mon nouveau et officiellement _petit ami, _mes mains dévièrent alors très dangereusement vers son entrejambe. Allez un peu plus sur la droite, on y est presque ... _et ... _

Il s'écarta malheureusement de moi, reprenant difficilement sa respiration; il était très sexy à cet instant, et cela n'arrêta pas du tout mes mains, et même le contraire.

« Euh Draco ? ... Putain ! Draco ... Ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas ce que tu fais, mais ... oh ! Tu sais que tout le monde nous regarde ? »

...

HEIN ?

Je m'écartais soudain de Potter et ... Ah ouais ... Merde ... J'avais momentanément oublié où on était. Et je ne pus évidement pas échapper au regard moqueur de Blaise, Pansy et tous les autres. Vous savez quoi ?

RIEN

A

BATTRE.

Je saisis brusquement le bras de Potter et je l'entraînais dans le dortoir des septième années, bien entendu, sous les rires de tous les Serpentards. (Mais peu importe, on se souciera des conséquences beaucoup plus tard ....)

Une fois que nous fûmes arrivés, et la porte fermée, je le plaquai contre cette dernière, m'emparant sauvagement de ses lèvres. Il grogna et j'en fis de même. Une de ses mains venait de dévier vers mes fesses, l'autre dans mes cheveux. Il savait parfaitement comment me faire crier. Mais ce n'était pas juste que je sois le seul à pousser des cris. Aussi, je poussais mes hanches vers les siennes, nos deux érections se frottant l'une contre l'autre, pour notre plus grand plaisir. Il haleta de ma bouche, et je quittais ses lèvres, attaquant son cou, mes hanches allant à présent contre les siennes à un rythme endiablé.

« _Draco ... _Merde_ ... Draco ..._ Tu crois pas qu'on devrait d'abord discuter et ensuite ...

- Et ensuite ? Soufflais-je sensuellement dans son oreille

- Et ensuite ... faire ... faire ...ooooh ! »

Je ne sus jamais ce qu'il voulait dire car mes mains avaient finalement trouvé sa braguette et l'avait ouverte. Je libérais alors son érection de toutes ses entraves avant de lentement la caresser. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de pur plaisir et sa respiration s'accéléra. Il murmurait doucement mon nom et je trouvais ça absolument adorable. J'accentuai alors la pression que j'avais sur lui, et le volume de ses plaintes augmenta considérablement. Il était magnifique. Et à moi. Absolument et positivement à moi.

« Tu voulais dire quelque chose Harry ? »

Il ouvrit alors lentement ses yeux qu'il avait fermé et me jeta un regard noir.

« Je ne suis pas en état de ... _Draco ..._

- D'avoir une conversation normale ? Dis-je en lui léchant l'oreille.

- Ex_aaaaaaaa ..._(Il avala nerveusement sa salive) exactement.

- C'est pas grave, Potter, tu peux juste dire que tu as envie de moi comme jamais et je comprendrais le message.

- Oui mais ... mais .. Je ... Je ne veux _paaaas._.. Je ne veux pas que du sexe.

- Ah oui ? Et ... Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Nos visages étaient à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre, mes yeux ancrés dans les siens. Attendant impatiemment sa réponse.

« Je veux ... Je veux ... _Bordel de merde_, je veux sortir avec le plus beau mec de Poudlard.

_- Hmmm ... _Je crois qu'on peut arranger ça. »

Je capturai alors ses lèvres, l'embrassant avec tout ce que j'avais. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre, il vint bruyamment contre moi. Je m'écartai alors de lui, tandis qu'il reprenait sa respiration. Il me regarda avant d'éclater de rire.

« Quoi ?

- Je sors avec Draco Malfoy, dit-il fièrement.

- Quelle chance ! J'ai entendu dire qu'il était plutôt sexy, et qu'il avait une énorme ...

_- Draco ! _

- Quoi ?

- Tu ne t'arrêtes donc jamais ?

- Jamais, chéri. Sinon je ne serais pas un bô gosse. »

**The End**

**

* * *

  
**

**Hey voilà ! La bôgossitude est terminée mais ne soyez pas triste, vous avez encore la possibilité de faire durer un peu plus le suspens ... COMMENT ? C'est très simple, on va procéder à un petit vote, qui veut : **

**A- **_Que j'écrive la suite de la bôgossitude avec plus de chapitres, plus de délires et de lemons ? (suite qui pourra être disponible en février.)_

**B- **_Que j'écrive une autre fanfiction, complètement différente, mais avec quand même un sublime Draco Malfoy. _

**C- **_Que j'arrête d'écrire et que je prenne un congé sabbatique ... (bon ... je suppose que personne ne va voter pour celle là, mais quand même ...). _

**Alors ? Vous choisissez quoi ? **

**=== Appuyez sur le petit bouton vert !**

**

* * *

  
**

**C'était Nymphadora Burd, Auteur de The Malfoy Team.**


	14. Résultat du vote

Chers lecteurs,

**A**près autant d'attente je déclare le vote terminé !

**Il y aura bien une suite de la bôgossitude intitulée :**

_La bôgossitude, vie et passions avec Mr Malfoy _

**Je vous donne donc tous rendez-vous le 17 février pour une fanfiction complètement déjantée**

**AVEC **

**Plus de Rating M **

(Parce que tout le monde adore ça !)

**Plus de délires**

(Parce que _tout le monde_ a fait la danse de la victoire devant son ordinateur ! MOI y compris)

**ET**

**Un Draco toujours aussi narcissique.**

(Parce qu'on change pas une équipe qui gagne)

Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont lus, reviewés, alertés, adorés (_et même pourquoi pas détesté ?_) cette histoire. C'était ma première fanfiction et je vous remercie tous d'avoir fait que ce soit une expérience inoubliable.

Je vous dis donc à très bientôt.

**Nymphadora Burd, **

**membre de The Malfoy Team. **


End file.
